Feeding On Fear
by CoffeeQuills
Summary: Naru has a new case giving him forebodings already, prompting him to only take volunteers to Kiryu, Gunma, where the bodies of an entire family have been found. Then Monk goes missing, plunging the SPR team into chaos. With Mai's growing nightmares and Masako's mysterious illness, the stakes have been raised. In the end, will determination be enough to save them all?
1. Naru's Nightmares

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : Later chapters will contain violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts.

* * *

 _Tuesday - SPR Office_

* * *

Kazuya stood in the doorway.

 _Why did I hire such loud, noisy people?_ he asked himself again, probably for the hundredth time as he looked over the crowded office. Takigawa was laughing, rolling about on the couch, holding Matsuzaki's purse over his head and away from her. The priestess kept reaching for it, but hadn't been able to snatch it back yet, and was adding her own sharp curses to the general mayhem.

Taniyama and Osamu were hunched over the glass coffee table, one typing frantically on a laptop, pounding keys that were half worn away, while the other was scrubbing away pencil from a sloppily written report. Taniyama let out a small shriek as her paper tore, and she scrambled to her tattered backpack, most likely to find extra supplies. Osamu seemed to ignore the outburst, but his fingers struck the keyboard quicker, harder.

 _Well... at least she got into university._ All of them had helped her study, but it was most likely thanks to John, and the English interview she'd passed during the entrance exam. Now, he was studying criminal justice, and she was majoring in cultural studies, both of them emphasizing English as their language.

Thinking of the priest, he and Hara were standing by the coffee and tea selection they had in the kitchen, John sipping something light brown in a glass cup, nodding as the physic talked in a low voice as she cupped her, most likely, hot green tea. No matter the season, that was the taste she went for.

 _I need to look into Catholic practices again, and see if there's an argument for priests to get married. Don't they normally in Ireland? There seems to be some chemistry there, and John would make a good father._

"Looking for me?" inquired a smooth voice behind him.

 _Ah, Lin. My anchor in this storm._

"No," Naru said. "Just… taking in the local scenery. And fauna."

The boy didn't see the smirk that his friend gave, but he knew it was there.

"Admit it, you'd miss any of them. After all we've been through here in Japan, they've become family. Closer, since we chose them."

Kazuya's wandering mind was brought back to reality as a string of rude curses was followed by what sounded like a face-slap. Everybody stopped and turned to look at Takigawa, who was holding a hand to his reddened cheek.

"Next time," snapped Matsuzaki, "when I tell you not to look inside my purse, don't grope around like the pervert you are!"

 _As good a time as any._

"Ahem," said Kazuya, stepping in before Takigawa could form a retort.

 _Just let it go._

"Are you two quite done?" Kazuya gave them an arched eyebrow. "I'd like to give out the specifics of our new case, if I may. It looks to be a bit more... unusual than the others we've solved."

Hara took a seat in one of the armchairs, John stepping to her side and choosing to lean against the wall. Mai and Osamu kept on scribbling and typing, and since Lin could apparently read his mind, the taciturn Chinese man went to go sit between the two dagger-glarers on the couch.

"We're listening," said Yasuhara, his face never leaving the screen's illumination. "I promise. Our assignments just need to be handed in tomorrow."

Kazuya cast a suspicious glance at Mai, but she was too busy copying her essay to give anything more than a agreeing nod.

"To being with, it's out in Gunma prefecture." He paused, and wasn't disappointed.

"In Gunma? Ugh, middle of nowhere!"

"The _inaka_ of the _inaka_!"

"That's okay Ayako, you don't need to go," teased Houshou from behind Lin's back. "Stay here and try to get some beauty sleep. You need it."

"In addition to being in Gunma," Kazuya continued, raising his voice a smidgen. "The timing of this case means that it will go through the entirety of the coming week."

"My tests!" Mai cried out, turning toward Naru in horror.

 _Well, at least she cares about school now._

"My reports!" Osamu added, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Well, goodbye free time, I hardly knew you."

 _Ingrates._

"I could _not_ ask your teachers for an extension," Kazuya threatened icily. "If you so wish. Sending another email wouldn't be that hard."

 _And you two should know better by this point. As if I'd ever let either one of you slack off._

"Ha, haha," said Mai, flashing a thumbs up and giving a weak smile. "No, that's fine, Gunma sounds great!"

"Maybe we can hit the _onsen_ when we're done. Relax a bit. I can do some research on the best ones."

 _I'm sure you can, but I don't think we're going to get a chance to be tourists this time around._

"Naru, you seem a little on edge," Hara noted.

 _Of course she would notice. The most "sensitive" among us sometimes._

"Do you need some tea? I can make-"

"I'll get it!" Mai called out, pushing off of the table and scrambling to get to the kitchenette.

"Thank you Hara." Kazuya rubbed his temples. "And Taniyama. This case is a little... different."

 _A lot different than our normal ones. I don't like it._

"What's up?"

"Two children were taken from the same village," Kazuya started, seeing the details from the report swimming in front of his eyes. He took a deep breath. "One of them came back."

"…is the other one still missing?" asked John frowning. No doubt thinking back to the church's case they'd helped solve.

"No… she was found."

 _Might have been better if not._

"You're not telling us something," prompted Houshou, his voice serious as he focused on Kazuya.

"Her entire family was found with her."

"Dead." Matsuzaki added shrewdly.

"Dead," confirmed Kazuya, nodding. A clattering sound drew his attention to Tanigawa behind him, his tea cup shaking in its saucer.

"That's so sad," she said, eyes filling up with tears as she handed off the tea. Naru felt a little bit of his soul settle with the warm cup in his hands.

 _Just a fraction, unfortunately._

"What about the other child?" Houshuo asked.

"She was returned, thirsty, hungry, and a little hurt, but in otherwise good condition. However, because of the high probability of danger, this case will be a volunteer one. I'll not order anyone to go.

 _I can, however, hope that I'll have enough volunteers as backup. As much as I don't want to take this case, I think we must._

"Takigawa-san, your answer?"

The monk narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Always Naru."

"You have a concert-"

"-always," he repeated, his voice unwavering. "They already have a backup for me. Helping others is more important, hands down."

"Very well," nodded Kazuya. "I feel your strength will especially be needed this time, so I won't try to change your mind."

The look on the monk's face wasn't a happy one, but he nodded.

"Matsuzaki-san?"

She tapped a red fingernail against her cheek, thinking.

"Honestly Naru, I suppose I'll have to agree to this one since I'm the only doctor on the team." She flashed a look at Takigawa. "If you think we'll need Bou-san's strength, then I think you'll need my help."

 _Quite correct._

"Indeed," nodded Kazuya, "but I hope not."

"Osamu-san?"

The university student lifted his head.

"Of course!" He smiled. "Who else is going to come in last minute with the information needed to save everyone?"

Kazuya nodded, not saying anything to that.

 _Good, we can use your research skills and an extra pair of hands._

"Brown-san?"

"Something's targeting children?" The man's blue eyes flashed, not with anger, but with determination. "Of course I'll be there."

"Hara-san?"

"They've already taped my show this week," she said quietly, "so I can come."

"Taniyama-san?"

"You'll need me and my dreams, won't you?" asked the girl, her voice wobbling.

 _Those are going to be some harsh dreams._

"I understand if-"

"Nope." She shook her head, hair fluffing up like a bird; it brought a quirk of a smile to his lips. "If I can stop another child from being taken, it's worth it."

"Good." Kazuya looked around the room again, concentrating on each of his chosen family members. "And thank you. We leave in two hours with three drivers: Lin, Takigawa, and Matsuzaki."

Out of the three mentioned people, two looked a little surprised, but they nodded, accepting the assignment.

 _There should be no fighting with the two of you in different cars._

"I'll be driving with Lin. The rest of you can decide which car to be in. Please pack for a week. Yasuhara and Tanigawa, I've already written to your universities, and your teachers have given permission. As for the rest of you, I'll hand out the briefing before we head out, including the autopsy reports."

"Thanks Naru!" Osamu closed his laptop with a snap, tucking it under his arm as he stood up. Everyone else begain to move around, in their various stages of getting ready; John and Hara were finishing their drinks, Taniyama was stuffing paper into a clear file, then sliding that into her backpack.

Talking about assignments, hot springs, and getting gas before heading out to Gunma, the various members of SPR exited the doorway. Takigawa was one of the last ones out, looking thoughtfully at Kazuya, but thankfully leaing with saying anything.

Kazuya collapsed into the abandoned armchair with a heavy sigh.

 _Ugh. I can't get it out of my head._

"Something you forgot to mention?" asked Lin, still sitting calmly on the couch. "You still seem troubled, even though everyone agreed that we need to solve this case."

"I… I had a dream of my own last night," Kazuya admitted, resting his forehead on his hand. "Much in the manner of Taniyawa."

 _Fright - sadness - the loss of close friends._ He could still feel the terror clutching at his spirit, sucking away at his steadfastness and determination.

"That seems a little out of your normal habits," Lin said,not looking at him. The older man had learned that Naru hated being stared at when revealing something difficult. "And I doubt it was in the same manner as Mai. What was your dream about?"

"It was more of a nightmare," Kazuya explained. "That's why it's sticking to me."

"Ah, I see. Was is about Mai?"

He twitched, and looking up he saw a flicker of a grin on Lin's lips.

 _No Lin, not everything is about Mai... well, not 100% of the time at any rate._

"No." Kazuya shook his head. "No one in particular actually. Just… the knowledge that I'd lost one of them. I don't remember who it was, but they had been spirited away from us, and as much as we searched, as hard as we tried to find them, they were hidden, used against us. And after all of that pain. That worry and fear… they were suddenly gone. For good. We'd won the battle, but lost the war."

He shuddered just remembering a fragment of the dream.

"That does sound like a doozy of a nightmare, but again, I feel the need to point out that you've never had a premonition from a dream," Lin said, standing up and crossing the room to place a comforting hand on Kazuya's shoulder. "Nightmares have a way of sticking painfully in the psyche. I think it's nothing more than that."

"I-" Kazuya's voice stuck in his throat, and he cleared it. "I can't lose anyone again. Not-"

"And they've become family." Lin's voice was comforting. "It's completely understandable, and I feel the same way. We've all been through a lot together, emerging stronger and wiser for it. That's how dreams needle you though, by identifying what's important and threatening it."

"…do you really think that it was a nightmare?" Kazuya cringed at his small voice. "Nothing more?"

 _I really wish I could believe that._

"I've known you since you were a young child." Lin smiled, most likely reminiscing about something from those days. "You've never had a dream premonition, and since Mai said nothing during the meeting, I would firmly place this in the realm of nightmares."

 _He does have a point about Taniyama speaking out if she had dreamed something like this._

"…Thanks."

Lin lifted an eyebrow.

"Thanks for confirming your suspicions? Or for the comfort?"

Kazuya turned around to give Lin a wry smile.

"Does it have to be one or the other?"

Lin chuckled.

"I'm going to pack."

"I'l meet up with you later," promised Kazuya, seeing the older man off with a hand wave. Then the room was completely empty, a real echo of what his nightmare had whispered.

"I can't Gene. Not again. Not after you, and not any of them."

Images of each person burst in front of his eyes. A protective, playful, musical monk. A blonde, level-headed, and calming priest. One by one they came and went, the last one a smiling Mai, offering tea.

"Not her. I can't lose any of them, but especially not her."

 _How can I even admit that?_

He got up from the chair slowly, and grabbed his cup. In an uncharacteristic move, he threw his head back and gulped down the lukewarm remains of his tea. Step by step, Kazuya made his way over to the sink, savagely twisting the tap and scouring the cup with a sponge.

 _This nightmare is gong to grate on me until this case is over._

He sighed. Lin was right. He'd never had a dream premonition, so there was no use in worrying. Still… he gripped the cup tighter. It had felt so real that half of him was already convinced.

"Naru? Have you packed yet?"

The young man shook his head and placed the cup onto the drying rack. Leaving the room without a second glance, he didn't see a new crack in the ceramic, running from the thicker bottom to the thinner part of the lip.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Mountain Monk

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : Later chapters will contain violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts.

* * *

 _Tuesday Afternoon: the Kan-Etsu Expressway  
_

* * *

Houshou sighed, then reached out to crank up the volume to his car's radio again, but just a little bit. He looked back to his sleeping passengers with a slight smile, glad to see that the ride wasn't so bad for some. Masako was curled up against John, black hair spilling across her face as her head rested on his shoulder. His blonde ends brushed her lightly, since he was craned over her, looking as if he would protect her from anything ,no matter what.

"Guess we're not going to finish our discussion about the afterlife, huh?" Houshou laughed, making sure to keep it low so that it didn't wake them up. He hummed along to the song on the radio, bobbing his head in time to the beat. Popped a level 5 Halls to make sure that he stayed awake.*

 _Anything's better than just staring at the road._

Gumna was considered countryside, as long as you weren't in the main cities of Takasaki, Maebashi, Ota (Little Brazil), or the even smaller, but no less vibrant Isesaki(mainly due to the numerous host bars lining the main street). The rest of the prefecture had beautiful hills, an active volcano or two, several hot spring resorts, wild boars, and cities where teachers felt there was no hope because kids fled elsewhere as soon as they graduated.

They'd passed Melody Road already, the memory making Houshou smile. John had been delighted at finally hearing the road "sing" and had been fascinated by Masako explaining more about _Memories of Summer_ , the song that the car had produced. But that had been about an hour ago, and the trees upon trees upon trees that he kept seeing now were lulling him to sleep. He checked the GPS map set in the dashboard.

 _Blergh. This is killing my brain._

"Should be about another forty five minutes," he sighed to himself. Ayako was in front of him and Naru was behind him, so it wasn't like he could pull over and stretch his legs for a few minutes. One would nag him for wasting time, and the other would nag him for the opportunity he'd be presenting on a plate.

 _Coffee. I should have gotten a few cans for the ride._

Monk shook his head, widening his eyes to hopefully wake up a little more. A ripple of coldness made him shiver, even with the hot sun trying to bake him through the windshield. It almost felt like it ran along his arms, then slipped back together, collectively pooling in his chest.

 _Did I imagine that?_

"That was weird." he muttered, driving on. The ripple came back, this time with jabbing needles, his whole body falling asleep.

"What the hell?" Houshou gritted his teeth and turned on his blinker, showing Naru and Ayako that he was going to pull off to the side. If the ripples became more painful, then his driving might become erratic, and he still had his POS car, not one of the fancy, electronically-guided ones that was being sold at the moment. He slammed on the brakes and jerked up the emergency park as he felt the needles collecting near his heart. Just like the coldness.

 _I hate it when I'm right._

At the edge of his hearing, he heard John and Masako talking, but he wasn't sure what they were saying. Hands shaking, he managed to get his belt off and the door open, spilling out onto the dirty road as his whole body crumpled in pain. Houshou clenched his teeth and curled up, trying to ride it out. His head laid on the road, and the smell of tarmac was strong.

"Bou-san! Bou-san, tell me what's wrong!"

"John, move, I need to see him."

A cool hand placed itself against the back of his neck, then checked under his jaw line, at his throat. He panted, having enough sense not to stick his tongue out and lick the pavement..

"Ayako, the same thing's happening to Mai!"

"Lin, check Mai. This has nothing to do with Houshou's heart, and his breathing is just harsh, not impaired. Is it the same with her?"

Houshou could hear the words, but he couldn't tell what they meant all strung together.

 _Mai._

That he understood. That word sunk down into his consciousness, touching off his kilometer wide protective streak. He clenched his teeth tighter, feeling pressure radiate along his jaw; hands were white, clenched in useless gestures. It felt like every single muscle he had was being used, all at the same time.

He could hear cries. Whimpers. Not coming from him.

 _Mai's crying._

Houshou wrenched open his eyes as everything suddenly stopped. He could see John, Masako, and Ayako standing over him, worry written all across their faces. Off to the side, and nearer to Mai were Naru, Lin, and Osamu.

"Hey," he said, failing at smiling.

 _Ugh, I feel weak. That downtime after a battle against something strong. Haven't felt like this since the cliff._

"What happened?"

"How do you feel?"

"What hurts?"

"Whoa…" panted Houshou, flopping a hand up, then quickly dropping it to brace himself against the ground.

 _My knees feel numb._

"One... One at a time."

"What hurts?" asked Ayako, grabbing his wrist and checking her watch.

"Everything," groaned Houshou. "Mai?"

"I'm fine," her voice called out, raspy. "It didn't hurt me like it hurt you."

"Bullshit," said Houshou. "You were crying."

"Explain," commanded Naru's voice, solid and strong.

"I don't hurt," said Mai. "It just scared me! It felt like all of my worst nightmares were coming true at the same time."

"But you didn't feel any physical pain?" asked Ayako. Houshou could tell that she turned to look at Mai since his wrist moved slightly.

"Uh-uh. Just fear."

"Bou-san?"

"Wasn't… any fear I felt… just pain," the monk concentrated on his breathing, making sure that it was going in his nose and out through his mouth in measured units.

"That hurt," he flat out said, flopping onto his back and starting up at the reddish, leafy branches overhead.

 _Kinda pretty, but not how I wanted to see autumn's better parts._

"What hurts, and how?" asked John.

"Like I said, everything," groaned Houshou as he tried to sit up. Lin and Osamu stepped forward to help him, and he ended up with his back against one of the cars. The warmth felt solid. Stable. "Feels like I fought something yesterday, but I'm feeling the bruises today."

"Well, you don't have any bruises to speak of," said Ayako, her voice full of concern as she checked him over again. "Not even from me hitting you earlier."

 _Huh - would have thought you bruised me then, you've got a mean slap._

"Did any of the victims have experiences like this before they were taken?" asked Osamu. "I didn't see anything in the report."

"No," Naru said. "And I didn't hear about anything like this."

"Could it be something completely different?" asked John. "We're over thirty minutes away from the case site, it might be something else entirely."

 _That's a lovely thought. Case number two for when we finish the first one._

"He's got a point," added Lin. "This doesn't necessarily need to be connected."

"And the mountain roads are full of spirits," added Masako, looking around.

Naru stood silent for a few minutes. Houshou was glad for the extra time, he spent it on burying the pain away in meditation.

"He's what we'll do," their leader said. "Takigawa, do you feel up to driving?"

Houshou laughed.

 _I don't really have a choice, so sure?_

"Kinda have to, don't I?" he laughed. "You, Mai, and Osamu don't have your licenses yet. John's international expired last month. And Masako can't drive."

"If this is going to-"

Houshou waved a hand.

"I had plenty of warning. Should be fine if I drive."

"Do you feel up to driving though?" asked John, his face radiating concern.

"It feels like I worked out too much." Houshou tested his muscles. "Just aches and pains now. Nothing like before."

"If you're sure…" Naru's voice trailed off, but Houshou nodded. "Then we'll drive to the site as planned, and set up for the night."

"Sounds like a plan boss," Houshou joked as he pushed off of the car, staggering to his feet.

 _I should check on the chibi._

"Mai, you okay? I heard you crying."

"I'm fine," she replied, looking at him with wet eyelashes and red rimmed eyes. "You're the one that was hurt."

"Emotional pain can be just as bad," Masako said.

"What she said," joked Houshou, ruffling Mai's hair. "See you guys at the camp site then."

"Bou-san, if you need some pain medicine, I have some in my purse."

He looked up at Akaya, a few worry lines gracing the edges of her brown eyes.

 _Looks like she's worried about me too._

"What else are you hiding from me in that purse of yours?" he cracked, laughing. The headache flare-up was worth erasing that look from her face.

 _It doesn't suit her, worrying about me._

Snickering, he made his way back to his car, hesitating before sliding back into the seat. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry I can't drive," apologized John, getting in and moving to the other side.

"How are you truly feeling?" asked Masako, shutting the door as quietly as she could behind her.

He looked in the mirror and forced a smile, hoping that it reached his tired eyes.

"I'm fine. Achy beyond all belief, but fine."

Masako hummed, and John's eyes looked disappointed in him.

 _Like you would know if I lied. Quit using that expression on me, I'll get too accustomed to your puppy dog eyes... or maybe you should keep using it._

Houshou released the brake and took off behind Ayako. They traveled the first few kilometers slowly, staying in the leftmost lane until it was obvious nothing was happening, and then they were back to normal speeds, merging into the faster lane. They arrived on the outskirts of Kiryu, a small town plagued by wild boars, thankfully with no further incidents. Houshou pulled into an empty space next to Ayako, Lin then pulling in beside him.

"Nothing else?" Ayako asked, directing her question to both Houshou and Mai. They shook their heads.

"Told you I'd know if another one came," said Houshou, leaning against his car. He let out a heavy sigh, gracelessly spreading across the roof.

"Yasuhara, Lin, and I will set up for the night. Matsuzaki and Hara, please set up the interior rooms. Taniyama, tea."

"What about me?" asked Houshou, tilting his neck to crack it. There were even more colorful leaves here, some a deep rich red while others a more fiery orange.

"Rest."

 _Sheesh._

"I'm fine," Houshou argued. "And look, if we're all going to get tired carrying the heavy equipment around, then you might as well use me since I'm already wiped out. Lin and I are the only ones who can really carry that stuff anyway."

Lin and Naru exchanged a look.

"Very well. Yasuhara and I will use the living room as our information headquarters, and start compiling information." He gave the university student a nod. "And we'll see if what happened today was somehow overlooked."

Everyone trooped off to their jobs, leaving Lin and Houshou outside with the cars.

"I can do it by myself," the Chinese man said. "It'll just take me a little longer. You can rest in one of the cars."

"I swear, I'm fine." Houshou drew on some inner strength and got off of the car.

"Your knees are wobbly." Lin's voice was flat as he pointed the fact out, giving the monk a long look.

"Just looking forward to enjoying the workout," Houshou joked with a grin.

Lin opened the trunk to his rental car.

"Did it feel malicious?"

"…funnily enough, not really."

Lin straightened up enough to peer at him suspiciously, and the monk shrugged.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but it was just pain. Didn't really feel anything behind it, neither bad nor good. Really just feels like the muscle aches I get the day after training."

 _It came on weird, but that was about it._

"Just the pain?" Lin handed him a camera bag and Houshou looped it over his shoulder.

"It started as coldness, running from my fingers and toes to worm its way into my body."

"I felt that as well."

Houshou frowned.

 _I thought what was just me._

"Why didn't you say anything earlier than?"

"I honestly thought I was simply cold, and since Mai said nothing about it, I assumed it was just me." Lin set a big carton onto the ground. "We'll ask the others after we set up around the base. What happened after the cold?"

"My body started tingling, like every piece of me had fallen asleep and was being needled awake." Houshou looked into the back of the trunk and groaned at the remains.

 _I forget how much Naru likes using heavy equipment._

"Hmm… I think that's where our similarities end. We shall need to ask Mai if that happened to her as well. And after that came the pain?"

"Exactly."

Lin set two more boxes down, one on top of the other, then closed the trunk.

"Naru wants these around the house to see what's outside."

"Got it – no need for the inside rooms to be tapped since whatever this has targeted two other families in other places."

"That's what we thought as well." Lin hefted two boxes up into his arms. "Can you grab that last one?"

Houushou bent down to pick it up, biting his lip as his legs complained about the movement. His arms added their own dissatisfaction as he wrapped them around the cardboard and picked it up.

 _Ugh. Maybe I should have taken Lin up on his offer._

"Got it. You lead, I'll follow."

"We'll start from our right, and work around to the left."

The two men set up the eight video cameras, working at the cardinal directions according to a compass that Lin carried. By the time they had finished, each of them had run into at least one spider web. The beautiful leaves Houshou had admired earlier were now stuck in his hair.

"And it feels like my muscles are already working the aches out," he said as they finished the last one.

 _The good news for me tonight._

"I still think you should go to bed early tonight. Get a good amount of rest."

"I'll probably come out and have a least one beer under the moon." Houshou looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the wind. "I'll say one thing about being in the countryside. The views are gorgeous."

Lin surveyed the rolling hills around them, trees painted as little blobs of green, red, yellow, and orange.

"It is picturesque," the Chinese man admitted. "Maybe not my idea of paradise, but indeed relaxing. Refreshing even."

They stood there, and an owl began hooting.

"It makes me miss the mountain a little bit," said Houshou, thinking of the temple that he'd trained at.

"Do you ever go back?"

He shrugged.

"Sometimes. Probably not as often as I should, though it's most likely more than they'd like."

 _If the last lecture I got was any indication._

Lin smiled.

"I know that feeling. I haven't seen my Hong Kong family for a long time."

Houshou gave him a knowing look, and a smirk.

"A case of distance is good for the soul, eh?"

 _Sometimes family is best far, far away._

The two of them laughed, then moved to go back inside the house. Houshou stopped to look at the dripping sunset, then following Lin, taking off his shoes in the _genkan_.

"Everyone," Lin said, getting everyone's attention. "We have a question about earlier. Did anyone else feel cold before Mai and Bou-san had their experiences?"

Houshou wandered into the living room, where there were cups of tea and coffee on the mantle place, since Osamu and Naru had completely covered the actual coffee table with papers, printouts, a few books, and two laptops, along with all of the monitoring equipment for the outside cameras.

"I did," said Naru, his eyes narrowing. "I assumed it was the air conditioner."

"So did I, as I told Houshou. Mai?"

The university girl nodded.

"Right before, I felt cold all over."

"John and Masako were sleeping," volunteered Houshou, smiling wickedly. "So I don't think they'd know if it was cold or not. It was really cute, her cuddled up next to him."

John blushed bright red, and Masako lowered her eyes to her tea. Houshou had to snicker.

 _They're a cute couple._

Ayako smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Ayako, I'm wounded."

"Apparently not wounded enough to keep from teasing others," she replied, walking back past Masako and patting the girl on her shoulder.

"Ahhh, the women are ganging up on me," sighed Houshou, rubbing where she had smacked him pretty hard.

"You love it," said Osamu.

"Just like I love you _shonnen_ ," Houshou answered, throwing the young man a kiss. Osamu caught it, and drew it dramatically near his heart.

"Back to the question of coldness," said Naru, rolling his eyes. "Since John and Hara were asleep, what about Matsuzaki's car."

"I felt it," said the priestess.

"I didn't," said Osamu, "but we were jamming pretty hard to the song on the radio, so I just could have missed it."

"If everyone felt this..." Naru thought aloud. "I wonder if we were scanned by something when we passed a point. It seemed to happen to all of us within the same time."

"Sounds very likely," said Lin, nodding along with Masako. "Most people find spirits touching them to be cold, and since this case happened with two different families, but still in the very same town, then assuming that there is some kind of barrier would be normal."

 _Can a barrier like that be proven though? And who put the barrier up?_

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ayako.

"Collect research from the cameras, eat some dinner, and go to sleep early." Naru didn't look directly at Mai, but many of the others did.

"Food sounds good," Houshou said. "There's a beautiful sunset happening outside, did anyone want to join me for a drink or two?"

"Drinking?" Ayako sounded offended. "Now?"

"Why not?" asked Osamu. "Nothing's happening yet, and if he's not on the research team, he's good to go. I'll join you for one."

"I won't ask when your birthday is kiddo," Houshou replied with a grin.

 _Pretty sure shonen is under twenty-one. Maybe he'll be legal this January?_

"I'll come out as well," said John, "but I'm not interested in a drink."

"All the more for us then."

 _Or me._

"How about we all go outside for dinner?" suggested Ayako. "The air here's much fresher than Tokyo, and we'll be able to see the stars."

"Somebody needs to stay and watched the readouts on the laptop."

"But, that's why they invented laptops," said Mai, grinning. "They're easy to take with us."

"She's got a point," admitted Lin, trying to hide a smile behind a hand.

Laughing (or mumbling in one case), the team raided the kitchen, made a quick pot of rice, then took their homemade riceballs, drinks, and other snack foods out with them.

"How about over here?" asked Mai, pointing off down the road.

"Nice," nodded Ayako, gently brushing one of the trees she passed.

 _For someone who likes trees, why do you live in Tokyo?_ It was something Houshou always wondered, but he figured it was similar to why a monk didn't live on the temple grounds. He bumped into her, knocking her just off balance enough that she needed to wrap both arms around the tree.

"Bou-san! Be careful you clumsy idiot!"

"Oops!" he said cheerfully, taking note that there was alerady more color to her cheeks, a luster given back to tired eyes.

 _She should leave the city more often. We all should probably. Tokyo's not a healthy place to live when one thinks about it._

They all settled down, laying out three blankets, then leaving their shoes at the edge. Ayako sat against a tree trunk, while both Naru and Osamu stared at the laptop's electric screen, but the rest of them lost themselves in remains of the sun, and then the starry sky overhead.

"One of several reasons to live in the countryside," said Lin softly, biting down on a biscuit.

"There're so many!" said Mai, munching on her rice.

Houshou didn't say anything. He just sat up long enough to pop the top to his _chu-hi_ , then was back to laying down and looking at the stars, sipping one of the last cans of this summer's pineapple flavoring.

"Look," he overheard Osamu say, the kid pointing at the screen. "What's this?"

Lin and Naru were on that part of the screen so fast, Houshou would have though they were spirits themselves if he didn't know any better.

"Something's moving around the house," said Naru.

"Then we shouldn't go back, right?"

"Matsuzaki, where do you think we are more prepared to fight? Out here, or inside a stable structure?"

"Then some of us will lure it away while the others go back in," said Houshou, draining the last of his can. "I'll be the first volunteer." His body started throbbing, as if reminding him of earlier, while not appreciating the service he was offering.

"I'll be second," said Osamu

"And me!" pipped up Mai, grabbing her shoes.

"Nah, you'd be better off inside," said Houshou, giving her a wink. "Best one for outdoor duty would be someone who gets their kick from nature." He looked to Ayako.

"What? You've got to be kidding, I'm wearing a skit and heels!"

 _Your fault!_

"Try to stay out of the mud then," advised Houshou. They all began gathering up their shoes.

"What do we do about the blankets and food?"

"Leave them for now," said Naru. "We'll get them later. They make too much noise.

"Bait, assemble!" said Houshou. He got a smack on the head from Ayako, and another one on the arm from Osamu.

"I should be with them too," said John. "That would make it two teams of four."

"Go on then," said Naru, after a nod from Lin. "Lin, Taniyama, and Hara will be with us."

"Right," Houshou felt the smile slip off of his face as he got serious. "Offensive and defensive; John's with Ayako, Osamu's with me. You two take the right, we'll take the left. Naru, the minute you guys can, get inside. Turn on the lights and we'll know to join you."

"What if it's not safe to go in?" asked Mai.

"Then we'll regroup out here and decide on our next plan," answered Naru smoothly.

"Right!"

The first four began walking back up the house.

 _Okay, with the sun down, I didn't realize this place would be so creepy._

"So, what do you guys think about the _onsen_ here?" Houshou asked loudly, his voice echoing in the night.

"Shhh!" hissed Ayako. "You're going to get its attention!" She paused for a heartbeat. "Whatever it might be."

"What do you think we're trying to do?" he whispered back. "We came out here precisely to get its attention!"

"Man~!" yawned Osamu, stretching his hands over his head. "Those _onsen_ are gonna feel great after hunching over a laptop for most the semester. Hey, think mixed bathing's allowed?"

"Heh, dream on!" sniffed Ayako, flinching at every noise she heard.

"Is everyone still naked in mixed bathing?" asked John. "Or can people cover themselves?"

The dark silhouette of the house was coming into view now, along with the outline of their cars.

"Yep! Completely and utterly naked!" Houshou turned around with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Pervert," muttered Ayako. "Of course you would like the idea of mixed bathing. It actually depends on the _onsen_ John, but usually people can bring coverings. Wait!"

Everyone froze, mid-step.

"I think I hear something next to the house. Would you come with me and take a look?"

 _Pervert huh?_ Houshuo had to smile. _Thanks for the idea!_

"Hey, Osamu, I found a place where we can peer into the showers. Follow me, and I'll show you where it is."

Ayako looked like she wanted to say something to that, but when John shook his head, Osamu and Houshou started laughing.

The teams split up, each going to their side and trying to draw whatever it was away from the main house.

"Did you really find a crack into the shower room?"

 _Is that excitement I hear in your voice, or trepidation?_

"Nah... careful though, one of those video cameras is around here, so keep an eye out for it."

"You really like getting on Ayako's last nerve, don't you?"

Houshou snorted.

 _Sometimes. And when she's not hitting me too hard, I think she enjoys it too._

"She's fun."

"I don't think she finds this fun." Osamu probably made a gesture at the woods surrounding them, but Houshou couldn't catch it in the dark.

"Teasing her is fun."

"Do you like her?"

Houshou stopped, and all he could hear for a moment were Osamu's feet, crunching through twigs and leaves

"Is this 'like like' you're talking about, or just liking her as a person."

 _Geez, I feel like a little kid for saying that._

"Do you want her as your girlfiend?"

 _And what placed you on this path?_

"...did she put you up to this?"

"No." Osamu may have shrugged, but again, the lights weren't on and it was too dark to see. "Just, Naru teases Mai in the same way, so, I wondered."

"...fair enough." Houshou shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's the honest answer," Houshou snorted. "Even if that's not what you wanted to hear."

Suddenly, two of them were bathed in a golden light.

 _Yes! The house lights!_

"They made it!" Osamu cheered.

"Great! I'm going back and grabbing the blankets. Coming with?"

"Yeah yeah - it's getting colder though, so let's hurry up."

"Fine, you head on inside and I'll get the blankets. Should only take a minute."

Osamu stopped to look at him.

"We're supposed to stick together though."

"Whatever it was left the area, so I should be fine just to nip down and get them."

"I guess..."

"Look, I'll be right behind you. Go get warm." Houshou made a shooing gesture with his hands.

They were at the path now, left would lead back to where they had their picnic, and right, back to the house.

"Five minutes, okay? And if I'm not back, you can call out the search party."

"Okay," the boy agreed. Houshou began to jog down the path, slowing to a crawl when he got to the blankets.

 _Even with the lights on, it's still creepy._

"This place is super near the house," he said, shaking his head to dispel all of the spooky thoughts. Small sounds began to go off around him, causing him to flinch and pause.

 _Hey, city boy? Remember all the weird noises at the temple? That's what you're hearing._

Picking up the first one, he folded it quickly. "It should be fine to go and get these items."

The wind rustled, making him start and almost panic.

 _Something could be watching me right now!_ He thought, feeling a little more than panicked. The wishful stars from the night sky seem to have vanished into darkness, and only the house in the distance gave off a slight glow.

 _The moon's gotta be behind clouds, that's the only reason it's so dark now._

He picked up the second one, folding as fast as possible.

"Just get the damn things and go Houshou," he muttered to himself. "Or, you could have been smart and gotten it in the morning. Instead of bumbling around like an idiot in the dark. Or you could have made Osamu join you, so that you didn't feel like you were going to be picked off by some weird thing in the middle of the night."

 _Third blanket, grab the food, and go!_

Houshou almost jogged back to the house, and it was only when his feet were on the porch that he breathed deeply.

"See!" yelled Osamu, opening the door. "I told you he'd be back, no problem! Can you tell Naru it was your idea, he's giving me hell."

"Fair enough," grinned Houshou, dumping all of the stuff into Osamu's arms. "It's creepy out there."

 _I'm not sure the stars are enough for me to want to live out here._

"That was foolish Takigawa-san," Naru scolded him the moment he went into the main room.

 _You don't normally worry this much, or if you do, you don't show it. What about this case has you on edge?_

"I know, I know," the monk tried to play it off, raising his hands as though Naru was arresting him. "I won't do it again."

"We should all be moving around in pairs," added Lin.

"Did you figure out what was on the monitor?" Houshuo looked towards it, but he wasn't close enough to read it.

"Something big, and something strong," said Naru with a sigh. "The temperature was the coldest we've ever recorded."

 _Yeah, okay, pairs it is._

"Let's get some sleep then," suggested Ayako. "And we can figure out how to deal with it in the morning."

"An excellent idea," seconded Naru, walking over to the laptop. He typed in a few commands and looked up to see that no one had moved. "Well, what is everybody waiting for?"

* * *

 _Wednesday - Sakurai Ichii Ryokan_

* * *

Houshou blinked, wondering what it was that had woken him up.

 _A sound? Some noise?_

He reached out, groping around in the dark to peer blearily at his phone.

 _Ugh, seriously? 2:17 in the morning?_

He turned over, but then his bladder complained.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, getting up.

 _Shouldn't have drank before bed._

"Bou-san?" asked John sleepily.

"Toilet," he said, watching as John readjusted his pillow, then started snoring softly again. He slid open the _shoji_ , then slid it back, rubbing his arms up and down. "Geez, this place is cold."

 _It feels even colder in here!_ he thought to himself, washing his hands in the sink. _I wonder if..._

Houshou didn't go back to his shared room just yet. He wandered into the base, looking at the laptop's data.

"Crap," he sighed. "It's outside again. I thought it was too cold in here to just be autumn."

 _Now, are you here to just watch us, or are you up to something?_

He sat down on the couch, leaning forward to observe its movements. The big mass just sat there, staying in front of the main door.

"It looks like it's waiting for something." he said to the room, jerking his head to the side so that his neck cracked.

 _Shit! Could Mai be possessed again?!_

Houshou took off at a run, his socks slipping a little on the wooden flooring, but he managed to make it to the designated girls room in piece, plus a little bit of bruising. He slid open the screen door to see Masako, lying like a board, and Ayako's red hair...but no Mai.

 _Relax, she could also be in the toilet_ he reminded himself, shutting the door. There was another toilet in the house, closer to Mai's room than the one Houshou had gone to. It wasn't occupied.

 _Where else can she be?_

Housho ran back to the laptop, and groaned as he saw Mai walking to the front door in her nightgown.

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me! Do you need to get possessed on every case we go on chibi?_

He ran out the living room, past the kitchenette, and outside, where the cold instantly numbed his face.

"Mai," he said calmly, fingering the prayer beads in his pocket. "Get away from that."

She didn't answer him. The spirit said nothing either.

 _We really need to find some way to strengthen your barriers._ _How many times have you been possessed?_

"Let her go," said Houshou, pulling the beads out. He walked in front of Mai, shielding her from whatever this thing was. Again nothing. Then there was sound behind him, a blinding flash of pain, and everything went dark, as if the clouds that had swallowed the moon and the stars.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews are always welcome!_

*interesting fact, when I was sick and sucking Halls to keep from hacking my lungs up, my Japanese friends asked me why I was using something that keeps truckers awake on long drives. I guess it is pretty strong! -


	3. Masako's Malady

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : Later chapters will contain violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts.

* * *

 _Wednesday Morning:_ _Sakurai Ichii Ryokan_

* * *

Hushed voices, little whispers that seemed to echo through her dreams. Masako woke up, blinking, to confusion around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, covering her mouth as she let out a big yawn, her other hand trying to soften the glare of the sun through the windows.

 _Hum... it feels like I didn't sleep well. That's odd, we didn't stay up too late talking._

Ayako slid the door shut with a soft bang, quieting the voices in the hallway.

"Bou-san's gone," the miko said, frowning as she leaned against the wall. "John noticed when he got up for morning prayers."

"Maybe he's gone to town to get, um, coffee or something?" Mai sounded cautiously optimistic, and Masako snorted.

 _There's optimism, and then there's stupidity. Or naivety._

"I'd think that would be checked first," said Masako, getting up and beginning to fold her futon. "If everyone else is worried, then something must be wrong."

"Let's hurry up and get dressed," Ayako said, heading toward her suitcase and taking off her nightshirt. Masako withdrew a kimono from hers, _momoji_ colored to embrace the gorgeous maple leaves of autumn. She turned her back to the other woman and began to tie herself in. "Then we can figure out what to do."

 _I wonder how long Bou-san's been missing._

The women quickly finished dressing, then hurried down the hallway to the main room, each lost in her own thoughts. Naru, Lin, and Osamu were huddled over the laptop, but John was standing in the doorway nearby, holding a steaming cup.

 _Is that-?_

"Masako, here's some green tea," he said. "They're going through the tapes from last night."

 _And hoping they find something. A reasonable assumption._

"Thank you," Masako said, accepting the drink. She gently swirled the cup, noting the few eddies that spun at the bottom. The scent was a soft warmth that held a too much of the sharpness for the tea to be balanced.

 _Hmm... a little bitter for even my taste, but he's getting better ._

She took a small sip and smiled at the priest.

 _His first few cups were undrinkable._

"There!" Naru cried out, stabbing his finger at the screen as he startled everyone; John gave Masako's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Pause it! Turn up the sound!"

They all huddled closer to the laptop.

"Mai, get away from that."

 _Bou-san!_

"Why was he talking to me?" asked Mai. "I wasn't there."

"He was outside," said Osamu, turning to look at her. "And so were you."

"What?!" Mai screeched, almost tumbling over in shock. Masako closed her eyes at the sudden pain that spiked at both temples.

 _Ow... that hurts... am I getting sick?_

"For a few seconds we can see you," explained Lin, his finger pointing at a darker patch on the ground. "Well, in a way."

"We can see your shadow from the porch lights," explained Naru. "But if Takigawa hadn't said your name, we might not have known it was you."

"How did he know she was out there?" asked John. "If we can't see her on the screen?"

 _Good question._

"He must have seen this part." Naru clicked the mouse and suddenly they were all watching Mai through the window, in her night clothes, walking to the main door. "He and Lin didn't set this one up, Osamu and I did when we came back to the house, and we pointed it at the house."

"So he saw Mai going outside," Osamu said, going back to the tape we had heard Bou-san's voice on.

"Let her go."

"He thought you were possessed," Masako said, shifting to look over at Mai. The woman eyes were focused and her body was relaxed. "You don't seem it now."

 _Nor did you when we all woke up. I wonder if you and Ayako feel as bad as I do though?_

"And I wasn't possessed last night!" she protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sleepwalking, Mai?" asked Naru.

 _Hmm... it's possible. Someone that susceptible to being possessed could have gone sleepwalking._

"Mai, let me see your feet," Ayako said suddenly, bending down to get closer. Mai took a step back but Ayako made a hurry-up gesture. "You didn't take a shower yet today."

"What do my feet have to do with anything?!"

 _If she's going to scream all day, then my head is never going to feel any better._

"She's trying to see if you were outside last night," Masako explained, putting a hand to her head. "And Mai? Could you please stop shouting? You're giving me a headache."

 _More so than usual._

"Do you need some medicine?" Ayako asked, giving Masako a quick glance as she knelt next to Mai. There must have been enough pain readable from her face because she gave a brisk nod. "John, my medical bag's the red one in our room. There's a side pocket with ibuprofen. Two pills should be good enough for a headache."

"Got it!" John flashed Masako a smile, and she returned it as he left the room for the medicine.

 _He's sweet. Always looking out for me._

"Sorry Masako," said Mai in a quieter voice, sitting down on the couch. "I didn't know you had a headache."

"Neither did I until you shouted," Masako admitted after a few seconds, looking away from her crestfallen coworker.

 _I don't need your apology, I just need you to be quieter._

There was a thud from the laptop, and a groan, quickly followed by three softer ones.

"What happened?" asked Ayako, examining Mai's right foot.

"It... wasn't us," said Osamu, his voice soft. He cupped the back of his head and rubbed it.

Masako was the first one who hadn't seen the video to realize what it was.

 _Oh no. Please tell me that wasn't Bou-san._

"If it wasn't you, Osamu, then who was it?"

Masako watched as Ayako's brain caught up to her mouth.

"Bou-san?"

"Ayako, was Mai outside last night?"

John came walking back in, looking surprised as Lin got up and left, exiting through the kitchen. Everyone flinched as they heard the kitchen door slam open, then close with a loud clap.

"Um, here's the medicine." John gave Masako the two pills and she put them under her tongue, washing the down with her lukewarm tea. It was getting a little clotted now, but it was still passable.

 _Hopefully these will work._

"Is Lin okay? What did I miss?"

"This," said Naru, playing the sounds again. John wasn't the only one who winced, and Osamu actually looked away from the screen.

"That sounds painful."

 _But if he was knocked out, then where is he now?_ Masako dug a thumb into her left temple.

"Naru..." Ayako's voice was odd, and her back was stiff. "I think Mai was outside last night, even if she doesn't remember it. There's a little bit of dirt rubbed into the bottom of her feet, and tiny bits of dried pine needles in her socks."

Mai's head whipped between Naru and Ayako, frantic.

"But... that could have been from the picnic, right? We all had our shoes off then. It doesn't mean that I was outside last night!"

 _I think either John used too much powder, or this is an inferior sort._ She studied the cup, noting where the power clung to the edges. _Could be either._

"The pine needles could be a possibility," admitted Ayako. "Since they're on the outside. Not the dirt though. You were wearing socks yesterday."

"And this wasn't there yesteday." Lin's voice, coming from the doorway, was cold. No one had heard him open the door again, but when they turned to him, they gasped as they saw the huge rock in his hand, mostly grey with little flecks of white, but a much darker shade on the other side.

 _He thinks that's what hit Bou-san._

"You don't..." John's voice trailed off, as if he didn't want to say aloud what they were all thinking to themselves.

"There's blood on it." Lin didn't have to say anything else.

"I think we can safely assume it's Takigawa-san's." Naru said, his tone unhappy.

Mai gasped, and Masako looked at her.

 _What's wrong now?_

"Do you think," she asked, her voice quavering and her nails digging into her skin, "that I... I hit him?"

 _Oh. I didn't consider that._

"If you did," Masako said, raising a hand before anyone else spoke, "then you did so at the command of another, and it was not your fault."

"But... I hurt-" Mai's voice choked off and she put her hands over her mouth eyes widening in shock and panic.

"-IF," added Lin, a little more warmth to his voice now. "And if it was you, and you were possessed, then Masako's right, it's not your fault."

 _Since I'm not responsible for whatever I do or say under possession, then she isn't either._

"That can't be all the information, we're still missing something."

Naru stood up, moving toward the front window.

"Takigawa-san is gone, and we still need to talk to the people who knew the family from the first case." His fist clenched a little. "While the car incident might be attributed to another spirit, it's easy to assume that this incident is just like the others we came for."

Ayako raised a hand to her mouth, but with the room as quiet as it was, Masako could hear the muffled gasp.

 _She's pretty worried over this._ The physic looked over at Lin, Naru, and John. _And so are they. Even more so than Mai and Osamu._

She almost bit her own tongue when a a jagged throb of pain pieced her head.

 _This is the worst headache I've had in a while._

"I'm on research duty," Osamu volunteered, raising his hand.

"Good. Lin, Matsuzaki, Hara, and..." Naru hesitated. "John... no, that won't work, we need at least one driver on our team. Taniyama and Lin, switch; that way you have medical help if needed. You're all to look around the woods together," he stressed, "and see if you can find out where Takigawa-san was taken. You can decide if you want to stay as a group, or split into teams. Osamu and Lin will come with me and gather information."

"Osamu could help us too!" said Mai, hands clenching into fists. "Or even you."

 _Ow... now my head's_ _not just hurting, it's throbbing._

"Yes, either one of use could," nodded Naru, his eyes narrowing.

 _He probably feels guilty, not being able to go._

"We all could Mai, and then nothing would be productively done."

"You don't think we're going to find him, do you?" asked Ayako, a slight tremble to her voice.

 _She already sounds resigned._

"...no. But," Naru added before the priestess could protest, "it is a slight possibility, and if he's out there, injured in the forest, then we need to be quick. Hara, are you up for this?"

 _Maybe some fresh air will do me good._

"Of course," Masako nodded. "Let me go change into something better to search the forest with."

She left them in the main room, Mai being comforted by Ayako, John and Lin discussing where the rock had been found, and Naru telling Osamu who they should start gathering information from first.

 _My head is not getting any better._ Maskso checked her cell phone. _But it's not been fifteen minutes yet, so I'll just have to wait until it kicks in._

She quickly went over to her suitcase and pulled out a cute strawberry rabbit top, a pair of durable jeans, and a pair of almost new shoes. Nothing had changed by the time she got back.

"How's your head feeling?" asked John, seeing her standing at the doorway.

"Still painful," Masako admitted in a small voice.

"Sounds like you and Mai will be working together, if we split. I'll be with Ayako."

 _That might have been the best option. I know we'd annoy each other, and it's likely that Mai can tolerate her, but with John among us, Ayako doesn't have to. And if Mai's with me, then hopefully she'll be quiet._

"That works with me." Masako didn't miss the slight dimming of John's ever present smile.

 _Did he want to be with me?_

He nodded to, then continued down the hallway to the his room.

 _John's been pretty nice to me lately. I'll have to talk to him some more._

Lin moved next to her, cupping his hands around his mouth

"John!"

Masako immediately covered her ears, and ducked away from him, cringing at the volume.

 _It feels like he pierced them!_

"Lin, please go to where John is and speak with him there," said Naru, coming to stand behind his old friend. "Matsuzaki, do you have anything stronger for a headache?"

She felt a hand brush her forehead.

"I'll give Lin some pills to take with him, but Matsuko just took some, and I don't feel a fever. She'll need to wait a few more hours." Then there was movement by her, a quick brush of clothing and air.

"She should stay here," Mai suggested.

"Alone?" Naru shot back, exactly what he though about the idea evident in his voice.

 _I'm not... staying here..._

"I... could stay. with her." Mai shifted on her feet, clearly torn between staying and protecting, or looking for Bou-san.

"I'm fine," Masako said, straightening up, one hand pressing against her temple.

 _Maybe it's the house? It's not like me to get sick._

"I think..." the physic nodded, not looking anyone in the eyes. "It's this inn. I'll be better with some fresh air."

"Let's go outside then," said John, overhearing as he and Lin came back up the hallway. "We'll wait for Mai and Ayako on the porch."

Masako nodded, and taking John's hand, let him lead her outside. Fresh air, sweet sounds of calling birds.

 _It's not as bad out here. It's not gone, but my head's not pounding like it was before._

They stood on the porch, looking outward over the tree tops for a few seconds, before turning to each other.

"Feel a better?" John asked, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"A bit." Masako nodded. "I know they're not being any louder than normal."

 _Less actually, with Bou-san missing._

"You don't think you're getting sick, do you?"

"I don't think so. Normally I cough, not get headaches."

"I've brought some more medicine," said Ayako behind them, coming out onto the porch. "And we think we figured out that Bou-san's been missing since around three in the morning."

 _That's a longer time than I thought._

"...that's not good."

"No, which is why we're going to where Lin found the rock, and see if there are any marks for us to follow."

Masako swallowed what she was thinking.

 _Don't you mean marks his body made?_

"Over there's where I found the rock," said Lin behind them, pointing closer to the cars , at a scraggly patch of weeds. The five of them walked over.

"...if that's so, then here's where he fell," John pointed at a crushed wildflower.

 _And there goes Mai crying again. If she tears up too much, she won't be able to see._

"Thank the spirits for weeds," muttered Ayako, her eyes following the direction.

"The gravel shows a pretty clear direction of movement too," added Lin, walking along a slightly visible line. "But then it disappears into the forest."

"We should still be able to follow it."

"Lin!" called out a voice behind them.

Lin waved in acknowledgement, then turned to the four of them.

"Naru may not say it, but be careful. We'll contact you by phone if we learn anything important."

"And we'll message you if-", John broke off, biting his lip, "-when we find Bou-san."

 _He doesn't think we're going to find him either._

The look in Lin's eye softened.

"Good luck. We'll try to make it back before dark to help you guys search."

He jogged off to the car and got into the driver's seat, Osamu and Naru slamming their doors as they got in.

 _Those still sound like gunhsots_. Masako thought, her forehead creasing with pain.

"I don't like that you're still over-sensitive to noise," said Ayako, apparently noticing the wince.

 _Doesn't matter. We need to search for our missing monk._

"Masako and I could stay at the inn," Mai suggested again, patting the physic's hand.

"I'm not staying in that inn." Masako took her hand away and glared at Mai. "Which way should we go?"

Ayako watched her carefully, then nodded.

"This way," said John, motioning them all over to him.

 _I wonder how he knows?_

"Do you hunt?" Mai was surprised as well, her forehead wrinkling as she probably tried to image John holding a rifle.

"Ah, not really," John answered Mai with a smile. "My siblings and I grew up outside, and spent almost all of our time in forests, and near the ocean too. I can follow heavier tracks, like- " he broke off, and swallowed hard, not mentioning the body marks they were following. "- like dogs and cats, at least in sandy areas. I'm not very good with light ones."

 _That makes sense._

"Hopefully I'll be able to find some tree spirits that can help us," added Ayako. "They'd be able to sense his spirit and point us in the correct direction."

 _That would be even better._

"What happens if there's rock?"

"Then we're in trouble." John said, looking unhappy at the prospect.

* * *

 _Wednesday Afternoon: In the Surrounding Woods_

* * *

"Great," sighed Ayako, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We're in trouble."

The four of them stood atop the beginning of a rocky hilltop.

 _At least I can take a little break..._

"Do you think he went down?" asked Mai, walking over to the edge and peering down.

"Masako, why don't you sit down?" said John. "You look a little peaked."

"It couldn't have been him walking out here," she said, sitting down on a fallen log. "Could it?"

 _I can't imagine how painful it would be to be dragged out here._

"I think he was still being dragged," said Ayako. "Unfortunately, there are zero spirits in this area that I can ask for help."

"I can't tell which way he went," John said with a huff. "There's nothing around here that I can find."

"No blood?" asked Ayako.

"Ayako!" shouted Mai, apologizing to Masako quickly afterwards.

 _Everything still hurts - being away from the house isn't helping anymore._

"I asked that because head wounds bleed very well," protested the woman, defending herself from Mai's verbal attack. "Not because I want him to be injured!"

"Then he must have been dragged on his stomach," John said, on his hands and knees to see if he had missed anything. "I can't see a thing."

"What can we do?" asked Mai, rejoining them away from the edge.

"There area only two things we can do," said John, sitting next to Masako. "Keep going, or stop."

 _I think... I might have to._ Masako looked to see the brown rocks waving in front of her.

"I'm not stopping!" snapped Mai, putting her hands on her hips.

"Neither are we!" Ayako snapped back. The two of them glared at each other. "But we need to think of what to do next, not just blindly act."

 _I can't... I need a bit more of a break._

"Five minutes," Masako suggested, holding her hand up. "Please. One, we've been out here for hours. Two, we can discuss how to continue."

"...your head still hurts, doesn't it?" Ayako reached for her backpack. "I told you I brought some medicine, why didn't you ask me for any?"

 _Because I don't think this can be cured with medicine. Nothing happened earlier after I took it._

"It was hurting so bad, I didn't remember to ask." she lied, taking two more pills, and a bottle of water.

The four of them nibbled on leftover rice balls, passed around another water bottle, and either sat, in John and Masako's cases, or wandered around like the others.

"Okay," Ayako said, coming back to where they were sitting. "What are we all thinking?"

"Down the side."

"Continuing through the rocky area.

"I don't know."

 _It hurts too much to think._

"I wonder if he was taken down the side as well," confessed Ayako. "It's easier to move an injured or unconscious body with gravity, not against it."

"Let's split up then," suggested Mai. "Ayako, you an' I'll go down, John an' Masako can keep going."

 _Go where?_

"Actually Masako," Ayako said, going to her side, "how are you feeling? You're looking a little flushed."

 _Really? I don't feel that hot, it's autumn._

Masako touched her forehead and was surprised at the heat she felt on the back of her hand.

"I'm cold though," she said in surprise.

She saw John and Ayako exchange glances.

"Let me feel you... John, Mai, we need to get back. She's got a fever." Ayako's voice was matter of fact, and almost sounded like she wasn't surprised.

"What?"

"No I don't."

 _This doesn't feel like a normal sickness!_

"Masako, who's the doctor here, hmm?" Ayako came closer, peering into her eyes." Can you remember how long you've been feeling cold?"

"She's just not used to walking around outside," interrupted Mai, gesturing towards the trees. "Come on, we need to find Bou-san!"

"We need to take care of all our colleagues and friends," John said lightly, as if they weren't discussing a headache vs. a missing person.

 _He's in more trouble than I am thought._

"We still don't know if Bou-san is around here, and we can't keep looking until Masako faints."

"But... we can't leave Bou-san..." Mai's voiced faded away, and tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mai." Masako said, keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

 _I want to look for him too...I just feel so ill._

"I think... I think I need to go back." Masako got to her feet and swayed. Colors drained away, and everything started to becoming square.

 _No! Stop that!_ She commanded herself,. Thankfully, a little bit came creeping back.

"I've got you," said John, lopping her arm over his shoulder. His smile was earnest, but there was worry lurking in his face. "Don't worry."

"And I've got the other side," Ayako said, bending down.

"That's not going to work," John's voice was full of mirth, and after they tried to take their first step together, Masako had to laugh too, no matter how much it hurt. "Ayako's too tall, Mai, you'll need to help."

Mai stood at the side of the clearing, a mulish expression on her face.

"We can still look a little longer for Bou-san. I'll go alone if I have to, you'd know he'd do the same for any of us!"

Masako heard Ayako sigh, then mutter "give me a minute." John shifted to take most of Masako's weight as the older woman walked back to Mai, and hugged her, whispering something that was too soft to make out. After a few minutes, Mai shook her head, crying. Sniffling, she moved over to John and Masako, then pulled the girl's arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry Masako," she sniffed. "Let's get you home. "

 _Wow... I wonder what Ayako said to her?_ Then the ground lurched under her and she tried to focus on moving.

"It's okay Mai," Masako said as they started the long journey back. "We'll find him."

 _I'm sure we will._

"I'm just... I'm so scared. He's hurt, and we don't know where he is."

Over to her right, Masako heard John ask Ayako if there were any updates from Naru's group.

"Nothing yet." Ayako put her phone away with a annoyed sound. "John, I'm starting to get worried. What if they didn't find anything?"

 _I'm sure they found something._

"I'm sure they found something," John said, unconsciously echoing her. Masako smiled. "It just may not have been important enough to make contact with us."

"... I hope that's it."

The rest of the way back to the inn was dominated by the crunching of leaves, the rasp of feet on rocks, and the snapping of brittle twigs. Masako felt as if she was getting hotter and hotter the move they moved.

 _It's got to be all of the moving around that's making me ill, sicknesses don't work this fast._

Several times along the way, Masako needed to take a break, either sitting down or leaning against a tree.

 _This is ridiculous!_ she thought angrily. _I'm not this weak!_

"We're almost back," John said, taking her arm again. "I think the parking lot is just over the next two hills."

"Got a message from Lin." Ayako announced, sliding her finger along her phone's screen. "They're done for the day and are heading back to us."

"Sounds like we'll meet them in the parking lot."

"Anything else?" Mai asked, hopeful.

"Nothing." Ayako's lips pressed together in a firm line. "We'll have to wait until they get back to learn what they've found."

"Then let's get going," said Masako, reaching out for Mai and John again.

 _Maybe if I take a nap, I'll feel better._

The four of them began walking again, each of them silent.

 _I'm sorry we had to give up on Bou-san. He's taken care of us so many times, it feels horrible to just leave_.

"Look, there's the parking lot."

 _Thank the spirits._

"And Lin," Ayako pointed to the tall Chinese man coming out to meet them, Naru and Osamu grabbing laptops and notes from the car.

"What's wrong with Hara-san?" asked Lin, noticing that John and Mai were helping her stand.

"I'm sorry... I'm not feeling well," Masako said, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the ground. Maybe if she watched it, she wouldn't fall.

 _Haven't been feeling well since we got here actually._

"She's got a fever, and she started feeling dizzy about three hours ago. John and Mai had to help her back."

"Let's take her inside where she can lie down and rest." Naru said.

"Here, let me help you Masako," said Lin, crouching down in front of her. "I can carry you in."

"... are you sure?"

"You'll be of lighter weight than an unconscious Naru," he pointed out, a wry smile on his face.

Mai let out a snort and Naru glared at her.

"Osamu, what did you guys find out?"

"Something and nothing John. Lots more information, but not about where Bou-san could be. Did you guys...?" Osamu trailed off, the answer becoming obvious to him. If they had found Bou-san, he would have been there with them.

Ayako turned to look back over the parking lot.

"There's still a couple of hours of sunlight left..."

"Not enough to get back to where we left off," Masako saw John put a hand on her shoulder as Lin picked her up.

 _My stomach didn't like that._

"You can place your arms around my neck if that will help you feel more secrure."

"I'm fine." Masako whispered the words as if the more she said them, the more they would be true.

"How long have you been sick?" Lin asked, ducking through the front door that Naru held open for them.

Masako opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Honestly? remember, I work for Naru, I know when someone's been lying about their health."

 _He probably does, Naru's not the type of guy to admit he's sick._

"Since I woke up," she confessed. "There's something wrong here, I don't think this is a normal sickness."

 _It doesn't feel like I've caught the flu, and I've had that before so I should know._

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lin maneuvered themselves carefully through the hallway, making sure to miss the flower pots and decorations.

"Because me being sick isn't as important as finding our missing friend." Masako said firmly. "And if I can help, I want to."

Lin didn't say what he thought about her answer, he simply knelt down to open up the _shoji_ of the girl's room.

"Here. You stay here and I'll make up a futon." He placed her down near the wall and started getting out the cover sheet and the blankets.

"What do you think about this Lin?" Masako's voice was small, barely head in the quiet room.

"I think..." he said, piecing together the bed, "... that we will find Bou-san."

 _Before, or after he's dead?_

She didn't ask the thought on her mind, and Lin didn't add any more details to what he had said.

 _Probably better that way._

"Here. You lay down and I'll tuck you in." You're okay sleeping in your clothes?"

 _I don't really have the energy to change right now._

"Of course. Thanks Lin."

The covers felt cool to the touch, and the lack of sunlight seemed to help her headache.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you, or do for you?" He gave her a look. "And be honest."

 _I hope some sleep will help._

She gave him a soft smile.

"No, I should be okay. Thanks for asking."

Masako closed her eyes, hearing Lin leave the room.

 _It's empty in here, but there's still a pressure. I can feel it, all over me._

She concentrated on her breathing, and between one deep inhale and it's accompanying exhale, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

When Masako woke up again, there was no rosy glow of sunlight coming in from the closed window, and she could hear a low thrum of voices from the main room.

 _Ugh... I feel worse..._

Wobbling, she dragged herself to the wall, then managed to stand up, her knees shaking as if an earthquake was going on.

 _I need... some help..._

Her feet sounded heavy on the floor, but she made her way stiltedly down the hallway, stopping every few seconds to gather more strength for the next step.

 _Why ... am I... so weak? What's wrong with me? This can't be normal._

The door the main room was thankfully opened; she could see the brilliance of light coming through, unlike the other closed areas. Masako crept closer, and closer, her hands flush against the wall to help her balance her way. Sounds became louder, but with the buzzing in her head, she couldn't make heads or tails out of what they were saying.

Finally, the opening came and she rested against it, hanging her head into the doorway.

 _I don't even have the energy to say anything!_ She realized in dismay. _I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree._

"Masako?" Lin's _was it Really Lin, or was it someone else?_ question had everyone looking at her. Someone got up and began making their shadowy way over to her. "Are you alright?"

"He... lp," she said, using her final bit of energy. She swayed, her vision growing dark no matter the light, and she found herself falling off of the sliding door.

"Hey, hey there." A deep voice was suddenly whispering in her ear. "I'm got you."

There was an increase of noise in the background, but all any focus she felt was evaporating quickly..

 _Thank you for catching me._

"...th... anks..." she started to say, and with that, she lost consciousness in someone's arms.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews are always welcome!_

A/N - A historical note for later readers and thoughts. today in the day of writing and editing, North Korea tested a nuke. While I enjoy playing _Fallout_ , I'm not really enjoying this is real life.


	4. It Begins

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

* * *

 _Wednesday: Unknown Location_

* * *

Houshou woke up with a splitting headache, a raging thirst, and various stinging cuts along his body.

 _Ugh... not one of my better days..._

"What... the hell happened?" he asked himself, putting a hand to the back of his throbbing head; it felt sticky to the touch, and hot. "Great. I'm guessing I got hit from behind."

He paused, little bits and blobs of memory coming back to him. The inn. The freezing cold after waking up in the middle of the night.

"I hope it wasn't Mai... probably was though." He sighed, the noise echoing. "Note to self. Possessed person goes in front, not behind."

 _Should have known that anyhow._

He sat up, crossing his legs Indian style as he looking around him. As far as he could. There was no light, and when he stretched his arm out as far as it could go, he knew his hand was waving to him, but he couldn't see it.

 _Lovely. Am I going to have to start shoving a flashlight into my pajama pockets too?_

"Hello?" His voice greeted him with the same amount of suspicion. "Anyone?"

Multiple variations of his voice came back. "Great, I'm in a cave."

 _A dark, damp, cold, miserable cave._

Houshou held his breath and strained his ears. If someone was unconscious... but there was no one nearby; no moans, no mutters, no breathing.

 _Or they're dead_ his brain chimed in helpfully. He shook that idea away quickly, welcoming the headache as long as the thought fled. _If Mai's here with me..._

"She's not," he told himself, taking a bit of comfort in hearing his voice. _Or at the least, she's not here in this particular part of the cave with me._

There was one thing that he could hear however. A steady, gurgling. Water. The thought brought his dry throat back with a vengeance.

"No way you're checking it out for an escape route." The monk shuddered at the thought. He'd happened upon Suzuki Koji's _Dark Water_ , a collection of short stories involving water, and one of them had been a trapped caver who'd gotten stuck in an underground river after a cave-in. It hadn't bothered him then. The girl's dead body in a building's water tank had seemed much more relevant, but now that circumstances had changed...

"Thank you Suzuki, for your short horror stories."

Hopefully the river had clear fresh water, because no matter how long he remained trapped here, that floating skeleton, with it's fingers waving at freedom, was way too firmly lodged in his mind to even try an attempt.

"Well, a drink sounds like a good idea right now anyhow."

Houshou stretched and got up, feeling with his hands for where the wall was. When his right hand brushed against cold stone, he turned so that it was at his back and stepped forward, hands outstretched to make sure that he didn't run into anything else. One. Two. Thr-spalsh.

 _Damnit!_

"Shit!" He stumbled backward and fell down, hurriedly untying his shoelaces and taking off his suddenly soaked shoe and sock. Rubbing his numb right foot, he let out a nervous laugh.

 _Well, I've found the water at least._

He shook his head, more gentle this time than the last. "That's cold enough it's gotta be straight from one of the mountains nearby."

On his knees this time, he inched forward until his hand dipped back down into the ice water. Completely conscious of the fact that he was leaving himself undefended, Houshou only took a few sips, just enough to quiet his throat before getting up to explore more of his new home.

About an hour later, his hands had proved that there was only one way out, but the cavern itself seemed to wind about in an 'S' shape, along with the water.

"Hey!" Houshou shouted, ignoring how his head spiked at the sound. The water had calmed the aching, but hadn't erased it completely. "Who brought me here?"

Nothing.

"Fine." Houshou started walking to the exit. "You can't stop me from leaving."

 **yes i can**

The voice was real and wasn't at the same time. He was hearing it, and it felt...off. A few seconds later he figured out the reason.

 _The only echo is from my words. It's speaking to my mind!_

The monk winced, even as he turned around and looked for where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" he asked, giving up, and settling for staring at the exit.

 **i have no name**

"What should I call you?"

 **nothing**

"So I was kidnapped by nothing?" He couldn't help but snort. "Great, that'll sound good in the report. Sorry boss, I got taken by nothing, you know how it is."

 **if you must call me something, then call me fear**

"…and are you?" asked Houshou, his hands reaching into his pockets to feel the brush of his prayer beads.

 _Can't call it paranoia when they're out to get you_.

 **i am not fear i just feed upon it**

The monk took a step forward, pitching his voice to be deeper stronger.

"Let me go. You're not going to get much fear from me."

 **no and i do not care about getting fear from you**

 _... then why am I here?_

"... let me see what you are then," said Houshou, looking around but only finding more blackness. "I can't take something serious if I can't see it." A little inner voice pointed out that a dozen fallacies in that argument, but he ignored them, focusing on the situation.

 **very well though i think you are lying**

Words died at the back of his throat as a purplish light began to shine in the cave. Small at first, it built itself up throb by throb, flashing. Inside the light was an area of absence, and as it grew, its hue became more of a mottled, bruised purple rather than a sweet lavender, or from sweet potatoes*. And it kept growing.

 _This... is going to be a hard spirit to fight._

He swallowed hard.

 **now that you have seen me sit down**

"No." He felt his fingers close on his prayer beads.

 _Bless you Naru for making me the completely paranoid monk I am today._

Before working for SPR, he'd never carried his beads to bed, or any of his other tools. Several cases later, especially with Mai's penchant for being possessed, Houshou had learned that emergencies didn't give him time to change outfits, or even the few minutes needed to grab anything.

 **do not**

"Why not?" laughed Houshou, not acknowledging a slight tremble at the end. "You're going to hurt me?"

 **you will not like the result**

"I don't think I'd like the result I'd get staying here," he countered, tensing his arm. "So... damned if I do, damned if I don't an' all that."

 _How strong can this thing be anyway? I should be able to at least stun it enough to get out._

 _ON NOUMAKU SANMANDA-_

His hair began to whip around, delivering stings across his face. Houshou narrowed his eyes for protection, making sure to keep his focus on the spirit in front of him. Fingers gripped the malas tighter.

 _Nice try, but I'm getting out of here!_

 _ON NOUMAKE SANMANDA BASARADAN KAN!_

Houshou poured his strength into the mantra, but it seemed for every ounce he put in, there was a pound of pressure to counter it. The spirit, Fear, didn't say anything.

 _How strong is it?!_

A howling gust of wind over balanced him, forcing him to his knees with a sharp crack.

 _Fuck!_

He stopped. Even without the mantra being said, the pressure remained.

 **feel my strength**

"I feel it," Houshou spat out. "So what? I'm supposed to be impressed?"

 **it is useless to fight against me**

"Man, you got the wrong guy," Houshou laughed, well aware that there was no humor in the situation. "If you want me to just give up." The pressure increased, and Houshou found himself struggling, bending even as he fought to keep his face off of the floor. "Is that why… you stole… children? 'Cause you can't... control... adults...?"

He put out his arms, locking them to push against the cold, rocky floor and feeling the tiny pebbles and sharp fragments bite into his palms. It also leeched his heat.

 **no i chose them because they caused the fear i needed**

"Bastard!"

A crack sounded, almost immediately followed by a painful cry.

 _DAMN IT!_

The pressure let up, but hovered in the background, a silent warning that this nightmare wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"My arm!" gasped Houshou, cradling the right protectively against his chest with his left arm. The only good part was that there was no blood, no bone sticking up out of his skin. On the other hand, there was a new crease about a hand's width away from the natural crook of his elbow, and looking at it made him feel sick. Feeling how his arm wouldn't work made him sicker.

 _Arms aren't meant to bend like that!_

 **it is broken would you like to continue to resist against me**

"Damn you!" swore Houshou, hunching over and pressing his head against the floor.

 _Get past the pain get past the pain get past the pain_ he chanted mentally. It had been a while since he'd joined the temple for pain meditation, and it wasn't like the head monk had broken their arms during training; the switch they used was nothing compared to this.

 _Maybe I'll bring that up the next time I visit._

 **i said you would not like the results**

 _No shit - you don't say?_ His mind snarked, even as his throat made a choked splutter.

"You could have told me you were going to break my arm!" The pain was almost enough to make him vomit, and there was a disturbing ringing sound in his ears, one that he could hear over the rushing of blood.

 **you would not have listened**

Houshosu didn't have anything to say to that.

 _Maybe the spirit knows more about me than I thought._

"I'm listening now," he finally said, trying to focus on the task at hand; get out of the damn cave!

 **and i have nothing to say now**

"Why me then?" Houshous waited for the answer. "My whole group came up here, so why did you pick me?"

 **they like all like you**

"Huh?" He looked up in surprise. "What?"

 _...what does it matter if I'm friendly?_

 **they all like you all of them**

"Heh… I'm quite sure Ayaka doesn't." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Nor Naru."

 **you are wrong i tested all of you when you came into my territory and you have the strongest bonds with all of them**

"You're wrong."

 _The person with the strongest bond to everybody? That's gotta be Mai, everybody loves Mai._

 **i am not wrong you will make her worry you will make them all worry and will have a feast**

There was a purple pulse that lit up the whole cavern, but Houshou didn't have a chance to look around as it hit him in the center of his chest. He groaned, falling over onto his left side; his body felt like it was melting, tracks of fire racing up and down his veins. Teeth ground against each other, and there was a dull pain in the back of his jaw, but eventually he let out a full scream.

 _Just ride out the pain!_ he commanded himself, disgusted that he'd let himself become this weak.

For one brief, eternal second everything stopped. Then the fire became ice, and Houshou began drawing breath only to scream, each one, hoarser than the last time. Every time he almost got a handle on the pain, the spirit seemed to notice and switched between the two sensations.

"This is... getting old..." he rasped from his prone position on the floor, the fire and ice warring within his blood. There were no other thoughts in his head other than anger and sarcasm. Fear, if he allowed himself to acknowledge it. "Anything new... you want to try? Or are you... a one trick pony?"

 **ask and you shall receive**

Houshou felt pressure building up in the cave again, winds being created to blow against him. His own personal typhoon.

 _Note to future self; don't piss off the person torturing you._

"Wind?" he laughed as hard as he could, sounding like an old, asthmatic Chihuahua. "That's it?"

 _Ah well, I was never good at taking notes._

A particularly heavy gust battered against his arms, with enough pressure on the broken right one that he let out an involuntary whimper, and tried to curl around it.

 **yes wind**

It became stronger, forcing him to stay low to the ground. And then it picked him up.

"The hell?!" Houshuo cried out, looking in horror as the ground fell away below him.

 _How high is this cavern? Ohh shit I think I know what comes..._

He didn't get a chance to finish his thought as the winds threw him away, hard. He splattered against the cave wall, most of the pain radiating from his back, although his left wrist had apparently hit something as well.

"Ugh!" It wasn't really a cry, just the whoomph as all of the air in his chest left at once. He dropped to floor, landing again on his hands and knees, collapsing to onto his right side as his broken arm buckled beneath him.

 _fuckowshitthathurts!_

"...bastard..." His voice was no louder than a whisper, but it heard him.

 **you were not happy and you did ask me to do something different**

"Sarcastic bastard," Houshou modified, lifting his head to glare at where the spirit was. The winds picked up and his body twitched, left hand clenching into a fist despite the pain in his wrist. They started whipping around again. This time, when it lifted him, he took the chance to turn, hitting the wall with his feet and kicking, launching himself straight at the spirit. Houhshou's arm hurt like hell, but he forced it to grab the handle of his _tokkosho_ and hold it in front of him.

 _Ha! Wasn't just prayer beads!_

The wind simply grew stronger, and slapped him down. Enough that he bounced off the ground as he hit. His _tokkosho_ slid out of his grasp, but he collapsed into a heap, drawing rapid, harsh breaths. Unfocused eyes made the purple seem benevolent, but he was still aware enough to know that was a lie.

 **you dare**

He couldn't tell if the voice was upset, confused, or amused.

 _Then again, can't tell much anything right now._

"Fuck yes," he whispered, the fingers on his left hand twitching. If he could just get up, he could get his _tokkosho_ back, and attack again. It had taken immediate action, so it must be afraid.

 _Maybe. If it lets me._

"I dare." Houshou lifted his head and glared at it. "I'm no child."

 **no... no you are not**

 _Was that a good thing... or a bad thing? I don't know..._

The voice had sounded... calculating. He looked up, eyes focusing again, and his breath caught at how near the bruised purple and inked black was to him.

 _Get the hell away from it!_ something in his gut warned him. A bud began growing from the spirit's bottom most area, blooming into a whip-like vine. He couldn't move, staring wide-eyed as it inched its way toward him.

 _Move idiot!_

His elbows tried to drag him back, but the more he squirmed away, the closer it came, reaching out for him. They danced like that for a bit, Houshou inching his way backwards along the ground, breaths coming quicker as the tendril sought him out. Then, it snapped forward, circling around his ankle.

 _Fuck!_

It was a burning noose, tightening. Hot, white pain blistered him.

"OFF!" screamed Houshou, writhing and kicking out to get the burning feeling off of his ankle, his other injuries forgotten in the face of this one. "GET OFF ME!"

The tendil slipped off; he'd kicked himself free.

 _Or it had released itself._

Shaking, he looked down at his ankle, horrified to see a shiny red line where one hadn't been before.

 _That's... that's going to stay on me... forever._

Fear bloomed. He'd never thought about being marked, like he was some sort of cattle. Prey.

 **i have claimed you you will obey and fear me**

"No." He wanted to say more but bit his tongue.

 _I'll never obey you, no matter how much you mark me!_

The wind came back, but compared to the burning sensation on his ankle, it didn't matter. Houshou was thrown against the walls three more times before his head hit something harder than it.

 _impossible Ayako'd say._

A few seconds later, and he was back to looking at the ceiling, the wall coming for him again.

This time, after he hit, he was left on the ground. Blood poured from his split lips. He lifted his head to see the spirit near him, and spat.

 _Get up!_ His own spirit tried telling him to stand, but his body was having nothing to do with that. It was done.

 _Wasstha' sayin'? Mind o'er ma'er?_ He had no balance. The room kept spinning in front of his eyes, which forced him to stay on flat on his back.

The spirit said nothing, and no more gusts more came at him, for which Houshou was thankful for. He was tired. Even the zombies hadn't left him this bruised and battered. His body was screaming at him to go to sleep, and to just deal with everything in the morning. And the throbbing in his head warned him that he most likely had a concussion. Another one?

 _Waastha' 'bout concussions? don't sleep? Or it don't matter?_

"...damn..." he groaned, rolling over onto his side. Houshou bit down on his lip, stifling a harsher cry from the pain in his arm.

 _The cold water... that'll wake me up._

Time turned into distance, but it wasn't like he was going anywhere else. Houshou giggled, groaned, and started wiggling his way to where he thought the stream was.

 _Where is it? Why isn't it attacking me now?_

When he got to the pond, he just dropped his left hand in there, wincing at the sharp, biting cold. He was right though, it did wake help him up. Slowly, ever so slowly his thoughts pieced themselves back together, sewn with spider thread.

 _Okay... what am I going to do? If this keeps up, I'll be of no help even if anyone manages to find me._

Houshou startled himself with that thought.

 _...I could actually die here..._

He cupped some water in his left palm and drank it, sip by sip. He tugged on that thread, thinking about what had just appeared in his mind.

 _Okay, sure, I could die here. I could also die at Shibuya crossing. Think of something else. Anything else._

"It said 'her worry' will provide it with a feast." Houshou used an arm and his feet to scoot across the damp ground, stopping when he could lean against the wall.

"There's only three 'her's at SPR - Ayako, Mai, and Masako. I'd like to think each of them would worry about me if I went missing. Masako contains her fears pretty well though. She's also more likely to worry about Naru," he chuckled at that thought. "Ayako... she'd worry, but she gets mad when she worries. More anger than anything else."

Houshou let out a heartfelt sigh.

"It's Mai, isn't it?" he asked the cave, not expecting an answer. "She's the one I have a relationship with? But why her specifically? She'd worry about all of us."

 _So my missing will make Mai, or one of the others, worry. That worry will feed the spirit, who will cause more worry, and keep feeding. That must be what happened to the family. It took one person, then kept taking them all, until there were no more people left to give up their emotions and they all died._

"That's a cheerful thought." Houshou looked down at his right arm. Yep. Still clearly broken. It looks like an alien limb from some cheap sci-fi movie. He shrugged out of his ripped and bloody shirt.

 _Might as well make better use of it._

He bound his arm as best as he could, wishing that Ayako was here to help him do it right.

 _Ugh, don't wish she was here with you - wish you were with her._

"There's gotta be some way to break the connection, or get out of here."

 _One sure fire way to break it - I could die._

"Yeah, no," he said, rolling his eyes. "Think of something else brain."

 _Great, now I'm talking with myself._

"There's also the ex-" he cut himself off before he said it aloud.

 _Just because the spirit's not saying anything doesn't mean it's not here, or listening, so quit talking to yourself. The exit. It wasn't covered or sealed off, I should be able to get out._

His body demanded rest, but he ignored it. Hissing between his teeth, Houshou got up, leaning against the wall the entire way. Eyes darting around, he realized that he could see the cave, but not the spirit.

 _What, did he leave the light on or something?_

His feet slid along the ground, rasping in the emptiness, until he was about a meter away.

 **where are you going**

"Holy fu-" Houshou bit his tongue. "You sacred me."

 **where are you going**

"Out," the monk said smugly, reaching forward.

 **how**

 _Ignore it, it's just trying to scare you into staying here_ his mind said. _There's no way that it could have manifested all of that strength from earlier, and still have enough left to put up a barrier for a determined human._

Scrape, step. Scrape, step. He took his final step, and was thrown back with a sharp pulse.

"You... shouldn't have... that much power..." gasped Houshou from his new position on the floor.

 _Oh, hey... my tokkosho. A little bit of good luck at least._

"Where does it come from?"

 _Every ghost we dealt with before had to ration their power. This thing should be no different._

 **stored i lose no energy until i release it**

"How much fear did that family give you?" Houshou tried to remember what he had read about the autotopsies. "The girl. Twin boys. The dad. The mom. How much?"

 **enough for me to sleep decades**

"Then why don't you!" he snapped. "Leave us humans alone!"

 **because i am not full i hunger feeding is not only survival it is pleasure it is pain it is joy**

"... we'll beat you," Houshou finally said. "What goes up must come down."

 **it is fine for you to think that i have more power than you think**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_

 _*Okinawa sweet potatoes are actually purple._


	5. Mai's Marshmallows

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

* * *

 _Thursday_ _\- Sakurai Ichii Ryokan_

* * *

Mai woke up screaming, her heart lodged in her throat and sweat sticking the blanket to her skin.

 _Oh god those images I'm going to be sick!_

"Mai! Mai, wake up!" She felt a sharp crack against her face and blinked, the dim room coming into focus by starting with a worried Ayako, semi-seen in the morning darkness. "What's wrong?! Did you have a nightmare? Was it about-"

Ayako's questions were cut off by the sound of the door slamming open as it slid open.

"Mai, what's wrong? "

"What happened?"

Naru came in first, followed by John and Lin. She saw Ayako move around, then felt a warm hand rubbing her back as Naru knelt down in front of her.

"What did you see?"

Those four little words brought all of the dream back, and sobbing, Mai threw herself at Naru's chest for comfort. She more felt it than heard it when Naru said something to someone else.

 _Blood - Pain - Pride - Suffering - Determination - Hurt - Bou-san!_

"I saw Bou-san!" She cried, her breath tight in her chest, face flush with tears. Her body was trembling, and she couldn't get it to stop. Something soft was laid across her back and she clutched at it, drawing the blanket around her and over her head, hoping to shut out the world.

 _I saw him suffering so much! This isn't fair this isn't right!_

"Mai, calm down. Breathe. In, and out. In, and out."

Her tears kept coming, but the raggedness of her breathing began to settle into a steadier rhythm.

 _I still feel as if I'm going to be sick..._

"Do you mean you had a dream about Houshou?"

She nodded, silent as everyone around her began talking, voices overlapping and raised in concern.

"Everybody, shut up!" demanded Naru. A pin could be heard. "Thank you. Mai, what was the dream about?"

 _He was thrown against the cave wall - His arm was broken for being defiant - He looked so hurt!_

"Don't make me remember," whispered Mai, squeezing her eyes shut and feeling lingering tears spill down her face. "Please. Please don't. I can't."

 _Don't make me think about it again!_

"You need to tell us," said Naru, petting her head like Bou-san usually did. "It could be important."

"Breathe deeply," suggested Ayako. "Slowly. Feel your heartbeat clam down."

John simply sat next to her, giving a comfort that came from feeling a warm body nearby. Mai clung to Ayako's suggestion, concentrating on breathing in and out until her breaths weren't ragged at all, even if she was still crying.

"He… he was in a cave," Mai began. "He woke up lost."

 _It was dark and cold and damp._

"What did the cave look like?" asked Lin, coming back into the room with a pen, paper, and a cell phone.

 _He must have gone out for supplies., I know he was in here earlier._

"It, um-" She hesitated, lost.

 _It looked like a cave?_

"Let go from start to finish, and then we can ask other questions," suggested Naru, holding out his hand for the cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts and hit one.

"Y'ello? Naru, you know what time it is?"

 _He called Osamu. He thinks this is one of my 'special' dreams too!_

"Mai had a dream, and I wanted you in on the discussion." He turned back to Mai, placing the phone on the floor between the two of them. "Now, you were saying about a cave?"

 _That cave..._

Mai shuddered, her fingers aching where they were twisted into the folds of the blanket.

"He was alone, in a cave, but not really alone. There was something watching him, waiting. Waiting for him to try to escape." Mai shuddered, and took another deep breath. "Bou-san tried."

 _I know why he tried it, and I would have done the same but..._

"What happened?" asked Ayako from behind her.

"It broke... it broke his arm." Mai said, hearing a faint rip from the blanket. Had she torn it? "Just… put so much pressure on it, and it broke!"

"…no way …" Osamu was hushed by Ayako.

"Mai, did you see any blood? Bone?"

The younger woman shook her head.

 _Not from his arm. That angle though... there's no way it wasn't broken._

"Neither."

"How did you know it was broken then?"

"Bou-san knew," Mai said softly. "It looked wrong, and it wasn't working right either. He said... he said it was broken."

 _And then he tried to use it to hold himself up..._

"After that?" asked Naru.

"It was hot, like being in the middle of a fire. Then freezing cold." Mai withdrew further into the blanket. The next two words were barely said, as if by not saying it, it would't have happened.. "He... screamed."

 _So long and so loud - poor Bou-san!_

"What was that? Mai, we didn't hear you," said Lin, his pen scratching against the paper.

 _I don't want to hear me._

"He screamed," repeated Mai, her voice slightly louder, shakier. "I woke up because it hurt… and because he screamed. And kept screaming."

"No way," repeated Osamu, his openly stunned voice coming out loud and clear over the phone, unlike the earlier whispered one. Mai started crying again, Ayako leaving her side and John taking over, rubbing her back and whispering that it was going to be okay.

"…equipment…get infected…"

"Naru?" Osamu's voice had taken an odd turn, and it's tone commanded everyone's attention. "Does this mean that… Bou-san's… dead?"

Ayako moved faster than anyone – Mai watched her almost fly across the floor to where the phone was, leaning over it so that her lips were close to kissing it.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" she screamed in the phone.

 _Holy...I don't think I've ever seen her this angry!_

"Owowowow, geez Ayako, my ears-"

 _Serves him right_ Mai thought vindictively, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. _I can't believe he'd be so thoughtless to say that!_

"-NO!" Ayako snapped, snatching the phone and bringing it up to her ear even as she turned away from Lin, putting her body in the middle. Mai felt John's hand leave her back as he approached her.

"If you ever say anything like that again, about anyone in his group, I know where all of your muscles are, and when I'm done with you you will too! Each and every single one! And then I'll start on your bones!"

"Ayako-" Naru was trying to make voice soft, but that wasn't working on her.

"No!" She shouted, sharply wiping away tears. John managed to sneak the phone away from her and toss it back to Naru. "Don't you dare stand up for him!"

 _I think she let him take it..._

"Matsuzaki-san, he was only asking a que-"

"Don't say it Naru! Don't even think it!" Red hair flew everywhere as she shook her head. "And don't you dare defend either of them Lin!"

 _She really cares for Bou-san... maybe they do tease each other because of attraction..._

"Why don't we go get a cup of tea?" asked John, taking Ayako by the crook of her arm. The miko startled at the touch.

"John, he's not, he wouldn't-"

"I agree with you actually," said the priest camly. "Not about deafening poor Osamu of course, but I can't picture our Bou-san like that either."

 _'Like that'... even John can't say dead._

The two of them left the room and continued down the hallway, John's soothing voice moving out of hearing range.

"Yasuhara," said Naru, distaste in his voice.

 _Naru's pissed too - wow..._

"How is Hara-san doing?"

 _And changing the subject._

"Um...actually, she's pretty awake right now. I fell asleep at the hospital, and they let me steal the corner for the night. Then I put the phone on speaker, but I didn't expect..."

"Yasuhara, let me speak," said Masako's voice, crumbly and dry but still clear. "Good morning Naru. I'm feeling a bit better, but still weak. The fever hasn't broken yet though, which is a bit worrisome."

"The question that Yasuhara brought up..." Naru trailed off.

 _He can't bring himself to think of that either_

"I can't check that right now," said the physic, her voice sympathetic. "I hope you can understand that."

 _I think she's a bit happy to say that too. Well, maybe relieved is the right word._

"Yes, we do," he said, nodding to the phone. "Yasuhara, my suggestion would be not to say anything like that again, especially aloud, and near Matsuzaki-san."

Osamu's voice sounded like a kid angry for being scolded.

"It's not like I want-"

"Yasuhara."

 _We know you don't want it, but you shouldn't have brought it up that way._

"It was a thought, that's all."

"Yasuhara."

 _Just say yes Osamu!_

A heavy sigh came across the phone as Naru waited, fingers tapped his arm.

"Noted boss."

 _Good! Now to get him and Ayako talking, 'cause I think she's going to feel horrible after she calms down._

"Mai," said Lin suddenly, and when she looked at him he was frowning. "You still have nightmares, right? Normal ones, unrelated to our cases?"

 _Doesn't everyone?_

Mai nodded.

"Of course. I have good dreams too."

 _Just... with all the SPR stuff I do, they're getting fewer and fewer._

Naru breathed a sigh of relief at what Lin was insinuating.

"Then I think that this was just a nightmare, nothing more," the older man said firmly. He reached forward and squeezed Mai's shoulder. "Just a nightmare that hopefully you'll forget about."

 _Me too!_

Mai let out a sob, one more of relief than fear.

 _Please let this just be a normal nightmare!_

"Since we're up, I'm going to make tea and gather breakfast for the rest of the group," said Lin, turning to head for the door with his notes.

"We're going to go back to sleep, if possible," said Masako, yawning in mid sentence.

"Um, she'll go back to sleep since she's still sick," Osamu interrupted. "I'm going to do some more research on my laptop."

"Thank you for picking up the phone so early in the morning, Yasuhara-san."

 _Sounds like Naru's not so mad at him anymore._

"No problem boss. Just let us know what's going on, okay? I'll keep you up to date on Masako."

 _If we keep him up to date on Bou-san_ Mai finished the conversation in her head. _Deal._

The cell phone call ended, and Naru bent down to pick the phone up.

 _Ugh... my head hurts from crying so much, and I'm sure everyone's mad at me for waking them up... well, maybe not Ayako. I'm sure she's still pissed at Osamu._

Mai looked up at Naru.

"...sorry ..."

"For what?"

"For waking everyone up."

 _For having nightmares about Bou-san._

"I think a lot of us would have woken up screaming from a nightmare like that," Naru answered, his lips twitching into a slight smile.

 _I wish... I wish Bou-san were with us._

"Where is he Naru?" Mai looked up at him, feeling tears welling in her eyes again.

"We'll find him." Naru hesitated, then placed one of her hands on his It felt cooler than her hot skin. "I promise."

 _Did you hear that Bou-san? We'll find you, it's a Naru promise!_

"He makes all of us laugh," Mai giggled, remembering some of his antics. "Apparently even Ayako."

"Especially Ayako," corrected Naru with a smile. It slipped a little bit. "Which is why she got so angry at Yasuhara-san."

 _We all got angry at him... I'll need to apologize too, even if I didn't yell at him._

"You got angry too," yawned Mai, standing up. "It's funny. When you're in a good mood, you call us by our first names. If it's serious, you use our family names, but when you're really angry, then you never say '-san'."

 _I wonder if there's anything that would make you give a nickname?_

She took a few steps towards the door.

"I'll go tell Ayako it was just a nightmare," Mai said, bushing away invisible wrinkles from her nightshirt. "She'll probably feel bad later today, then she'll steal your phone to call him back and apologize."

"True." Naru stood up as well. "You seem to have gotten to know her pretty well."

"Well, after those zombies and that old school, I can't really say that she's just a coworker, can I?" Mai gave him a big grin.

 _And she's pretty cool in her own, unique way. The weird older sister I never had._

"And Houshou?"

"He's... like a fun dad, or a cool, older brother." Mai's smile froze as she looked at Naru, then quickly looked down at the _tatami_ mat. "I'm worried about about him."

"I think you don't need to be," said Naru, cupping his hand under her chin and wiping away newly formed tears. "He's a strong man who does all he can to protects us, so I'm certain that he can protect himself until we find him."

"But..."

 _You didn't see what I did..._

"But what?" Naru cocked his head to the side, as if he was reading her mind.

 _All that pain and blood._

"But... if he's that hurt already, we need to find him quickly."

"We're going to go over the information we found out yesterday from the family. Then we're going to split into teams again, to research and look for him." said Naru. "There's still one person alive from the first family."

"I thought the whole family had died?"

"The immediate family died - the mother's younger sister is still alive."

 _She's lost so much, and in such as short time..._

"That poor woman."

Naru looked at his watch.

"It's 5:49, so we might as well get up now. The sun should be high enough soon that we can looking again, and maybe find something that was over looked yesterday."

 _I wonder if I'll be on the search team again?_

"Do you think he's okay?"

Naru smiled, though it held a hint of sadness.

 _I wonder if he's thinking of how he felt looking for Gene?_

"I think that if he's not okay right now, he will be when we find him."

 _Thanks Naru. You always know the right thing to say, and sometimes you even say it._

"Thanks," said Mai, running up to Naru and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as if he had a fever. "See you in the kitchen!" she yelled out, her own cheeks probably as red as his were.

She went down the hallway, poking her head into the main room to see Ayako wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"Um..."

She and John looked up at Mai.

 _Her eyes are almost as red as her hair!_

Mai made her way into the room, walking over to sit on Ayako's free side.

"Um... I'm sorry I woke you two up."

Ayako and John looked at each other and laughed.

 _What?_

"Are you both laughing at me?" Mai demanded, glaring at them. "I mean it, I'm sorry!"

"We made a bet," John explained, the first one to regain control. "She thought that you would apologize on Osamu's behalf, but I said the first thing would be for waking us all up."

"Oh..." She looked at Ayako. "What did John win?"

"A bowling game for all of us at Round 1, my treat," said Ayako, her laughter dying down. "It's okay Mai... you don't need to apologize for having a nightmare."

 _I kinda feel like I do when we're in the middle of a case. And when it's about Bou-san._

"And here's my family's remedy for nightmares," said Lin's voice behind her. He brought out a mug and placed it in front of Mai. "Hot chocolate, with tiny marshmallows."

"Really Lin?" John was surprised. "My family does the same thing."

"Warm milk," added Ayako, making a face. "I never understood how anyone could drink that, even with chocolate added."

"Just give me tea," said Naru, joining the conversation.

 _Hmph. Him and his tea._

"Since we're all awake, let's take the time to go over what we learned yesterday. Lin?"

"The disappearances went in a type of order," the Chinese man began, grabbing the pad he'd been writing on earlier and looking over his notes. "First was Aya-chan, the only daughter of the household. Then her father, Yamada Kohei. A few days later, her brother Yuusuke, then the other brother, a twin, Kousuke. Finally, the last one to go missing was the mother, Yamada Mikiko."

"The mother was the last?" Mai shook her head. "That had to be hell for her."

 _Family members just disappearing, one by one?_

"The police reported that she grew more and more frantic, until she finally disappeared too."

 _Anyone would... that poor family._

"The other family were the Tanakas," Lin frowned, looking at his notes. "They're not very well liked around town actually. Nothing to ground that belief on, or anything that could be put into words, but I kept getting the feeling that others wished they'd gone missing instead. Their daughter was taken, Sumire-chan, but after a few days she was found wandering the forest. The family never filed a report."

"What?" gasped Mai and John.

 _That was her daughter that went missing!_

"That's child abuse!" said Mai. "Not reporting a missing kid?"

"She said, and I quote, 'she's always going wherever she likes; she comes back when she feels like it.'" Lin sighed. "There are always some like that."

"Sounds like a lovely mother," scoffed Ayako. The priestess got up. "I'm going to make myself some coffee. You guys can go ahead and chat, I'll here you from the kitchen."

"Ayako, can you get me a cup too?" asked John.

"Sure. Milk or sugar?"

"Black's fine."

Mai took a sip of her hot chocolate.

 _Did Lin bring this all the way up from Shibuya? Does he have nightmares too?_

She snuck a peak at him over the steaming mug; he was frowning at the notes.

"Does it say where the bodies of the first family where found?"

"In a nearby cave system."

"Bou-san could be there!"

 _If I really did see him in that cave... but if the cave was real, then so was everything else._

Mai looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Sorry," she blushed, clutching the cup tighter. "I didn't mean to shout."

"We thought the same thing though," said Lin. He got up and went to over to the table, spreading around the print outs and sheets that were covering it. "Here it is."

"A map!" Mai's eyes sparkled. "If Bou-san is in that horrid cave, then we should be able to rescue him in no time!"

"Ayako, Lin, and John will be going through the cave system. You and I are going to be gathering information."

 _What?!_

"Why?" asked Mai, slamming her mug down on the table and ignoring the splashes of hot chocolate. "Don't you need Lin or Ayako to drive you into town?"

"The woman we're talking with today is driving out here to see us. And I want Ayako to be in the search party in case Houshou needs medical care."

 _This isn't fair!_

"Then trade me with Lin!" She glared at Naru, hands braced against the table. "I want to help find my friend!"

"Mai, Ayako's not going to have access to the trees around us," Lin explained as miko came back in with coffee for her and John.

 _I want to help find Bou-san, you can't make me stay here!_

"Remember what I told you yesteday?" asked Ayako. Mai shook her head. "About the trees?"

"You said they were empty, didn't you?" John interjected. He picked up his coffee, but didn't try to drink it yet.

Ayako nodded, taking a long gulp of her hot coffee.

"Either they left to go be somewhere else, or they've been scared away. The only places I see this empty are the big cities."

"So you see Mai," continued Naru, his voice annoyingly calm. "We need Ayako there, and I'd like John and Lin to protect her if something happens."

 _...fine._

"I get it," said Mai, puffing out her cheeks a bit and turning away from all of them. "But I don't have to like it."

"That's fine," said Naru. "One of the other things we found out is that this happens after several centuries have gone by, according to village history."

 _Families disappearing?_

"Then it does seem like a spirit is behind this."

"Or someone who's taken the local legend a little too seriously," added Ayako. She took the map from in front of Lin and studied it. "Looks like we're going to need to drive to get to the entrance."

"We'll take my car, I think I have more gas."

"When are you guys heading out?" asked Mai.

"Lin?"

"I was thinking as soon as possible," the Chinese man admitted, rubbing his head. "If he's not in the cave, then we'll know that much quicker, and if he is in the cave, then we'll have more time to rescue him."

"It'll be dark inside anyway," chimed in John. "And we're gonna need a torch*, so we don't need to wait until it's light enough outside."

Mai watched them.

 _Those are all good points... but I wonder if they think I just had a nightmare, or if there might be some truth to my dream?_

"Kaku-san will be here early in the morning," said Naru. "As she normally starts work around ten."

"What does she do?" asked Mai.

"She sells vegetables during the day at the local temple."

"If you don't mind," said Lin, standing up. "I think I'm going to go get ready."

John and Ayako quickly got up as well.

"I'll come back an' get my drink later," the priest said. "It should be cool enough to drink by then."

 _It's only what...six thirty?_

"Naru?"

He looked at her.

"What are we going to do until Kaku-san gets here?"

"I'm going to look at our data and see if our spirit came back last night. As for you, I'd like you to write down everything in your nightmare, just in case we need it. You can take a shower first of course, before Kaku-san arrives."

 _I'd rather take it after_ Mai thought, reaching across the table for the pad and pen Lin had left behind. Turning to an empty page, she started listing what she had seen, and drawing things such as how the cave had looked.

 _This is making me feel sick._

She wrote down which arm had been broken, where, and that there has been blood coming from his nose, lips, and a lot of other scrapes.

"You really had a bad nightmare, didn't you?" asked Naru, coming up behind her and glancing over the paper. "Just to let you know, the kids that got taken weren't injured that badly."

"But they still died, didn't they?" Mai hadn't read the autopsies, she never did for any of the cases, but dead was dead.

 _And never coming back. I'd rather be injured than dead._

"They did, but it was due to dehydration and lack of food."

"Which is why we're all going to start carrying around some rice balls and water bottles," said Ayako, walking through the main room and back into the kitchenette. "If we do find him, or become lost ourselves, then we'll be a little better off."

"I've got some torches for the caves," John added, coming back in with his arms full.

"Anything that we've forgotten?" asked Lin. "I think I've got some rope in the trunk."

 _None of them took a shower... they're worried too._

"Good luck guys," Mai said quietly, drawing her legs up to her chest. "I hope you find him."

"We hope so too Mai," said Ayako, rubbing her back for a few seconds. "Naru, I'm not sure if we'll have reception in the cave, but in case we don't, unless we literally have Bou-san in our arms, we're planning to come back around seven or eight tonight."

 _How long are they going to be in there?!_

"Why so long?" asked Mai. "If you guys don't think Bou-san's in there anyway."

"It's a big cave system," John explained. "And it'll take us hours to explore it properly."

"It's better to go through as much as we can now, then see if we'll need to go back again tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Naru said. "Mai and I will be staying here." He shot her a quick look. "And since it's just the two of us, we're not going to be traipsing around the woods like bait."

 _So I'm not going to be able to look for Bou-san all day today?!_ _We're just going to sit here?_

"Hmph!" Mai said, standing up. "I think I'm going to take my shower now." She stomped out of the room and slid the door shut with a sigh.

* * *

When she came back, only Naru was in the room, leafing through some of the print outs and typing on the keyboard every so often.

"Kaku-san will be here in about half an hour. When she comes, please make tea."

 _Naru and his tea._

"Sure." Mai looked around the room. "Everybody else left."

"That was their intention, yes." Naru didn't look up at her.

 _I hope they find him._

"Now, I'm going to take a shower myself."

"What should I do?"

"Study?" Naru got up and started walking to the inner door. "You did bring your university materials with you, yes?"

 _Ick. And does he really think that I can concentrate on my school work?_

"Yeah..." Mai turned around and started heading back to the very room she had left. "I have an essay that I need to finish."

"Then do that. Be productive with your time; worry without action only wastes it."

She watched him go down to his and Lin's room.

 _John's room too, with Osamu and Bou-san gone._ She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"What does he mean, 'worry without action' anyway?" she said aloud to the room. If it held any opinion, it kept quiet. "I'm doing as much action as he'll allow me." Mai stopped, her foot raised. "...he doesn't want me to worry."

 _That makes sense...I think..._

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she headed back to the main room, only to stop short at the short woman she saw looking at the photographs on the wall.

 _Who is that?!_

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed after she'd turned around. "I'm sorry - I was a bit early, and the door was open so I thought I'd just pop in."

 _Ah... it's got to be the younger sister._

"It's very nice of you to come speak with us, Kaku-san." Mai spun around, then shoved her backpack out of the way, behind the side of the couch. "Please take a seat, I'll bring some hot tea in just a moment."

"Thank you, that would be quite nice. The mountain air can be a bit dry in the mornings."

Mai skittered to the kitchen as fast as she could, but without running.

 _Naru! Get out of the shower, she's already here!_ Her mind shrieked as she mixed the tea powder in with the hot water. She covered the teapot, and set three ceramic mugs onto a tray, so she could carry them all back in with her.

 _Crap, he's not here yet - I'm going to need to stall her!_

"My boss is running a bit late-"

"-Oh no dear, I told you I'm running early." The woman smiled, her bangs brushing against her cheeks. "It's been a long time since I've come up here. It wasn't an inn when I was young."

 _What was it?_

Mai poured the hot tea into two of the glasses, and Kaku-san sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family," Mai said.

Kaku sighed, looking up the ceiling. The hand holding the cup was trembling slightly, but there were no tears.

 _She's probably all cried out._

"I just hope...I just hope that they're beyond pain right now."

"I'm sure they are," said Mai

 _At least the dead can't feel pain like we do._

"I know that it's more peaceful for my sister, at any rate," the woman sighed, taking a sip.

"Oh?"

"She was having nightmares," confided Kaku, leaning closer to Mai.

 _Nightmares!?_ Mai's hands shook, so she sat on them. The older woman didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't say anything.

"Honestly though, who could blame her? All of us saw how worried she was."

"What... what kind of nightmares?" asked Mai.

"Horrible ones." She leaned back in, her voice 'whispering' at a loud level. "Dreams of torture, of her children and husband crying out for her to save them. And there was always blood - enough that she told me she felt like she was drowning in it."

 _That's exactly how I felt when I saw what was happening to Bou-san!_

"Kaku-san," said a voice from the doorway; Mai turned, her mouth open.

 _Thank you Naru!_

"Thank you again for coming all the way out her to visit us."

"Is this your boss girl?" The older woman got up and inspected Naru with a long, hard look running from head to toe. "You look as young as she does."

"However I look," said Naru, "I am in charge here. My name is Shibuya Kazuya, and on behalf of SPR, I have a list of questions that I would like to ask you, if you don't mind."

"...very well," she said, shrugging her shoulders and sitting back down again, leaning against the chair. "The police already asked me a lot, but maybe you'll think of something new."

Naru's voice started with the first question, but Mai wasn't listening to what he was saying. That careless comment by Kaku-san, that her sister had had nightmares.

 _What if it's true? That we'll find Bou-san's body?_ She shook her head. _No! I can't think that way! If anything, he'll be like that child who found her way home. He'll be fine, and we'll all go out for bowling together._

"Mai... Mai..."

There was a snapping sound, and Mai blinked as Naru appeared in front of her eyes.

"Take notes please, and don't forget to use the tape recorder." His eyes looked worried, and Mai wasn't sure if it was directed toward her or Bou-san.

 _Probably me... I didn't mean to space out._

Slowly, as if wading through a dream, Mai grabbed the recorder, turned it on, and then took notes as the two of them chatted. All of the information went in one ear and straight out the other and if she had been tested, then she would have automatically failed.

 _She saw her family, just like I saw Bou-san. Is it a coincidence? Did her sister have dreams like I do during our hard cases? Or is it being sent to us by something? Was she a worrier like me? Did she always imagine the worst case scenario? I can't help it, it's just a part of me._

"...Mai."

Mai shook her head, realizing that the two of them had finished talking already.

 _What time is it?_

"Yes?"

"Please thank Kaku-san for her information, she's heading off to work now."

"Oh, of course!" Mai turned to the woman and bowed deeply. "Thank you again for talking with us."

"You've got my email if you need me again," she said, already heading towards the door. "I hope you find the person who did this! They need to rot in hell!"

"We will," Naru said solemly. They watched as she left, then he turned to Mai. "What was in your head?"

 _Way too many thoughts._

"What do you mean?"

"You." Naru gestured towards where she had left her pen, paper, and a running recorder. "You weren't here, so what were you thinking about?"

"...she said something, right before you came in."

"Oh?"

"That her sister had been having nightmares as well. About her missing family being hurt by something else."

 _I need to know that I'm doing the right thing by trying not to worry._

Naru stood in the doorway, then moved forward to put his hands on Mai's shoulders.

"There will always be people who think the worst, and when a family member is missing, no one believes that they are on vacation, having a great time."

 _But...I felt like I was there, seeing him. Like all of my other dreams in connection with our cases._

"...I'm sacred. I'm scared that he needs us, that something is hurting him, and we'll not be able to get to him in time."

"Takigawa-san will be fine." Naru smiled. "Hopefully the others have found him in the cave system."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_

 _*a torch for Americans is a blowlamp, but for Commonwealth people it's a flashlight._


	6. It Cracks

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **Thanks:** Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're both enjoying the story so far ChoralMusic and End-Theory-Confirmed, and I hope everyone following along continues to do so. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Thursday - In an unknown cave_

* * *

 **she didn't feel fear**

"No?" Houhsohu smiled even though it hurt. From the stickiness and warmth, he'd have to assume that his split bottom lip had began bleeding again. "Good for her."

 **she was feeling fear and then she stopped**

The spirit looked at him and he shrugged, trying to ignore the feeling of those eyes burning into his soul.

"I have no idea what happened. Can't blame me."

 _Well, it can, but I'm not going to point that out._

 **she felt fear she saw what i did to you and she stopped a little after she woke up**

"You were watching her sleep?" Houshou made a face despite the pain from his lip. "Creepy. You're just a perverted monster."

 _Maybe this isn't the time for jokes, but if you can't joke in situations like these..._

 **you should not take this so lightly**

"You should let me go." Houshou folded his arm over his chest, but otherwise didn't move. He was currently propped up against the cold cave wall, legs stretched out in front of him, with his broken arm resting on a rock shelf that he'd painstakingly built to the height needed.

 _No blankets, no pillows... I wish I was back at the inn. Food would be nice too._

 **i told you you will be my banquet my feast before i slumber**

"And I didn't understand why you needed another feast when you already had that family!" He cocked his head. "Still don't."

 _All of that strength that you've kept and used against me... did that all come from one family? Or are you naturally stronger than you appear?_

If a spirit could have sighed, Houshou would have bet his guitar that this one wanted to.

 _Maybe not my favorite one though... can't go attributing human emotions to spirits that may have never been human._

 **i and my family all need larger amounts each time we wake you will provide me with a feast**

The autopsy pictures flashed through his mind, knowledge of the kidnapped child dying last, most likely scared and terrified as all of their family members dropped around them.

 _You son of a bitch! That poor kid!_

"...that's what you did to that family?!" Houshou rose up, maybe leaning a little bit more than he would have liked against the rocks. Their coldness resonated through him and kept him anchored. "That little girl?! You took them one by one-"

 **and fed on the fear that each missing person created it was a magnificent lunch**

"So why not go to sleep on that?!"

 **i need one more large meal to sustain me before i sleep for years the other family didn't have enough fear**

 _The kid whose mother didn't care...that might have been a blessing in disguise._

"Leave my family alone!" He punched the spirit, and landed on the ground as his fist passed harmlessly through its incorporeal body.

 _Damn it! Don't let it get to you Houshou!_

 **you cannot hurt me**

"Bet I can if I try hard enough," muttered the battered monk, getting back to his feet. His palm stung a bit from where sharp little rocks had dug in, but he had known better this time than to instinctively try to catch himself with both arms. He looked around, but the spirit had vanished. Again.

 _Supposedly. Last time it played silent observer, so let's keep an ear and eye out._

"Just hanging around to see if I leave?" he called out. There was no answer. The monk limped over to the exit, stopping right before the opening.

 _It's probably still sealed up, even if I don't see anything._

"I trust you as far as I can throw you," he muttered, picking up a pebble and tossing. It came bouncing back his way, blacker with char marks and smoking. "Right..."

 _I like not being crispy._

He sighed, long and loud, then turned around. Several steps took him back to the pool of water, so he knelt back down, sitting at the edge, and leaning against the wall again.

 _Ugh... maybe I should go back to sleep. I'm exhausted, and chosen sleep's gotta be better than passing out._

Careful not to move his right hand, he scooped up water with his left and took a long drink, thinking.

"No food, but at least there's water in here," he said. "Which is a good thing. The human body can last longer without food than it can without water, right?"

His stomach growled an annoyed response and cramped, so he massaged it a little.

"Okay Houshou, let's list the damage report," he said to himself, moving gingerly so that while he was still next to the stream, his back was against the wall instead of his side. There was a comfort in hearing a voice, even if it was his own echoing off the walls.

 _Hopefully it'll remain just me here too._

"Right, let's start with most painful. Broken right arm. Possibly broken nose, ribs, most likely bruised though, since I'm only have a little trouble breathing. Bruises, cuts, and scratches everywhere, got bonked on the head, I'm slower than before, and still a little muzzy headed from everything." Houshou frowned, then laughed a little. "And of course, plus whatever happened on the highway; my muscles actually still ache from that. Lucky me."

He felt around in his in his pocket, fingers brushing against his beads again. And he could feel his _tokkesho_ from where he had strapped it back to his broken arm.

 _That hurt to hide, and it's gonna hurt to use it again_ he sighed. _But better than the spirit taking it away though, or forgetting where I hid it and cutting myself._

"It's probably not going to do anything until tonight," yawned Houshou, curling up where he thought the heat collected best. His sock was still wet from its earlier dip in the river, and after the spirit had knocked him out, he'd woken up sprawled across the freezing floor, shedding warmth that he could ill afford to lose in this... meat locker of a cave. It wasn't so bad for now, but it did take him a little bit to get comfortable enough to sleep.

When he woke up from his nap, there was still nothing in there with him, and he was a little thirsty again. Houshou bent down to scoop up some water. After his throat was less parched, he picked up a pebble and tossed it at the barrier. It didn't come back smoking. It sailed through, rolling to a stop on the other side without a problem.

 _What? No way._

Suspicious, and eyes narrowed, he chucked another pebble. It made it through unscathed.

 _Huh... it can't keep the shield going while it's away? I can understand the kids not testing it again, but the parents would have, right? This is strange._

After the pebble stopped bouncing across the ground, he cautiously got up, and slowly prodded the area with his shoe.

 _Still nothing. It's not unheard of though... if I'd fallen asleep that night with the zombies, my shield would have fallen too. Maybe it's too far away?_

Chuckling at his good fortune, Houshou stepped forward, and was immediately throw clear across the cave with a vicious crackle.

 _... ow... fucker..._

 **it only reacts when there is enough pressure to show that it is a human being that way i do not waste energy on insects or on your pebbles**

"...ugh." Houshou looked up, and saw lights sparkling against his vision.

 _Crap. Not good._

"shoulda... told me..."

 **i did not anticipate you trying to escape again so soon**

 _Huh... I would've thought it did that on purpose._

"Your fault... then..." said Houshou, using his left hand to get back up on wobbly feet.

 **what are you doing sit down**

 _It is worried?_

"No..." Swaying a little bit, and with everything he was seeing crackling at the edges, he nevertheless grinned. "Make me."

 _Betcha can't._

 **you need to be struggling longer**

"Then open the door," panted Houshou. "I'm leaving."

 **you would not**

He took a step. Slightly heavier than he intended, but it put him nearer to where he could escape.

 _I think I've figured it out._

"If I stay here." he said aloud, taking another wobbly step to get closer to the exit.

"They're going to come. Come looking for me."

 _That's not wishful thinking either, they'd never give up until they found my body._ Houshou shivered slightly, thinking about Naru's reason for being in Japan. _At least I know he'd look for me as hard as he searched for his brother._

"And you're going to capture them." Another step, slightly firmer.

 _Because that's how you work this. Kidnap, then capture. Torture, then kill._

"So my real choice... is to lead my family to you... or force you to let me go." He could feel his smile grow wider, wilder. "So, what's it going to be?"

 _Because I already know what my answer is._

There was nothing from the spirit. Houshou took another step. One more would send him back into the barrier. His muscles shook when he demanded that they move forward, locking in place.

 **your body does not want to move**

"My body is not my boss," whispered Houshou. It was one of the first things they learned as monks, to move beyond the suffering of the mortal world and to worry only about the spirit. One of the hardest of lessons, but in instances like this, one of the most useful.

 _This is going to hurt if it doesn't bring the barrier_ _down._

The last step put him square in the middle of what he imaged an electric fence would feel like. Everything in his vision turned the color off, zigzag snakes made of burning white light scorched traces of black and white and grey everywhere. Houshou found himself frozen, unable to move.

 _Keep... it together... move... make it through!_

 **she does not believe so i will make her believe and she will try to rescue you**

This pain built up in his body, burning already abused muscles and now sticking needles into his bones. Screams began to pour out, echoing around the cave and tricking him into thinking that there was more than one person in there with him, all of them in complete and utter agony.

 _Fine_ The word was hard to dredge up, the same with the thoughts that came after it _I'm fine... can take care... of myself._

It was almost like the spirit heard his unspoken challenge. Even with eyes screwed tightly shut, images began to parade across; no matter how much he tried, he couldn't look away from them: a small child crying in the darkness with a bloodied hand dripping nearby. An older man, dressed in a kimono, trying to ward off the spirit from a shrieking young boy. All of them were of blood and gore, violence and pain and pain and pain!

When his world blew apart in pixels of gray, white, and black, it came back projecting the image it'd been remade in cold, sharp, ice. Houshou felt tears dripping down his face, soaking his clothing. He got to his knees, panting, one hand placed firm against the ground.

"Thought ya... weren't tryin' ta kill me," he panted, blinking to make sure he could still see. And that what he saw was in front of him, not being projected into his mind.

 **i am not she can not think this a dream she needs to worry**

"You keep... this up... an' you'll kill me," Houshou stated, staring at the ground, feeling nothing as he predicted the future. His future.

 _Do I really feel nothing? Is it shock? Or is it the grim reality that I could die here? No, stop it! Don't think like that it's only been... what, a day? Two days?"_

All around him were cracks, pits, and chemical changes in the stone floor. It was a type of beautiful that only a few people would want to see, ugly while pretty. Truly organic. And some of them were either flecked with bits of red stone... or his blood.

 _... rubies are red, right? Meh. Too bad. Never was interested in geology. Pro'baly my blood anyhow._

 **you will tell her this is not a dream**

"Over my dead body." he said, mostly to himself.

 _It's not like the spirit believes me._

 **i told you that would happen if she does not feed me i will not be full and you will not be alive**

"And I told... you... told you I don't care." Houshou lifted his head, and the amount of effort it took was frightening. He squinted at where the spirit pulsed. "I don't care... what happens to me...I care... about my friends. My family. And I am not... luring them here... for you." His body shivered, causing Houshou to grit his teeth.

 **maybe you will not**

 _What does that mean?"_ Shrill alarms were going off in his brain. The same ones that usually alerted him to when friends were in trouble, which allowed him to come to their rescue.

 **i think that is okay if you decide so**

"Why?" His voice quavered, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

 _There has to be something that I'm missing, why is it agreeing with me?_

 **you will find out later**

"Tell me now." It was a command this time, sharp and hard off of the monk's tongue, but that didn't cause the creature to react any differently.

 **no**

The winds picked up again in the cavern, hiding Houshou's sigh. This time though, they didn't force him into strange positions, or send him flying against the rocks. Nothing physical like that. The droning tunneled into his ears.

 _I can almost feel...it in my bones._

It stayed there, gouging little rivers and canyons in his brain. It almost had him begging the spirit to make it stop. Almost.

 _Breathe._ He told himself, trying not to concentrate on the noise. _Come on, you're a monk, you've trained for stuff like this, don't let it get to you! It's just a little sound!_

Houshou started his breathing cycle, and after a few calming breaths, the pitch changed.

 _Bastard._

But it continued; every time Houshou was able to get a mental grip on things, the pitch was modified so that he was left scrambling to block the noise as best he could. Each effort cost him more and more energy, until finally he laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. Waiting.

 _I'm numb... this noise is driving me crazy! I wonder... would it if I wasn't a musician? And what did it mean, I would not lure them here? He's changing part of it, but which word? I? Lure? Them? Is he going to snatch them one by one? A different place? Or is he lying?_

 **you are not here**

"Hmm?" Houshou tried to focus on the here and now, but his body protested. It wanted to be far away from this place. He didn't blame it.

 _My brain... feels like freshly oozed mud._

"Sorry. Is your torture... not working?"

 _Brain not working, check. Sarcasm, check. Yep, still me._

Tendrils shot out and grabbed his wrists, the accompanying dose of adrenaline jolting him back into awareness.

 _Shit! Dammit Houshou, don't antagonize the thing that kidnapped you!_

 **i could mark your wrists like i marked your ankle you seemed to fear that did you not**

Houshou concentrated on breathing, settling into a poker face so that the spirit couldn't see how that thought disturbed him.

"How 'bout... you leave me... an' my family... alone?" he countered.

 **i have concentrate my efforts on you they will not be wasted**

 _Huh... can it only choose one groups of victims at a time?_ Houshou eyed the spirit. _Could explain why it waited for us._

He sat there, pulse racing and arms trembling, itching to remove the tendrils from his wrists, and knowing all the ways in which he couldn't.

 _Gotta remember, if it senses that I don't like this, it'll only do it more._

Slowly, after minutes of the two of them waiting in silence, they pulled upwards.

"What are you doin'?" asked Houshou, shifting to keep the tendrils from pulling on his broken arm.

 **i want you to pay attention**

The battered monk let out a cry as the one clutching his right side let out a tug.

 **up**

"Okay, okay," said Houshou, the vines kindly waiting for him to get to his feet. "I'm up. Now what?"

 **you are not worrying about this**

"Trust me, I am," drawled Houshou. "Can't help... my personality."

personality the way a character behaves thinks or is otherwise their own being what does that have to do with you

"You want me to take this seriously?" Houshou had a little wry grin on his lips.

 **i want need you to tell her its not a dream**

"That's your problem. I'm not serious by nature." He chuckled. "If you wanted serious, you should have gotten anyone else."

 _Not completely true, but maybe I can get it to think I'm worthless? Can it choose another person, or is it stuck with me?_

There was a twitching in the tendrils, then a sharp yank.

"Stop!" he cried out as his right arm screamed in agony. "Stop it!"

It didn't mater. It pulled both of his arms, no matter what he cried out, and when that wasn't enough, he was left on his tiptoes, straining to touch the rocky ground.

 _My arm... god this hurts..._ He tried to keep standing tall so that there would be less pressure, but with a sinking feeling in his gut, he feared it was a losing gamble. No, not fear.

 _Shit. Shouldn't have mouthed off._

One of his feet brushed a slightly raised rock.

 _Right Houshou._ His mind had a bitter laugh. _What should you have done?_

The question floated around his mind as he tested the rock as much as he could, but then he didn't have a choice since the tendrils kept pulling.

 _Sounds like something they're ask us back up on the mountain top._

 **what are you doing**

"Rock climbing," he said the first thought that came into his mind as he pushed himself off of the smaller out cropping and balanced on another small shelf. It took a little bit of hurt off of his arm, but the spirit was sadistic. It waited until he was fully stretched out, then locked the tendrils, keeping him on his tiptoes.

"What's this... supposed to do?" Houshou asked, trying to make his tone defiant. Already though, he could feel his muscles begin to tremble, and his arm was a throbbing mass of pain.

 _I don't know... how long I'll be able to stand like this... it is going to leave me hanging when I do fall?_

 **you are full of spirit too much spirit**

"That's my favorite shirt, Bandit Spirit," he joked. A quick twitch turned the laugh into a gasp. "I'm a monk," came the next words, more serious now, prouder. "being full of spirit's the definition." He paused, thinking of his bones grating against each other, "Grinding. You're grinding my spirit down?"

 **yes you will serve me better**

"Hmph." Houshou felt a little insulted at that. As if he'd ever serve this... thing.

 _don't say it don't say it_ he cautioned himself.

"No matter what you do," the monk promised, "you're not gonna break my spirit."

 _... I swear that I'm an idiot._

But nothing happened. Houshou stood there, the tendrils didn't move _and thankfully didn't burn_ and that was that.

 _Okay, this is not good either. I can't hold this position forever._

He stretched out his toes, breaths hitching as the tendrils moved a millimeter higher.

 _this... this is going to hurt. When it lets me drop._

"You can't keep me... like this."

 _It can_ his brain reminded him.

 **i can**

 _Great..._

"You're going to injure me," warned Houshou. His toes were already cramping, and there was a burning pain across his shoulders. "Badly!"

 **and that will make her worry that will break your spirit and you will obey me**

 _They're gonna pop!_

In the end, it didn't take long. A particularly fierce cramp started in his right toe, traveled up his calf, and shot through his thigh. His right leg collapsed beneath him, and he dropped with a sharp jerk, followed by a loud pop.

"Damn it!" he screamed, vision going blurrly from tears, pain, or a mixture of both. He dangled from his dislocated arm, whimpering at every sway and every twist. "...fuck..."

 _I wish... I was left handed_

 **tell me that you will say it is not a dream.**

"no..."

 **i will leave you hanging i will do what i need to eat why dont you understand that**

"And I," panted Houshou, not opening his eyes. "Will do... anything... to save my family."

There was a pause when neither of them said anything, the monk concentrating on breathing over everything else.

 **say the words and i will release you**

"No!" Houshou shook his head, but stopped when he felt nauseous. "No... no."

 _Be stronger! Call yourself a monk?!_

He sniffled as memories of past cases came back to him. Mai rushing in to help others with no training. Lin, ever so quiet, but quick to defend when anyone needed help. Osamu bandaging his back and laughing with him to ease the tension in the air. Ayako taking on the role of group mother. Masako using her ability as much as possible to help. John, trusting him to lead them to safety. Naru pushing them to be stronger, better, faster, quicker.

 _I can't let them down._

"Ha! Hahaha!" he laughed. Houshou tried not to listen closely, just in case there was a madness in it.

 _But it is funny._

 **why do you laugh humans do that for fun**

"Was thinkin'," slurred Houshou, rolling his head to grin at the spirit. "Kinda funny. You say... you'll kill me. Fine. Givin' them... to you? That'll kill... me quicker. I can't."

Suddenly, the tendrils released him, and he fell to his abused knees, his left arm immediately trying to asses the damage of his right. He couldn't. It hurt too much to touch, too much agony to reach around and feel if it was dislocated or broken.

 **i think you will give me the greatest fear i have ever known**

"How?" The monk was suspicious.

 **i have never had this problem with any other meal and when you finally break down i shall feast in a way i never have before**

"Counting chickens," muttered Houshou. He eyed the cold floor, then finally lay out, drinking in the coldness of the floor. It was soothing.

 _Not a bad thing. When it's too hot_.

 **what about birds**

"Counting on something... to happen... before it happens." Houshou laughed, but it quickly became a groan of pain.

 **i am not counting i know this will happen**

Houshou stared up at the rocky ceiling.

 _I'm starting to think it will, too_. _As much as I try, I'm only human, in the end._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_


	7. John's Journey

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **A/N** : a much as I've been enjoying whumping on Houshou, writing from John's POV was pretty fun!

* * *

 _Friday - Sakurai Ichii Ryokan_

* * *

John woke up, his heart heavy and his mind foggy. He still remembered when they had all come back yesterday, Mai running outside the moment the car pulled in, then stopping when they all had emerged, expressionless and Monk-less.

 _She looked so... broken. I guess she really did think we'd be able to find him and bring him back. We all did, unfortunately._

He shuffled over to the drawn window, knelt, then put his hands together for morning prayer.

"O Jesus, through the Immaculate Heart of Mary..."

 _I'm glad I didn't take Lin and Naru up on their room sharing offer.. I know they didn't want me to be alone, but it's more comforting to say prayers aloud sometimes. Even if absences remind me of what's at stake._

Finishing, he got up, walking softly across the _tatami_ floor. The old, battered dresser tried to keep the drawer, but after a few yanks, he was able to shrug out of his night wear to put on his cassock, placing all of his tools in hidden pockets. His main cross, a smaller, silver backup, four vials of holy water, three types of rosary beads, , and one fully charged cell phone.

 _I'm not sure what we're going to find, but it's better to be prepared than to be caught without._

He tided up the futon, folding it in thirds to place it in the closet. John tried not to look at the two others he'd put up the night before. There were a few bird songs coming from the window, along with a faint glimmer of light, but it was still early, the room a soft black. He padded into the kitchen on cat's feet, looking for a simple breakfast.

Placing his cell phone on the table, he tappd LINE open, and started typing.

 _Osamu, how's Masako?_ he asked, sending along a smiley face. The reply was almost instant.

 _so-so - fever down, not broken_

 _Why are you awake this early?_

 _research y u?_

John started the coffee maker as he thought about it. He'd not risen so early since his time in the seminary, when he'd been "elected" to lead sunrise prayers.

 _I was awake._ he finally typed. _It seemed a waste to go back to sleep._

 _Naru's plans?_

 _For today? Lin will drop some off in town so we can get some more answers. Mai'll be with the others looking for Houshou, since yesterday was not successful. She was really angry at Naru for forcing her to stay behind while we went to the caves. Groups haven't been decided yet._

 _...hope we find him._

 _As do I._

He got himself a slice of bread and placed it in the gas stove's grilling section, watching it to make sure that it didn't get too charred. One of his previous roommates had actually liked burnt toast, and it was nice to not waste the bread when kitchen accidents happened; nobody currently here would eat anything darker than a golden brown however. Placing a small pat of butter in the middle to melt, then plating the toast, John poured out a mug of coffee and sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Where could he have gone?" the priest mused aloud, sipping on the steaming coffee after finishing praying over his morning meal. A faint smile came up, along with an image of his mother scolding him for his poor eating habits.

 _"Prayer o'er meal means it's supposed ta be a meal Johnny-boy, not tar an' toast!"_

Truth was, he just couldn't stomach anything bigger than half an orange in the morning - and at least the toast was warm. Maybe it would dislodge the lump of discomfiting cold that had been solidifying there for a couple of days now.

 _Has it truly been that little?_

"You're up early Father Brown," said Lin, sliding into the kitchen and looking the priest up and down. The Chinese man was also dressed for the day, but the whites, or rather reds, of his eyes said everything.

 _Yes. And I'm wearing my "armor" if you 'd like to call it that._

"Not really," John replied, raising his mug in greeting and smiling. "I'm usually up this early."

 _I just like starting my day slowly, and enjoying a little peaceful time with God since I ask so much of him._

"Ah." Lin made a understanding face, then headed over to the coffee pot. "Early socialization then. Trouble sleeping?"

"It's a little too quiet," John agreed after a few seconds. "I may have started out trying to get used to it, but now I find myself missing the snores and snorts of Osamu and Monk."

 _And it's hard to sleep when I don't know where one is. Or what he's going through. And worrying about Masako._ He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I guess I'm lucky Kazuya doesn't snore."

"No, but you do Lin."

They looked to the doorway to see Naru standing in it, rubbing at the corners of his eyes.

"Any tea?"

"I'll make it."

"Early morning risers club?" John asked, nodding a hello.

 _And this is why I stay in my room until double digits._

"More of a 'work needs to be done so let's start now' club." answered Naru, pulling out a chair and turning it around to sit in it. He laid his arms along the back and buried his head into them.

"You seem tired Naru. Go back to sleep."

"I keep feeling like I'm missing something," Naru said instead, mumbling the words into his arms. "Something what will let us find either the spirit behind this, or Takigawa-san."

"It's still entirely possible that he's in that maze of caves." Lin made a face, setting one cup of hot tea in front of Naru and keeping another mug clutched in his hand. "There were enough cave-ins and dead ends that entire sections were missing from that map. All that's needed is another way to get in."

"But we checked them all," John said.

 _And I never want to go caving or spelunking ever again._

"I was thinking that if a few cave-ins shut off places, then there are bound to be several new places where openings were made. And of course, they'd not be on the map."

"What makes you two so sure that he's being kept in one?"

Lin moved to lean out the archway, then bent his head closer to John and Naru.

"I honestly think," he whispered, "that Mai's dreams are real. Naru and I were up late yesterday talking about it."

"I can see," the blonde had to smile at the dark circles under Naru's eyes.

 _I'm starting to think they're real as well._

"That... would explain why you feel it's the cave," John said. "But you and Naru told her that it was just a dream."

 _And reading what she had written, I hope so too. If not... I can't imagine what his condition's going to be when we find him._

John looked to the men sitting, and sighing, beside him.

"Talking to Kaku-san yesterday," Naru continued. "She said something interesting about her sister Keiko. When Keiko was getting a handle on the possibly never seeing her daughter again, and began discussing funerals with her husband, he disappeared next. When she began telling the boys that it's was okay, that the three of them were still safe, first one, then the other. Finally, Keiko herself."

 _I can't imagine how that would feel, as each pillar of strength falls away._

"It sounded like whatever it was needed, or wanted, to manipulate Keiko's feelings," commented Lin. He took a long swallow of his own drink. "A theory of Naru's."

 _Is Lin drinking tea, or coffee? I don't remember._

"We think that this spirit is meant to worry people. Unlike what's shown in the movies, most kidnappers don't take a person's family one by one, and then demand a ransom. A competent one would take all of the hostages they need in one swoop, then threaten them in front of the person they want to force something out of."

John gulped, trying to disguise his unease by grabbing his coffee.

"That's a little dark to think about."

"And..." Naru exchanged a heavy galnce with Lin. "We think it means that some of us are going to be taken too."

John found himself nodding, inch by inch agreeing that this was not going to end well.

"I was coming to that conclusion myself," admitted John staring at his coffee. "There's... something in the air, a buildup that things are only going to get worse."

 _Of course, I hope it doesn't happen, but... we should probably prepare for it._

Naru gave a white, thin smile, eyeing John.

"I see you dressed for battle today. How many bottles of blessed water do you have on you?"

 _Hopefully enough._

"Any idea on who might be next?" The priest deflected the question with one of his own.

"Not Mai." Naru's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "She's got to play the part Keiko did, to stay here and worry. If, or more likely when, she's taken, then we're close to running out of time for everyone."

"Next will either be someone close to her, or someone close to Houhsohu," Lin remarked, getting up to grab another cup. John watched him pour some of the coffee. "Preferably both, since if he's worried in her dreams, than she'll be even more concerned."

 _Ah, he was going for the coffee_.

He peered down as the last dregs.

 _I'm going to need to make more at this rate. One cup's not enough._

"Taking Masako and Yasu out of the calculation..." John thought about who was left. "Lin, no offense, but I don't think it's going to be you."

Lin chuckled, one that wasn't anything near funny.

"A pity. I could let lose my _shiki_ against it if it did." He gave the priest a nod. "And no offense taken, I know that out of everyone I'm not high on the list."

"She does like you," John couldn't help but point out.

"I know." Lin studied his mug, tracing the black logo on the side. "I don't doubt that. But like in any family, there are members that are easier to connect to, to show love for, and we still don't know how this spirit is determining relationship strengths and weaknesses. Or, honestly, if this is even the right way."

"Osamu said he's been doing research, I'm sure he'll send anything important to us immediately."

"It could be something as easy as time," Naru threw in, bring the topic back to relationhips. "Mai's been friends with Bou-san the longest actually."

John grimanced and rubbed his head.

"I know she wasn't comfortable speaking with me at first, not even when I spoke Japanese, but she came 'round soon enough."

 _She kept getting nervous and trying to speak English, then running away when she got too flustered._

"She felt bad about injuring me, and stayed away in case I was still angry," added Lin.

They both turned to Naru.

"And she's the one who gave you the nickname of 'narcissist!" Lin said, laughing together with Jon at the face Naru made.

"She didn't really get along well with any of the other women either." Naru sighed. "If Osamu was here, I would tell him to be on alert."

 _Who does that leave..._

"It's going to me, isn't it? Out of everyone who's been left here," said John, looking up at the ceiling. There was an interesting pattern, something along the lines of an interlocking puzzle-wheel in a deep bronze and creamy white. One thing he noted was that neither Naru nor Lin disagreed with him.

 _Sometimes, I hate it when I'm right._

"If you can, try to be taken without injury," his boss said bluntly.

 _Um... thanks?_

"You think it'll be John next?" Ayako's voice came from the doorway, and they all turned to see her frowning in the doorway.

"Most likely." John tried to grin and shrug. There wasn't much else he could say to that.

"Then I want you to carry some food on you. It's the best way to make sure that Houshou can get something to eat."

"That's... actually pragmatic and smart. Rice balls, I'm guessing?"

"Exactly."

"I notice you're not asking why we're not protecting him," Naru said dryly. Ayako snorted as she made a beeline for the coffee, her feet smacking against the wooden floor.

"I understand triage, I am a doctor after all." A sip, and she grimaced at the bitter taste. Heading to the counter top, she grabbed a couple of creams and gum syrups. "We don't know where he is, and hopefully by setting up John as bait, we'll be able to find the two of them much quicker."

 _I guess that's why he told me not to get injured, it'd be hard to help Monk if I was struggling with my own problems._

"Is there anything you can give him so we can learn the location?"

Naru shook his head.

"No. Everything we brought with us requires GPS. If he's in the caves, it'll be no help at all."

The four of them sat at the kitchen table, sipping, gulping, and thinking.

"Are you okay with this?" Lin suddenly asked, his voice loud in the silence. "We haven't really asked you-"

"Oh course," answered John, a little confused. "He's our friend, and I'll be glad to help him in any way that I can. Even," John's lips quirked, "setting myself up as bait. What are we telling Mai though?"

"If we tell her," corrected Naru.

 _That's a recipe for disaster if I've ever heard it._

"Wait a second... you're not going to say anything to the girl that finds the good in everyone? The one that goes out of her way to help anyone?"

"Exactly," sighed Naru. John looked at him closely, seeing a redness in them that would be hard to alleviate, along with the already present dark circles. "We're basing our belief that the spirit is trying to make people worry, right?"

"We are?" asked Ayako.

"I'll fill you in on the discussion later," promised Lin. "Suffice to say, I think Naru's on the right track, and there's enough evidence to back up being careful about it at least."

Naru nodded.

"And if we tell her that we're setting you up at bait John, she's going to worry. If worry is what truly energizes this monster, we can't have that." Naru shrugged. "I don't like it either, because if she sees you being taken, then she might end up getting hurt."

"Who's hurt?" yawned Mai from the doorway. "Oh, good. Everyone's here. John?" Mai let out another loud yawn, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "How's Masako?"

 _How much did she overhear?_

"Doing better, Osamu says, though the fever hasn't broken yet. You look tired."

Mai's eyes flew open.

"The fever's gone down at least, right?"

"It has." John paused as the young woman headed to the coffee pot too.

 _I thought Mai hated coffee?_

"What are you doing up?" asked Ayako. "I left you sound asleep."

"I..." Mai's hands trembled hard enough that even John could see the shakes. "I decided to get up. Better to do something than lie around and do nothing. And I was worried when I didn't see you."

A pin could have dropped in the kitchen, and been too loud.

Thankfully, Mai didn't see Naru's own look of surprise, but John saw him look at Ayako, considering something he didn't mention.

"Come on _chibi,_ " sighed Ayako, getting up and putting a hand on a thin shoulder.

 _She's missing the monk too, that's something only he calls Mai._ He looked around, but apparently no one else had caught that.

"It's too early. Let's get you back to sleep."

"No!" shrieked Mai, throwing herself away from the older woman hard enough to bang into the cabinets. The coffee cup crashed to the floor, shattering and splattering everyone's legs.

"Mai..." John wasn't sure whose soft, and worried, voice that was; it could have been anyone.

"I can't!" cried the woman, dropping to her knees and burying her face in her hands; dark liquid soaked into her jeans. "I can't face the nightmares! I can't do it when they're about him!"

"You had another one?" asked Naru, crunching pottery shards beneath his feet to get to Mai.

"She was fine when I left her," said Ayako, a look of guilt crossing her face. John patted her hand and she shot him a grateful look.

"What was it about this time?" asked Lin.

 _The question no one else wants to ask, for the answer that none of us want to hear._

"He's in so much pain," Mai cried, clinging to Naru's shirt. "It's still hurting him. Badly."

"I'm going to make some extra rice balls," Ayako muttered, getting up from the table and leaving her cup.

"Naru, we have to do something," she insisted, turning her teary eyes on him, sniffling and sobbing. "It's torturing him!"

 _... ugh, I hate creamer._

John snagged Ayako's abandoned coffee cup and chugged the remainder, grimacing at the taste.

"I'll go get the notebook and a pen," said Lin, leaving the room.

John snatched the Chinese man's cup as well, noting with relief that it was normal tar.

 _The bitter's exactly what I need._

He gulped the rest of that down as well, then gave Naru a wave.

"I'm going to make sure I'm prepared for today," he told his boss. "You know, in case."

Naru's face flickered through a few different emotions: annoyance, guilt, sorrow, and thanks the only four that the priest finger could be put on. Finally, he nodded, and John escaped the madness of the kitchen with only a small bit of regret clinging to him.

 _I do feel bad about leaving Ayako and Naru to comfort Mai, but a third person isn't needed, and they'll be able to help her better than me._ He turned down the hallway and entered the room that he was sharin-

 _No, no longer sharing._ There was a pain in his heart as he thought about his companions. _But Osamu is safe, and I'm going to hopefully find Bou-san._

"And that might be the scariest thing of all," he admitted to himself, going over to the window. It was brighter outside now, and he could see more than the silhouettes of the trees. Leaves falling to the ground, a traces of smoke from the direction of the village, and a bright blue sky that just looked... wrong.

 _I feel that it should be dark and gloomy until this case is solved. Am I really going to set myself up at bait? I think my family would laugh at that, little Johnny getting into trouble. Little Johnny not hiding under the covers from the monster._

John cast his mind to the notebook that Mai had been writing her dreams in, the horror and sickness of reading it making him shiver.

"He's going to need my help Lord," John spoke, looking up to the sky. "And I want to be there for him. I'm worried though. He seems to be in so much trouble right now, and I'm not sure if just me is going to be helpful. I know that I ask a lot of you, but if you could see to lending me some of your strength, then I know that everything will going to turn out alright.

The priest wasn't looking for a spoken answer, but when a bird soared up to the windowsill, and chirped at him, that was sign enough of being heard for him.

 _God speaks to more than just humans, and he speaks in more than human tongues._ The bird spread its wings, and hop-skipped off of the window sill.

 _I'm sure I'll be able to do something for Bou-san, even if it's just keep him company. Maybe I'll be able to ease some of his pains._

John touched each of his hidden pockets and tools. There was nothing else to add, other than the rice balls that Ayako was making, so he knealt back down at the window, whispering prayers for courage, health, strength, and protection.

"John?"

The voice spooked him, and he almost fell off of his knees.

"Ayako?" John turned around, grit in his eyes and his voice a little hoarse. "Did I fall alseep?"

She hesitated, a wary look in her eyes.

"Not exactly." She took stepped inside. "I'd say that you were in a trance."

John grimaced, holding a hand to his sore throat.

 _Well, I shouldn't be surprised. It's been quite a while though._

"What's wrong with that?"

John tried to get to his feet, hissing in discomfort at the pins and needles pricking their way up to his thighs.

"I know a lot of my brothers and sisters wish to go that deep into their prayers, but I never liked it. It always seemed as if it was a a way to remove yourself from everything. If you can't focus on the words, the emotions behind them, and what you can do to bring it about... then you shouldn't be praying."

Ayako froze for a few seconds, mulling over his words, then nodded with a smile.

"That makes a sort of sense. I know that when I meditate I want to hear some of what's around me, instead of blocking out everything. Um, here." She held out six, freshly wrapped rice balls. "These are for Bou-san."

Johh took them, tucking them into the same pocket that held his rosaries, then transferring those to his cross-holding pocket.

"Do you really think-"

"I'm not sure," John cut in. "But, it's better to be prepared, right? And I'll be able to use my tools in the cavern, no matter what."

Ayako took a few quick steps towards him, throwing her arms around him.

"If it is going to happen, please be careful." she whispered. "I... I really don't like the feelings this case is giving us."

 _Oh, Ayako... I think you're just as afraid as I am._

"I will." John hugged her back, then patted her on the arm. "Besides, it's just a theory."

"Naru tends to be right most of the time," she said, pouting and staring out the window. "But don't tell him I admitted that."

John laughed, and after a moment Ayako joined in.

"Have the teams been chosen for the cavern?"

"A bit. Lin's with Naru, and you're with me."

 _We have an odd number of people now, don't we?_

"And Mai?"

"Naru's trying to convince her to go with him and Lin."

"I would be best," agreed John. "That way we can travel in a pair without worrying about a third."

Ayako didn't meet his eyes.

"... do you think the spirit will stop at just one?" she finally asked, looking away from the _tatami_ flooring and back to him. "Or will it jump at the chance to take two?"

 _I hadn't thought of that. If the spirit kidnaps me, then Ayako will be by herself in the cavern._

"Naru thinks that it's only going hit one at a time, the same way the kids were taken."

Ayako nodded, then joined him at the window.

"I'm worried John. This isn't like any of our other cases."

"How?"

 _We're in the middle of trouble, Mai's having nightmares, she's been possessed at least once... this is almost exactly like our other cases._

Ayako bit her lip.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," she said, flattening her palm against the cool glass, "but this is more focused on us, and less focused on what the ghosts or spirits are feeling. For those cases, I felt as if we were there to help them, that we were interfering in their stories. Here though... I feel this is our story, and it's going to play it out to the bitter end."

"You're right about one thing," Naru's firm voice said from behind her. "We're playing this out until the end. I don't think it will be as bitter as you think."

"No?" challenged Ayako, facing their boss with clenched fists. "How are we going to find Bou-san then?"

"John, you, Matsuzaki, and Taniyama will be searching today. Lin's going to order one of his spirits to follow you."

 _Can spirits give directions?_

"And it'll be able to tell him where we are?"

"Hopefully where you are at least, if the spirit does go for you next. And if you are with Takigawa, then we'll be able to get both of you."

 _That actually sounds like a good plan._

"Right, when do we start then?" asked John, keeping his eyes away from Ayako's. Judging by the tenseness in her body, she was still not convinced it was the best thing to do, and he didn't want to set her off.

"Right now. Lin and I are going to head into town to glean any more information, and then we're going to have a phone meeting with Osamu to see what he's discovered, whether he thinks its important or not."

"Did Mai overhear us earlier? When we were discussing who might be taken next?"

 _If she overheard, then the whole 'don't worry thing' is already bust._

Naru shook his head.

"No, thankfully. She still doesn't know."

 _One thing still working in our favor, I guess._

"You two know she's going to beat herself up over this," Ayako said, giving the two of them black looks. "If John is truly going to be taken when Mai and I are with him. She's going to blame herself."

 _And hopefully you'll at least be able to help her._

"You know why we can't tell her." Naru's voice was soft, but no less full of scorn.

"Honestly," pressed Ayako, getting closer to Naru. John took a step away from the two of them. "I don't see why it's so bad if she worries about Bou-san."

"I believe it feeds off of fear."

"And where did you pick that information up from?" demanded Ayako. "Lin hasn't talked to me about that yet, but I've looked over the same bits and pieces, but I haven't seen anything like that."

"It's called intelligence and intuition."

"Intelligence?!" fumed Ayako, her hands clenching into fists.

 _Ugh._

"Guys." John tried to say something, but they both ignored him.

"Logic then!" snapped Naru, not moving as the irate woman planted herself in front of him. "Being able to read between the lines, inferring, the complete opposite of _kuukiyomenai*_!"

 _We don't need to be doing this now!_

"Hey, guys!"

"What?!" both of them exclaimed, turning to face John. He took a took deep breath, less to steady his nerves and more to calm himself down.

"We do not have the time to fight," he said first, turning to look Ayako in the eyes. "I know you're worried, but fighting and snapping now will not help anyone, espeically Bou-san."

The muscles in her shoulders loosened, and she slumped against the wall, looking down at her feet.

 _One down, but the hardest one's to come._

John turned to Naru.

"Yes, Oliver Davis."

Naru's eyes widened at the use of his real name.

 _We made a decision to continue treating you as Naru, it doesn't mean we forgot your legal name._

"Everyone here is quite aware that your brain works differently than ours. That does **not** give you the right to infer that we're slow or stupid."

 _Now, to get both of them._

"We need to work together," John said in a softer voice, looking at both of them.

 _Turn on those baby blues Johnny-boy, an' e'eryone loves ya!_

"If we don't, we'll be helping nobody, and whatever we're fighting will win. Do you two understand?"

Naru nodded, his lips pressed into an unwavering line. Ayako nodded as well, her eyes bright with tears.

 _Finally!_

"Good." John clapped the two of them on the shoulder, mentally laughing as they jumped at the contact. "Ayako, let's get Mai. We'll be back again around seven or eight. I want to see if we missed a passage, or if Bou-san was moved."

 _And it'll give the spirit more of a chance to nab me._

"Lin and I will keep an eye on the phones," promised Naru. "And of course, if we find out anything useful, we'll send it to you."

"Good," repeated John. "Sooner begun, sooner done."

* * *

 _Friday afternoon - somewhere in a cave_

* * *

 _And the sooner I can get out of this horrible cave_ thought John, hitting his head on a stalagmite.

 _Or is it a stalactite? I never remember which one is which, but I'm sick of getting hit by them!_

"Ew!" said Mai, backing away as her torch lit upon a spider.

"I'm not a fan of them either," shuddered Ayako. "Johh? Were are we on the map now?"

 _Middle of nowhere, and not where we need to be._

He took out the map and unfolded it, letting Mai shine her torch on it as Ayako kept hers on the cavern they were in, finding every single spider along the way.

"Here," John suddenly said, stabbing the paper. "Here's the passage way with the cave in, but we were able to wiggle in from this direction."

"How much farther can we go?"

John sighed, quite sure frustration was written all over his face.

"Not much," the priest admitted. "If we don't see Bou-san in the next five minutes, we'll have to go back and try another route."

"Let's hope we see him then," said Mai quietly. "This place is getting creepier the longer we stay here."

 _Does she feel something?_

"How?" asked Ayako, looking around here. Mai rubbed her arms.

"I don't know, but it feels weird. Doesn't it feel cool to you?"

"Caves are normally cooler," said John, shaking his head. "But I haven't noticed if it's colder than it should be."

Ayako frowned.

"John, you said that we're close to the end. Let's finish this and get out."

"Sure."

 _Now that Mai's mentioned it, it does seem odd in here. Like we're being watched._

They crept foward, groaning when they were confronted with another thick slab of wall.

"That's this one then," said John, making a mark on the map.

 _We're running out of places we can check._

"We're never gonna find him!" cried Mai, sniffling loudly.

"We will," said Aayako, shoving her torch into John's hands as she hugged the younger woman. "We're going to find him, and I'm going to hit him for putting us through all of this. We can even take turns if you want."

Mai giggled and sobbed at the same time, hiccuping.

"Come on," said John, trying not to look over his shoulder.

 _I know nothing's there. I saw nothing there. It's your imagination John._

"I think I know another pathway we can check. Look, see this one?" He pointed it out on the map. "One of the entrances that was blocked on the outside has a inner run going to it, if we can squeeze through."

He folded up the map again, giving it to Ayako, along with her flashlight and concentrated on weaving their way back.

 _Actually not that hard to do, thanks to the chalk I found before we left the cabin. That feeling though... it's getting stronger. Am I only feeling it because Mai suggested it?_

It took them less time to get to the caved-in section, and by that time, John's shoulders were crawling, and the hairs prickling up on the back of his neck.

"You go first Ayako," he said, jerking his chin to the hole they'd made earlier. She gave him a look, then nodded, working her way out.

 _Needed her to go first anyway_ John thought to himself, a small grin spreading. _It wouldn't do any good to tell her that since she's the tallest and, uh, most wide-shouldered, she needs to check to see if she can still get through._

"Mai, you next," John said.

 _It's growing stronger, I know I'm not imagining this._

Mai stuck her head in the hole and started crawling to the other side.

"Okay John, your-" her voice was cut off by a rumble of rocks.

 _Knew it_ he thought to himself, moving away from the dust that was threatening to engulf him.

"JOHN!" screamed Mai.

 _Or maybe that was Ayako? Not like I can really tell voices at the moment._

There was a ringing in his ears, compounded by the hacking his lungs was doing to get the dust out of them.

The room that he was in grew colder, and his teeth started chattering.

"JOHN! John, are you okay!?"

 _That one was probably Ayako._

"I'M FINE!" he shouted back as loud as he could.

"We'll get you out!"

 _Probably not needed._

John turned around, and as he breathed, a purple, pulsating **thing** appeared before him. It came closer, then drew back a little.

 _I'm getting the uncomfortable feeling it's studying me. What if it loses interest in me and goes after them?_

"AYAKO!" He shouted, backing up closer to where the hole used to be. "Don't worry! I won't be here!"

The thing came closer, and John backed up.

 _Rocks are digging into my back; I can't get any further._

It reached out to him, at the same time that he could hear the two women calling his name again.

"Ayako!" John yelled out.

A section of the spirit detached, and molded itself into a hand.

"Mai!"

Fingers reached out for him, and it was all John could do not to reach for one of his crosses.

 _It'll take you to Bou-san!_ he reminded himself. _Do NOT FIGHT!"_

"RUN!" he screamed out, hoping that the spirit wouldn't just see him as a snack before heading for the main course. John didn't hear if Ayako or Mai had an answer, because at that point two finger covered his face, and he could feel something enter his ears, thick and throbbing and making the world one of gossamer whispers. Below him, his feet began to sink into the stone, trapping him in place.

Then he felt nothing.

* * *

*kuukiyomenai, also known as KY, means that the information/joke/inference has gone over your head. At this point, your friend/group most likely laughs, then takes pity on you to explain what you missed.

As always, reviews are welcome ~ send a spirit!


	8. It Hurts

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

* * *

 _Friday night - Somewhere in a Cave_

* * *

Houshou woke up expecting to see the dismal gray of the cave walls. He did, and he wasn't disappointed, but this time, there was something warm and blurry next to him. Someone, in fact.

"Mmn?" He blinked an eye, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. And hearing. Was the blur talking to him? Sounds stared becoming words, making more sense than the random noises he'd been hearing at first.

"Bou-san! Bou-san, are you okay?!"

"Who?" Houshou shook his head, then cringed at all of the pain he set off, each one seeming to ping another in a ghastly relay race.

 _Fucking hell I hurt. How long is it gonna take me to recover from this one?_

"It's me." There was a pause, as if the person was unsure how to tell him the information. "John."

 _No. Nononononononono. Damnit! Not John. Not anyone else. This was supposed to be me, just me, not my friends and family!_

Houshou managed to keep his right eye opened, and it began to focus - his left was glued shut either by swelling or blood.

"John," he groaned, the shaky image of his friend becoming clearer. "How'd you... end up here?"

"I can't hear you Bou-san. I can see you're talking, but, I can't hear you." That was alarming, and it woke Houshou up even more. _What does John mean by that?_

John still had that easy grin on his face. The one that had all of them using him as a listening post, when things looked dark and dreary. One that Houshou wasn't happy to see for once.

"What do you mean... you can't hear me?"

 _S_ _hit! It can't be good to go from hearing to deaf that quickly!_

John shrugged. Houshou struggled to get to his feet, hell even to his knees.

"Sprit!" He screamed, his voice breaking at the end.

 _I'm going to lose it completely if I scream anymore. My throat feels like it's been at a three-day concert._

"What did you do!?"

"Bou-san, it's okay." John tried to move in front of him, smiling wider to show how fine he was. Houshou ignored him.

he will help her worry

"No one else," sobbed the monk, letting the tears go as he felt a little piece of his soul break. _I could have prevented this. I could've stopped this before it happened. He took John!_ "Please, no one else!"

"We're in this together Monk." John went to pat him on the shoulder, then stopped, horror drawn all over his face as his hand squished. "I knew... I knew you were hurt but..."

 _I didn't want him to feel this! You can't torture us together!_

him missing too will tell her this is not a dream

"Send him back," demanded Houshou. His one eye took in John's terrified face. "Right now! He's seen me, he can tell her in person that it's not a dream."

i refuse

"SEND HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" screamed Houshou. On his back, he could feel warmth, a burn, as John's hands pressed against him.

"Bou-san, calm down," John tried to soothe him.

 _So like the priest to worry about others before himself. You're such a good guy... you shouldn't be here ..._

"It'll be okay."

i refuse

 _Sure John. It'll be okay. If I can at least get you out of here._

"Send. Him. Back." Houshou drew himself up, pushing John to the side and keeping a steady eye on the ground. "Now."

i refuse

Houshou took his broken arm and grabbed for his _tokkosho_ , ignoring the pain as he wielded it next to the spirit's pulsating body; a threat he fully intended to back up.

"Explain why he's deaf then!"

"Bou-san, what are you doing?" John turned around next to him, not even twitching as his eyes passed over the spirit. "There's nothing there."

can you not see

 _See...? Is it talking about my other eye?_

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Houshou forced his other eye open, and as he did so, purple tendrils, thin ones about the size of headphone attachments, popped into existence, leading over to John and dishearteningly, straight into the priest's ears. He closed his left eye, and the purple disappeared. Only having both eyes open allowed him to see it.

"Bou-san, it's okay, I promise," said John, repeating what he thought would be helpful. He spread his arms out, showing that he was unharmed.

 _That's going to quickly become annoying._

"Leave him alone. You wanted me."

it is your fault you did not do as i commanded

 _And it's your fault I'm using my broken arm._ Houshou forced his right arm to slash at one of the tendrils, cutting it in half. There was a bit of feed back that traveled up once he cut it, inflecting itself on him, but that small amount of pain was easy to ignore with everything else he had going on.

 _It's worth it in any case too._

"Bou-san, what did you do?" asked John, rubbing his right ear. "I can hear again! Well, a bit a least. Better than before at any rate."

 _It's not enough though. I can already see it growing back._

The little piece behind the ear was growing longer and longer as he watched. With a cry of rage, Houshou turned back to the spirit and began slashing out with the _tokkosho,_ aiming to hit with both sides. This attack was wilder than the previous one; now he just focused on damage, striking out blindly instead of using what he'd been taught.

i told you to stop that

John reached for his rosary and pulled it out, adding his voice in prayer by projecting even, dulcet tones to where Monk was slashing. He may not have been able to see the spirit, but John would follow his friends into battle no matter what.

 _He did at that house near the cliff side. Followed me and herded all of those family members too._

you are a bad influence

Houshou laughed at that, John pausing to glance over at him before focusing on the battle again.

 _I've been told that exact same thing, but by better people than you_.

he shall be punished too

"What!?" Houshou took his attention off of the spirit for a split second, and was backhanded by a thick tentacle, crashing onto the rock floor with his elbows, quickly followed by his head.

 _Fuck! Ow..._

Dizziness returned. He struggled to stay focused, to back up John instead of staying splayed out on the floor.

"Bou-san!" John rushed to his side, either not caring, or more likely, not seeing the spear-like tentacles that formed behind him. The monk watched in slow motion as they reared back, aiming to attack John where he couldn't see to block.

 _Fucking coward!_

"No!" He lurched forward, feeling the thick black fabric as he pushed John away with good arm, taking the blows on the left side of his body.

 _My shoulder!_

He felt one of the tentacles go clean through, at one point the tip scratching the side of his ribs as well. He fell to the ground, clasping the holes with his broken arm.

 _Shit. This feels worse than those stupid white things._

i should punish him now while you are helpless

"Bou..." John's blue eyes were wide, and the monk could only imagine bright with worry and fear.

"It's 'kay," Houshou said, feeling like a fish on his belly. "No, don't... this was my fault. You said it, I'm a bad influence." His arm was getting sticky and tacky, but it felt warm at least. First time he'd felt warmth in what seemed like a long while. The blood was soaking ever downwards, and when he looked his shirt sleeve was colored wet.

 _Better than being cold right? Or John being dead._ He squeezed his eyes shut to try and banish the vision. Instead, the autopsies pictures flashed in from of him.

"This is my fault... I'll protect..."

there will be a time you can not protect him

"Bou-san, I'm going to rip off your sleeve, we need to put pressure on those." His friend's voice was low, clipped. Frantic.

 _I wonder... did he ever study medicine? Don't priests have to study things that? Or are they more concerned with the spirit than the body?_

"Don't go to sleep, stay awake!"

"...I'll always try..." whispered Houshou. He wasn't sure if he was answering the spirit, John, or both. "...cold... damn I feel cold."

He faintly heard the sound of ripping fabric as his remaining sleeve was torn off, and he groaned as his other arm was tightly bandaged.

"Sorry, but it needs to be done," apologized John, putting a painful amount of pressure on the biggest wound.

"It was... goin' for ya." Houshou tried to smile, tried to make it okay.

 _That works for John, maybe it'll work for me - smile enough and the bad things stop._

"Stopped it."

"You need to be careful," scolded John, working quickly and carefully to wrap the injury. "More careful. You're already injured and without food; there's no need to worry the others further by gaining injuries upon injuries.

worry the others... for now i will see how this possibility develops

 _I've been played._ Houshou's brain laughed at him. _Mai's gonna dream 'bout me, an' I'm gonna be lookin' even worse. Damn it._

"Let me help," said John, taking off his coat and laying it over Houshou's shivering body. "Here, rest against me. I'm probably not that warm, but I've gotta be warmer than the stone."

Houshou laid his head on John's lap, relaxing a little as small fingers combined through his hair.

 _Don't think about how dirty it is._ he told himself. Well, that was the problem with long hair. _And being kidnapped. It's not like I have access to shampoo or anything._

"You're not alone anymore, so you don't have to do everything yourself now." Blue eyes above him watched in concern. "Let me help. Please."

"You can always help..." whispered Houshou, eyes fluttering closed.

 _Can he still hear me? This is important..._

"But I can't, I won't... let any of you get hurt... 'cause of me."

 _None of them. I want none of them to be hurt. Maybe I want the impossible?_

Houshou felt his eyes slide shut, and this time John's voice couldn't pull him back from the edge.

He woke up later, feeling dry, drained, and slightly rested.

 _I wonder what time it is? Hell, what day it is._

"Hey, you're awake." John's voice was loud in the quiet cavern. "Do you need some water?"

Houshou shook his head yes.

"Food?"

He turned sharply to John, a little too sudden since his neck complained. One eye looking to check if he was okay; the other had gone back to being glued.

"I forgot earlier, but I have some food with me." The priest reached into his pockets and pulled out several squished rice balls, along with a bottle of water. "Um... it's not much. And there's water too, in case you don't want to drink from the stream."

Houshou smiled and reached for a riceball.

"Better than... nothing," he croaked. "Why?"

John just looked at him and shrugged, pointing to his ears again. Houshou sighed, then pointed to the food and looked confused. It wasn't that hard.

 _Asshole spirit._

"Oh, why?" John grinned at the answering nod. "Ayako insisted. She said if any of us found you, then you'd probably need something to eat or drink."

Houhou touched his head and gave a thumbs up. The first bite was nirvana, and he could already feel his body and spirit gaining a bit of strength.

"Yeah, it was a smart idea. You know, she's pretty worried about you too. And Masako. Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know." John made a face. "Masako, she went to the hospital with a high fever. Osamu went with her to keep us in the know, and to protect her."

 _I wonder if she's sick, or if the spirit made her sick? Shonen'll take care of her though, no worries there._

John hesitated, so Houshou made a 'come on' gesture with his hands.

"Naru's worried about Mai, 'cause she had nightmares about you, that," John blushed, "we told her wasn't true, that it was just her brain creating actual nightmares. Um... sorry."

Houshou nodded, and gave a thumbs up again.

 _That was probably the best thing to do. Even if the spirit punished me for it._

He took a second rice ball and started working on unwrapping it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John pocket the rest of them.

 _Good point. If they stayed out, I don't think I could keep myself from eating them, and who knows how long we'll be here._

"And well, as I said, Ayako's worried. About you mainly; she almost bit Osamu's head off over a phone call when he asked if Mai's dreams of you meant you were dead."

Houshou drew an 'M' in the air.

"You want to know more about Mai?"

An 'S' was added.

Masako?" John asked. Houshou grinned, taking care not to move his aching head.

 _At least the food's helped me feel a bit more solid._

"Apparently Masako was sick ever since she got here. At first she said it was headaches, but yesterday she collapsed," John frowned at looked at his watch. "Two days ago? Ayako took her temperature and then demanded that Naru call an ambulance. The next day, we went out to find you, and then there was a cave in."

Houshou's head jerked sharply, looking over John to see if he had any injuries. The blond sighed, but he pulled up his sleeves to show that he wasn't hiding any injuries.

 _That's good at least._

"We're fine, none of us were hurt. Actually, Mai and Ayako were free to go home, but the spirit brought me here." John rubbed his ear again. "I'm not sure what you did before, but was it responsible for me going deaf?"

Houshou nodded and John sighed.

"I thought so. When you attacked it, I could hear through one ear, but that's gone again."

"Sorry." He deliberately made a sad face so that John could understand him.

"No reason to be sad about it. I'm just thankful it's not permanent. There are priests who are deaf, but I'd rather have the time to come to terms with it, instead of having it sprung on me."

There was nothing to say to that.

 _You and me both buddy._

she needs to worry will she worry if it is permanent

"Not you again," snarled Houshou, pushing away from John and rolling onto his hands and knees. "And she wouldn't know if he can't hear or not, so no. She wouldn't worry."

"Is it back?"

He nodded, and John took his rosary out.

 _Where's my tokkosho?_

i need to make sure that she worries i need to eat i hunger

"Do whatever you want to me," said Houshou through gritted teeth. "Just leave him out of this."

"Bou-san?" John glared at him, as if he knew what the monk had said.

 _Can he read lips?_ Houshou let out a bark of laughter. _Maybe I'm predictable._

you are not strong enough

He stood up, ignoring the wobbling in his knees and the slight buzzing in his head.

 _Blame it on blood loss Houshou._

"Leave him out of it, and I'll be strong enough."

...agreed

John cried out as something moved against him, pinning his arms and legs to the wall.

"Bou-san! What's happening?!"

"Sorry John," said Houshou, limping over to him. _I know you can't hear me, so..._ He covered John's eyes, and gently brushed his hands down. "Close 'em for this one, 'kay? You'll thank me for it later."

 _Maybe I'm selfish, but I don't want you to see this. At least I don't have to worry about you hearing me_

John immediately opened his eyes, glaring, and Houshou pushed them down again. When he saw that John was keeping them closed this time, he turned around and held his arms open... which wasn't really that much for his left side. Or his right arm. Still, he made a fitting volunteer.

"Do you need an invitation?"

"NO!" yelled John from behind him. pulling against the force that bound him.

 _Keep your damn eyes shut John!_

"Bou-san!"

Today began with electricity, the same current pumping through his body that he'd felt before.

"Again?" Houshou laughed, feeling the ache all the way to the back of his teeth.

 _Keep it annoyed, keep it off balance. That's the only way you're gonna win this._

"You're gettin' lazy."

that is not all

The electricity was turned up, and it felt as if he was being hung out to dry on an electric fence. A cry rippled out of his sore throat.

"Stop it!"

 _John, shut up! I can take it!_

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, stop this atrocity right now!"

The spirit stopped, and dizzily, Houshou turned to John, shaking his head.

should i listen to him instead of you

"No" gasped Bou-san. "No, I'm fine... you listen... to me."

"Leave him alone!"

humans are such strange creatures

"John... it's fine... I'm fine..." Houshou repeated the same phrase that had been annoying him earlier, turning to give a thumbs up, and a smile that they would get through this. It was a mistake.

There were two things he had already experienced in life that he never wanted to go through again. The sounds parents make when they bury a child before themselves. The feeling of an earthquake lasting longer than five minutes. And now this.

 _I never want to see him looking at me like that again._

He dropped his gaze first, finding it better to look at the cave floor than John's burning eyes.

"John," he said softly, knowing he wouldn't be heard. "I need... I need to protect you. I have to protect you."

are you done talking at him he cannot hear you

"Shut up!" Houshou snarled, turning to face the fear in the room. The walls blurred a bit together, but he locked his knees, not wanting John to see him any weaker than he'd already been.

shall i use him in your stead

"I said no." It took almost all of his energy to stand up straight, but he did it.

let us play a game

"This isn't a game."

 _If it was one, then there were no winners._

you want to protect him he wants to protect you and i want to have food

"I don't like this game already," grumbled Houshuo, tightening his ponytail.

"Bou-san, what's going on?"

He looked over to see that John had been set free from the wall, the priest rubbing his wrists and ankles.

"No! You said you'd picked me!"

let us play a game

"If John's playing too, he needs to hear the rules," Houshou insisted. "Take out the plugs."

...i believe that is fair enough

"What's happening?" asked John, reaching to his ears.

"We're apparently going to 'play a game'," Houshou said in a bitter tone, leaning against the cold wall. "Well, spirit, what are the damn rules?"

 _Maybe I can get a little rest in before hell starts again._

i am going to charge up a lightning ball it will go around the room and bounce off of the walls

"Can you hear that?" Houshou looked over to the priest.

John shook his head no, and they both sighed.

 _Of course, it makes perfect sense to give him his hearing back, and then not to talk to him. Dick move spirit._

"Is it speaking?"

"The spirit said there's going to be an electric ball bouncing around, and off of the walls," repeated Houshou, rolling his eyes.

the person who evades it the most will not be chosen for the next round of punishment

 _Low blow, going for the weaker of us._ It took Houshou a second to process it. _Wait, that's it? So all I have to do it make sure that John doesn't hit it?_

"Bou-san? What else? That can't be it."

"It said that if you successfully evade it, you'll be chosen for the next round of punishment." Houshou shrugged his one good shoulder, acting nonchalant, but in truth, his heart was beating so fast he was surprised John couldn't hear it. "It's probably betting on you evading it more, and it getting fresh meat, since I'm slower."

"Are you going to be able to evade it?" John eyed him up and down; Houshou didn't ask what he looked like.

"I'll have to, won't I?" The monk took a deep breath.

 _I know it can hear me lying, why isn't it telling John the truth?_

"I don't want to drag you down with me, so if I fall don't help." Houshou looked at the spirit. "How long are you giving us?"

until the electricity runs down

"Great. It'll keep going until it's done."

John made a face at that, but he got up, looking around the cave warily. Houshou watched as a giant, crackling ball took shape in the middle of the cavern.

"Well, where is it?" asked John.

 _... you've got to be kidding me._

"You're going to let him see it, aren't you?" Houshou looked from the ball to John, then up to the spirit.

how well can you lie

It began to spin, and like a firecracker, shot towards the middle of them.

"John, left!" Houshou yelled out, limping as quick as he could to the right.

"You're joking!?" shouted the priest. "It's invisible?!"

"Just listen to me!"

Houshou looked at the priest and saw a wariness in his eyes.

"Damn it, do you trust me? Right!"

John threw himself back, Houshou hissing as the ball narrowly missed.

"You bastard - you're aiming straight for him!"

and what will you do about it what can you do about it

Houshou looked around the room, but there was nothing. Nothing to throw, nothing to ground the electricity, if it could even do that. But there was...

 _He's small enough... he's got to be!_

"John!" shouted Houshou.

 _I can't tell him to hide, he'll refuse._

"Keep going right!" Houshou began to make his way to where John was, anxiously looking at where the ball had decided to roll. "Back!"

 _Damn spirit is aiming for him_ the monk snarled to himself as the ball went against gravity and directed itself towards John again.

"Forward!"

Houshou reached the outside of the crevice just as John tripped, sprawling out on the floor belly first.

i think this is over

"Not quite," snapped Houshou. He leaned forward, grabbed John's collar with his least pained arm, and started to drag him backwards.

"Bou-san, what are you doing?"

"Get inside." He made sure that his voice was solid, firm, and commanding. It didn't help. John didn't get up.

 _Damn it John, get inside, the ball's heading our way!_

NO that is cheating

"No, cheating is commanding the ball to follow only one person," Houshou retorted. "Get. In!"

John looked at the crevice and blanched.

"I don't know what's in there."

"This isn't Australia, nothing's going to kill you!"

"Bou-" John's voice was cut off as Houshou pulled and pushed him forward, and he landed halfway inside. Quickly, the slender priest pulled the rest of his legs in. "What about you?!"

Neither of them needed to say it; the crevice might have been big enough if the other person had been as slender, but there was no hope for anyone taller or wider.

"I'll be fine." The monk grinned and flashed a thumbs up.

no you will not

"Where's the ball?" asked John, trying to peer over Houshou's shoulders.

"Be-"

"Bou-san!"

It felt like fire ants, a swarm descending on his body, his already injured, broken, body. Hoshou bit his lip, the pain from there clearing his head a little.

"Stay... back." he growled at John.

 _All I have to do it hold out until time's up. I can do it, I can do it!_

He turned, shoving his back against the fissue and trapping John behind him, muffling his words at the same time by biting his tongue.

"What'll you... do now?" the monk gasped, watching the spirit.

make her worry

The pain seemed to like one of those heavy winter showers, the rain pelting down and going on forever. He could feel John poking his back, but there was only pressure, no actual feeling about it. What overrode him was the electricity, and when it seemed as if his head would never stop buzzing, the sounds grew fainter.

 _Not... the pain..._ His mind laughed at him. That wasn't growing fainter at all. He slid to his knees, sharp rocks digging in.

fine you are the winner

"Good," he whispered, listing to the side. A shadow, one he thought was John's, fell over him.

"Why did you do that!?" the Aussie scolded him, fingers flying to check his pulse and prod other injuries.

"... protect..."

Houshou shut his eyes, letting tears spill down the sides of his checks.

 _I can't stop. Not even if I wanted to._

Something warm wrapped around him, and he wanted to sink deeper into it.

stand up

Houshou didn't say anything.

 _I don't have the energy to twitch._

stand up or i will use your friend

He groaned, pushing off of John's shoulder to get up, and didn't say anything as a slim shoulder propped him up.

"Wha?" The word came out slurred and sloppy.

 _Almost like when the band writes lyrics drunk_. He laughed, feeling a familiar coppery taste flooding his mouth. Houshou spit it to the side, hoping that John wouldn't notice, but the priest was hyper focused on him at the moment.

"Did you just spit up blood?!"

"is nuthin'" he waved a hand.

he will see you be punished his visions will worry her

"Hey, buddy?"

John looked up at him; he could tell that much from his watery vision.

"Don't watch."

"NO!" John left his side, looking for where the spirit was. "I cheated with the crevice, punish me."

he cheated more

"I... heard that." John turned to Houshou slowly. "Why did it let me hear that? Bou-san, what did it mean by that?"

 _...dammit..._

Houshou closed his eyes. Tried to shrug.

"How did you cheat more? Bou-san?" John's voice grew sharper, more demanding. "Houshou, say something!"

 _Not tellin'_

the rule of the game was that the person who evades it the most will not be chosen for the next round of punishment

"Fuck you," said Houshou. The words didn't have the energy they needed to be properly said. At least, not in the way his former English teacher had taught him.

"You're already injured, let me take care of you!" snapped John, turning back to the beaten monk. "The good God above has placed me here with you, in this place, and at this time so I can help! Accept it!"

Houshous shook his head.

"Better one... than both."

John shook his head.

"Better that we share this, the pain, the hurt, the agony." John's hand was gentle as he brushed his fingers through Houshou's hair. "Let. Me. Help."

 _John, stop. I can't... no, I don't want... you need to stay safe._

the time for punishment has arrived

"Wha-" John want flying off, hitting the wall on the other side.

"Leave him... alone!"

this is getting tiresome and i hunger i ache i hurt

"Not as much," chuckled Houshou darkly, "as me."

no not as much as you

And the last things that he remembered were purple lights, cries of pain, and then a swallowing darkness.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_


	9. Ayako's Actions

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

* * *

 _Saturday Morning - Sakurai Ichii Ryokan_

* * *

Ayako stayed awake and watched the moon glimmer from behind the thin curtains.

 _It's only been what? Three, four days?_

Burrowed under a futon next to her, Mai slept on, completely exhausted from yesterday. They'd ignored John's final cry to run, and had instead attacked the blocked off entrance, flinging rocks and stones about frantically. Mai had even almost thrown one straight at her, the younger woman had been so frantic. It hadn't mattered. In the end, by the time they'd gotten a path cleared for Mai to squirm her way in, there had been no sign of the priest or the spirit.

 _Lin and Naru were right. The next to go was John. Who now though? Masako is still in the hospital for overnight observation, but Naru's told her to stay away from the area. Osamu might come back, but I think it's better to have someone watching over Masako. It's come down to Naru, Lin, and myself... and then we're out of people..._

Ayako sighed, and turned her gaze back to the moon. Her eyes were burning, and she kept nodding off, but couldn't ease into a proper sleep. Her phone vibrated, flashing to show that she'd gotten a message.

"What I wouldn't give for it to be from that damn monk," she whispered, picking it up and sliding her thumb across the screen. Naru was requesting to meet her in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and set the phone back down on the _tatami._

 _Seriously? Ugh, it's not like I have anything better to do._

Inch by inch she got up, careful not to make any noise that might wake Mai. If the girl could sleep, then she should.

 _And hopefully without dreams_.

But there were no noises from the lump under the blanket, and after putting a loose top on over her nightshirt, Ayako made her way down to the kitchen, blinking at the too bright light. Naru was sitting at the table, clicking and tapping the keyboard.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked, drawing out a chair and sitting down at the table. She hadn't noticed the other day, but the warmth came not from the cheerful, yellow curtain, but from the mixture of wooden furniture that made up the room.

"We're missing something," Naru replied bluntly, his fingers hitting particularity hard.

"You seem to know what's happening. You predicted that John would be taken." Her fingers twitched to hold a mug, but it was too early for coffee, too late for tea.

 _Maybe water then._

She got up, filling a clean mug with hot water from the kettle*.

"Who do you think is going to be next?"

Naru shook his head.

"I don't know."

Ayako eyed him, arching an eyebrow. The first sip of hot water was a liquid blessing.

"Bullshit. You have an idea."

Naru frowned, then dipped his head.

"Me. I think. Out of the remainder here."

 _Makes sense, with how much of a crush Mai has on you._

"Has Lin's spirit found anything?"

"He says it's still looking, so we'll have to assume that no news is good news. The spirit didn't go to it's destination in a usual way apparently. Perhaps it realized it was being followed."

Ayako let out a huff, then sat back down in her chair.

"He's been missing for too long," she said. "And now we're down John too."

"Hopefully the presence of John will give some hope to Takigawa."

 _Doubtful. He'll probably feel like he failed._

The two of them continued to sit there, Naru working and Ayako watching him work.

 _Thrilling. I think watching paint dry might be more interesting._

"... when you first talked about this case, you were worried," she said, the memory of Naru's unusual seriousness at their headquarters coming back to her. "Did you know-"

"Absolutely not." Naru's eyes burned into her, and she was a little shocked to see that they were almost as red as hers felt. "Yes, we probably would have taken the case, but I... I would have had everyone take more care."

 _Dammit, he's beating himself up over this, just like the rest of us are._

"Don't blame yourself." She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's not your fault."

Neither one of them had anything to say after that. Ayako sipped at her water, and Naru tapped at the keyboard. Finally, after her mug was finished, she got up.

"If you're not going to tell me why you messaged me to come out here, then I'm going to go back to my futon."

"I don't know what to do," Naru blurted out.

 _Is he actually admitting..? And after yesterday?_

 _"I feel as if everything is crumbling too quickly to fix."_

"Don't you normally talk to Lin about stuff like this?" Ayako said, keeping her voice quiet. _  
_

"As you can see, he's sleeping, the same as Mai."

"You mean he angered himself out?" She walked into the kitchen and squirted some dish soap into her mug, letting the hot water rush over her hands. She'd heard the man and hadn't know what to do. Taciturn Lin, the master of a poker face, cursing. There had been some meaty-sounding thunks when Ayako had suspected he was pounding his thighs out of rage, and a caution not to damage the inn they were at.

 _It was so out of character... no. No it wasn't. I just... wasn't expecting it. We've all been doing it, but with the exception of Mai, we've all been hiding it. And it was what little crying I heard was angry crying, I should know, I've been doing it enough myself. This case has us all on edge and weary._

Her mug clean and dripping, she set it on the drying rack above the sink and went back into the living room. Then stopped.

 _We need a little optimism here... too bad our normal optimism magnets are either asleep or missing._

She leaned against the doorway, waiting for her young boss to look up.

"Naru... I don't know what to do either. But I do know one thing. We're going to get them back, and defeat it."

 _We have to. I refuse to believe that we're going to lose our friends._

"Is that so?" said Naru's low voice. He didn't look at her, but she could see the reflection of his eyes in the computer screen. Stronger. Hardened.

"It is," promised Ayako, giving a smile so real she should have won an award. "And Osamu is still researching, right? So we've got him in our corner."

 _I'm sure the kid will be able to come up with some crucial information. It's part of his charm_

"But what can I do now!" Naru hissed, pushing the keyboard away from him.

"Has the spirit come back?"

"No," said Naru in disgust. "Apparently it doesn't want to come back to the house for anything."

"So, are you going to set yourself up as bait?" Ayako came back to sit on the couch arm. "Like John?"

"I think... with Lin's _shiki_ searching, it might actually be best to play for time." Naru's voice was low and unsure. "I don't know if there's a certain amount of people that it'll capture, or if it'll take everyone, and then Mai. I don't know if it took the whole family because it needed to, wanted to, or the opportunity presented itself. Dammit, I don't know anything!"

"Quit it!" snapped Ayako.

 _Need to nip this little pity party in the bud, because when Naru decides to do something, he doesn't stint on it._

"You're not the only one being hard on themselves, so get over it. Use that logical brain you're so fond of bragging about to figure something out."

Ayako almost laughed at the look he gave her; she almost forgot how young he was, especially since Mai and Osamu tended to act their age.

 _And Houhshou acts right along with them._ A small smile graced her lips, a movement that felt almost foreign.

"If you think it's best to play for time, and see if we can find the two of them, then let's do it. What can we do to stall?"

Naru drummed his fingers together.

"We can still interview people in the city; the police, for example, and the volunteers that stumbled across the bodies."

 _Wait? What!?_

Ayako looked at Naru. "We know where the bodies were found?"

"Of course, or they wouldn't have been found," huffed Naru.

"Then why aren't we out there looking for Houshou and John?"

"Because that's where the bodies were found."

"Oh." She got it. Immediately, thanks to several cases she'd overheard at during her years at the hospital.

 _That's right, found doesn't always mean the place that it was done it._

"I'm more worried about food and water. I know John had some on him, but I'm not sure what the water situation is." She gave him a look. "We should all keep on carrying bottles and _onigiri_. What about..." Ayako trailed off, grimacing. She felt dust on her tongue and the weight of stones in her hands. "... what about the caves? Should we try to go through and find them?"

Naru sighed.

"It didn't work the last two times. And it lost us John yesterday."

"Don't pretend it was the cavern that caused us to lose John," snapped Ayako, keeping her voice low. "He could have been in the house and the spirit would have tried taking him from here. There's four of us now, so what are we supposed to be doing? I know Mai's going to want to look."

 _And I do too. Reading that notebook Mari's been scribbling in, Houshou needs us._

"Since we're trying to play for time, you should stay with Mai," the older woman added, giving Naru a look. "Since the spirit probably doesn't want her just yet."

Her boss looked at her, giving a nod after a few seconds.

"Makes sense," he said. "That'll leave you with Lin."

"Actually, I was thinking that if you all are going out, I could stay here." The glare that she gave dared him to interrupt her, so he made a "go on" gesture with his hands.

 _Good, I might be able to get what I need done._

"We don't know for certain what's been happening to Houshou, and we have no idea about John, but I wanted to take a closer look at Mai's journal. She's been writing some very detailed descriptions, and I think I can start putting together the most necessary equipment I'll need when we find him."

"Why would you need to be here alone for that? You could do that right now, she's asleep." Naru didn't say anything, but his eyes reflected a sudden worry.

 _He thinks me being left alone will present a target..._

"Because you're the one who told Mai it's just nightmares, and that they weren't dreams," Ayako pointed out. "If I'm suddenly studying her dream journal, and taking it seriously, isn't that going to tip her off that you're lying? And didn't she stumble into the kitchen yesterday, almost hearing us talk about John's role, even though we left her asleep?"

Naru shifted in his chair, then got up.

"I need tea," he said, making his way to the kettle.

"Can you make your own tea?" joked Ayako. "I've never seen such a miracle."

 _Mostly I just hear you accepting either Mai's tea or Masako's tea._

"I can," snorted Naru, fetching his own cup. "Everyone else makes better tea though."

Ayako watched him grab a tea holder and open a container.

"What's that? A special blend?"

"Mai gave it to me at New Years," said Naru, smiling a little at the tin. "It's _Daruma_ tea from Lupicia."

"Ah, a seasonal flavor then." Ayako smiled. "That was nice of Mai, they probably ran out pretty quickly."

"Black tea from India, with mango bits and pink peppercorns."

 _Nice choice Mai._

"You remember the idea of _daruma_ , right?"

"The one story where the meditating monk cut off his eyelids to stop sleeping?" Naru drawled, arching an eyebrow at Ayako.

 _Ugh, that one always gives me the shivers._

"No, the proverb."

" _Nanakorobi yaoki,_ " Naru said, nodding.

"Fall down seven times, stand up eight," agreed Ayako. "All we need to do it make sure we keep standing up."

"And hope it's enough."

Ayako shrugged.

 _It'll have to be, won't it?_

"That's why I want the time to get my supplies ready. You and Lin take Mai, and I'll stay inside the inn." She saw the thundering look on his face and held up a hand to stall him. "We have the written _sutras_ that Bou-san left behind, and I can make some _ofuda_ to put up as well, although they won't be able to extract any extra energy around here since there's nothing to draw from. I'll be safe, I promise."

"Houshou was taken from the inn," protested Naru. "And don't promise anything you can't deliver."

"Our dear monk went outside on his own," countered Ayako, hands on her hips. "When we didn't have the _sutra_ or the _ofuda_ up. And since Mai'll be with you two, she won't be following me with a rock in her hands."

 _And no offense to Mai, but I don't think I want her behind me when we go on the next few cases._

"...that might work," Naru admitted, going back to his tea and getting rid of the infuser.

"So, when are you all going to leave?"

"It's..." a quick glance at the computer's clock had Naru wincing. "It's almost four."

"Have you even been to bed?" She gave him and his clothes a look over.

"Have you?" he returned, glaring at the bits of her nightshirt that poked out.

The silence in the kitchen was more than a little oppressive.

"Couldn't sleep," the priestess said, shrugging. "But at least I went to bed and tried. You've probably been frying your eyes on the computer screen. Do you even have a pair of PC glasses?"

 _I don't need to battle my own nightmares._

"The same as you actually," said Naru, sidestepping the question and lifting his mug, taking a swallow. "Ugh... bitter."

"You're leaving it in too long to steep. That's why the others make better tea than you."

"Hmm..." He glanced at the pot.

"If you leave anything in heat too long, it gets destroyed." Ayako lowered her voice.

 _He's not going to like hearing this, but Lin's not here at the moment and someone has to say it._

"Naru, take yourself out of the fire. You're not to blame for any of this, and you look like shit."

He laughed, putting the mug of tea down so that he wouldn't spill it, and kept laughing, almost falling to his knees on the floor.

 _Why... well, this is better than a moping Naru at least._

"You don't hold back, do you?" He finally said, wiping at his eyes. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Let's get some sleep then," she suggested, nodding her head toward the bedrooms. Ayako turned, grinning when she heard the sound of Naru pouring his mug out.

* * *

She woke up to a low light. Mai was already up and dressed, writing in her journal as silent tears ran down her checks.

 _9:28. A few hours of sleep at least._

"Another nightmare?" she asked, keeping her voice light. Mai stopped writing, nodded, then went back to her task. "Maybe you should join Ma-"

"I'm not leaving here without them!" Mai hissed, keeping her voice low as she paused. Scritching sounds came again from the notebook.

"We're not," agreed Ayako, stressing the first word. "But if getting out of the spirit's zone could keep you from having nightmares, then it might be worth it."

"...so you think they're real."

 _Shitshitshitshit I messed up!_

"No," the priestess said smoothly,. "But I think being here, the last place we saw them, is causing you to have bad dreams."

 _Did that help fix it?_

"I'm not stupid you know," muttered Mai, wiping away tears. "I know it's real. John... John was just taken away from us, how can you all pretend otherwise? He didn't wander outside, there's no chance a human did it. We were there, and the only way out was if a spirit had done it."

 _I didn't even think about that piece of evidence..._

"Mai-"

"I know that something's got Bou-san and John. I'm not stupid," she repeated, rubbing an arm across her eyes.

 _What can I do?_

"I also know that Naru's trying his hardest to make sure that I'm not worried about them."

Ayako looked at the younger woman in the morning light. A slight smile was out of place on her lips, twisted so that it almost resembled a sneer. Almost.

"Did you know that if this room is completely silent, that you can hear the words of the people in the next room?"

 _Who did... Lin. She had to have heard him_.

"I heard Lin yesterday. He was angry. And crying." Mai looked over at her, and Ayako could only give a stiff nod, the rest of her body sitting still under the blankets.

"I heard him too. It was a little... surprising."

Mai let out a small snort.

"Not really. I think I figured out why. He wasn't crying for himself, or even the others. He was crying for Naru. That fate doesn't want him to have a whole, complete family."

 _When did he say that? Or are those your thoughts only?_

"...was Lin talking to someone?"

 _It wasn't me, Mai, and I know it wasn't Naru, so who...?_

"I think it was his _shiki_."

Both women went quiet at that thought.

 _That's understandable. John's been...had been praying a lot more. Naru and I actually had a sustained chat. It's as if we're all afraid to let silence settle, but at the same time, we're afraid to confide in each other._

"And even though Naru hasn't told me why, I'm trying to do what he's told me to do. Not to worry. To treat it just like another nightmare."

"Why?" Ayako winced as she asked that question.

 _She's doing what supposedly needs to be done, why am I questioning that?_

"Because, his real identity aside and he had a good reason for that, Naru's earned our trust. Bou...Bou-san told me once to have faith in Naru, back when we were helping out that school that was hexed. I'm trying... I'm trying, but it's so hard Ayako."

Ayako's mind was a jumbled of emotion, but at the last few whispered words, her focus sharpened. She got up, and hugged Mai, feeling the girl's body shake and shudder under her arms.

 _Poor Mai._

"It'll be okay Mai," she soothed, tightening her grip.

 _This case will be over at some point, and we'll all be together again._

"You can't know that," came a small, wet protest.

"No," agreed Ayako, ruffling Mai's head. "But I know that we'll do everything we can to make it come true. We won't let the guys down."

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Ayako just holding Mai, feeling her blouse become damper as the girl's tears kept flowing. They only drew slightly apart when the scrape of the sliding door sounded.

"Um..." Lin's eyes were fixed on the ground, and if it had been another situation, Ayako would have laughed at the discomfort the man was emitting, even in the formal clothes he was most comfortable in. "Naru's getting the car ready."

"What are we doing today?" asked Mai, her voice muffled. Ayako rubbed her back in circles.

"Talking to the people that discovered the bodies. Naru thinks they might have information."

 _Ah, so that's how he's going to get Mai out of the house._

"Why can't we look for Bou-san and John?" Mai's voice was sharper as she emerged from Ayako's arms.

"We're going to do that later," Lin said. "Naru's hoping that we might pick up some locational facts to point us in the right direction. I volunteered to get you because... I wanted to say something." He stood there, poker-stiff and poker-faced, as if unsure how to start.

 _Hmm?_

"I didn't realize that you could hear me last night," he said swiftly, eyes still on the _tatami_. "I'm sorry that you had to hear my emotions and misgivings about this case."

 _No Lin, you have every right be be human._

"Lin," interrupted Ayako, giving Mai's shoulder a brief squeeze as they both got up. "Don't apologize for that."

His eyes shot up, wide, and his mouth open to protest.

"Don't. It's really okay. We're all feeling frayed and on edge, and there comes a time where you have to release your emotions as you need to, or explode trying to kept them wrapped up

 _What do you think we're all donig? What we've been doing since Houshou was taken?_

"But..."

"You're no less a pillar of strength," Ayako said, noticing how his shoulders stiffened at her last sentence.

 _Yep, that was what he was worrying about. Looks like that psychologly minor is paying off for this case._

"It's actually a good thing," Mai pipped up, pushing off of Ayako to go to dresser and grab her jacket. "It means that I can cry and be strong too." She looked at him, and the way she planted her feet was a dare for him to comment on her eyes.

Lin had nothing to say at that, looking to Ayako, who simply nodded.

"...let's get going then," he said, his voice a little rougher, raspier than normal, and if his eyes were a shinier blue or grey, Ayako chose not to remark on it. Mai didn't either.

 _What would I say anyway?_

She got up and followed them all the way to the kitchen, but stopped at the doorway.

"Ayako?" asked Mai, turning around in the parking lot to see her waving.

"I've got some things to do here in the inn, so I'll be staying behind."

 _Even if you're trying to follow Naru's directions and not worry, going back over that notebook won't help._

"What?!" Mai turned away from the car and ran back to the front door, almost frantic. "Ayako, no, you can't, you'll be taken next!"

"I don't think I will actually," she said, tapping her check with a fingernail. "Also, I've got my _ofuda_ and Bou-san's _sutra_ , so I'll be protected."

"But..." Mai was crying again, wiping away the tracks angrily. "But you can't-"

 _She'll stand here and argue with me all day, I just know it._

"Taniyama Mai!" snapped Ayako, well aware that Naru was waiting in the car and that Lin was leaning against the driver's side. "Listen to me! I'm an adult, and I can choose to do what I want."

 _Now, a firm push to get you to where you need to be, especially if your presence will help protect Naru._

Mai's mouth gaped open.

"It is my choice to stay here, in the inn and well-protected, so I can do what I think is needed."

"I'll stay with you!" she begged. "You can't... you can't stay alone right now!"

 _Mai... please just go, I'll be fine!_

"I'll be perfectly fine here, but I don't need you staying behind. You'd be more help to Naru and Lin."

 _Let me do my job!_

"Ayako-"

"I'll see you all later," said Ayako, turning around and heading to the kitchen. She heard Naru call out for Mai to get in the car, and then she let out a sigh of relief as an engine thrummed, followed by the popping sound of rocks as they drove off.

"Finally," said Ayako. She put some water in the coffee pot, and a heap of grounds. The inn felt desolate. "The thought is appreciated, because this place is a little creepy with no one else here. But trust me, I'm not looking forward to my task, and you wouldn't either"

Letting the coffee drip, she snuck into the second boys' room, grabbing a stack of _sutra_ from Bou-san's luggage, then did the same to her _ofuda,_ which she always placed in the top part of her suitcase; Mai's journal was nabbed along the way. Going around the house, she placed the talismans side by side in all of the doorways, windows, and especially at any door leading to an outside exit.

"That should be good enough," she said, already feeling a bit of relief.

 _I have faith in my ofuda, and I know how strong Bou-san is, so I have faith in his sutra too_.

Armed with a mug of creamy coffee, she cleared a spot at the kitchen table, powering up the computer and opening a fresh spreadsheet.

 _Can't leave the pages littered with red lines under the important parts_. She thought to herself, her hands trembling as she opened the notebook.

 _Doing this to patients I don't_ _know is one thing, but realizing that this is happening to a friend, and that I can't do anything to help-_

"Stop it Ayako," she scolded herself. "That's why you're going through this. Knowing what you'll need and preparing for it will help Bou-san." With that assurance echoing around the small kitchen, she began skimming through the entries, trying to find the important bits.

He's in a cave, and it's cold. Something's in there with him. I can see Houshou talking. I can't hear what he's saying, but he's talking with someone. Something forced him to the ground, and then it broke his right arm. It's not bleeding, and there's no bone, but I heard it crack.

There's a spirit in there, and it threw him into the wall. Many times, I couldn't count. He attacked the spirit, and it was unhappy. It reached out and burned him around his ankle. It threw him into the wall again, and there's blood everywhere.I... I never heard him say a single word, but I heard him scream. 

He tried to escape, but there's a barrier at he exit, and it thew him back.

It's talking to him again. Then... The paper rippled a bit, the ink splattered. It hurt him. It hurt him badly, electrocuting him. And then it was doing something with sound, it must have been sound, because Houshou put his hands over his ears. Then it held him up There were more watery marks this time, bigger splashes. It yanked him up, by both arms, and let him... let him fall. His shoulder... it looks like there's another bone at the edge. And he's bleeding even more now and his eyes, his eyes are so full of pain Bou-san I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

 _I need a little company_. _This is beyond depressing._

Ayako took a few minutes to breathe, settling all of the fear, anger, and sadness that were rolling in her. Her cell phone trembling in her hands, she pressed the button for Osamu.

"Find them?"

She took a sharp breath at the question, casting her eyes on the journal.

 _I can't... just a few more minutes._

"Not yet... I just needed to hear someone," Ayako confessed.

"Where are the others?"

There was a tension leaving her shoulders, one that she hadn't realized was there

 _After this, I'm going to soak in an onsen for hours_.

"Mai, Lin, and Naru are in the village, trying to get information about where the bodies were found." Ayako explained, walking back into the room she was sharing with Mai. A sharp tug upended her backpack, and with it now empty, she started putting supplies in it.

"Oh..." Osamu's voice was soft. "I could've-"

"It wasn't because they don't trust you."

 _Seriously? Do I need to be the team mom for everyone today?_ She let out a huff, then dropped a package of bandages in.

"I just needed Mai out of the house, and we're not sure if it's safe enough for people to be out in pairs."

"... but that means you're alone at the inn."

 _Okay, maybe not the best thing, but it can't be the worst. Should I tell him that Naru thinks he'll be the next one?_

"I had another reason for calling," she said, switching tactics as she grabbed gaze. "I, um... wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For earlier. Blowing up at you. Yesterday." There was nothing from the other end. "Hello? Osamu?"

"Sorry... I was just... you never apologize!" he blurted out.

 _What the-?!_

"Because I'm usually not the one who's wrong!" she snapped at him, rubbing her temples.

 _Did you have to make this so weird?_

"Anyhow, sorry."

A feminine giggle sounded in the background. Ayako grabbed disinfectant.

"You'd better accept it, Osamu, because you're never going to get a second chance."

 _Thank the gods, a distraction._

"How're you feeling Masako?"

 _Hopefully better?_

"Whatever I have, it's lingering. Osamu thinks I caught influenza, but the doctors tested for that."

 _Can't say I'm surprised._

"Nothing?" Ayako nodded to herself. "A slim chance when you were around only us for the entire time since none of us are sick either."

"I think it's from the area. We've both been doing some research, and the city just... hasn't grown. Everywhere else around it went through the natural life-cycle of a city, but not them."

"Osamu, she's supposed to be resting!"

 _What part of still in the hospital do you not understand?_

"Don't yell at him," Masako said immediately. "I wanted to be useful. It gets boring just sitting here all day, and I can only sleep so much."

... _that's a fair point._

"...fine. But," Ayako added quickly, "only as long as he lets you rest."

"He does/I do," came the quick assurance from both of them.

"You shouldn't be alone," said Osamu, coming back on the line.

"I'm at the inn, completed surrounded by _ofuda_ and _sutra_. I should be fine."

"... I think this thing is older, way older than what we're used to working with." Osamu hesistated, and Aayko felt fear stirring in her chest.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Spit it out."

"I'm not done researching yet," he said in a rush, "but this spirit might have been around before Buddism and Shintoism as we know them."

 _How old?!_

"... Shinto's been here ever since there was a Japan."

"Yes, but it changed greatly during the Meiji era. Like I said, there's nothing concrete yet. I just... don't have the same amount of trust that I normally do in our supplies."

 _Maybe staying here on my own wasn't a good idea._

"I could take my car and drive to meet them," Ayako said slowly, her skin prickling. There was a relieved sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Please."

 _Where'd I put the keys?_

"Right, then I'm going to finish getting my stuff together and call them." She stood up, pinning the phone between her ear and shoulder as she surveyed what room as left and which supplies she was missing.

"What were you doing anyhow?"

"Reading through Mai's nightmares and trying to judge how seriously Houshou is injured."

There was silence from the other end of the line.

"And?"

"Not the worst I've seen-"

"Ayako you work at a hospital!" interrupted Osamu.

"And I was about to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," she snapped back, putting another roll of bandages into the backpack. "I'd have to see him with my own eyes before I can make a judgement, but it could be a lot worse. From what Mai's written, the most dangerous things are his broken bone, dislocated shoulder, lack of food, and, well, pretty much being tortured. I think he's been able to find a water supply since I didn't read about any signs of dehydration."

"And John?" asked Masako.

"...I wasn't able to read her last entry," admitted Ayako. "I needed to hear voices before I could continue. I still feel a bit guilty about that."

 _Not about putting it aside, but that I should have given him some medical supplies. The fact that we allowed him to be taken is just between us adults for now. And Naru._

Ayako shivered, teeth chattering. She grabbed the automatic resuitator.

 _Hopefully we won't need that. Geez it's freezing! Maybe I should have put on a sweater for today?_

"You okay?"

"Just cold," she assured Osamu.

 _Wait... when did the temperature drop? I was hot earlier, and it's not raining..._

"Osamu. Masako." She tried to control her voice, but there as a slight shake to it. Her senses strained to hear if anything was in the inn with her.

"Ayako?"

"If I'm not here when everyone returns, tell them it's not their fault."

 _Is it really in here, or am I overreacting?_

"Ayako, is it in there with you?"

 _Wait a second..._

"Osamu, do you agree with Naru's theory about worry?"

"It's a possibility," agreed the young man. "But there's also a possibility of the spirit being a malevolent Tengu. I don't have enough information to choose one over the other."

"Naru and I talked," she said, her words fast and clipped. "I agree with him about the worry, which means you need to make Mai focus on another emotion."

"Ayako, stop talking, just get to the car!"

 _I don't think that will help, and I wouldn't want the empty car to run into someone or something after it spirits me away._

The sound of a wooden door slamming near the front of the house forced a grim smile. Her right hand gripped her left and squeezed, using the pain to break through the fear.

 _I can't let them know how scared I am._ Ayako said to herself.

"I'm taking the med kit with me," she said clearly, flicking on speaker phone and tossing it on the futon they'd left out. "Tell Mai I invited it here, that it was my idea to find John and Houshou this way. Tell Naru and Lin the truth."

"Ayako! Ayako, you still have time, get out!"

Her eyes roamed the remaining medical equipment in her bag.

"...that will be enough," she said softly to herself, zipping the bag up and strapping it across her shoulders.

 _The front clip should keep it with me even if it drags me like it did Houshou._

"Masako! Call Lin!"

There was an electric feel in the air, and it was creeping over her skin, as if a lightening storm was on its way, rolling in with the thunder.

"Think of it this way. The more of us it takes, the closer we get to finishing this case."

 _Do I have enough time to grab a jacket, or a blanket?_

"Ayako that's not funny!" snapped Osamu. "They all died!"

 _It's true though._

"Sorry." She let out a nervous laugh, watching a cloud of breath mist in front of her face. "Two apologies today; you should buy a lottery ticket."

"Don't do this! Don't make us listen to this!"

"Fishing for a third?" The hair on the back of her neck stood up. "You won't get it Osamu. Sorry."

The chill was now an embrace of winter, with a gradient of purple sweeping over her eyes. Ayako bit down hard on her bottom lip. If John could be taken when telling them to run, then she would allow it, and be silent for Osamu and Masako.

 _I won't make them worry more._

"Ayako? Ayako, answer us! Please!"

It was when the world she saw turned a deep, rich purple that her brain realized she needed to breathe... and that she hadn't been able to draw a breath since apologizing. The last thing she heard were Osamu's desperate shouts, and Lin's sudden voice demanding to know what was going on.

* * *

* - a lot of Japanese people will drink hot water as a way to settle their stomach, or to simply warm up.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_


	10. It Burns

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **Thanks:** Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're both enjoying the story so far ChoralMusic and End-Theory-Confirmed, and I hope everyone following along continues to do so. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sunday Morning - An Unknown Cave_

* * *

The fuzzy blonde blob in his sight had been joined by another warmer, darker color. An autumn red that didn't belong underground.

 _No._ Houshou felt a pricking at the corners of his eyes. _Not her too!_

There was no way around what that meant. There was only one red haired person in their group, and right now she was sitting on the cold, hard ground next to John, both of them sleeping on each other.

 _Maybe I'm wrong? Please let me be wrong._

"Aya-ko?" He coughed, his dry throat crackling, complaining at talking.

 _At needing to do anything really._

"Houshou!?" She woke up immediately, her head passed from side to side and swinging by him without a glance. "Was that you? Where are you?"

... _she can't see..._

He stayed where he was on the ground, lying spread out on his back, but her movement must have woken John up.

"It took you too huh?" asked the priest. Houshou watched him pat Ayako's shoulder with a smile, frowning when she looked at him. Through him. "Are you okay Ayako?"

"I'm fine," she answered immediately. "But... you're right next to me, aren't you? Why can't I see you?"

Ayako reached out, but her hand wasn't close to John. He clasped it.

"You're cold."

"What can you see?" asked Houshou, breathing deeply. There was an itch at the back of his throat, and it was hard not to let out a cough.

 _If I start coughing now though, I don't think I'll stop._

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's too dark in here to see anything."

 _Dammnit. I had hoped..._

Houshou let out a bark of laughter, then regretted it, pressing his good hand to his aching side.

"What's so funny?" Ayako asked.

"This." He said, looking between her and John. "John's deaf-"

"What!?"

"And you're blind."

She froze, eye blinking, widening, doing everything but their main function.

"You can see?"

"Everything. The spirit left the light on. Maybe sleep deprivation?"

John was studying her, and coming to the same conclusion. Since he couldn't hear their conversation, he stuck his free hand out in front of Ayako's face, moving it almost right beneath her nose.

"I can smell someone."

"That would be John," said Houshou. "He's next to you."

"How do you communicate with him if he can't hear you?" she asked, John taking a hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"He can see me just fine," drawled the monk. "We play charades. It's loads of fun."

 **we can play another game**

"Fuck. Off." said Houhou, almost growling the command. The dull headache he'd gotten used to rocketed up to one that was sharper, harsher.

 **let us play a game**

"Houshou?"

"The spirit's back. I can see it pulsating.," said John, shaking his head and letting go of Ayako's hand, even as her other one remained on his shoulder.

"That sounds disgusting."

 _This whole thing is disgusting_

"I'm not playing. No more games,," groaned Houshou. "Just get on with it."

Ayako turned towards his voice, horror written on her face.

 _Sorry, but I don't have the energy. If it makes you two play, I can't protect you both._

 **you do not want them to feel pain**

"No, I don't." Houshou pushed himself backwards, sighing in relief as his back found purchase in a stone behind him.

 _My head's pounding, my arm's killing me, and there's a heavy piece of concrete sitting in my stomach; how are you planning on screwing me over now?_

The monk finally coughed, succumbing to that dryness in his throat, and kept hackhing, fighting to draw breath as his muscles set off all of his injuries. When it finally passed, leaving him breathless and gasping for air, he had to wipe his fist off with his shirt.

 _It's a dark color... John shouldn't have noticed anything._

"I don't like the sound of that," said Ayako, a timbre of worry in her tone.

"Agreed, that sounded horrible."

 _You heard me?_

"John?" The questioning tone was enough.

"Guess I can hear again," he said in a flat voice, looking around him with wary eyes.

 _Crap._

"Isn't that a good thing? You don't seem very happy about that," noted Ayako.

"The last time I could hear, it was right before the spirit hurt Monk."

"I know he's hurt, I can smell blood," said Ayako, putting a foot underneath her so that she could stand up. "Unless that's from you too John?"

John shook his head, then remembered that she couldn't see.

"Small scrapes and bruises, nothing more."

 _Didn't you get thrown into a wall too?_

"Okay, then since you can see and hear right now, I'll walk you through the patching him up, I brought a backpack full of supplies."

"What backpack?"

Ayako froze.

"It's not next to me?"

 **that is what the prize of the game will be**

"Seriously?" Houshou rolled his eyes. " Great. That's the game prize. How important's your backpack?"

"I've got all of my medical equipment in there," Ayako replied immediately.

A silence descended in the cave.

"Well... we've gotten this far," said John, swallowing hard. "I'm sure we can make it a little bit further without it."

Houshou laughed, then groaned. He would have liked to been that optimistic, but that part had died a quiet death yesterday.

 _Let's not bet on that, please!_

"What's the game?" asked Ayako.

 **one person will find the bag the others will see and hear the correct path**

"That's it?" asked John. "That doesn't sound so bad."

 _I wonder what the catch is going to be?_

 **who volunteers to be the person moving**

"I will," said Houshou, pressing against the rocks behind him to get up.

"You're. Hurt." Disbelief and frustration colored the priest's voice.

 _Worry as well, and concern. Thanks for caring kid._

"Better that it's me then you John, or Ayako." Monk grinned. "Right? Isn't it better for one person to be injured instead of three?"

"Not really," interrupted Ayako. "It all depends on the injury. What do you have to do to look for it?"

 _Probably something stupid. And dangerous._

 **i have hidden the bag**

"Hey!" shrieked Ayako, her body lifted into the air. Before Houshou or John could react, her body moved, bouncing along hidden air currents until she hit the rock wall with a slight thud, gasping at the impact. "Hey! Let me go!"

John rose then, joining her on her left, his hands splayed out, spread-eagled and slightly higher than the shoulders.

 _Leave them alone!_

Houshou took a half-step towards them, but stopped when John shook his head. "Bou-san, don't. Save your energy. We're fine, it was just surprising."

 **so the game begins**

Houshou waited, leaning against the wall so that he could build up a small core of strength.

 _Just enough to get me, get us, through this._

"I still can't see anything but blackness," complained Ayako.

"We're at the back of the cavern, facing the exit. I can see the barrier shimmering from here, and Houshou's over to our left." John pointed a finger in the direction of the exit. "Is there something else? I think I see a darker purple nearest the exit."

"The spirit?" Houshou turned around where he was standing.

"Wait don't-" John's frantic voice was drowned out by a miniature explosion. Houshou cried out, falling to his left knees and clutching a smoking pants leg.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

"Houshou! Houshou talk to me!" Ayako's voice rang out throughout the cave, and finally penetrated through the thick fog of hurt.

"What about?!" He snapped, his left hand still clenched around the area. "How happy I am?"

 _Dammnit, don't take this out on her, it's not her fault._

"Did you get burned?" She asked, ignoring his jab.

 _I think so._

He spread his fingers to see the damage beneath them; shiny red skin

 _Of course._

"Yes," he hissed, feeling it flare up even more after he looked at it.

 _It always looks worse than it feels, just keep reminding yourself that._

"Put it in the stream," she said. "The coldness should help."

"I don't see anymore along that route," John added. "It should be safe."

 _What's that expression? Shoulda woulda coulda?_

Cautiously, inch by inch, Houshou made his way over to the stream. He didn't even remove his shoe when he made it, just stuck his whole leg in, and sighed as if he'd finished a twenty kilometer marathon.

 _That... that feels much better._

"Have either of you heard anything?" John asked. "The spirit said we'd be able to see **and** hear, but I'm only seeing things right now."

"Shut up for a second so I can check," muttered Ayako, "since I can't see."

Up to his knee in freezing cold water, Houshou burst out laughing. There was a coppery taste in his mouth, but there was also a brief sensation of lightness in his heart.

 _I needed that._

"... you okay Monk?"

John smiled, looking between the two of them with a fond grin on his face.

"Feeling a bit better now that your sparring partner is here?"

Houshou made a noncommittal noise.

 _Yes and no._

He shook his head. "Never wanted you both hurt, but..." he stopped speaking to smile at them. "If I had to pick people to be trapped in a cave and tortured with, you'd be at the top of the list. A very short list."

"Honored," said Ayako in a dry voice.

 _Heh. Your smirk says otherwise._

"And I can't hear anything right now."

"It can't be that easy," warned Houshou, taking his almost-numb leg out of the stream. It was heavier, and forced him to do an odd limp as water dripped onto the cavern floor. Squelching sounds echoed off of the walls, and a small breeze caused goosebumps to form.

"You're clear to go straight," said John.

 _This already feels wrong._

The monk took a few seconds to steady himself, then stepped forward.

"Wait!"

They both turned to look at Ayako.

"I heard something," she explained. "What just happened?"

"Monk moved. What did you hear?"

"It sounded like a crystal. You know how, when you tap a crystal in a movie, it makes that clear ringing sound?"

 _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"Houshou, step toward us," said John.

"That's it," said Ayako, the understanding showing on her face. She looked up to Houshou, or at least close enough on the general direction that he knew the gesture for what it was. "Some of your steps produce a sound crystal."

 _Wonder which sound's the correct one?_

"Can you move away? And once more in a different direction?"

John was silent as Houshou limped around.

"Okay... it's not every step, but I can hear that it's getting louder and quieter, but also lower and higher in tone."

"I'm going to move toward the bag," Houshou said, putting action to words. "What did you hear?"

 _This is already exhausting._

"Louder and higher."

"Heading toward you now."

"Louder and deeper."

"So... does what does that mean?"

The sigh Ayako let out echoed around the chamber.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe..." John cleared his throat, pulling at the invisible bonds that were connecting him to the wall. "Maybe louder means you're heading towards the bag?"

"It can't," Ayako said immediately. "It was also loud when he headed to us."

"Then deeper?"

"How about this." said Houshou, not really asking a question. "I'll just make my way to the supplies, and we'll keep listening. Otherwise, nothing's going to happen."

 _And I can't stand ready forever._

"If we have to." Ayako's annoyed voice showed wasn't happy with the decision. "I'll keep listening and saying what I hear. Just... be careful, okay?"

"Careful's my middle name," joked Houshou, taking a step.

"Sometimes I think it's Trouble."

"Or Stubbornness."

Houshou stuck at tongue out at the two of them, even though Ayako couldn't see him.

... _I do feel better, having someone here with me. I don't think I could go through this on my own._

"Go straight. Then left. One more.

"Loud high, also loud high."

"Where did the lower tone go then?" asked John. "Is it because he's walking a clear path?"

 _I don't care, just let me get to the bag._

"Anyone else reminded of high school English class," joked Ayako.

"Huh?" John's bewildered voice made Houshou laugh again, which turned into a rattling cough.

"Teachers usually play the robot game," she explained as he wheezed. "Your friend is a robot, and they can only listen to English directions. And the classroom is set up like a maze."

"Turn right. My Japanese class just did maps, but that sounds a lot more fun. Okay, go straight."

"I heard a low tone," said Ayako, her voice banishing fun memories of class to grow more serious again. "John? Is he near anything?"

"No... " There as a pause. "Nothing that I can see."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Houshou, his voice harsh and raspy. Currently, he was crouching a bit, using his left hand as support on his knee.

"...I guess continue forward," said Ayako. "I don't like this."

 _You're not the only one._

He took a step. Nothing. Another. And an explosion went off, near his right ankle this time.

"Bou-san!"

"Houshou!"

"... fine," he said, breathing through his nose. "I'm fine you two."

 _I'm beyond fine. If I can't walk, then how can I get those supplies?_

"Bullshit!" snapped Ayako. "John, what happened, you said the path was open?!"

"It was!" The priest's voice was more guilt than anything else, but also identifiable were strands of concern and confusion.

"W-wait." Houshou held up a trembling hand. "You guys... both heard... instructions. What were... the exact words?"

"I don't remember... something about hearing and seeing the path?" said Ayako. "John?"

"I can't recall much more than that."

"... how much... should we bet-" Houshou let out a wet sounding cough and hacked out something onto the floor.

 _Better not to look at it... tasted a little too coppery for my liking._

"Bet that there's two paths?" said John.

"One seen and one heard," added Ayako. "That would make sense. It would also explains why we heard two loud tones earlier, even though you moved in different directions."

 _I knew this was going to be horrible, but two paths? And since the one 'seen' clear was not musically cleared, I'm going to guess that they don't overlap often._

"One of us should have done this," said John his tone guilty. "Not you."

"Why's that?" He looked over at his captured friend. "'Cause you're not stronger. You're cuter."

 _Mentally strong yes, but physically..._

"Because you're going to be even more injured!" shouted John, his voice cracking in the middle. "Do you," he continued in a quieter voice, "do you think we like seeing you in pain? Seeing you get hurt for us?"

"Or listening to it?"

Houshou didn't answer either of them, and the Australian took the opportunity to continue.

"We want to protect you as much as you want to protect us."

 _You'll probably get your chance soon... even with food and medical supplies, I'm nearing the end of my reserves._

"Let me do it as long as I can," he finally said, taking care to shore up his words with at least a resemblance of energy and strength.

"This isn't fair!" yelled Ayako. "Spirit! I want to switch places with him, let me volunteer!"

 **i said earlier that there will be only one volunteer no you can not trade places**

"It might make Mai worry more," said John. "If we got hurt as well."

 _John... if that attempt of bribery was so obvious to me, right now, I doubt the spirit's going to agree._

They waited.

 **no you are lying to protect him i think him doing this will serve as a way for her to remember his pain is real and unending**

 _Yay? I win?_

"Can we hurry?" asked Houhshou. Every time he blinked, it felt as if it took more time to pry his eyelids. "I want to go back to sleep."

 _Or at least lie down again._

"... straight."

Houshou hobbled forward, one leg a cold, sluggish throb and the other a hotter, flaming mess.

"High tone."

They continued that way for several minutes, until finally Houshou stopped when Ayako said there was a low tone nearby.

"I still don't see anything," John said bitterly.

"... I think it's behind the force field."

"What?"

"The tone?"

"No... " Houshou squinted, then opened his eyes wide to see better. "Ugh. The backpack. It's behind the force field."

"That's cheating!"

 _Of course it is... the game was rigged from the start. Did you really think it'd play fair with us?_

Houshou tried to ignore them, concentrating on where the backpack was. Right outside, the strap tantalizing close to the barrier. Not close enough to grab it though, or try to stick his hand out. About... five feet? He imagine it in his hands... also the pain from the barrier.

"John?" he said, interrupting a low, angry conversation behind him. "Maybe I'm missing something. Do you see anything straight, or long, like a stick? If I could hook the strap," explained Houshou, "I might be able to get the pack without getting fried."

He waited, his own sight slight blurry.

"There's something faintly purple, nearest the cave wall," John finally said. "Looks like a stick?"

 _Why does that strike me as a great place to put a trap?_

"Let me know when I get closer to it," said Houshou, shuffling around. "Apparently it's like those little mini-bombs, only you can see it."

"Be careful," warned Ayako. "The tones are changing with every step."

"Stop."

Houshou obeyed John's command, stilling. He was close enough to the barrier that if he reached out, he would be able to touch the shimmer.

"It's right in front of you. Bend down and you should be able to pick it up."

Cautiously, each muscle complaining about the precise and calculated movements, he did just that. Something shocked him, just a little zap really, as he picked it up.

"Did you find it?"

 _Yeah, but I don't think it's going to help._

"Got it," he said, picking it up and biting his tongue. "Now to get the bag." Houshou struck the barrier and pierced it, letting out a soft groan as it passed withing milimeters of the strap.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not long enough. And this is the only thing I saw," said Houshou, a sick feeling bubbling up in his stomach.

 _Sicker. I already feel as if I've drank two of those disgusting coffee/cola cans again._

"There's nothing else?"

 _I could try..._

"Nothing. Ayako, did you pack medical supplies for burns?"

"Nothing specific, but there's gaze and disinfectant. I didn't bring any gels on the trip since I'm not a burn specialist."

"What are you thinking?" asked John, his tone wary. "Bou-san?"

"I'm thinking," he said, pulling himself upright, "that no matter what, we're going to need those supplies, right?"

"Not if it means you're going to injure yourself further!" snapped Ayako. "And that's what it looks and sounds like from back here. John was right, you've done well without them, we can wait until Naru and the others find us."

 **are you refusing to play my game**

"What if we are?" Ayako's question was pure defiance. "What would you do then?"

 **i would have to start another game and all of you would play**

"I'm not refusing," said Houshou quickly, straightening up. "I'm just thinking. About my next move."

"Let us help," begged John, twisting against his restraints. "You're taking on too much."

"Heh." Houshou tugged at his ponytail. "I'm just doing what you would do in the situation."

"I'd like to believe I'd let you help."

"John you'd be just as bad," intrupted Ayako. "And so would I, so I can't say much."

The look on John's face almost made Houshou laugh aloud.

 _It's like he was expecting a lemon cake and got a super-sized lemon instead._

"Get the damn backpack and I'll patch you up." Ayako looked over at the priest as he made a noise. "Or make John do it since I can't see."

"Sounds like a plan," Houshou said, his head nodding like an overlooked noodle.

 _I'v got to get it. I can't fail._

Standing there, facing the shimmering barricade, he reached inside to find his core. It took some of his dwindling mental reserves to shore up his low physical energy.

 _Ayako said she'll get me patched up. I've got to focus on that. No hesitation, no procrastination. This is going to hurt though..._

He stuck the stick through, trying to keep his exposure minimized. Still too short.

 _Damnit. Oh well, I expected that. Not like the stick could have grown longer in the last couple of minutes._

Screwing up his face he kicked out, trying to catch the strap with his foot. The barrier billowed to allow him in, and popped along his skin. Little acid pits digging craters.

"Agh!" He bit down on his tongue before any more sounds could escape.

 _Shutupshutupshutup! They don't need to know how much this hurts!_

After the barrier spit him out again, he almost cried when he saw he'd kicked the bag a bit further away.

"Right..." Houshou panted, swaying as little as he used his left arm to wipe away either blood or sweat from his stinging eyes. "Second try."

"Hey."

He looked back at Ayako; John's mouth was moving, but he hadn't heard anything.

 _Must be praying._

"How badly did that hurt?" She looked through him. "I could hear you, a bit."

 _Bad enough I don't want to do it again._

"Not that bad," he tried to reassure her. "Felt refreshing. Like water."

 **refreshing**

 _Me and my big mouth_ was Houshou's last thought before the barrier let out a sharp crackle, and shimmered at him.

The first thing he registered was a new, blindingly painful spot on the back of his head. Then he realized that Ayako and John were yelling and screaming.

"You can't feed off of him if he's dead damnit!"

"Let one of us play, you're going to kill him!"

"Not... dead yet," Houshou managed to cough out, groaning.

 _My head... it's a broken guitar..._

"Not for a lack of trying! I might not have seen you go flying across the room, but I sure as damn well heard it when you hit!"

 **he is mine to play with mine to toy with and mine to eat of**

 _Lovely. I meet... such lovely things... in life_

"Can you get up?"

Houshou groaned.

"No."

 **then maybe i should choose a new toy but which one you seem to be fond of them both**

"Leave them." He looked up at the ceiling. There were little flecks of light mimicking a night sky, and they mocked him.

"Five minutes."

 **denied**

"Two minutes." He struggled to control his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Combined with the earlier rasp from coughing, there was a wheezing tone at the end, right before he gasped for another breath. And his broken, dislocated arm must have hit the wall when he flew since it had a vigorous new fire. Or he'd landed on it.

 _Either or. Doesn't matter._

 **get up**

"... right." Houshou turned to his side, clenching his jaw shut as a wave of nausea swept up. Tears trickled down his cheeks, but he managed to contain the feeling.

"... are... okay?" asked John, his words weaving in and out.

 _No. But none of us are, are we? We're going to die down here._

"Good." He said instead, fighting his urge to nod.

 _If I nod, I'm going to throw up._

His left hand clawed at the wall, hoping to find a ledge that could help him up. Luck was with him. His fingers jammed into one. Then something skittered across his fingers.

 _Doesn't matter._

"You're looking worse."

"Worrying John," He tried to tease. Nobody laughed at his shaky voice, or the fact that he was shivering. "Stop worrying."

 _Start thinking about how you and Ayako are going to get out of here._

"Stop making me," returned the priest, watching him. They were close enough that he could see the tears in John's eyes, cleaner tracks running down his face. "I'd like nothing more."

 _I don't have anything to say to that..._

"I'll get the bag," Houshou promised, lurching forward. "And you guys can bandage me. Like a mummy."

 _'Cause if I go down again, I'm staying down._

"I'm holding you to that promise," said Ayako, her voice wobbling.

Once more they helped him make his way through the mined floor, telling him the areas that he needed to stay away from.

"John... did the floor change?"

Houshou stopped for a second, his foot raised off of the floor.

"I thought it might have. The rock he just got past was clear last time."

"Doesn't matter," Houshou said. "I've got... you guys. Guiding."

"I'm worried it's going to cheat again," confessed John. "That you're going to make it back and it'll shorten the stick, or do something else that'll hurt you."

Houshou lowered his foot.

 **i do not cheat everything will be the same as before**

"How is making the stick too short not cheating?" snapped Ayako. "Or overcharging the barrier - even I could hear that!"

 **he can still get it it is in his range**

"Good to know," whispered Houshou, the bag appearing as a bag and a half in his vision.

 _I've got to get it, I'm not sure I'll have another chance._

"How are you going to get it?" John asked as Houshou approached the barrier again. The color was starting to make him flinch.

 _I think this will work._

"Luck."

 _It if doesn't though..._

He took as deep a breath as he could, then settled himself on the floor.

"Careful... careful..." His foot inched out, moving into the barrier and sending pain rolling up his body. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward, straightening his foot to hook the backpack. Houshou tried to keep his neck stiff, in a position to see the bag, but his body got in the way.

 _Just a little bit... further..._

He reached out to lift himself higher, and jarred his broken arm against a rock.

"Ungh!"

He kicked out, hitting the backpack as he fell back against the floor, quivering and tearful and blinded by the pain.

 _Dammit!_

 **the game is over**

"... no... " he whispered as he heard. It was a dimming part of him that mourned the loss of medical supplies.

 **you failed**

"Houshou!" yelled Ayako. "Leave him alone!"

 **he failed and there is punishment for failure**

 _Punishment?_

Houshou lifted his head just in time to see a streak of purple lighting hit his friends.

"No! I failed... punish me!" A scream from Ayako echoed around the cave.

"STOP!"

It mixed with loud prayer from John.

 **no you are not a person who learns when punished you are a person who learns when others are punished**

Creating a feeling of despair in his heart. He tried to roll over, to force himself to his knees. His friends. His family. They needed him. That was his last thought until the cold ground kissed him, and then there was nothing.

* * *

 _A/N 1 - I'll not be putting up any chapters during November as I'm the Tokyo ML and will be doing my own 50k this year. Chapter will be out December 2nd or 3rd._

 _A/N 2 - I've noticed that the **bolded** word are showing up in review, but after being published, are disappearing. Not quite sure what is happening, but I'm aware it's going on._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_


	11. Osamu's Observations

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

* * *

 _Monday - Tanaka Hospital_

* * *

Osamu hung up the phone and dropped gracelessly into the hard-backed chair behind him.

"Damnit!" He clenched his fists and pounded them onto his knees. The pain was helpful. It made him feel as if he was still here, still alive. It was the crushing despair of losing yet another friend, another family member, that had him still convinced that they were going to lose. " **Damn** it!"

 _This isn't fair! We're were supposed to rescue the others, Ayako taking lead to treat any injuries. This isn't right, she wasn't supposed to go missing!_

Masako watched him from her bed, eyes wide, dark smudges underneath.

"What did they find?" Her voice quavered slightly, her normal calm exterior crumbling, cracks appearing for anyone that knew her.

 _What do you think they found? Nothing._

"Ayako's gone." He swallowed hard to get his other thoughts out. "She was taken from inside the inn."

 _How though? The ofuda and charms should have protected her, so why didn't they?_

"She wasn't hurt, was she?" Masako's voice lowered. "Like Bou-san?"

"No." Osamu sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

 _Maybe if I pretended this was all a dream..._

"That's the one good thing we can be thankful for. No blood. No signs of a struggle. Just a lot of things thrown around from last-minute packing."

 _Which matches up to what we heard her doing over the phone._

"Was Lin able to send a shiki?"

Osamu watched Masako's hand dig into the blanket that lay over here, clutching and releasing.

"No." The conversation replayed in his mind. _"I can't send another, but I can at least make sure that the one tracking John knows there might be another trail to follow." The older man had sounded apologetic about it too, but it was understandable, if not wanted. The shiki were simultaneously Lin's offense and defense, and if any of them had learned anything, it was that some things should be kept in check for that last minute 'please let this work' plan. Their group excelled at that one._

"The one that he was able to send is still out there looking for John. He's told it to keep an eye out for Ayako as well."

"Well." She adjusted the pillow at her back. "What can we do from here?"

 _Nothing. That's what we did before, and that's probably what will happen again._

"I don't know." He took off his glasses so that he didn't have to see her face.

 _Sometimes blurry is the best._

"I can't do anything about this. There's nothing in my research like this. It's always the monsters that take others that have wandered into their territory. Never snatching victims from ofuda and charm protected households."

"We must be missing something."

"I know that!" snapped Osamu, the glasses squeaking in his tightening hand.

 _Don't break them, you don't have two weeks to spare._

"I just don't know what I've missed," he said, holding his head in his hands. "And every mistake I make is costing us in lives."

 _It's my fault they're missing, I wasn't fast enough or good enough to find the information we needed when we needed it._

"Osamu Yasuhara, come here."

He looked up at her, the stern voice commanding his brain and cutting through the self diatribe. Standing up, stumbling as he made his way over to the bed, he still refused to meet her eyes.

"First of all, we'll get through this."

 _How? My research skills have failed us, have failed them. They're not good enough._

She reached out and took his hand; warmth engulfed his cold skin.

 _When did she get so warm? Is she still running a fever?_ A small voice in the back of his head wondered if the real reason was because of him, that he was in shock over Ayako going missing, and therefore colder than Masako, who was bundled up.

"We have to continue because there is no going back. We will get through this, and pull our friends out of danger."

 _Yes, we have to... but how?_

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, looking anywhere but at her. The lace curtains on the window, glowing red with a setting sun. The machines that were hooked up to her and beeping, quietly. Stiff linens that felt like cardboard on top, but were fleece lined and soft on the bottom. With trembling hands, Osamu put his glasses back on to see the room through a watery view.

"I do know one thing. I know that you will not give up." Her eyes were fierce. "You have never been one to give up before, not with that cursed house by the sea, not with the haunted schoolhouse, and not now. You may be tired, you may be hurt, but I know that you won't give up. You can't." There was a slight hitch in her voice, and he looked to see that tears were also welling up in her eyes. "If you do give up, we'll never see them again."

He rolled his shoulders, then his neck, giving her time to wipe them away.

 _Okay... enough being shocked Yasu. Pull yourself together. Think of this like a test. Sure, you might have failed it the first time, but now that you know what materials are being covered, you can ace it!_

Osamu took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly to imagine that little tiny bits of energy were being taken from the living things around him, and filling him with drive, with motivation. Leaving his body were little gray bits of negativity, the worry and uncertainty.

 _We need to solve this, and I know we can find the information. I just need to dig a little deeper and see what we uncover._

"Okay," he said, breathing out. "Okay... you're right Masako, let's go through what we've learned."

Osamu turned around and dug up a battered notebook from his backpack, snagging a pen from the dresser near the door and clicking it.

"First. There is no known spirit from this area. Nobody's heard of legends, or stories that are told in the dark of night. This means that either it's not a ghost, that it's new to the area, or that it's so old and comes out so rarely that most people haven't heard of it."

 _It could be a tegnu, but I've never heard of one that traveled out of it's territory, and there's no temple close enough for it to belong to._

Masako nodded.

"If it is that old, then how does it still survive?"

Osamu shook his head.

 _Information we probably don't need, but more importantly, can't figure out without more details._

"There are animals that can lay eggs in a desert, and then when the rains come, sometimes years later, the eggs hatch. I assume that there are monsters and spirits that do the same thing."

"But what are they feeding on?"

"I can't imagine that." Osamu shook his head. "They could feed on the life in the area, on the blood of small creatures, or even on dreams. There are too many variables for us to find a solution down that route."

 _Though, what Naru said in that he thinks it feeds on fear does work... but even he said it was a guess, a correlation but not a causation._

He began pacing the small hospital room. Five steps forward, stop, turn, five steps back.

"It took children first. That could mean it has a preference for them, or that they were the easiest to get. Or it could be something that we haven't thought about, because then it also took Bou-san."

 _Though he's a child at heart, so does that count? And even if he and Ayako act childish together, John doesn't._

"It does require groups though," Masako pointed out. "Each of the children taken were to lure in a group, or were used as such."

"That's true." Osamu made a note, circling the information. "So we know it needs groups, but we're not sure how many are in the group."

"More than two or three?"

"Likely. Highly likely." Osamu tapped the pen against his cheek. "Although the one kid came back."

 _Naru mentioned that the mother hadn't even gone to look, thinking that they would just come back when they were ready._

"Has anyone interviewed them?" Masako asked. "Maybe they know something, or saw something?"

 _That's a thought._

Osamu wrote that down.

"We'll have to ask Naru if they interviewed the kid, or just talked to the mother." Osamu tapped the pen against his cheek. "I'm a little more concerned with the fact that it went right through the charms and ofuda. Does that mean it's not a Japanese ghost?"

Masako made a small noise of protest. He looked up to smile at her.

"I've been doing some on the side research about spirits and monsters." He stopped pacing and dragged a chair next to the bed, sitting down in it. "There's about three categories that I can make out. The first only answers to what they believe in. This would especially apply to spirits that were once human. If they believe in, let's say, Judaism, then using the name of their god would affect them. However, if we use the names of Buddha, then it wouldn't matter."

 _Normal in pop culture movies and books at any rate. We haven't seen any act like that around here._

"John's been able to use the word of God when we've faced ghosts in Japan," Masako pointed out.

"Yes, which brings me to the second category. There are some spirits that are affected no matter what god or gods are invoked. I don't think it's a matter of being weaker, it's maybe just a matter of energies and wavelengths."

 _Looking back through our previous cases, this is mostly what we run into._

"What's the third category?" she asked, nodding.

"The third one is that is that nothing affects them. This could also be used to explain human ghosts as well. Any who don't believe in a god would have no problem ignoring charms and ofudas."

 _Not something I really want to worry about right now._

"So you think it's a non-Japanese ghost. In Kiryu, Gunma."

Osamu ducked his head, letting his bangs fall over his face.

"When you put it like that, it sounds a little silly."

 _Nothing much else in Kiryu other than Japanese people. Why would a foreign spirit end up there?"_

"Or... "Masko's voice trailed off. "It could be so old that it never came into contact with religion as we know it."

"Which is one of the other things I thought about." Osamu rubbed his temples.

 _And that's a scary thing on its own. The strength to survive for such a long time would be immense._

"We don't know enough."

"Then we have to think of something that would work in any situation. Something that the others can either make or already have up there."

 _But for something to work in a spiritual way, it wouldn't work if the spirit doesn't have a connection."_

"I think that Lin's shiki are able to fight any type of monster or spirit," he said slowly. "That's another question that we can ask them, along with how much attack power they're capable of using."

"John mostly likely has his rosery with him," Masako pointed out.

"But with the charms and ofuda not working, then I wouldn't count on it. We can still tell the others to load on up supplies from his luggage, just in case."

Osamu got up, then stopped, looking out of the window of the room. Outside, as the city slipped from a cozy, delightful hue to one of blood split between the buildings as the red sun settled, lights began to blink on in anticipation for the night.

"They'll be okay."

 _That's been proven wrong before._

"We'll send all of our information to Lin, and he'll be able to help the rest of them gain the edge."

"What happens if we don't get them back?" asked Osamu, concentrating on the city below instead of looking into the reflection. "They'll be gone."

 _Forever._

"No one is ever completely gone when others are able to rememeber them."

 _Platitudes._

"What can I tell you that will make you start thinking again!?" snapped Masako. Shocked, Osamu turned, taking in her thin lips, angry eyes, and set shoulders. "You're losing to the fear in your brain, and you won't be able to help until you get rid of it, or at least cage it."

"It's controlled," he promised, holding up his hands.

"It isn't" she stressed. "You think I don't know how it's like working with you? That I haven't seen your mannerisms when you're researching, or finding that extra bit of important information? This," she nodded at him, and he felt a weight add itself to his shoulder, "isn't you."

"Why is it so bad that I'm worried about our friends?!" he shouted back, voice rising. "Do you think I'm a robot, that I have no feelings?"

"Excuse me," said a strict voice from the doorway. They both turned to see a short nurse standing there, strands of black hair escaping from her hair band and a clipboard clutched to her chest. "Currently, my vote is for no feelings. You're shouting. In a hospital."

 _Ooops._

"Sorry," Osamu said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just... we've got..."

"We have friends that are in a dangerous situation," Masako said smoothly from behind him. "And we're worried about them."

"I see." The stern look on her face didn't change, but her frowned softened up a little bit. "While that's understandable, please try to keep your voices down. There are a lot of sick people here just trying to get well."

They both stammered out an apology, and the nurse went away, her shoes making no noise on the floor.

 _Ugh. I have a headache._

"If we're going to help them," said Masako. "Then we need all of you here. Not wandering around thinking bad thoughts. You use every bit of your energy to research, so we're going to need it now."

 _It's hard._

"I'm having a hard time keeping my head together." Osamu admitted, placing a hand against the darkening sky.

"You're not the only one." He turned back to see her giving a faint smile. "My thoughts keep going back, trying to see if I sensed something, anything, to keep things from happening the way that they have."

"You were sick and injured," said Osamu. "You did everything that you could." He rolled up his sleeves and pretended to flex. "It's my turn now, to see what I can dig up."

 _Just try to keep that positive attitude. You'll rescue Monk and the others before you know it._

"What can I help you with?" asked Masako, leaning forward in her bed.

"You can..." Osamu thought rapidly for a few seconds. "You can listen to my theories and tell me how crazy they sound, or how valid they are. If you think they're valid."

 _I need to regroup my thoughts, and figure out what'll work and what'll not work._

"What do you have then?"

"My previous ones were a tengu or a mountain spirit, but I don't think that either of those is going to fit into what we have at this point." He ignored the notebook this time and grabbed his laptop instead, sitting down and balancing it on his lap.

"As you said, we know it takes people in groups. We can use that as one way to search." Osamu began typing, a light tapping at keys that finally began to pick up speed. "And it doesn't have to be just in Gunma, or even in Japan. I didn't realize it, but I've been keeping my searches to Japan since everything before was easy enough to find. I need to widen the search, go overseas."

 _I should have noticed that earlier, there's no excuse for not using every resource I can._

"How's your English?" asked Masako. Osamu looked over the top of the laptop and grinned.

"When John's busy, who do you think tutors Mai? The better thing is that I know how to skim and scan. A lot of my classmates think that they need to read the whole sentence to understand it, and it takes them a long time to plow through each word. I can just look for the words I need, and weirdly, when I read, apparently I don't need to read words like 'a' and 'the', my eyes just skip straight to the meat."

 _It does mean I have to go back and reread sometimes, but overall, I think it's faster._

Masako nodded.

"Ha! I think this might be our first nibble." Osamu cleared his throat and began to read. "'When we were kids, there was a place in the cleaning behind our house that made us funny. I'm not saying that it was fun, but when we went there, it was like all of the jokes we told were hilarious, and whatever we did just kept spiraling into a giggle loop. I didn't believe in ghosts when I was little, but when I told my wife about how my friends and I felt compelled to keep visiting, no matter how creepy we thought it was when we had left, she said it sounded as if we were forced to go there, and as an adult, I have to agree.'"

"This sounds a little familiar." Masko gave Osamu an unsure look. "Do you think the spirit feeds on other emotions?"

 _Possibly not this specific one, but if it has family, maybe._

"I don't see why not. People like different tastes, so why not spirits?"

"Where did this take place? Does it say?"

"Um... " Osamu clicked around the site.

 _Come on, could you at least fill out the 'about you' section?_

"No specific country's mentioned, but they also have a post about visiting Niagara Falls since they say it's nearby, so I'd choose either Canada or America."

"Is there anything I can search for? My English might not be up to your level," Masako said, "but I feel a little useless simply sitting in bed all day."

"I've got a second laptop if you wish to use it." Osamu shook his head. "You don't have to though. I'd rather you concentrate on getting better."

 _I'm... also not sure about your research skills to be honest..._

"Please."

Osamu hesitated, then nodded, standing up and grabbing his jacket from the hanger near the door.

 _Gotta be better than just me, right? And if I needed something to keep my minds off of things, I'm sure Masako' would help me out._

"Give me a few minutes and I'll grab it from my car."

"You keep a laptop on you?" Her eyes widened a bit. "Is that normal?"

He shrugged.

"Never know when you need a fully-powered computer to loan someone." There was a wink at the end of the sentence, and Masako smiled. "I'll be back in around ten minutes."

"...be careful." That smile wavered an inch. "I know we've been safe here so far, but, just in case that we're not completely out of its area-"

"I'll be careful," Osamu promised. "Like I said, ten minutes. Maybe fifteen at the most."

He put the jacket on and slipped out the door, turning to the left and heading where the stairs were. The halls weren't quiet, but they weren't loud either with the variety of murmurs and beeps that escaped the doors, and he could easily see how annoying their earlier shouting would have been to other patients.

"Ugh. This whole situation sucks." He pushed open the exit door, listening to the echo that rang throughout the well. "There's got to be something out there that shows how to defeat it, or at least let us get everyone back."

 _I refuse to think that we won't... Masako's right, I can't be pessimistic about this!_

Thudding down the stairs was a bit cathartic; there was something nice about stomping, and letting the anger out that way. Three floors down, he was in the dimly lit garage park and sighing in relief when the lights on his Subaru flashed.

 _Ugh... I'm never sure what's creepier, the woods at night or an empty parking lot._

"Great. I'll grab it and-"

Pain exploded from his shoulder and he hit the ground clutching it, groaning.

 _What the hell?!_

"Give us your keys!"

Turning onto his back, eyes watering in pain Osamu saw three wobbly silhouettes standing in front of him. While the smaller details weren't clear, their bright colors burned into his eyes, along with the fact that one of them was carrying a long weapon.

"Wha-?"

 _Were these guys sent by the spirit?_

"Wrong answer," said a neon yellow blur, kicking out and connecting with a hip bone. Osamu shouted in pain, eyes clenched tight as he tried to hunch into a smaller target.

"Keys!"

"Fuck. Off," Osamu said, reaching out to get back up again.

 _Maybe not my words, but certainly Bou-san approved._

As an added measure, he gave a middle finger to the three figures.

"Fuck!" he blurted out a few seconds later as a boot crushed his wrist, twisting to draw out a wail of pain.

"Yer gonna regret that asshole!"

 _Already do jackass!_

One of the men yanked him up by his crushed wrist, causing more pain to bloom from his shoulder socket, but a second kick at the same spot on his hip made both areas even worse, and left him gasping for breath between waves of agony. He tried to crawl away, but all he got for his troubles was a kick in the thicket part of his legs, forcing him to sprawl back out on the floor. The ceiling swam in and out of view.

 _Well. Great._

"Heh, this guy fuckin' thinks he's a fuckin' hero. I mean hey, why not?" One of them leaned closer to him, alcoholic and meaty breath wafting over him. "We beat the shit outta you, take your car, an' there's a hospital right here to chuck you into. Works for us."

 _Would rather... a police station... right now._

"Give us your damn keys."

Osamu hesitated, then clenched them in his fist, curling up around it.

 _No._

"Leave me alone," he rasped, wincing. The grins on his assailants faces widened, and then came closer. The weakened timbre of his voice had poured blood in the water.

"Oh, you hear that guys?"

"I heard that too," said another voice, older, more mature than the others. "So I've just called the police. Wanna stick around, hear what they're going to say?"

All of them turned to see a grey-haired man in a off-white lab coat standing nearby, watching them intently and holding a cell phone in his hand.

 _Crap. Run old man, don't get involved in this._

Osamu made to say something, but the only thing that came out was a croak.

"You're fuckin' lying old man."

 _I hope he's not._

"Right. If you believe that, then just wait a minute or two." There was a hidden smile in that voice, one that raised an optimistic hope in Osamu.

 _Come on old man... tell me that wasn't just an empty threat._

There were a few seconds of silence, and then in the distance came the slow wail of sirens.

 _Please don't be an ambulance please don't be an ambulance please don't-._

"Shit!" cursed one of them.

"He really did it! Split!"

An echo of pounding footsteps sounded, their departure clear. Osamu closed his eyes and curled up, focusing more on breathing through the pain. Several sharper, slower steps echoed throughout the parking lot, and then there was a cold hand pressed against his forehead. He groaned.

"You okay?"

Osamu changed from a groan to a moan

"Well, that was a stupid question. Let's see the damage then, if you can stop acting like a hedgehog."

Not every word could be heard or understood, but Osamu managed to figure out that he needed to relax. Muscles complained as he stretched out, feeling too open as he laid himself out on the ground.

 _Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick._

"Good, good," the even, smooth voice said. "Okay... can you tell me what hurts most?"

Osamu shook his head.

"Wrist... shoulder... hip."

 _I can't tell which ones worse... hell, the pain's overlapping like a Venn diagram."_

"Okay, let's start with your wrist then." Osamu felt fingers gently brush against his arm, going lower, but then he hissed, and pulled away before they could make their way to a place that was throbbing in time with his heart. "Right... that looks broken, but we'll wait for an x-ray to deal with how badly it might be broken. Your shoulder. Can you lift your arm?

Osamu nodded, went to lift it, and after raising in a few inches, dropped it with a cry.

"That'll need to be checked for dislocation. Last but not least, your hip. Just to warn you," the man said, "I'm going to have to prod it."

"Yeah, I need more pain," said Osamu, trying to smile.

"You've got an attitude 'boutcha kid, but you know? That's what gotcha into this mess in the first place. What were they trying to get anyway?"

 _My laptop, office supplies, and only vehicle to take us back._

"Car keys."

"Hope your wrist and shoulder were worth it," said the old man, shaking his head. "Kids these days. Can you feel that?"

Osamu nodded, finally opening his eyes to see the elderly man in front of him. There were wrinkles all up and down his face, along with a birthmark in the shape of an oval on his throat.

"Good. Nothing feels broken there. Tell me immediately if you hurt worse though. Need a hand up?"

Osamu was feeling a bit calmer now that the danger was gone. And in more pain.

 _I take back my earlier statement. The situation really sucks now._

The guy didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed Osamu's non-injured hand and pulled the boy up, stabilizing him so that he didn't fall back onto the cold, hard pavement. For a brief moment there was a roaring in his ears, and Osamu thought that he would collapse, but after a slight sway leftwards, his feet seemed to find balance again. His healthy arm wrapped around his waist, he took a stumbling step towards his car.

"Kid, you need to get to urgent care."

"My name's Yasuhara Osamu. Not kid." Another trembling step brought the car within reach, and now it was time to fish for keys with a shaking hand.

 _Not by anyone except for Bou-san._

"I just need to get my laptop." The door unlocked, and he was able to open it with a bit more determination. Then came time to work himself in enough to grab it.

The man sighed.

"Fine. I'm a doctor here, Yoshizawa Koichi. You okay walking back to the hospital? Or are you going to need a wheelchair?"

Osamu had his eyes focused on the prize, lowering himself inch by inch to swipe at the case's handle.

 _Come on. Just a little more..._

"No wheelchair. I can walk slowly, at any rate. And yeah, it's worth it." His fingers closed over the handle, and he sighed in relief.

"What was?"

"The car. My keys." Turning around, Osamu made his way out of the back seat and closed the door, locking it again. "I've got several pieces of important equipment in there that can't be easily replaced."

 _Or even if it can be replaced, getting everything blessed again, piece by piece, would be harder to accomplish since that last time required temple and shrine visitations._

"You'll need to fill out an incident report with security too, as well as the paperwork to get checked out. Hope you're left handed."

"I'm not actually, but I have a friend here-" Osamu broke off with a gasp. "What time is it?"

The doctor raised his eyebrow, but checked his phone.

"It's a little after six?"

"I need to see her. My friend," Oamu explained at the doctor's puzzled look.

 _Masko's going to kill me, I've been gone for at least thirty minutes._

"What you need is to get checked out."

 _I think I know what I need better than you._

They both made their way back to the stairwell, Osamu's face dripping a little with sweat and the doctor hovering at his side, bickering the whole way.

"I need to go up," said Osamu, leaning against the cold handrail and refusing to budge. "I'll get checked out later."

"You're stubborn. I can't get you to change your mind at all, can I?"

 _You're just as stubborn since you're still arguing with me._

"Not at all." Osamu shook his head, but then winced. "She's going to be worried about me as is."

 _And we have enough problems without this little incident adding to them._

Yoshizawa stared then shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"At least go inside and take the elevator. You look as if you're going to collapse if you try to make it up the stairs."

Osamu bit his lip. Taking a peek at the stairs made him feel even more tired, and now his limbs were shaking.

 _I don't think I can do it._ An image of himself collapsed on the stairs implanted itself in his mind.

"This isn't a trick?" he finally asked, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Well, I'll be coming with you to meet this friend of yours." Dr. Yoshizawa held out his hand before Osasmu said anything. "That way I don't feel guilty, and I make sure that you get some sound medical care."

"Look, I promise I'll go get myself looked at."

 _The pain in my wrist is enough to make sure, and I'd like to use my arm again._

"And I've had enough experiences that I can't simply trust you." The old man smiled and shook his head. "I'm sticking to you like glue."

Osamu sighed.

 _Come on, the later you are the more everyone's going to be worried._

"Fine. I don't have anymore time to argue about this."

He grabbed the next elevator heading up, well aware of the man's presence beside him, and the two of them went up to the third floor. As they made their way closer to the room, Osamu could hear a conversation taking place.

 _Shit... I was afraid of this..._

"Yes. Yes, Naru. No, I don't know where he went. He said ten minutes and it's been at least thirty." There was a huff at the same time Osamu took a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said, opening the door. Masako froze, the phone in her hand squawking. He blushed a bit as she looked him over, her mouth hanging open.

 _I probably look horrible._

"What happened to you?" she finally asked.

"Nothing," he said, holding out a hand. "There's not need to worry about me, I'm fine."

 _Not sure if she's going to buy that..._

There was a cough from Yoshizawa behind him, but when he held his good hand out for the phone, she handed it over without a problem.

"Hey boss." Osamu's voice was lacking it's usual energy, but he tried to keep the pain from it.

 _We need to focus on the others, not me._

"What happened Yasuhara-san?" Naru's voice was clipped, and if a person knew how to listen, there was a slight British accent, merely a hint of a shadow, from some of his words. "

 _Crap, he was worried about me._

"I get a call from a very worried Hara-san, who says that you've been missing and she's worried you were taken by the spirit."

"Nothing like that," Osamu assured him, muffling a gasp of pain as his wrist touched something. Or someone touched his wrist. He waved the doctor away. "Something much more down to earth."

"... I'm waiting for my explanation Yasuhara."

"...I got jumped by some Yankii in the parking lot."

"Are you okay?"

Osamu had to smile. Naru's tone was even, but anyone who knew him could hear the rush of his word, the even more of a clipped tone that he used.

 _Sorry to worry you, I know you've got a lot on your plate right now._

"Glad to know you care about me," he joked.

"Of course I do," Naru replied. "You're my best researcher on staff."

"Boss, I'm your only researcher on staff."

 _But I understand what you're saying, so thanks._

"That too. What injuries did you sustain?"

"What-"

"If you hadn't been injured, I doubt you would have kept Hara-san waiting for so long."

"I'm not that badly inju-" Osamu's voice was overridden by Yoshizawa's.

"A broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, and heavily bruised hip are most immediate concerns."

"Who was that?" Naru demanded.

 _Thanks jerk. I was trying to keep them from worrying about, and then you go and spill the beans._

"Dr. Yoshizawa. Found me and helped."

"Put him on."

Osamu frowned at the doctor, but duitiuflly handed him the phone.

 _I guess Naru needs a bit more confirmation._

"Are you okay?" Masako echoed Naru's earlier question. Her eyes were focused on him, and even though the looks they gave out were ones of pity, at this moment, it felt more like lazers.

 _Do I look okay?_

"I'm... starting to feel a little tired," admitted Osamu. "And my adrenaline's dying down."

 _I could go for sleeping... and a shower right about now._

"You were attacked by Yankii?" Masako made a face. "I didn't think there were any around such a small area."

"There are, and I think it's precisely because it's a small area." Yoshizawa smiled her her, and then handed the phone back to Osamu.

"Get yourself checked out," came Naru's demand. "We need you to solve this mess."

"Acknoweldged, sir."

Naru hung up, and Osamu tossed the phone back to Masako, who then placed it down on the dresser next to her bed.

"Because Kiryu has nothing else to do, we've got a bigger group of youth Yankii. They don't normally do much; I usually see them squatting outside the train station, smoking and drinking in the tunnel. Heard of them harassing people, but not attacking them."

 _Hooray for firsts?_

"Let's get you looked over, if that's okay with your friend?" The doctor looked over at Masako, who nodded.

"Please."

"As long as I can share a room with her," said Osamu, shaking his head.

 _Man I feel woozy..._

"You shouldn't have to stay overnight, but I can see about setting up a cot in here, since you've apparently been sleeping on the couches."

Osamu shrugged.

"Mostly doing research, not much sleep."

"Oh? Research about what?" asked Yoshizawa. "And I'm guessing your computer is needed for that."

 _Oh yeah._

"Masako, here's the second computer. Password's the normal one for the office logins as well."

She nodded, reaching out to claim it and setting it up on her lap.

"We're researching Kiryu."

"Then as we make our way to x-rays, feel free to ask me any questions. My family's been around the area for years, so maybe I can help you with something."

 _Yes! Maybe there's something that he knows._

Yoshizawa gave a small head nod, and then the two of them left the room, the doctor looking at Osamu every few seconds.

"We have some friends who recently went missing-"

"Takigawa?" He nodded at Osamu's surprised look. "A guy called here, asking if a middle-age man had been taken in. I was the doctor the nurse tagged for the situation."

 _... and you remembered the name from a random phone call? Are things that quiet here, or do you have such a good memory?_

"Now we have two more friends missing."

 _And we need to get them all back._

"And you think someone's behind their disappearances?" Yoshizawa turned to face him.

"Or something," agreed Osamu, nodding.

 _Oooh, maybe I shouldn't have done that... it's made the hallway spin._

"Funny you should mention that. My family always told the kids to stay close to home."

"Why?"

Yoshizawa scratched his head. One of the signs they went by pointed to the x-ray room.

"I asked my mother about it, several times when growing up. She always said that there was no concrete reason, but my grandmother took me aside one day, and said that she knew the answer."

They entered an open room, Yoshizawa heading to the machine. "You can put your shirt in the basket over there. We don't need to x-ray that far up, but we do need to check that shoulder of yous."

"What did she say?" asked Osamu, struggling to take his shirt off with one arm. "Um... do you mind helping me?"

"Not a problem."

"She said that in her grandfather's time, there had been a rash of disappearances. Not just of kids, but adults too, old and young. One family had even lost one whole branch."

Osamu felt his eyes widen.

 _No way... we can't be this lucky._

"Why? How?"

Yoshizawa shrugged.

"I asked the same questions. My grandmother said that no one knew how, or why, but that years later there were skeletons found in the woods, and the little bits of clothing that remained matched the memories of those who knew the taken ones."

 _They all died... I guess that's no surprise._

"Same as what happened recently with that one family, with the twin boys. They were the first set of twins born in quite awhile here, so a lot of the staff remember them."

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I think that the person that took them is sick. Could you rest your chin on this piece here? Thank you. You don't have a pacemaker or any jewelerly on, do you?"

 _Sick? Is he saying a person did this?_

"Nothing. So, you think that someone did it back then, and then is doing it now too? In a copycat crime?"

"I doubt it's a copycat crime." Yoshizawa shook his head. "Most people didn't talk about it then, and my grandmother got in trouble for telling me. I don't think anyone wrote it dow either, just passed the knowledge around by word-of-mouth. Illness of the mind, that type of sickness, doesn't just go away though. Here we go, I'm going to take two shots of your wrist, so please stay still.

Osamu held his tongue as the machines clicked and whirled, but the questions bubbled up when the doctor said he could move away from the machine.

"What about ghosts? Or spirits?"

Yoshizawa laughed.

"I'm a man of science, I don't believe in those things. Can you imagine any modern doctor talking about ghosts? Their patients would think they primitive, backwoods herb-healers."

 _You sanctimonious prick._

"I know a doctor that believes in ghosts and sprits," said Osamu, trying to keep his breathing steady. "She has plenty of patients."

 _And she's a strong miko as well!_

"A female doctor? Her patients are probably other weak-minded females, each of them blaming their illness and maladies on evil spirits and bad luck. Speaking of bad luck," Yoshizawa continued on, oblivious to the angry burn in Osamu's eyes. "Your wrist is broken. The good news is that, looking at your shoulder in the light, I just need to rotate your shoulder back into its socket, and you'll be good to go. It looks like you damaged it recently though?"

 _Yeah, fighting a ghost that didn't exist._

"Last year," the younger man said through gritted teeth. "I hit a wall pretty badly. What are your thought on monks?"

 _Since you speak so charmingly of woman._

"Charlatans, the lot of them. Monks and priests are people who have nothing better to do than to beg others for money." Yoshizawa lit up part of the wall. "Here. See this fracture? That's where your wrist broke. It's not a greenstick fracture either, where we could just slap a cast on it and let it heal. We're going to have to snap it back "

 _How dare you call Houshou a fraud!_

"I see." Osamu knew what he wanted to say.

 _Not yet, get treated first and then then argue with him._ "So, about your grandmother's grandfather. Was the family branch that disappeared well liked?"

 _Let's try to get some useful information out of you._

"Mentioning it like that." The man got a far-away look on his face, and paused, arms resting on the machinery. "The family branch wasn't the most well liked in the town, but all of the kids looked to them with envy, or so my grandmother said. They weren't rich, but apparently they were happy."

 _They weren't rich, but they were happy. Happy people would fear for others. Happy people would fit all of the ones taken._

"Is there anyone else who knows this story?"

"Nowadays? Oh, and please follow me to this room. We're going to pop your shoulder back into its joint, and then proceed to realigning your wrist."

 _I need to tell Masako._

"... can I talk to my friend first?"

"No." Yoshizawa gave him a strange look. "Aren't you in a lot of pain?"

 _Of course!_

"Yes." Osamu nodded.

"Don't you want it to stop?" pressed the doctor.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't 'but' me then, and follow closely." He took off, looking behind him to see that Osamu had paused, looking at a sign leading to an elevator. "Fine, if you won't listen."

Osamu gasped as his other hand was seized, and he was dragged through the corridor.

 _What the hell! Leave me alone you jerk!_

"Let go of me!" snapped Osamu, pulling back toward the elevators. His waning strength was of no match though.

 _Nononono, come on body, just a little more!_

"I don't understand why you won't let me help you." Yoshizawa's tone was half hurt, half scorn.

"Has anyone told you your bedside manners are atrocious?" Osamu stumbled forward, his energy depleted.

Yoshizawa came to a halt.

"Several times. They're just jealous of my medical successes."

 _No, you don't have any people skills!_

They started again down the corridor, none of the nurses or other doctors acknowledging them.

 _Do they know who he is? Why aren't they saying anything? Doing anything?_

"You **are** a doctor, yes?"

"Of course." Yoshizawa didn't look back.

"Are you a doctor **here**?" asked Osamu. The two of them entered another room, one in which a shorter man was checking several gas containers.

"Yes. Koike!" commanded Yoshizawa. "I need you to put this young man under while I fix his wrist."

"Wait, what?" Osamu looked up in horror at the doctor's placating face.

 _No way, you can't just put me under, what the hell?!_

"I can't realign your wrist while you're still awake. You need to be put under for that. Are you allergic?"

"No, but I need to talk to my colleague-" Osamu tried to pull away again, but he could only do it for so long before he was panting, gasping for breath without pain.

 _Damn it!_

"That woman?" Yoshizawa scoffed. "I hate to tell you, but she's a physic on TV. A friend of mine had me watch a few episodes of her show, and while she's very convincing, it's not real."

"Why?" The word shot out of Osamu's mouth. "Why can't it be real?"

"Are you another one of those people?"

"Who believe in spirits?" Osamu drew himself up proudly. "Yes. I work for SPR, Shibuya Physic Research."

Yoshizawa's eyes narrowed.

"So you're one of those frauds."

 _We're not frauds!_

"We help others who have supernatural problems," answered Osamu. "If you'd seen half the things I have, then you wouldn't question it."

"Those kinds of people came to our town, took all the money they could, and people still went missing." Yoshizawa snorted. "They were charlatans then, and are still now. Lie down. Koike, make him lie down."

"Hey, don't be so worried."

Osamu jumped at the words whispered behind him .

"I'll be here, and I'll make sure everything's done right."

The injured man hesitantly went over to the bed.

"On this?"

"Yes."

Osamu climbed onto the the bed.

"I need to tell her about your town."

 _We need to have access to this information, it could help save them!_

"Why not just tell your friend about what they did to keep the spirit away? I mean, no one attacked until now, so very obviously that has to be the reason, yes?"

"What was it?" asked Osamu, the mask being fitted to his face.

"They made good luck charms, and buried them under some of the rocks and trees out near the old caverns. I think there was even a statue placed there."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. I was never told, but I'm sure that someone in the town knows. Now, count backwards from one hundred."

Osamu didn't.

 _I have to remember the good luck charms. I have to remember the good luck charms. Maybe the others are where the charms were buried._

His thoughts gently turned to mist as a sweet smelling gas hit his mouth and nose. The two men before him, Koike and Yoshizawa, turned into cut outs, and those cut outs melted into the shadows that lingered in the corners of the walls. They swirled, and then his eyes began to close, and whatever he was thinking about melted away like candy floss.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_

 _A/N - Thanks for your patience through NaNo. FYI, I'll be fixing some mistakes that occurred in the first few chapters this week. :)_


	12. It Ends

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **Thanks:** Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're both enjoying the story so far ChoralMusic and End-Theory-Confirmed, and I hope everyone following along continues to do so. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Monday Night - in a Cave_

* * *

Houshou didn't so much wake as rise to the surface of consciousness, propelled by shivering. The cold, hard ground leaching heat from him was strange because he also felt warm, almost on fire. It was a cruel, unusual dual perspective. Almost like the ice/fire torture the spirit had done earlier, before John and Ayako had joined.

"... think he's sick... fever.."

 _Oh. Gotta fever._

That made sense. Little food, repeatedly injured, and stone cold wasn't just a metaphor. Most people would be sick. Ayako and John would become sick.

 _I can't let that happen._

"... can we do?"

 _Nothing. I lost the medicine bag._

"... could... bag..."

Houshou's brain was trying to piece together who was talking and what they were talking about; surprisingly hard at the moment. Thoughts melded, molded, maneuvered into place. Ayako. John. The cave. And that bastard of a spirit. He groaned, and the voices stopped.

"Bou-san? Are you okay?"

He pried open his eyes to see an out-of-focus John peering down at him, frowning.

 _Really? Do I look okay?_

"No," he admitted, trying to turn over on his side. Every muscle hurt, every nerve felt like it was on fire.

 _I can't continue like this._

Ayako dropped down in front of him; Houshou turned his head.

 _She's got cuts and bruises all over her. Damnit it Houshou, you're supposed to protect them._

"You're running a bit of a fever." She held a cold hand against his head. If her fingers were the ice cream they felt like, they would have melted, running down into his hair. "I was just... just trying to explain to John."

 _We need to learn sign language_ He remembered she couldn't see _. Or... something._

"Water?" he croaked.

Ayako waved her arms, not stopping until John touched her shoulder. Then she made a drinking motion which had John nodding, moving off to fetch a cup and filling it from the stream.

"...you two seem semi-comfortable." It was the quickest he'd seen the two interact since they'd all been brought together.

"We've figured out the quickest way to communicate. I wave until he sees me, he touches me to show that he's nearby, and then I play charades. It's easier for him to talk to me to be honest."

Houshou blinked, hearing what she was saying. The words at least. The gist was a little harder to get.

 _Water. That'll help_.

John was god sent when he came back, handing the bottle over. Drinking deeply helped the burning ease, letting his throat calm down and his scattered thoughts collect themselves. He gave the empty bottle back to John.

"Feel better?"

He hesitated, then nodded, giving a small grin at John's wide smile.

 _A little bit at least. We've still got to figure out how to escape._

 **this is not working**

Houshou groaned again.

 _Great. Just what we needed._

"Shut. Up."

Ayako joined in.

"Ugh. That thing again."

 **time is running out**

 _Is it worried...?_

"Let us go then," said Ayako, standing up. John pushed against one shoulder so that she was facing the spirit.

 _They must have figured out their system when I was unconscious._

Houshou looked around the room, ignoring the spirit and trying to find something, anything that could help them out. Something out of place caught his eyes, a shinier area of the ground where everything else was dull.

 _Is that my tokkosho?_

He couldn't remember when or where he'd last seen it.

 _John had taken it, right? Or had the spirit knocked it into the darkness?_

His head was a puzzle, with pieces missing or plain gone. Houshuo huffed. Kinda like how his body felt, with pieces injured or wrong.

 **something must be done the dreams are not working**

 _Maybe Ayako or John found it and moved it?_

In equal amounts to neither jostle his injuries nor catch the attention of the others, he inched his way towards it.

 _Probably leaving a snail trail of blood_ he snickered at the morbid thought.

"We're not willing to be here any longer!" shouted Ayako. Houshou used the sound of her voice to lunge for his weapon, covering any noise he made. Checking behind him, he let out sigh. Both John and Ayako were still facing the spirit and hadn't heard him. His fingers tightened on the hilt, holding the _tokkosho_ to his chest. Something so minor, and yet his chest heaved and his head swam as if he had climbed Mt. Fuji.

 _Okay,. I've got it back. It's a start._

He tried to think back to when he'd used it last.

... _I forgot... did this hurt the spirit? Or did it not work?_

 **you are not to be let go**

 _Then we're going to have to force you_ thought Bou-san, anger making his thoughts burn a bit clearer. He loosened his grip and worked the small dagger into a place that he could quickly grab it. He was weaker with his left hand, but there was no other choice. _I'm not sure I can move my right hand anymore._

"May your soul burn forever if you keep us here." From his viewpoint, he could see John rub Ayako's shoulder. Something besides her verbal threat must have alerted the priest that she was furious.

 _Body language for the win._

 **i know... i shall bring the next person here**

"No!" snapped Houshou, his focus instantly on the spirit. With the _tokkosho_ hidden from view, he used a nearby rock wall to stand on unsteady feet. Spots and pixels objected to the plan, floating to blur whole areas into monochrome swaths. Ayako turned at his voice, which prompted John to see what was happening.

"Bou-san, sit down," he said, hurrying towards him, smaller John being kind enough to slip a shoulder under the lesser injured side.

 _Not that I know... which one that is._ Houshou tried to think past the pain, to gather his thoughts into something coherent. _If it attacks again that puts Lin in danger_ _... as long as Osamu and Masako are still far enough away. Then Naru. And finally Mai._

"I think you'll find Lin and Naru a bit harder to chew on than picking us off one by one," said Ayako, her voice strong and sure.

 _Maybe... if they work together at least... but if he captures Lin like he did with us..._

"And using Mai to attack Houshou only shows that you were afraid of him!"

 _I'm not sure about that._ _It said that Mai and I were connected, right?_ Houshou squeezed his eyes tightly, using what little of his energy remained to search through his memories. _He needs me to feed from her, I remember that. Was there something else?_

"Bou-san, are you okay?" John's voice was worried. "Open your eyes please."

"John, what happened? Houshou?"

"I'm fine," Houshou said, prying his eyes open, his voice cracking at the end. "Just... thinking."

"Don't scare me like that," sighed Ayako. "I can't see you, I can only hear what you or John say."

He saw her shoulders shudder, then slump. Letting John know he wanted to be next to her, the two of them made their way closer, making sure that neither of them caught any of the rocks on the ground. Finally, he found a place where he could sit, a leveled rock with a flat back. The priest went back to help Ayako, find a seat, and then the three of them sat there.

"Is the spirit still here?" asked Ayako, sniffing. Jphn watched her mouth, trying the shapes out for himself.

"No." Houshou looked around, shaking his head. "I don't see it. Or feel it."

"I just... I'm worried."

"I know. We all are."

"I can't wait until I get my hearing back," said John, rolling his eyes. "Watching the two of you speak but not being able to know what's going on is horrible." Houshou snorted.

 _I hope that happens. It should. The spirit keeps making both your senses work and not work. Take it out of the picture, and you two should go back to normal._

"And I want my sight back." Added Ayako, turning to where John and Houshou were, staring at the general area with unfocused eyes. "So I can see how injured you two are."

"Maybe we should have a writing pad," mused John. "For the next time this happens."

 _I hope this never happens again_ was Houshou's fervent thought. _The cave? Fine. A malicious spirit that's managed to capture and torture three of us? I could live without._

"So... what's the new plan?" Ayako's voice was somehow both hopeful and resigned. "I don't think we should wait to see if it manages to capture Lin or Naru."

"Lin." Houshou cleared his throat. "Naru's closer to Mai. It'll go for Lin next."

"We could always try to get the backpack," offered Ayako, making gestures as if she was putting it on. John shook his head.

"I think the backpack's beyond our reach. Maybe we could find another way out of here?"

"How?" Bou-san pointed at the glowing purple. "Through that damned force field again?"

"Oh no, not that," John said when he followed the finger. "I don't think we can get through the barrier. I was wondering more if there was a tunnel near the top of the walls."

"Leading outside..." Ayako's voice tumbled over the words. "That's... that's not a bad idea. We've been so focused on the main entry way, there might actually be something else in here."

 _How are we going to look for that?_ Houshou wasn't under any illusions; there was no way he'd be able to climb anywhere.

"What about Bou-san?" asked Ayako.

The monk opened his hand to get John's attention. One finger. The two fingers pointing to his eyes, then moving away to scan the upper area.

"I think... I think he's saying to look first," said John, watching him. Houshou nodded. "Agreed, we need to look first to see if anything even exists. Ayako, warn me if something happens."

"How?" She laughed, cupping her hands to look like a megaphone. "Give a shout?"

 _Ayako shouting to John, who kept right on climbing until he hit a stalactite._

Houshous had to grin at that one. John look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Throw a rock near me."

 _Ayako throwing a rock and hitting John in the head._

Ayako snorted at what John said; Housohu snorted at the image in his mind.

 _Birds of a feather they say..._

"I still can't see, do you want me to hit you instead?"

"I'll throw the rocks," said Houshou, feeling his lips quirk upwards. He pointed to himself and pantomimed throwing, so that John could get the idea.

"Oh, that's right... I guess you'll have to." John shook his head and sighed. He unbuttoned his cassock, folding it neatly so that it hung on a nearby rock, his shoes following. "Maybe I'm kind of glad that you can't see me Ayako. This is a little," he paused, looking down at his undershirt. "... embarrassing."

"Why?" Her head swiveled left and right, hoping to catch whatever it was that John was nervous about. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing embarrassing 'bout it," said Bou-san, his voice low. "You're still wearing a shirt. Ayako, he just took off his cassock to climb."

"Oh, is that all-wait, climb?" Ayako made as if to stand up, before she let out a cry of annoyance and stayed on the rock. "You're going to fall and hurt yourself! I thought you were just going to look, not try to climb however high the ceiling is in here! houshou, you tell him!"

"Ayako, he knows what he's doing," said Houshou, trying to soothe her.

 _I think. Please. let that God of his look over him. Any God. Let him either find something or come back down in one piece._

He didn't try to translate Ayako's warning, instead watching as John checked his grip, using his hands to guide him to the next place feet or fingers could fit. One of the rocks tumbled out when touched, crashing on the ground.

"Houshou!" snapped Ayako.

"He's fine!" The monk couldn't take his eyes off of John. "It was just a rock. Just a little rock."

"Um..." John's voice was a little muffled since he was facing the wall, but they could hear him well enough. "I know some rocks just fell down, I could feel them slipping. You guys don't need to worry about me, I promise. I used to go rock climbing when I was younger."

They didn't say anything, and Ayako was silent after that, plugging her ears. Houshou didn't blame her. But he watched. John climbing higher, and higher.

 _How far up is he going to go?_

The monk knew the answer though.

 _As far and as high as he can, since he's going to give everything to get us out of here. Dammit John, be careful!_

Half-spider, half-mountain goat, John made his way around the cavern. Houshou watched him stick his hand into each and every crevice he found, trying to see if they could be the way out. Dead leaves showered to the floor most of the time, though a couple of other surprises tumbled out.

Houshoul heaved himself to his feet.

"Ayako, help me."

"How?"

"Just... prop me up for a while. Gotta put those punching muscles to go use, right?" He chuckled at the joke, but she didn't rise to the bait. He limped over to her, then settled his better shoulder over hers.

"I take it we're following John?" she asked.

"He's moved a bit away from us," said Houshou. "I'd like to keep close in case-" He bit his tongue at that.

 _In case he falls. In case that damned spirit comes back. In case of anything._

"Understood." The word was clipped, harsh, but he knew she was afraid.

 _We're all afraid._

He guided her, needing a bit more energy than earlier with John, since at least the priest had been able to see the path before him.

 _What happens if he can't find a way out?_ Houshou's brain toyed with the question, tossing up images from the case files. The children. The adults. The sprawled bodies. _We can't let it bring Lin to us. We can't._

John let out a short shout, drawing Houshou's attention back up to him.

"Houshou?"

 _Well... that's an image I won't be able to forget._

John was holding on the wall with one hand, his other holding onto the middle of a snake's skeleton.

"It's... it's a snake..." said Houshou, eyes on the white bones. "He pulled a snake out of a hole."

 _Is that anything like a rabbit out of a hat?_

"Was he bit is he okay?!"

"It's dead."

 _...does that mean it could't find a way out? Or did it just come here to die?_

"That sounds disgusting," said Ayako, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"John doesn't seem too pleased either," huffed Houshou.

By this point, the Australian had apparently shoved the snake back into it's tomb and was currently wiping his hand against his undershirt, talking to himself but not loud enough for the ground crew to join the conversation.

"Better him than me," she said.

"Hey... I feel something familiar," John called out, craning his neck to look down at Houshou and Ayako "Can you sense it?"

"As long as it's not a snake," muttered Ayako.

"No... I feel it too," said Houshou.

 _It felt like home. Comfortableness and warmth and happiness. Protection. Slender. Snakish?_

"Lin's _shinki_!" Houshou felt his spirits soar.

"It finally found us?!"

"Hey guys!" John's was looking back up at the hold, his voice loud, colored over in happiness. "I think it's Lin's _shiki_!"

 **no**

"Shit," said Ayako. "Did you hear-"

"John!" shouted Houshou.

 _He can't hear you you idiot! Throw something! Get his attention!_

 **i refuse to let that weak spirit spoil my meal**

"John!" screamed Ayako. Houshou fell to his knees, sweeping a hand over the floor for a rock he could throw. Some pebbles, one or two slightly larger ones, but nothing else. He threw one, muffling a curse. "Houshou, what are you doing?"

"Throwing... rocks..." he panted, aiming another one since the first had failed at its job. "Like I said... I would." The second one didn't do anything either. Each throw was costing him double; his shoulder was screaming at every movement, and his energy levels were flagging.

 _John! Get down, it's not safe up there!_

"Guys, this is great! They'll know exactly where to find us now."

 **not if I kill it first**

 _Why is it when I want him to hear that thrice-damned spirit he can't?!_

"John!" yelled Houshou, throwing one of the larger ones. It stuck John in the back, wrenching a cry of surprise and pain out of him. It did the job though. "Ayako, help me show him that he needs to get down!"

The priest was turning around when they all felt a wave of energy. Rocks skittering down the wall. There was an intense shaking beneath their feet, welling up from ground. Ayako let out a curse and Houshou looked up to see John's feet swinging out from the wall.

 **die**

 _Nonononononono!_

"John!"

In slow motion, Houshou saw a foot scrape against the walls again, this time joined by a hand slipping from its grip. John let out a shout of fear.

 _Shit shit shit what can we do?!_

"Hang on John!"

"What's going on?" asked Ayako, continuing to motion for John to get to the ground. "I felt that, what was it?"

"Doesn't matter what it was," snarled Houshou.

 _Doesn't matter if the spirit just killed our way out here_ his mind mocked. _Sure it does._

"John's in trouble."

"How?"

"Dangling by a hand," Housohu said, watching the priest tying to regain control.

 _And he can fall at any time. What happens if we got another one of those blasts?_

"John!" Ayako called out. "Can you get down on your own?"

"Um..." John's voice was right on the edge of panicking . "If you're seeing me, don't worry. I think I can get down. Maybe."

He reached out to grab a ledge... and missed.

"Try again!" Houshou called out, even though he knew John couldn't hear him. His heart was lodged in his throat. "You can do it!"

 _How high up is he? Ten meters? Eleven meters? He's going to break something if he falls!_

John let out a yelp, his feet pinwheeling. Larger rocks began to tumble down, cracking. Houshou grabbed Ayako and moved her out of the danger zone.

"Stay here," he said.

"Bou-san? Why? What are you doing?"

"Getting John."

"You can't, you're too-"

"And you can't see to climb your way up," he lashed out, ignoring the hurt look on her face. "He's going to fall Ayako. I have to help."

"I can't see you, but I can smell the blood that clings. You're injured Bou-san. Badly injured. Have trust that John can make his way down again, you can't climb."

"Watch me," muttered Houshou. He reached out for a handhold and let out a sharp cry as his hand obeyed, but only with an outpouring of pain

 _Doesn't matter. My hand doesn't work? Fine._

Mouth bared in a silent snarl, Houshou used a rock against his elbow to propel him up.

"Huh," he breathed, a little surprised at lifting himself off of the ground. "Hurts like hell but it works."

 _And what are you going to do when you get to John? Offer him a hand?_

Ignoring his inner voice, the monk began to propel himself upwards, Ayako yelling from below that he was going to hurt himself, and John reciting prayers to a Saint Jude over his head. About a meter up he realized that the soft curses he was letting flow were taking away air and energy, so he climb the next two meters silently, the only sounds made by him were harsh breathing and a rattling cough.

 _I'm going to fall. I'm going to fall and no one will be able to help John. What that the hell was I thinking, trying to climb?_

Houshou froze. Something was near him, breathing its warmth onto jis face. Comforting. Helpful.

"Go tell Lin," he said, recognizing the _shiki_. "Find Lin."

 **found you**

"Oh shit." Houshou braced himself, and sure enough, a shock wave hit, erasing the pleasant feeling and replacing it with a wind chill spiking the marrow of his bones.

"What just happened? I almost had the ledge this time, was it the spirit again?" asked John.

Houshou felt a trembling in the rocks he was braced against. Then, a thick-sounding snap. His left side fell into space.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" he cursed, closing his eyes so that his brain didn't try to calculate how high up he was.

 _Don't let go!_ He commanded his right side.

"Bou-san! Get back down before you fall!"

"Not helping Ayako," he said through gritted teeth, a burning pain shooting through his remaining arm, and the legs that had tried to take up the brunt gravity had given .

 _Okay, this was a bad idea, a very bad idea._ He looked up to see John staring down at him, horror written all over his friend's face.

"Bou-san, stay there!" John yelled out. "Hang on!"

Houshou tried to see how John was going to get his hold back, but the inch-by-inch slippage of his position from the wall was more important.

 _Fingers, don't you dare!_

One of the rocks he was standing on decided to give way, clattering to the bottom and leaving him with only one purchase for his elbow and one for the remaining foot. To hold his entire body. His pained, quivering body. He looked up, John miraculously closer by about three meters. And then, with John's blue eyes and mouth widening. Houshou felt the last of his grip slip away. He fell.

Air. Wind. Thud. The pain from his his back, his shoulders was quickly followed by his head hitting the ground. He lay there dazed and

 _fucj_

"John?" Ayako's voice wobbled in and out. Doppler.

 _waht hapened?_

"Ayako!" yelled John. "Houshou fell! Go left"

 _houshou fell adn deid I's ded_

"Gods and spirits I knew this was going to happen Bou-san, where are you you stupid monk!" The jaggedness to Ayako's voice betrayed her worry. "Say something!"

"Left!" shouted John.

 _mebbe ded is gud_. His mind tried to piece letters together to make words. _ded... no connect. no link_.

"More left!"

Housohu moaned as something hit him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ayako. "Bou-san? Houshou, answer me! Say something, anything."

He opened his mouth, and quickly began to choke on vomit.

"Shit that's not good," muttered Ayako. Hands fell upon his side, and in one push of pain, he was off his back and vomiting onto the ground.

 **you are ruining everything you miserable piece of spirit**

A blow rippled through the cavern, followed by another, then by John's voice praying to God.

 **and you are annoying me**

Houshou heard a cry, which ended after a thump.

 _taths importnat_ his brain prodded. _listen_

"Ayako, how's Houshou?"

John's voice was breathy, shallow.

 _he's tyring not to cyr_ his brain told him. _thikn. think of somehting._

"He's not sounding good, and he's not saying anything. Houshou, say something. Talk. I need to hear you."

"fuck," he breathed, coughing out vile tastes laced with copper.

 _ohfuckeverythinghurts_

He closed his eyes, but tears still ran down his face.

"...thank the gods. Where do you hurt?"

"Check. John."

There were a couple minutes of silence, and Houshou almost went to sleep before someone spoke again.

"No, you need to check Bou-san first!" insisted John. "All that hurts is my wrist, he's the one that landed on his back! And I think I saw him hit his head!"

Houshou made a noise.

 _I know. hit my head. No gud idea came though._

"John. Give me your hand." She must have put her own hand out because John gave a heavy sigh.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"It feels like you broke it." Houshou heard the ripping sound of fabric; Ayako was probably binding John's wrist as tightly as she could, if the spluttering sounds were any indication. Then there was a soft touch to his temple.

"Houshou. No sleeping just yet. What hurts?"

"'verythin'."

A sigh.

"I know. What specifically?"

"back." He hissed as gentle hands trailed across it. "head."

"John said you hit it. How many fingers am I holding up?"

He squinted, then forced his eyes open wider.

"three."

"One," she corrected gently. "You've most likely got a concussion. if John gets some water, do you think you can keep it down?"

 _anything... rid me of that natsy tsate._

"yeah."

A dripping wet water bottle was opened near him.

"Open your mouth," said John. "I'll rinse first."

If he'd had any energy, he would have been embarrassed at being treated like a kid. As it was, he was grateful to get the taste of puke out of his mouth.

"Okay," said Ayako. "That's it. The two of you are sitting down. No more climbing, no more games, nothing. I can't sit here and... and listen to this anymore. Lin's _shiki_ was here. We'll have to trust in that connection. Even if it's dead, I'm sure Lin will know where it is."

The words hung in Houshou's mind, folding in and over each other as others were dredged up from memory.

 _Connection... dead... Mai... connection... dead adults, dead kids... all dead... because of the connection!_

He inhaled sharply, then gagged.

"Bou-san, are you okay?"

"Fine," he rasped, thinking. It was as if he could finally see things clearly.

 _My connection to Mai. that's the starting point. She's connected... to me, and if that connection is broken, it's gone. And it can be broken if one of us is dead._

Houshou's breathing quickened.

 _That's what I'll have to do._

"Bou-san? Are you okay?"

He nodded.

 _Yes._

"Yeah... yeah, I think so... I think we're... going to be okay." Houshou smiled. The more he thought about it, the more correct it seemed.

 _I know how to end this. Them suffering... it's because of my selfishness._

And when he felt the warmth of his _tokkosho_ against his chest, snug in it's hiding spot... he knew he was right.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ayako. John. This is going to be harder on you than me. But it's my selfishness that keeping us trapped here. At the mercy of that spirit. So it's only right that it'll be my selfishness that will get you out of this. I can't have you hurt anymore. I can't have anyone else hurt because of me._

"Ayako, can you and John... "he racked his brain trying to think of what would send them away. "...search for the spirit? I think... I felt it near the entrance."

She gave him a look, only slightly unfocused.

"Really?

"Mmm-hmm."

"John." He watched as she put a hand on his shoulder, then motioned toward the entrance. John looked back at Houshou, and the monk forced his kindest, nicest smile. It must have worked. John mirrored his fake happiness, then moved with Ayako toward the shimmering barrier.

He grabbed his _tokkosho_. Placed the cold blade against his warm skin.

 _Not the way I wanted to leave this world. But it's a way I'm willing to go if it_ _saves everyone else._

He gasped as it sliced into him; then he bit his lip. Hard. Repeated the action to the other side, shakier and not at all straight.

 _Quiet... can't give the game away. Is it supposed to go across or up?_

The warmth was beginning to thicken, spilling out over his arm to puddle against the side of his body. Then, even flat against the floor, the room lurched sideways.

 **what did you do**

"Changed... the game." Words were hard to make, requiring too much effort.

"...Bou-san?"

 _John. Damn that spirit. I didn't want them to have to watch._

 **no no this is impossible**

 _Impossible because no one's done it before? Or impossible because..._ Houshou blinked, and the thought was gone. So was a lot of the pain actually. _Gotta be close. I feel numb._

"Houshou." John's voice was soft. Hurt. "That's... that's a sin."

"John, what happened?" Ayako was waving her hands frantically, unsure if she had the priest's attention.

 **you can not do this to me**

"I can," coughed Houshou. "Will. Did."

"What's going on? What did he do?!"

"See you... on the... other side." Houshou stopped craning his neck to look at them, instead laying back and looking at the foggy ceiling. _When did fog get in here?_

"John!" snapped Ayako.

"He's bleeding," said John. It was strange to hear him, that vibrant voice so lackluster. "Bad. At the wrists."

There was a pause.

"Takigawa Houshuo you're not going to die, I'm going to kill you myself!" shrieked Ayako.

 _ow... what would life be...without that voice...?_ He laughed, but there was no sound to it.

"John, put my hands-" she broke off with a scream of rage. "You'd better see me and take me to his wrists, John. John? Look over here and guide me we're running out of time dammit!"

"Everlasting Father, for the sake of the love which Thou didst bear to St. Joseph..."

Houshou's eyes slid shut. He could still hear his two coworkers, but now their voices sounded garbled, buzzing in and out of focus.

 _must... be blood... loss_

"... whom Thou didst chose above all to occupy Thy place on earth, have mercy on us and on those who are dying..."

More warmth at his chest. He flinched, then screamed as slender fingers scrabbled across his arms, scratching against the cuts he'd made.

"You're going to be screaming for a long time Houshou, if I have anything to say for it." The fire in his right wrist was replaced with one kindled on his left.

"John! Bandages!" she yelled, half crying. "Damnit Houshou! Why did you do this?"

 _save... you..._

The last few words echoed, as if he was hearing them through a tunnel, or in a dome.

"Houshou? Houshou?! No... no you're not doing this, you can't do this to me, to us! Come back here Takigawa Houshou, right this instant! Houshou!"

 _safe_

He smiled.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading ~ reviews in the form of bottled spirits are always welcome!_


	13. Lin's Lead

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **A/N** : I see the bold lines... let's see if they stay after being posted. Other than that, happy holidays!

* * *

 _Tuesday - Sakurai Ichii Ryokan_

* * *

Lin sat up with a gasp, hands already throwing off the heavy blankets.

 _What was that? Was there an earthquake? A noise?_

Nothing stood out in the room as having moved; the pull switch for the ceiling light was still, and that was usually the quickest sign of an earthquake*. Off to the side, hints of dawn made the washed out grey of the shades shine, with Naru and Mai sleeping peacefully in the withdrawal of darkness. As he watched, Mai let out a high-pitched whimper and a soft groan escaped from Naru.

 _Well... sleeping at any rate. I think none of it will be peaceful until we get our missing members back. Now. Back to what woke me._

He checked his silent black phone. No new messages, no national alerts that would have made it light up, however briefly. Getting to his knees, Lin glanced about to see that none of the other phones in the room were lit up either.

"Okay... not a phone. Think Lin. What else could it have been?"

Leaning against the heap of blankets, he closed his eyes and opened his mind, connecting to the _shiki_ he'd sent after John.

 _Where are you now little one? Have you-_

"Naru!" Lin snapped, scrambling to get to his feet. "Mai, get up! Now!" He tripped over something and shoulder checked the wall, but used the unwanted direction to grab his clothes from the chair he'd hung them on yesterday.

 _Bone-tiredness comes in handy for once_ he thought in amusement, buttoning on a shirt.

"What happened, what's wrong?!"

 _Naru, going from sound asleep to wide awake at light speed._

"Huh? What's going on?"

 _And Mai being Mai._

"Found them!" announced Lin, slamming open the sliding door. "We're leaving."

"Bou-san?!"

"Where?" asked Naru, snagging clothes. Like Lin, he didn't bother changing the undershirt he'd been sleeping in, his fingers more focused on fastening buttons.

"Somewhere south. I'll be able to see and feel the link with my _shiki_ when we're outside." He watched as Mai finally woke up enough to grab some clothes and run to the other room to change.

"What do you know?" asked Naru, drawing on a pair of pants. "Are they okay?"

"Unsure."

There was a pause between them.

 _That can get by Mai, but he knows me too well for that to work._

"... right. We'll get there as soon as we can then. Supplies?"

 _We'll need the medical bag, some of John's and Ayako's equipment, a torch_ Lin shook his head.

"I'll get equipment. There should be a medical bag packed in Ayako's room.

"I'll tell Mai to grab it."

"Then make sure we've got enough rope, flashlights, and caving equipment."

 _There was shivering at the end of his spiritual tether. Careful to let his thoughts be only comforting, happy ones, he sent them down the line, trying to coax the spirit creature into revealing more of their location and experiences._

"The spirit knows we were there," said Lin, disgust in his voice. "It'll be on guard."

 _Great. We've already lost he element of surprise._

"We can work around that," said Naru, slipping socks on. "We have before. What else?"

 _Something big had hunted it._ Lin winced as he felt a ghostly whip against his back.

"Not only have we lost an advantage," he complained through gritted teeth, "but it's hunting my _shiki_ as we speak."

Naru looked at him, eyes narrowed.

 _He's either thinking about something or worried._

"Are you okay?"

 _Worried it is._

"I'll be fine," promised Lin, flinching as his spirit was hit again.

 _Take as much energy as you need, just make sure you survive this fight_ he ordered it _Run, hide, do whatever it takes. We need you to guide us there._

He felt a little bit of his energy storage lighten.

"We have to hurry," said Lin, grabbing a thick pair of black socks.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Mai called out, framed by the doorway. "Where are we going?"

"South. Back to the caves." Lin said. "Grab Ayako's medical bag; Naru's in charge of the caving equipment." Lin reached the area they had gathered Houshou's and John's things in, sifting through bags and luggage to find pieces of equipment.

 _Prayer beads, rosaries, what else should I bring?_

"Got the outdoor equipment," said Naru, popping back into the doorway, a backpack hanging from his arm.

"Holy crap this bag is heavy!" puffed Mai as she struggled to carry Ayako's medical bag to the men's room.

 _The survivors' room at this point. Can't leave Mai to sleep alone._

"Naru, give me the equipment," said Lin, holding out his hands. "Mai, you're in charge of spiritual items, and I'll take the rest."

"Do you really know where they are?!" Mai was bouncing around on her toes, smiling wide enough to split her face in half.

"Yes," Lin said, his voice curt.

 _I may not be able to actually see what my shiki see, but I can feel what they feel. We need to get there before it's too late._

"Moving out now," the taciturn man said instead, putting Ayako's bag across his shoulders.

 _Mai wasn't joking. Does Ayako carry this around all of the time, or is this special packing job for this case?_

The three of them left the _ryokan_ , Mai and Naru falling a step or two behind so that Lin could take the lead. It was promising to be a nice day. The sun was dancing across the colored hills, and a sweet breeze rustled the fallen leaves.

 _If I was going to die, then today would be the day to do it._ He dug nails into the bottom of his palm. _Bad thoughts have no place in strategy Lin, you know that. If the others are okay, we'll rescue them. If they're injured, we'll heal them. And if they're dead..._ He faltered, looking slightly behind him to catch a glimpse of Naru's knowing eyes.

 _Hurry up Lin._

"While we go, why don't you catch us up to speed?" suggested Naru, ducking under an inconvenient tree branch.

"There's not much to say," demurred the older man, pouring on the speed.

 _Not much that I want to say at any rate._

The reached the edge of a small cliff about half an hour later, sweat beading at their temples and bits of leaves caught in their coats. The sun was fully up now, spreading it's light and warmth a little unevenly, dealing out the heat a bit heavier as it skimped on the rays. The view was gorgeous though, with all of the fall leaves colored to smudge the green landscape.

 _Dying leaves. Dead leaves._ Lin felt his jaw clench, back teeth sending out an ache as they ground against each other. _I must stop thinking these morbid thoughts. They have no place here._

"Please Lin," said Naru, breathing a little harder than normal. "I insist."

 _Quit poking._

"If we're going to help we need to know everything," added Mai, eyes hard and face determined.

 _What am I supposed to say?_ Lin thought, trying to concentrate more on where his _shiki's_ emotions were coming from then on what his friends wanted to know. _That I don't know what happened, but Houshou's energy was draining at an alarming rate? That Ayako's and John's levels were low, but steady? Much steadier than his? What can I say that won't slow us down?_

"They'll need our help when we find them," he said, testing each word before he said it. _And that is true enough without alarming anyone._ "It felt that all of them had been injured."

 _Simply each to a different degree._

"What's the plan when we do find them?" asked Mai, adjusting the straps of her backpack.

"Fight the spirit, if it's still there, and get them out." Lin shaded his eyes and looked out over the cliff. "We're going to need to down. My _shiki_ is over that way."

He pointed to where an outcropping of rock made a dip in the oil painting. A mistake the painter hadn't corrected.

"We're going to fight using Shinto, Catholic, and Buddhist equipment?

 _I think we're going to fight tooth and nail, with whatever's handy_.

"Yes." Lin's eyes slid right, seeing Mai hesitate for a second. "Problem?"

"...they won't mind, will they?" She turned to him, biting her lip. "That we're using their stuff?"

"Not if it frees them," said Naru, saving Lin from having to answer. "We're wasting time. Mai, give me your hand, I'll help you down the slope."

Mai took it, and true to his word, Naru started down first, making sure that she had a secure path to follow.

"Please, let the Gods watch over us," he whispered, letting the scenery pull out a message from the heart.. Bowing his head for a few moments, then then set off after his younger co-workers.

Getting down the cliff was easy compared to making their way to the rocks. Naru pulled out a compass to show them the way, and without the little piece of equipment the three of them would have been lost several times over.

 _I don't know if this forest is naturally confusing, or if the Spirit is leading us in circles, but every time we head north, we end up going a different direction._

"Stop," Lin finally said holding out a hand. "We're not making any headway."

"Where's your _shiki_ ," asked Naru, starring at the tool in his hand.

"It keeps feeling to the north." Lin glared in the direction. "Maybe we're close enough though."

 _Show yourself_ he commanded. His little _shiki_ stuck it's head out of where it'd hidden, and started to uncoil. Something sharp pierced it's middle, sending the shock straight to Lin.

"Damn," he cursed, dropping to one knee and wrapping an arm around his side.

"Lin!"

"What happened?"

"It was waiting," said Lin, his breathing ragged. "My _shiki_ 's gone."

 _This must have been how Mai and Houshou felt after being hit by those white things. It's been so long since I've lost one to violence that I'd forgotten how painful it was._

"I'll be fine."

 _Come on Lin, straighten up._

"Are you okay?" asked Mai, coming up to check on him.

"Good enough." He shut his eyes, trying to feel the last direction sense he'd gotten.

"If you don't know, you don't know," said Naru. "It's better to stand here and find the correct direction than it is to keep wandering around. Getting lost serves no purpose."

 _You have no idea-_ He broke off. _Of course he has no idea, I didn't tell them that we're on a time limit._

"I feel we don't have the time to waste on either of those actions." He kept his voice calm and steady.

"What aren't you saying?"

The two men turned to look at Mai; her eyes were set on Lin.

"You're hiding something." She walked closer, and Lin took a step back at the vibrant fury in her brown eyes. "What is it?"

 _When did you get to be so perceptive?_

He turned to Naru, but the younger man shook his head.

 _Fine._

"I think," Lin coughed, looking away from Mai. "No, I know, that Houshou's in trouble. When my _shiki_ found them, his energy level was dropping rapidly."

 _She's going to explode._

Her eyes widened, her shoulders rose... but in the end only her cheeks puffed, making her look like an enraged chipmunk. Then she nodded, letting out air in a controlled burst.

"There's been some time since you last so them, so I'm not going to worry now." She flashed a shaky smile and rolled her shoulders. "I can't. At this point, he's either okay or he's not, I can't do anything about it from here."

 _That was... surprisingly mature coming from Mai. Maybe it's not a matter of being perceptive, but one of growing up_.

Lin looked around, trying to take comfort in the variety of colors around them.

"So I want to know, what can we do?"

"Call Yasuhara-san," interrupted Naru. "He and Hara-san have had enough time to dig up more information, if it exists to be found."

Mai looked around at the forest.

"Can we get a signal out here?"

Lin smiled.

"Pocket wi-fi. We'll be able to connect to anyone we need," he answered as Naru pulled out his phone, tapping speed dial. Masako picked up on the second ring, and he hit speaker phone so that the three of them could follow the conversation.

"Naru," she said, her voice low and hushed. "This is maybe not a good time-"

"We're close to finding Houshou and the others," he said, cutting her off. "All we need is any information either of you have picked up since we last talked."

Lin found himself leaning forward.

 _Give us something, anything._

"We... " her voice shuddered over the phone, a far cry from normal.

 _Is she... is she crying?_ He saw that Mai was equally surprised. _What happened?_ _They're in the hospital, they should be safe._

"What happened?" snapped Naru, apparently picking up on the same signals. The wind picked up again, bringing a chilly touch to the back of Lin's neck.

"It's Osamu."

 _Did the spirit somehow take him?_

"Last I heard, he had a broken wrist, a bruised hip, and a dislocated shoulder." Naru's voice was as warm as a Hokkaido winter. "What was misdiagnosed, or overlooked?"

"I did have those," popped in Osamu. "Do. Just... damn it Naru... I had information."

There was an emphasis on the middle word.

 _Not good._

"Had?"

Lin saw Naru's empty hand clench.

"Had," confirmed Osamu, doleful words dripping. "I don't remember anymore."

"Friends' lives are at stake and you don't remember-" began Naru, his tone and words keen-edged.

 _I've taught you better - don't blame him, that won't help the situation._

Lin knew that Naru had reached a breaking point though. They all had. And while Mai would cry, John would pray, and he would meditate, they all had different ways of dealing; Naru's was to become razor sharp, whetting it on whoever was nearest.

"It's not his fault he got waylaid by that doctor," snapped Masako, her hard voice cutting in and rushing to the young man's defense.

 _I've not heard her that angry for a while. And what does she mean by that?_

"That horrible Dr. Yoshizawa, the one who saved him in the parking lot," continued Masako, the words almost tripping over themselves. "Dragged him to get his wrist fixed and had him put under!"

"That's... normal, right?" asked Mai, confusion evident. "If you need to set a bone or something, the patient has to be unconscious."

"She's right Masako, it's fine," said Osamu. "It's just... no, I've told you, there's nothing wrong-"

"There's everything wrong when you tell him to stop and he still doesn't!"

"WHAT?!" the three of them were surprised at that, their combined exclamation setting a quartet of birds to wing, cawing their dissatisfaction at their rudeness.

 _Mai's more shocked_ Lin noted, _but Naru looks beyond angry._

"Hara-san," the younger man said, shoulder stiff and back ramrod straight. "Thank you for sharing this with me; I apologize for my earlier words, and rest assured I will deal with this after we've recovered the others. Now, that aside, was there any information that can actually be shared? By either of you?"

"No," sighed Osamu. "Like I said, I had information. I remember telling myself before the mask came down to remember... but it's gone. And... I think it would have lead to the spirit." He coughed. "I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry."

Lin stifled a curse.

 _Of course! Just when we find a lead it's taken away from us!_

"...they're going to die because I wasn't good enough," was the last mumble, more by Osamu for Osamu than for the rest of them.

 _...Yasuhara..._

"I don't have the time to argue with you about that, so I'll say two things. I implore Hara-san to make sure that they've been pounded into your head. One, they're not going to die because we're not going to allow it. Second, if, and let me make that 'if' perfectly clear, if they are hurt, injured, or dead, then it's not your fault." Naru overrode Osamu's protests. "Yes, it would have been quicker and easier with more information, but we'll manage without it," he said, keeping his voice neutral. "There's not much we can do about the missing information now, so we'll have to put it aside for the moment."

 _Soothing. Or at least, he's trying._

"And I don't have anything new," said Masako. "Osamu at least has a reason, but I... I just fell asleep."

"Yyou're still sick!" Mai blurted out. "You need to sleep!"

"Mai's right. Take care of yourselves first, and Yasuhara, if you do remember something, call back immediately."

 _I don't think he's going to remember quickly enough._

"...will do boss."

 _But there might be something that we can do. There has to be._

Naru ended the call with a thank you to the two of them, then shoved the phone deep into his pocket.

"This mission is now open to ideas, if anyone here has one." Naru didn't mention Osamu, but Lin saw that Mai had taken her phone out to type something, probably an encouraging message to her fellow student.

"I might have a way in," Lin immediately said.

 _It only involves us being able to deceive an immense, powerful spirit._ He let out a half-huff, half-sigh. _I can't say my life is boring, so that's a plus, right?_

"Here's what I want to do," he began, knowing full well that they wouldn't like it. It was the work of a moment to give a quick sketch of what had been tumbling around at the back of his mind.

 _On the plus side, they at least let me explain all of it. And yep, there goes Mai_.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted, stomping and crunching up to glare in his face. "You think, that after Bou-san, John, and Ayako, that we're just going to let it get you too?!"

Naru waited.

 _I think I liked it better when you were too scared of me to yell._

"Yes." Lin gave them both a look. "At this point there is nothing else to do. I've lost the _shiki_ with the information, which means that we only know a general direction. I bet that Osasmu's still getting over from getting his wrist fixed, so his brain is woozy, and he doesn't remember what he wanted to share with us anyhow. And we all already know that Houshou is not doing as well, physically, as the others are." He paused to take a deep breath.

 _At least they're smart enough not to interrupt me right now._

"All of this leaves us three options; waiting here until something happens, wandering around getting lost, or forcing the spirit to play our tunes. If we wait here, then we're at the disadvantage, but if we lure it out to us-"

"It'll take one of us."

"Not her," said Lin, nodding toward Mai. "She's the last link. And you're closer than I am Naru, so I don't think it'll go for you yet either."

"No, we can't let you do this," cried Mai, tears running down her face no matter how many times she wiped them away. "It'll be like John all over again."

"No, it doesn't have to be. I can compel another _shiki_ , send it out to Naru, and let him know the exact location."

"...why didn't we do this earlier then?" Mai stepped back, glaring alternately at the two of them. "Why did John, and then Ayako, get taken at all?"

"John was supposed to find Housho and get the two of them free," said Naru. "That was a miscalculation on our part."

… _damn it Naru._

"You. Calculated. That."

 _How to anger people in one fell swoop – let them discover you lied._

"He agreed to it-" Naru's voice was cut off by Mai hauling back and smacking him.

 _This is not the time nor the place, we have other, more important worries!_

"He 'agreed' to it because he was worried about his friend! Doing something because you love someone is not the same as agreeing!"

"Mai, come here," said Lin, stepping forward and holding his arms out stiffly. With aloud sob she threw herself against him _more like away from Naru_ and buried her face into his chest. Naru went to say something, but Lin raised his eyebrow and his charge shut his mouth with a snap.

 _Good._

"Mai," Lin began in a soft tone, petting the back of her head. "I understand what you're trying to say. You feel that Naru pressured John into volunteering to look for Houshou. That John didn't agree with the decision, but still went through with it since we were depending on him."

Her head nodded.

"I was there when he agreed. Actually, I was there when the four of us in the kitchen were wondering who the next taken would be."

 _I was the one that asked him if he was okay with it, and he said yes with a smile._

"We, John, Naru, Ayako, and myself, all agreed that the most likely victim would be him. Since we weren't sure how to prevent it, John made sure to prepare for battle with rosaries and blessed water. He said he'd always be there to help his friends."

"Yeah," choked Mai, lifting her face a bit. "That's John."

"That's all of us," Lin corrected. "That was John trying to help Houshou, and now it's me trying my best to help him. Can you let me do this?"

 _I'm still going to do it, but I'd rather not have to fight you on this._

Lin could hear a small bird twittering off in the bushes, and there was the babbling sound of a river nearby, but other than that the rockish area was clear of noise and distraction. Paradise in the midst of Hell.

"...you'll be careful?"

"He'll be very careful," promised Naru, taking a few steps to rub a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Won't you?"

"Assuredly." Lin nodded, and Mai backed away, scrubbing at her face and nose. "I already have an idea of how I want to handle this."

 _Carefully. Very carefully._

"What can we do to help?"

"You need to promise that no matter what happens, you're not going to use your power." Lin pinned him with a hard glare.

 _Once was bad enough, and I think the ambulance would take much longer to get up here._

A slender hand was placed upon a thin shoulder. "Naru. Kazuya. O-"

"I promise, I won't," he snapped, looking briefly into Lin's eyes.

 _That's one worry off of my chest then._

"Good. The two of you are going to keep heading north towards where I last felt my _shiki_. I'm going to be behind you, and hopefully tantalizing enough for the spirit to reach for. If we fight it here, we're going to lose our chance at finding the others. Let it take me, and I'll send out a _shiki_ as soon as I can."

"... that sounds like the only decent plan we have," admitted Naru, his eyes betraying his worry.

"I don't like it," said Mai. Lin held out his hand and she stared at it for a few seconds before handing over the smaller bag with the spiritual equipment.

 _I'm torn between disliking it myself, and looking forward to unleashing some frustration._

"And I don't like the idea of losing our friends permanently," argued Lin. "If I'm taken and can't get word to you, then it'll be up to you and Naru. But until then, we have my plan."

Naru began to walk ahead of them, hesitated, and looked over his shoulder.

 _Be careful, and keep each other safe._

"Counting on you."

Lin nodded.

"And I'm counting on you. With how large of a spirit my _shiki_ felt, I don't think that I can fight this on my own. I don't think any of us can. I'm going to need you two at least, and we don't know what condition the others will be in."

"We'll see you soon," promised Mai, worry in her eyes.

 _I wonder if the spirit can feel her here?_

There was nothing else to say to that. Naru made a motion as if he was going to hug Lin, but stopped, and instead grabbed Mai's hand.

 _Interesting. I think I'm being replaced as a security blanket._

He made sure not to smile at the movement, waiting until the two of them had turned around before he allowed himself a grin.

 _They make a cute couple. I hope he finds a way to tell her that he's interested in her. I don't think she'll settle for tea-maid services much longer._

The two of them consulted the compass, and after a bit of deliberation, Mai pointing toward an orange maple tree while Naru gestured near a red oak, they set off left in Naru's direction.

"Can you hear me spirit?" asked Lin, observing the woods around him. "Are you listening to me? Watching me?"

There were no sudden movements, no feelings of dread. It was him, several birds, and many trees. The crashing from Naru and Mai faded away. Lin leaned against a white birch trunk, keeping his breathing steady, his mind free. Five minutes passes, then another ten.

 _I'm just a frightened man, all alone. Come on, take advantage._

 **what are you doing here**

"Who is that?" asked Lin, jolting off of the tree and looking around.

 _Quicker than I thought. Though, since it was nearby hunting my shiki, I shouldn't be surprised._

 **interesting you come to brave me in my lair**

"You're the spirit that took my friends."

 **indeed**

"Then yes, I've come to brave your lair and take them back," said Lin. He stood still. There was still nothing around him, and he couldn't find a direction for the voice. "Where are you?"

 **everywhere and anywhere**

"Even spirits occupy space and time," countered Lin. Still nothing. A breeze was whipping up, that was about it.

 **are you not scared of me**

"Should I be?" Lin curled his upper lip. "I haven't seen anything to be frightened of yet."

A slight roar of rage, and then there were tendrils that grabbed his wrists, his ankles. The urge grew within him to fight against the bindings, but he took that energy and collected it.

 _It pays to have a little bit nearby, just in case._

"Let's go," said Lin, holding out his hands as if they were cuffed.

 **you are being too convenient what are you planning**

"Answer me something first. What do you need Houshou and Mai for?"

 **i must eat i feed on what you beings call worry**

 _Score one for Naru. We'd assumed that, but assumption is never the same as truth._

"And how's that going?" Lin's voice was a mockery of concern. "Has is been a feast? Or a famine?"

 **why do you care**

"Because I'm a pragmatist and a realist. I know that I won't be able to save all of my friends, but I will do everything to save the ones that can be."

 **you would sacrifice some for others**

"There's a very famous line that says 'Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one.' Death is irrevocable, and so I would want seven alive with one dead instead of all eight dead."

 _And now's where I learn if you can read my mind or not._

 **and yourself will be on that list**

"Indubitably. I enjoy being alive much more than I do being dead."

Lin waited as the spirit thought about what he'd said.

 **...it is not going as planned**

 _Yes!_ Lin made sure not to let any thoughts show on his face. _It can't read minds, or at least, it's not reading my mind._

"What do you need done?"

 **i need her to worry**

"Then take me, uninjured and conscious, to your lair."

 **this is not going to make her worry**

"It will," promised Lin. "And I know how you can make sure that it will."

 **tell me**

"As I said, take me to where the others are. After I arrive, I'll send one of my _shiki_ to Mai, which will bring her running. When she shows up, looking around at the horrible conditions everyone is in, she'll worry. There's your feast."

 **that sounds as if it would work why would you help me**

"Why wouldn't I?" Lin turned his hands over, showing palms. "She worries, you're fed, and I can take the rest of my friends to a hospital."

 **nobody does that for friends**

"This group does. Why did you choose Takigawa Houshou if you needed a family?"

 **relationships are strong in families**

"Families can be bound by blood and genetics," acknowledged Lin. "More often than not, however, families are chosen, becoming the people that you feel most comfortable with, ones you can spend time sitting in silence with. Now, are you going to take me to my family? Or do you have a different plan that will work as well as mine?"

 _Be quick to decide you invisible time waster._

 **i am hesitant**

"Why?" demanded Lin.

 **never before has any of my victims demanded to be taken they have always begged and screamed for me to let them go**

"Then enjoy the new experience."

 _Hurry. Up._

 **... follow me**

Lin felt his wrists move away from the direction that Naru and Mai has chosen.

 _Of course. It can never be that easy, can it?_

He nodded, and the two of them were off, Lin striking a fast enough pace that he wasn't jerked about by the spirit.

 _Ayako and John may be more injured than we thought , depending on how they were dragged around when captured. This would hurt if I was unconscious._

They passed through mud, avoided trees, and even went by a small lake. The scenery was picturesque.

"How much farther?" panted Lin.

 _I'm a sprinter, not a runner._

 **here go straight**

Lin gave the rocky wall in front of him a strange look.

"Where? Into the wall?"

 **i make it so the ones i do not want to see me cannot see me**

"Illusion made real," said Lin, taking a few steps forward with a hand outstretched. The rocks were cool to the touch, gritty, and felt settled into the area.

 _I never would have imagined something fake could feel so... true. Did we pass them by and not even know it?_

The Chinese man felt his jaw clench.

 _Now is not the time for regrets. This was information you didn't have, and therefore didn't know. Move on._

"Straight."

Lin didn't wait for the spirit to answer-he closed his eyes and let gravity do the rest. Feeling the temperature drop by several degrees, he opened his eyes.

 _Shiki - find Naru and bring him here. Now._

He must have made some type of sound because Ayako's head turned in his direction.

"Is someone... is someone there?" Her voice lacked its usual boisterousness, and sounded sandpaper rough. Near her knees was Houshou, stretched out face up, and he could see the back of John's black cassock.

 _All three._

"Matsuzaki-san," Lin kept his voice gentle even as he hurried to her side. "It's me."

"Lin?" Ayako burst into sobs, hunching over Houshou's body.

 _I'm almost afraid to ask, this isn't the fierce, spirited miko I know._ A bad feeling began to brew, and it only got worse the more he saw. It started with the smeared brown marks on the floor, eyes tracking them to their inevitable end.

"Takigawa-san," breathed Lin. His eyes couldn't leave the bloody, bruised, and broken body.

 _I can't... I can't, I don't even know where to begin..._

His spiraling thoughts were jerked to a stop by another's voice.

"Ayako, Ayako it's okay," soothed John. "Houshou's still breathing; you managed to stop the bleeding. They'll come get us, and we'll get him out in time."

"John-"

"He can't hear you," Ayako interrupted, shaking her head and pointing behind John. "And I can't see you, though I can tell from your voice that you're somewhere behind John."

 _What?_

"Why?" asked Lin.

"Lin!?" John's voice was the complete opposite, exuberant and joyous.

"I don't know why you're so happy," muttered Ayako. "He's been captured. Like us."

 _Ah. That explains one thing then._

"No, I'm here to stage a rescue," he said, striding forward and kneeling next to John, eyes taking in what he could of their Monk. "Report."

"Oh, thank the gods," Ayako sighed. sounding as if her entire soul had left her body on the exhale. "Do you have pen and paper?"

Lin fished the requested items out from his coat pocket.

"Do I take notes for Naru?"

"Write instructions for John, he can still see and it'll be easier than trying to pantomime everything."

Lin did as she asked and wrote down REPORT in block letters. John nodded.

"Makes sense for me to start since I've been here the longest. When I got here, Houshou was already hurt. The spirit made us play games where the loser, or the winner, was the next one to be tortured. I'm still okay because he protected me." John shook his head. "He lied to me about one of the games and set himself up to be the victim."

EARS?

"I guess Ayako told you. Yeah, I can't hear right now, but I can still see. Houshou thou-thinks that as soon as the spirit is gone, my hearing will come back."

"And like I said, I can't see." She hesitated, and reached out to lay her fingers on Houshou's shirt. "How badly... how badly is he injured? I think I was able to stop the bleeding."

"Give me a few seconds," was his reply. "I'm not a doctor like you, so I want to make sure of what I find. Takigawa-san, apologies if this hurts."

He withdrew the jacket, eyes growing wider as he took in everything he could see.

 _Dislocated shoulder , bleeding scrapes and abrasions everywhere. He's got at least three broken fingers, one snapped wrist, and I think his knee is inflamed. There looks to be something wrong with both ankles too. And speaking of his wrists..._ Lin inched the russet-dyed cloth up, one for each side. _A slice right at each of the joints, under the palm. Shit._

"These look cauterized," he said touching them as hard as he dared.

 _The skin's black and red, but closer to a shiny pink at the edges._

"We didn't do it." Admitted Ayako. "We didn't have the tools, and I can't see to control the burn. The spirit did it when the bleeding didn't slow down."

 _Protecting its food supply, nothing less, nothing more._

"We need to get him to a hospital."

Ayako laughed, ringing echoes bouncing around the cave; John put a hand on her shoulder.

 **no you said you would make her worry**

"And what happens if the counterpoint to her worry dies?" asked Lin, straightening up and addressing the being. It had flared to life near a shimmering barrier at the other end of the cave.

 _I've seen enough, this is well beyond my first aid basics._

 **you lied to me**

"No, I didn't. She will be here, and she will worry about him. That's exactly what you wanted. We never agreed that anyone else would stay."

 **he is claimed as mine i will not let him go**

Lin studied the pulsating purple thing hovering near the ceiling.

"If he dies, then there is no need for her to worry," Lin spelled out.

 _And try feeding on that!_

"Worry isn't wasted on a dead person," Ayako added, sniffling. "It's for those of us who are still alive after our hearts have been ripped and shredded to pieces."

"What you haven't seemed to understand is if he dies, then you don't get fed. And no food," said Lin, smiling sharply, "means that at some point, your continued existence will be called into question."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Ayako's tone was bitter and brimming with hate, but Lin understood.

 **there is nothing more i can do for him but if i let you take him to a hospital then he will never come back**

"You'd probably be surprised by the idiot," muttered Ayako, Lin smirking in agreement.

 _I agree. Our monk would come back here to make sure that you were truly gone._

"Regardless of how you feel, I'm taking him to a hospital."

 **NO**

Lin was enveloped in a cold wind, only his arms saving him from icy winds that tore at his face, striking for his eyes.

"Ayako! There's medical equipment for you in the big bag, charms in the smaller one. Hold your hands out."

"I can't do anything down here," protested the miko, fumbling with the tinier bag as it was tossed her way; Lin laid the larger one on the ground next to Houshou. "Give it to John!"

"A little busy here-"

"I see it," said Jonn, grabbing the bag and kneeling behind Ayako. "God, thank you for this bounty," he added, hands grasping one of his vials of holy water and a rosary. "Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners..."

Lin let the priest's voice wash over him, concentrating more on defending himself.

 _It'll have to do for now_ he thought, summoning another _shiki. Bait it_ he ordered. _Play for time._

"For something that's not been feeding well on worry lately, it sure has a lot of energy," Lin said, dodging a rock flying at his face.

"It's been complaining about feasting and needing to gorge itself, but truthfully, it's already eaten," said Ayako. "It ate from the first family, and I think that's the energy it's been using. Maybe siphoning a little bit from Mai."

 **you should have been like the others why can you not be like the others and give me what i need**

"So you're saying it's full of energy, but not enough to hibernate." Lin cursed as wind lifted him up into the air.

"...hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven!"

Lin thudded to the floor, wincing at the pain in his back.

"Thank you John," groaned Lin from his new spot on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Lin nodded.

"Better than being bashed against the cave walls."

"Much better," agreed Ayako. "That hurts like you wouldn't believe."

 _I forgot to check them for injuries._ His eyes scanned his coworkers, trying to spot if they were favoring one side over the other. _Bruises and abrasions, but except for John's wrist? arm? It doesn't look like anything else is broken. Houshou must have received the brunt of it._

"How is it vulnerable?"

"No idea."

WEAKNESS?

"My prayers and holy water affect it, but it's not super effective." John there another arching splash of water. "Actually, I'd say it found it somewhat annoying, but nothing that we could use to defeat it. Annoying."

"Something, anything is better than nothing." Lin whistled, watching as two new _shiki_ materialized next to him. They weren't as big nor as dense as they'd normally be, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't have the energy on hand that would allow for a bigger size. "Let's see how it likes spirit on spirit action."

He gave a piercing whistle and watched as they surged forward, nipping and biting against the much bigger spirit.

"Can they kill it?" Asked Ayako.

"They can keep it occupied as we leave," replied LIn. "John-dammit." The taller man made a few sharp gestures, then cursed and went for his notepad again.

LEAVING HELP

"Right!" said the priest, nodding when he saw the words. "Carrying Houshou, yes?"

 **i said you are not taking him**

"And I said we were," replied Lin, taking shallow breathes at the overwhelming aroma of blood that come from being too near. He pulled Houshou into a sitting position, draping an arm over his shoulder and tugging on the waist band of the man's pants. John got on the other side of Houshou and repeated the movements. "Ayako, do you trust me?"

 _Or I guess the question is 'how much do you trust me?' because we can't guide you out of here at the same time we're carrying him._

"Yes."

 _Good_.

"Follow the sound of my voice; I'll tell you about the path so that you can avoid any problems coming up."

She stood up, hands open and about two inches away from her torso.

 _We should probably take that medical bag with us…_

"I'm more than willing to take a few bumps or bruises to get to a hospital," she said, voice grim. "Lead on."

"Wait a second. Bend down, there's a bag right in front of you. Can you carry it?"

He hefted Houshou's dead weight up, taking all of it for a few seconds before John joined in.

"This?" She hefted it. "No problem. I've carried equipment this heavy for most of my medical career."

"Good," said Lin, starting off with his left foot.

 _I wish Osamu and John were switched_ he thought after the first few steps. _He's closer in height than John, and didn't he join the gym in March?_

"Ayako, straight." He let out a groan, the whip-like feeling repeated on his back. _I said stay away, only sneak attack!_

The secret entrance that the spirit had led him through was about fifteen meters in front of him.

 _I don't think that it'll leave us alone once we're outside._

The wind in the cave hit them, hammering. There were multiple cracks from stones that struck the wall.

"Wait a second, I'm losing my grip," John said to Lin, stopping to grab hold of Houshou better. Lin took the chance to check on Ayako.

"There's a small dip in the floor about two steps further," he said, grunting again in pain.

"Lin, what was that?

He considered not telling her, but then he was hit with enough force to let out a sharp cry.

 _Dammit!_

"What's wrong?"

"It's... hurting my _shiki_ , Lin said, gritting his teeth. "It's killed another one."

"Lin, we can go now," interrupted John. The older man didn't bother to answer, choosing action over words. They had taken about three steps when Ayako spoke up again.

"How many do you have?" she asked. " _Shiki_ , I mean."

 _One here and one with Naru._

"Not an unlimited amount," he answered. " _Shiki_ take my energy to maintain. The more I make, the less they can do. The less able they are."

 _Right when I need them the most. Wonderful._

"Lin? How many are here?"

At that exact moment another flare of pain seized his body.

 _No!_ He snarled in pain, anger, and, if he were honest, more than a bit of fear as his knees clacked to the hard ground. Beside him, John was able to hold Houshou's dead weight for a few seconds, but then he went down as well, their friend tumbling to the ground with a solid thunk.

"Lin?!"

"My last _shiki_... I can summon one... maybe two more, but they'll be much weaker," he replied, breathing in through his nose and out through the mouth.

 _I'm not sure if they'll even last three minutes considering how quickly it's ripped through my others. How are we going to get out of here?_

"Guys! Guys look!" John's excited voice got their instant attention; Lin had to smile when he saw what was so exciting. Houshou eyes were fluttering, and a weak groan was bubbling up from his open lips. "He's waking up!"

 _At least Houshou is back among the conscious._

"Maybe when Mai and Naru join us, we can make a run for it," said Lin.

 _Until then, we'll fight, and keep fighting._

"When are they getting here?"

"Soonish."

Lin grabbed the backpack John was holding and fanned out several written charms.

"Those don't work," shouted John, digging into his inner pockets. "Take my water."

 **nothing will work because you are mine all of you**

"I can't see to aim; I'll watch over Houshou." She took two quivering steps toward the now-muttering monk, squeaking in surprise as Lin grabbed her and swung her over.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but it was faster for you and safer for Houshou."

"wha's hapin'?"

"We're getting out of here," Lin heard Ayako say. "How are you feeling?"

The answer was lost in the sound of the spirit roaring.

 **no you are leaving when i say you cannot go before**

"We'll see about that!" Lin uncorked the bottle he was holding and began to splash the water out. "John! Pray!"

 _We've got to do something to stall for time!_

Careful not to crush the vial, he clapped his hands together like the priest normally did, and as if on cue, John's voice rang out, sure and strong.

"Saint Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness... "

 _This isn't a fair fight_ thought Lin. _It's much stronger than us, physically and spiritually, even if we're four against one._ He took another look back at Houshou. _Three and a half._

"Ayako!" Two more arcs of liquid, and he was able to get back to her side, slightly winded.

"What?"

"Try to keep Houshou awake, it'll be easier to get out of here if he's not dead weight."

"Good point," she agreed, nodding. "Hey, hey Monk. You heard him. Gotta stay awake or else Naru's gonna be mad at you. You don't wanna make him…what? No, we're not leaving you here, stop telling us to run-"

Lin cocked his ear towards them, immediately regretting it.

"Lin! Lin I think he's, I think he's stopped breathing!"

 _What? No, we're too close to let him slip away!_

Lin's throws and splashes became more chaotic as he tried to disengage from the fight to go check on Houshuo, and that's when the spirit sensed it best to strike.

He was aware of brief moment flying through the air, and then he was gasping for his own breath, his head radiating a corona of flashing lights and blinding pain

 _mayeb Houshou's idae… was right…we should have… run.._.

* * *

* Looking to see if the dangling light switch is moving is how most of my Japanese friends tell if there's been an earthquake, like those little ones that wake us up in the middle of the night.

As always, reviews are welcome ~ send a spirit!


	14. Death

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **A/N** : Thank you all for waiting patiently - this chapter had been written, but then decided to go a different way, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _Tuesday - An Unknown Cave_

* * *

 **how are you doing this**

 **"You shouldn't mess around with a monk,"** Houshou said with a smile. " **We're trained to go out of body."**

 _In better situations!_ his mind shrieked at him. _Not when you're already injured and weak! If you don't go back right now, you might not be able to get back at all!_

He ignored himself. Turned a deaf ear to Ayako's cries for help, that his body wasn't breathing on its own. Watched as Lin struggled to get up, blood streaming down the back of his head, dripping onto floor after it finished dying his hair. Saw John dodge a tentacle only to be hit with the rocks it broke loose behind him.

A whistling noise began, ending mere seconds later in a gurgle as a purple tendril wrapped around Lin's neck and squeezed.

 _Lin first_ his brain supplied as strategy, seeing a white spirit writhing in confusion next to its summoner. _Breathing is good. Then Ayako, then John._

Houshou looked around, trying to spot where his _tokkosho_ had landed; Lin managed to let out a choked cough.

"Lin? Lin was that you? Where are you?" Ayako's head was scanning the room, but the spirit squeezed harder, forcing Lin to pull and pry so that he couldn't make a sound.

 **"I'm coming Lin, hold on!"** yelled Houshou. There. Out of the corner of his eye. On the astral plane his _tokkosho_ gleamed, lit as if made from pure electricity. He snatched it, then lept toward the spirit.

 **no this should not be happening what are you doing**

 **"Something that should have done a long time ago."** Houshou slashed at the purple tendril, pain rebounding into him as it frayed, then snapped. There was a howl of pain and rage from the spirit, but it let got of its victim.

 _Ayako next!_

The sharp whistle started, but then Lin began to cough, rubbing at the reddened area, bruise marks appearing on his neck.

 **"You're going to be fine Lin, take it easy,"** Houshou said, patting the man on the back. He left Lin on the floor and hurried over to Ayako. The tentacles here were thicker, coming from the body of the spirit and weaving together around her eyes.

 **"Hold still,"** he said to her, not sure if she could hear. This time as he sliced, the pain was greater and harder to ignore.

 _Try to remember that you don't have a body to take the physical hits anymore; everything is going straight to your core._

 **"Doesn't matter,"** Houshou said aloud, applying more pressure. After about half a minute of sawing, that one also snapped, the monk letting out a snarl of agony as he clutched his chest.

"I can... I can see again." Ayako rubbed her eyes, blinking as she looked around at the cavern for the first time. Then at the body neat her feet. "Oh gods, Houshou." She dropped to her knees, and suddenly there were brushes at each spot as she touched him, starting from the neck as she checked his pulse, advancing to the bandages at his wrists, and continuing onwards.

 _Strange. Up on the mountain, the head monk would lash us. We didn't feel that at all. Is this different, or am I out of practice?_ He paused for a second, wondering. _No matter. John... I've gotta get John..._ Houshou shook his head, staggering on his feet. It been harsher when Ayako's connection to the spirit had snapped, so much more than Lin's, and there was an unsettling feeling that John's was going to be even worse since he'd been here the longest.

Something hit him, pinning him against floor by spreading over his chest and anchoring around the sides.

 **you will not help them any further you will be my banquet she is coming**

 _I need to get the others freed; Mai's too weak on her own and Naru can't use his powers to boost her._

 **"I'll help them all, and you're going to be the one needing aid,"** promised Houshou, twisting and writhing against the the filaments.

 **watch you are too late**

And it was just as the spirit said. Naru and Mai appeared at another entrance to the cave. It was too far away to hear them, but he saw the moment when Mai pointed at his body. Felt a fresh wave a strength come from the spirit.

 _I would have sworn that was rock wall... but then how did Lin get in earlier?_

 **"Leave them out of this!"** yelled Housohu, doubling his efforts.

 **no**

A purple barrier sprang up in front of the two, cutting them away from the main chamber where everyone else was fighting.

 **"Naru! Don't touch it!"** screamed Houshou, already knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to hear him. And yet... even as he watched the train wreck about to happen, Naru stopped before the barrier, holding an arm out to make sure Mai didn't touch it either.

 _Did he hear me?_

 **"We need to get the shield down!"** he shouted again. The tendrils didn't give an inch, constricting now for each attempt he made.

 _Stop moving, they're only tightening when you do. There's gotta be another way out of this._

"Lin, report!" snapped Naru.

"Down to one _shiki._ John's deaf. Ayako's blind, and Houshou's..." there was a pause, then Lin continued. "Houshou's not breathing. The link's between him and Mai."

"Bou-san!" screamed Mai, taking a step forward, closer to the crackling shield.

 **"Naru!"** howled Houshou.

"Conflicting reports!" yelled out Ayako her voice more cheerful than he'd heard in days.

 _Has it been days? How long have we been here?_

"Bou's breathing again and I can see!"

 _Thank the gods._ sighed Houshou, his body slumping against the coils in relief. _That's a weight off of my shoulders. Now I can just focus on making sure they don't hurt themselves getting down to us._

"What can we do to get past this?" Naru called out.

 **"The shield is from the spirit - if we can attack at the same time, then it might go down long enough for you to slip in."**

"Ayako!" yelled Naru. "Help us for a few minutes."

"I said he's breathing, not that he's stable," she yelled back.

"Two minutes," yelled Naru. He turned to Mai and began talking to her, voice low.

"Wait, is that in two minutes or for two minutes?!" asked Ayako, looking around.

 **"Help me get free and I can help John!"**

"Lin! Tell your _shiki_ to help Takigawa!"

Lin wasted no time having his spirit companion withdrawn from the fight. Houshou had to laugh at the confusion on the man's face though, when the lithe spirit didn't go to the body, but went to where he was tied up.

 _Naru's gotta be able to hear me, that's the second time he's reacted to my voice. The first one might have been a coincidence, but this... this couldn't have been._

The _shiki_ began to gnaw, biting into the hindering tendrils.

 **"That's it - come on little buddy, set me free so we can do some damage."**

 **stop trying to defeat me**

"One minute!" yelled Naru.

 **"Naru!"** _This'll see if the can actually hear me._ **"Lin needs to help John attack!"**

There was a smile of satisfaction on the monk's face as he heard his order relayed.

 _Should have guessed, that kid has scary levels of powers._

One of the tendrils loosened, enough for him to get an arm out and start hacking away at the other one with his dagger.

 **no no you can not do this**

 **"Watch us you horrible bastard!"**

Houshou broke through just as Naru yelled out for them to attack.

"In the Beginning was the Word: the Word was with God and the Word was God..."

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai...!"

"Rin! Pyou!"

Lin's whistling joined the voices.

"... _sowaka!_ "

Houshou let out a yell as one of the tendrils electrified him, and his voice wasn't alone. Cracking open an eye showed him that Lin was holding his bleeding head again, Ayako was on both knees, with her head touching the floor, and John was lying on his side, white faced and holding his injured arm.

 _Shit... did it... did it just get stronger?_

 **yes yeeeees**

"Why is it... " Naru's voice trailed off as he made the connection, turing to the woman beside him. "Mai! Stop worrying!"

Houshou turned to see that the younger girl was watching all of them from her viewpoint, her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her face.

 **"Mai-"**

Lin let out a shout of surprise, and when Houshou looked back, he was dangling in the air, waving as the spirit moved him around.

 _John - I've got to free John. He'll be able to coordinate with the others if he can hear again._

He pushed himself to the left, darting around Ayako. The tendrils to John's ears had been a little translucent earlier, but now, Houshou could see the color coming back to them. He brought his _tokkosho_ down and yelled in surprise at the feedback. Not even halfway through cutting the priest free and it hurt even worse than he had imagined. Every inch of Mai's worry was feeding the spirit, and in turn, the spirit was tightening its grip on John while making advances toward the others.

Something touched his leg. His looked behind him to see Ayako and John trying to fight against their way against wind to Lin's side, and a thin tendril writhing nearby.

 **"Naru! Stop Mai from worrying!"** yelled Houshou. **"It's making the spirit stronger!"**

Naru got to his feet and staggered, forcing his way into the gusts to get to Mai's side.

"Mai! Stop thinking about him!"

"Look at him!" sobbed Mai. "He's so-his injuries are so terrible!"

Houshou screamed. Two of the tendrils had grabbed hold of him, one around his neck and the other around his waist.

"Mai!" Naru shouted, looking back and forth between the two. "Stop!"

"I can't!" she screamed back. "Look at him? Aren't you worried?!"

Houshou could other voices joining his in agony.

 **"Naru!"** Another surge of electricity had him howling. **"Make her forget!"**

Naru hesitated for a second, then grabbed Mai by the bottom of her chin, pulled her to him, and kissed. His hand then went and cupped the back of her head so she couldn't escape while the other wrapped around her waist.

Everything.

Stopped.

Houshou lifted enough of one hand to cut the pieces holding him, freeing him from the painful embrace, which in turn allowed an attack on the ones attached to John. Pain ripped through him, but even as it took him to his knees, John's brilliant smile made it worth it.

"Rin! Pyo!"

A shrill whistle echoed throughout the room.

 _Thank you! At least someone's remembering to attack._

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Mai. A sharp slap was heard, and when he could, Houshou looked back to see Naru on his ass, knocked down by a furious Mai. "NOW? HERE?"

She broke down sobbing, looking at Naru as if he'd taken her heart, torn it in two, and then set half on fire while stomping the other half into paste.

"This is where you want to kiss me? When Bou-san is dying? Maybe even dead? What is wrong with you?!"

 **very well**

Houshou turned to see the spirit shrinking, folding in on itself.

 **you and yours have bested me in battle you are free to leave**

 **"... no,"** said Houshou, flexing his hand. He ached everywhere, and the pain might have been mental at this point, but it was there, sucking away at his energy. Fingers wrapped around the _tokkoshoo's_ hilt, and with a feral smile on his face, he got on weak legs to face the what was left of the spirit. **"Hell no, you don't get to run and hide from this."**

 **do not kill me i am letting you free**

 **"Did you listen to your victims when they asked that? Pleaded for it? Begged for it? When one child, and one parent, saw all of their family members die in front of them?"** Houshou raised his hand, already knowing what the answer would be. **"** _ **On habahaba kuita sabataruma sabasaba kitsudo kan taristuta boritsu hara boritsu takimei takimei kara santan uenbi sowaka**_ **!"**

The _tokkosho_ sunk into the middle of the pulsating mess.

"Lin! Now!" yelled Naru.

Lin's whistle echoed in the chamber, his spirit flying in for a frenzied attack.

Ayako and John added their chants and prayers, whittling away at the form little by little, piece by piece, until there was one final splash, a last crackle, and pop... it was gone. No more wind, the only sounds echoing around the chamber were of pain, from either the heart, the body, or both.

 **"Aw... dammit it Ayako, Mai. Stop crying, you're both making me feel bad."**

He laid down on the ground as he said that.

 _Ugh. Even without a body I feel bone tired. That thing better be really dead, and not, ten-year-dead or something stupid like that._

"Don't touch him!" snapped Ayako. Houshou's head flopped over to see Mai draw back from his body, a hurt expression on her face. "It's better to limit the germs he's exposed to, and I need to see his injuries clearly."

"How can I help?" asked John, stumbling closer with his tight arm against his chest. "I took some first aid classes."

"I'm going to call an ambulance," declared Lin, limping past Naru and holding his hand out for a phone. Once it was in the palm of his hand, he made a beeline to the entrance, keying in 1-1-9.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Mai, hovering around John and Ayako.

 _Sorry guys... not sure... first aid's going to do any good here._ He huffed at the thought.

"Takigawa Houshou, you will explain exactly what occurred here and how we can help you," stated Naru, walking over to him.

 **"Heh...** He rolled his head over to see Naru's eyes.

 _Hmm... are they a bit wider than normal?_

"What?!" Mai whirled around, almost stumbling on a loose rock. "Naru, you can see him!?"

"Not surprised," muttered Ayako, keeping her eyes to her work. "Not happy about it, but not surprised."

 **"I thought you were listening to me earlier. You can hear me then?"**

"Crystal clear." There was a pause. "I can see you as well. "

 **"Great."** Houshou ran a hand over his face **. "Look, emotional and mental things first, not like we can do much physically right now anyhow; I know Mai's upset with you. Tell her the kiss was my fault. My idea for how to make her angry enough to forget worrying. You two will be good again that way."**

The necessary information was duly reported, and Mai resumed looking as if she wanted to keep slapping her "secret" crush while kissing him.

"He also said to quit crying Mai," added Naru in a softer vice. "He hates making you cry, I heard that clearly."

"Then he shouldn't be such an idiot," she said softly, wiping away some of her tears with the heel of her hand. "And I'll stop crying."

"Ayako too."

The doctor snorted, concentrating on binding the injuries she'd missed the first time; Houshou could feel butterfly touches at areas that were beginning to throb the more he looked at his body. John had to have been helping her, or else Ayako had grown another two hands.

"I'm not crying."

"What happened?" demanded Naru.

 **"It was hurting them."** Houshou shrugged. **"I didn't realize I was already unconscious, and when I went to protect them, my spirit stood up instead of my body. Normally this is done on command, during meditation."**

"You need to get back into your body then," said Naru. "How can we help?"

 **"Just... give me a few seconds,"** said Houshou, rolling his neck to crack it. With a large sigh, he heaved himself off of the ground and walked over to where his body was lying. **"I'm pretty tired. I need to gather some strength to do this."**

Naru nodded, and waited.

 _This is going to hurt like hell._ Houshou screwed up his face, fixed his determination, then stepped into his body. And stayed there.

"Houshou?" Naru's voice sounded a little shaky, but that wasn't like their iron-willed boss, so he ignored it.

 **"I'm trying!"** Houshou said, dancing in his chest.

 _And isn't that disturbingly disgusting._ He tried not to concentration on the sensations; he could live the rest of his life without knowing how his feet felt moving through his ribs. After a few minutes he gave up, stepping back out to the side.

 **"Um... my body's not taking my spirit back. I seem to be locked out."**

"What?!" snapped Naru. Nearby, Ayako flinched.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked John. Houshou watched as their fearless leader acted a little more... human.

"His body is not accepting his spirit. Houshou, there's got to be something we can do to anchor you in your body."

The monk laughed at the idea of a spirit, any spirit, meekly settling back into their body because they were ordered by Naru. He gasped harder every time he caught the expression on Naru's face.

 **"Sorry for laughing,"** Houshou apologized, holding his sides and trying to take a deep breath. **"But, um... haha, no. There's nothing you guys can do to pull my spirit back."**

"What can we do then?" Naru cocked his head. "I know you're not a ghost since I'm talking to you."

 **"Well, not yet at any rate."** A wry grin. **"Normally my body welcomes my spirit back, but right now..."**

"How long do we have?"

Mai gasped at the question, and Houshou could feel a harder pressure being applied to his body, unsure if it was from either Ayako or John.

 **"I don't know,"** shrugged Houshou.

"Naru?" All of her questions were fitted into that one, even though Ayako was still concentrating and focused on bandaging wounds. "And Mai, there is something you can do for me. Do you see the other exit? The big one?"

"Yes..." The woman looked up to the place. "What about it?"

"There's a backpack there with medical supplies."

"Got it!" Mai said, running off to the front of the cave.

 _Good, she doesn't have to overhear this._

"He's not sure of the time, and normally this doesn't happen," answered Naru with distaste. "Houshou, can I at least get an estimate, or a thought as to what the problem might be?"

 **"It probably has something with my spirit's energy level. And if my body keep breathing."**

 _And honestly, the more I stand around here, the more exhausted I feel._

"Ayako, is he breathing?"

"Too quickly and too shallowly for my taste, but yes. He is."

No one remarked on the silent 'for now' that was on the end of the sentence.

"Then he thinks it might have something to do with his spirit's energy level." Naru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How?" asked John. "Like... his soul might automatically go back to his body if his energy level gets too low?"

 **"I'm not actually sure. Nobody up at the temple went soul walking when their body was such a bad condition. Except when they were dying."** He stifled a yawn.

"Takigawa-san doesn't have any information to give us since he hasn't seen these conditions before," Naru lied. No one questioned him.

 _We should put him in a high-stakes poker game._

 **"Naru."** Houshou said. Eyes flickered toward him, but that was the only reaction he got. **"They should know that at least. It's a possibility."**

"Ayako, I got your bag!" Mai set it down next to the priestess. "What do you need?"

"Bandages. He's already soaked through several. Could you...? She trailed off, holding up dripping red hands.

"Of course," Mai said in a soft voice. There was a rustling sound as she started digging through the bag.

"Lin. The ambulance?"

Everybody except Ayako looked up to see Lin standing in the second entrance way.

"They're on their way, and they said they'll be able to get a stretcher in."

"Thanks the gods," Ayako sighed. "Even with my medical supplies there's only so much I can do."

"Houshou, is the spirit dead?"

 **"It popped out... of existence, so I hope... it's gone."**

Naru's eyes narrowed.

"How tired are you?"

 **"On a scale of one to ten? Heh. Eleven. Eleven and a half."**

He yawned again, feeling the weariness settle deep down.

 _At least this doesn't hurt as much as my body is sure to._

"Stay awake," ordered Naru. "Is there another reason for why your body isn't taking you back?"

 **"Could be one of two things,"** Houshou yawned again, feeling a little lighter. **"Maybe I'm so injured... my body's not open... to visitors. Or my soul is on a... different wavelength from my body's. Not sure..."** His eyes fluttered. **"Naru. Not sure... how long I... I can stay awake."**

"Takigawa-san, that was an order, not a suggestion!"

"Bou-san, please stay awake!" added Mai, tears making her voice sound wobbly even as her hands covering her mouth. Lin nodded, and whistled an unfamiliar tune.

"Houshou, you should be able to hear me, even if I cannot hear you," Lin said, stroking a creature that had appeared next to him. Houshou forced his eyes open to focus on the creature which was a mishmash of different parts.

 **"What the hell is that?"**

Naru snorted.

"She can be a little hard to take in, especially for a Japanese person," agreed Lin. "She's a one-of-a-kind _shiki_."

"What's going on?" asked Mai.

"Houshou is able to see Lin's _shiki_ in his current state. Specifically, he's meeting the one that collects Lin's energy."

 **"It looks... like a Baku."**

There was a snort from the creature.

 **"Really does... have an elephant's trunk.. and tiger paws."** Houshou crept closer to look at all of the varying aspects of the animal.

 _Tusks. An ox tail. Even the eyes are the same as the stories_.

 **"I honestly... didn't think they were real. A legend."**

"She eats my nightmares and gains energy from them. She's real enough."

"If you had extra energy stored away, why did you tell me earlier that you were tapped out?" snapped Ayako. "We could already be on our way to the hospital by now. Houshou could-"

"Because she stores a different kind of energy," explained Lin. "What I used to control my _shiki_ is not the same as what I need, for example, to pull an all-nighter because we're on a difficult case, or to make sure my mind is awake and perceptive to the dangers around us. Houshou, try taking some of my energy from her. It might help you come back."

The monk stared at the thing in front of him.

 _That's a dream eater all right._ He studied it while it studied him, eyeing him with warm, wet-looking brown eyes. _I wonder if spirits are just another type of dream?_

"Try it," ordered Naru.

Off in the distance, there was a faint sound of sirens screaming.

 _Can't hurt I guess._

He took a step forward and placed hands against the creature's side. She huffed and snorted, but otherwise remained still. Her tail swished.

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was real. It even has that faint zoo scent around it._

 **"I'm not... feeling any different,"** he said, turning to look at the others. With the exception of John and Ayako, who were still working on his body, the rest of them were staring in the same direction as Naru,

"Keep. Trying."

He yawned, his whole body shaking with the effort to resist it.

"She's furry. Not like Lin's other _shiki_."

Naru said as much to Lin, which caused the Chinese man to laugh.

"She used to be one of my regular _shiki_ , but then Noll and Gene got a hold of her, shaping her to look like a dream eater since the two of them had been having nightmares."

"Not one of our prouder moments," muttered Naru, looking away from Houshou's curious glance. "At the core of it, we took a soul and molded it to fit our wills."

"Which, after she got over the confusion of being shaped like that, she actually liked," added Lin, giving the creature a smile. "So, all's well that ends well in this case."

 **"I think... I like her... too,"** said Houshou, giving the creature a hug and draping himself over her back. **"Just don't know... if I'm getting energy."**

"Lin," said Ayako, trying to keep her voice down. It didn't work. Houshou could still hear her. "When's that ambulance going to get here? His vital signs are dropping."

 _That can't be good._

 **"No regrets,"** said Houshou, his voice low. Naru stepped closer. **"My life... for theirs. I made my choice."**

Naru took another step toward him.

"We're going to talk about that later," the younger man promised. "Just hold on."

"Naru! I think I hear the paramedics!" shouted John. "Here! We're in here!"

"Houshou! Stay awake!"

 **"Trying,"** yawned Houshou. His eyes fluttered shut. " **Just... five minutes."**

"Not yet."

 **"Sor...ry."** apologized Houshou, the lure of dreams and sleep too compelling. As he draped himself into a more comfortable position on the creature, the sounds in the room faded away, and he tumbled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tuesday - Tanaka Hospital

* * *

"...shou. Takigawa Houshou, wake up."

 _Familiar voice... Naru?_ Houshou blinked, a white ceiling coming into focus.

"Good. You're finally up."

It was Naru next to him, and only Naru. The room they were in was a small one, with two tired couches separated by a low glass table. Faint yellow flowers marched down the wall in strips, and there was one window with blackout curtains drawn. A small amount of light came from an old hurricane lamp on the table. Houshou sat up on the couch,

 **"What is this place?"**

"A room for grievers."

 _Well... shit._

 **"So..."** He had to swallow. **"That was it then?"**

Naru shook his head immediately, stepping around the couch to sit across from Houshou.

"No, you're still in the trauma center, in surgery." He slid his phone out and checked it. "No messages, so you're still alive."

 **"Where are the others then?"**

"Being treated for their injuries. Brown-san was the worst off, which probably comes as no surprise to you, but even Matsuzaki-san's lesser injuries needed immediate treatment.

 **"Mai?"**

 _Neither she nor Naru were injured, so if he's here, where is she?_

"She's with Yasuhara and Hara, catching them up on events.""

 _And we're all back to family names, huh?_

 **"Somethin' on your mind?"** Houshou cracked his neck, then stretched his feet out so that they went into the coffee table.

 _Ugh._

Naru hesitated, then nodded.

"First of all, how's your energy level?"

Houshou thought about the question.

 **"To be honest, not very high,"** he admitted. **"I'm more awake than before, but... how do I explain it?"**

Naru waited.

 **"When I first left, I had 100% energy contained in a container shaped like my body. Now, I feel rested, but my energy hasn't come back. The container's shrunk though, so it seems like I have more energy."**

 _Feels as if I can make it through another few hours at least._

"What happens if you fall asleep again?"

Houshou shrugged.

 **"I don't know**. **I honestly wasn't expecting to wake up again."** He looked around the room again, noticing a few places that were cracked, or dented. **"What's going on? You're nervous."**

"Besides you having too large of a chance not making it through your surgeries?" Naru stood up, pacing the room. "Yasuhara-san had a run in with one of the doctors here."

 **"Shonen?"**

"Was taken by surprise by a group of Yankii, then rescued by Dr. Yoshizawa. Afterwards, he supposedly learned information about your predicament from the very same man."

 **"Supposedly?"**

Naru nodded.

"Yasuhara was forcibly put under anesthetic to fix his wrist." The younger man held up a hand. "While I understand the need to attend to injuries, when a patient requests to wait a few minutes, I side with the patient."

 **"I do too, what the hell?"**

"We're not staying here any longer than we have to," warned Naru. "As soon as it's allowed, we're transferring you, and anyone else who might need overnight care, to Matsuzaki's hospital."

 **"And you want to take advantage of my current state to spy on this doctor."**

Naru stopped in mid-step.

"Only if you think you have the energy for it."

 _For taking care of my family? Always._

 **"so, what's the plan boss?"**

"I've already asked the nurses at the reception desk where I can find him. Apparently Dr. Yoshizawa has a small house on hospital grounds."

Houshou got up.

 **"Let's pay him a visit then."**

"I wanted to thank you, by the way." Naru's words stopped Houshou in his tracks. "It's easy to see that as bad as their injuries are now, it could have been a lot worse. You protected them at the expense of yourself."

 _Naru never says thank you for things like that. Why now?_

 **"... thanks aren't needed** ," Houshou finally replied. **"Everyone still got hurt**." He stepped into the hallway through the door, finding the movement cool and refreshing, even as his energy reserves went down a smidge. Behind him, the door opened and closed, Naru's face more pensive then before.

 **"Where's Yoshizawa's house?"**

"Out the back through the rose garden," murmured Naru, trying not to draw attention to himself.

He took the lead and Houhosu followed, the two of them silent as they dodged medical carts, patients, and staff making their way through the main corridors. Then they were going down the steps, Naru's tapping sending a bird off to seek shelter.

"I'm going to ask him why he didn't respect Yasuhara's wishes," said Naru.

 **"What do you want me to do?"**

"Look around on both planes, see if there's anything influencing his thoughts and judgement."

 **"Do you think something's there?"** Houshou glanced at the blue roses, most of them dying, their petals drooping.

"I don't have enough information, but it would be strange to think the spirit was able to influence people that way, since that didn't happen to any of you. However, if could be a different spirit, or another matter entirely."

 **"True."** They were passing the pink roses now, and Houshou could see that several of them had orange spots marring them. "What's wrong with this garden, all the flowers seem like they're dead."

Naru looked around. The sky was grey. Low cover clouds were rolling in, and as Houshou had pointed out, the flowers weren't in a healthy state.

"There was probably a cold snap that came through recently. Focus on the target."

 **"Just thought it was weird for a hospital to have a dead and dying garden for their healing patients,"** muttered Houshou, picking up the pace. He followed Naru to an old house, it's pathway carving through leaf-covered grass and ending at a wooden door.

"Old house," the young man said, knocking on the door. "There's even an _engawa_ here."

 **"My father's house at the temple had one too. Us kids would love it when storms rolled in, because then the shutters closed and the** _ **engawa**_ **became a secret passage.**

"Who is it?" called a gruff voice.

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya, of SPR, and I want to speak with you about a recent patient you treated."

The door creaked open, and a man taller than Naru poked his head out, stringy grey hair falling into his eyes.

"SPR? Never heard of it." There was a gleam in the man's eyes. "Please, come inside. Who was it that you wished to talk about?"

Naru slipped through the door, which then closed with a thud.

"Rude," snorted Houshou. He spent a quick couple of minutes going around the house, looking to see if another door had been left open, but there was nothing, not even a window to catch the autumn breezes.

 _I need to keep an eye on Naru._

Houshou walked in through the wall, burning up a bit more of his energy to phase through the items. The entryway already had Naru's shoes sitting there, next to a pair of battered trainers. Voices, accompanied with ceramic clinking, came from the area off to his left, the monk decided to head in that direction first.

Naru was already seated at an oval table, a mug of hot green tea in his hands as he watched the doctor slide into the chair opposite him. For a house that was so big from the outside, the kitchen was small. Dirty dishes sat soaking in scummy sink water as a tea kettle whistled on the grime-covered stove top.

"This is a nice home," Naru said, starting the conversation. He sipped at his tea as he glanced about at the once-white walls. "It's surprising to see such a large, old home on hospital property."

"My family built it, and the hospital, ages ago." The old man gulped down a mouthful of his ice water. "I'm Dr. Yoshizawa. You mentioned something about a recent patient?" He gave a self-deprecating cough. "I'm sorry to say that I don't go into the hospital's operating theater very often nowadays, since I'm retired."

"Is that so? How do you spend your time then?"

 _That's probably a cue for me to look around the house._

"I've got my hobbies, but nothing that would interest you."

Naru arched an eyebrow, his face giving nothing away.

 **"I'm going, I'm going,"** said Houshou, putting up his hands and walking through the nearest doorway.

"I wouldn't mind hearing how your mind works," he head Naru say, but whatever given answer was unintelligible.

He began to explore the house, walking from room to room. From the kitchen there was a TV room, mold growing in the old bowls stacked on the coffee table and about five blankets draped on the faded green couch.

 **"Ew. That's disgusting."** Houshou leaned over for a closer look. " **And gaining sentience."**

The next room was wall-to-wall books, no knick-knacks, and a desk with a small pile.

 _I wouldn't want to be in here during the next earthquake. With this many books, a guy could be buried alive!_

 **"Studying? Or to be read?"** He wondered aloud, craning his neck to read the titles. " _ **Holding Back Death. Life After Death. Miraculous Survivals.**_ **I'm starting to see a pattern here."**

 _But no proof._ Houshou's eyes alighted on a locked door. _Triple locked at that. What are you hiding doctor?_

He went through the door, and almost stepped back out in shock.

 **"What the hell is this guy doing?"** The room was about twice the size as the library, with tiled floors, walls, and even the ceiling. Soft beeps sounded, asynchronized because there were three people lying on cots in the room. Houshou approached one of them, an old, wrinkled woman with wispy white hair. She, and the others, were hooked up to a variety of machines and had thick plastic masks strapped around their mouths.

 **"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you sleeping?"**

The woman didn't open her eyes. He hurried to the other two, a high school kid boy and an elementary school kid, but the same reaction played out; nothing. and the other around high school age. Beyond them, there were two more cots, covers turned down in anticipation of a body.

 _I've gotta get back to Naru!_

Houshou turned around, running through the walls until he head voices, then beelines toward them. The two men were still in the kitchen, Naru almost finished with his tea and and the doctor now drinking iced coffee.

"...and while I thought I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. Or, in some cases, how not to die."

 _...oh gods they are dead!_

"That still doesn't explain your callous attitude towards my subordinate."

 **"Naru, get out of here he's got three people laid up in a back room, and he's after more.**

Houshou knew Naru heard him; eyes had flickered, but his boss sat there, sipping at his tea.

"That attitude also doesn't explain the three people you have hidden away in your house. Are you teaching them how to die? Or are they the ones teaching you?"

The doctor jumped up from the table, red-faced, his chair slamming to the floor.

"How did-who told-there's no way you could have known that."

His attention fixated on Naru.

 _Nonono, we just need to leave._

"You know too much about me."

"On the contrary," said Naru. "I know too little. Explain yourself."

The man began to pace, accidentally walking through Houshou twice to do it.

"Fine. You want to know?" A glare, and then the pacing continued. "My life's work was saving people. My whole life! Fixing what was broken, banishing illness from the body, and all because I had the power to do so. But!" Yoshizawa held up a finger. "There was a problem. After some time, my skills went unnoticed. Younger doctors were called in to do surgeries, patients asked for newer doctors. I was shunted to the side, shunned. I'm never assigned patients anymore, and most of the staff continue to ignore me, going as far as to refuse talking to me!"

"What does any of that have to do with you ignoring my associate's wishes?" Naru finished his tea with a quick gulp, making a face as he put it back on the table. Yoshizawa shrugged.

"He needed to be fixed, I fixed him. That's all there was to it."

"You interfered with an investigation!" Naru stood up, pounding on the table. "He had information I needed, and you prevented him from passing it on!"

"Fighting ghosts and spirits and things that go bump in the night?" sneered Yoshizawa. "He told me about your company, your associates. A fake monk, a weak-willed priestess pretending to be a doctor-!"

 **"Hey!"** protested Houshou. **"She's not pretending nor weak-willed!"**

"And as a man of science I know better than to listen."

"I will see your..." Naru swayed for a second, one hand coming up to his head. "Will see your license revoked."

With a heavy thump, he fell back into the chair, limbs askew, and breaths heavy.

 **"Naru!"**

"What..." He looked up, and Houshou was close enough to see that his pupils were blown. "Did you do?"

"Spiked your drink. Bitter green tea is perfect for masking other, saltier flavors." The doctor leaned forward and grabbed Naru's arm, pulling it over his shoulder. "You wanted to see my room? Well, I want to show it to you."

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me! We survive being eaten by a spirit only to be caught in a madman's web!?_

Yoshizawa levered the younger man up, and began guiding him to the back. Houshou launched himself at the doctor, punching him through the face. Kicks slid through skin, pushing wasn't felt. He let out a groan of frustration as the two men kept walking away, and through, from him.

 **"Come on!"**

 _I've gotta be able to do something!_

"Mai," whispered Naru. "Tell Mai."

"I don't think so. You won't be telling anyone anything," said Yoshizawa, propping Naru on the library's couch. He hummed as he pulled a heavy key ring from his pocket. "Now, this is my life's work, since those morons at the hospital won't accept me. They tell me I'm too old, so I've started doing research on life and death here."

Houshou gathered all of his energy, and focused on hitting the silver key being fitted to the first lock. Nothing happened.

 **"Mai's wide awake, so unless you want to be at this guy's mercy until tomorrow, we need a solution now. Think Naru! How can I get you out of this?"**

"Dunno." Naru's mouth moved, but no other words came out. His fingers twitched, and one of his legs jerked.

 _... shit. Okay Houshou, there's no help from that angle, you're on your own._

A second click sounded in the room, loud and oppressive.

"Of course you don't know what I'm researching." Yoshizawa stopped, turning back to lean into Naru's face. "Life. And death. Those three people you mentioned? They've all been declared dead. My research, my brilliance, is the only thing keeping them alive!"

 _They're really dead?_ Houshou looked at Naru, then back at the door.

 **"I've got an idea."**

 _A really horrible idea, but there's at least a chance of it working._

Houshou braced himself, walking through the door again and going straight to the high school guy.

 **"Are you actually dead, or just sleeping?"** asked the monk, focusing on connecting to the spirit within the body. **"Hello? Anybody home?"**

 _Creepy doc's right... no one's home at any rate, so the spirit's as good as dead._

A third click sounded, unnaturally loud even in the quiet room.

 **"I'm really sorry about this, and it doesn't look like you're around to hear me, but I need to borrow your body... so, um, thanks in advance if you let me."**

The door opened all the way, creaking. There was a grunt, then unsteady footsteps.

 _This is going to work_ Houshou chanted to himself. _It has to work, I have to help Naru._

"Quit trying to move boy."

 _Okay... not like we actually learned this on the mountain... so ready or not..._

Houshou took a deep breathe, focused on the connection between him and the body again, and stepped into it, willing for everything to click together.

Nothing.

 _Shit! Come on, let me in; I need to stop him!_

Houshou focused again on the body, trying to build the connection between them stronger.

 _If I couldn't get back into my own body, what makes me think that I'm going to get into a stranger's?_

"I said quit struggling!" barked Yoshizawa. A slap echoed throughout the room.

 _Wait. I heard that. It sounded in my ears._

Houshou blinked. He could feel the blanket on his skin, the sheets in his fist. Air moving about in his lungs. The thrumming of his heart as it beat inside his chest.

 _Woah... it actually worked..._

There was something wrong with his body though, a lethargy he could feel sucking at him, fuzziness in the brain that he couldn't pass off as waking up.

 _Doesn't matter._

Only moving his eyes, he looked about for something he could use as a weapon.

 _Is a bedpan my only choice? They're not that heavy..._

Footsteps sounded closer, and seconds later, Yoshizawa went by, pulling a possibly resisting, possibly slumping Naru behind him.

 _Guess so._

Houshou slid his feet to the floor, one hand reaching out for the bedpan. His fingertips grabbed onto the side, then it tumbled from his half-numb body, clanging onto the floor. Yoshizawa whirled around, pushing Naru into the nearest open bed.

"You're brain dead," shouted the doctor. "I saw you die!"

 _Maybe I can spook him._

Houshou opened his mouth, issuing a throat-tearing croak.

"You don't scare me zombie. And if you're still alive, then I can't use you for my research." Yoshizawa stepped sideways, close enough to yank open a drawer.

"Leave... him," Houshou tried to swallow, but his mouth was a wet as cotton balls left out in the summer sun.

"Make me." Dr. Yoshizawa drew his hand out of the drawer, the overhead lights flashing off of metal.

 _Shit. He's got a knife._

Yoshizawa thrust forward, and with a centimeter to spare Houshou was able to pull his body back.

 _He's mental!_

"...wun..." slurred Naru, watching the fight from where he was sprawled.

"What?" For a second they made eye contact, but then Houshou ripped his gaze away to concentrate on the bigger problem.

 _Take care of crazy first, then figure out what's wrong with Naru._ he advised himself.

The knife swiped through the air again, whiffing. This time, as Houshou moved away, he tripped over something behind him, slamming into a cabinet. Head aching from the fall and the sounds, when he was able to open his eyes again, Dr. Yoshizawa was inching even closer.

"You. Ruined. Years. Of My Research!" Red eyes bulged and veins throbbed. "Years!"

 _Can give this guy a heart attack?_

"wun!" insisted Naru, forcing the noise out.

 _...is he telling me to run?_

"Not. Leaving you," Houshou forced out, rolling to the side.

 _This guy is beyond crazy, I can't just leave you alone with him. You'll be dead before I can convince the police to check this place._

He let out a cry of pain as the knife ripped along the top of his arm, blood sprinkling on his face, against his chest, and even onto a bit of the wall.

 _Dammit!_

"ho'so!"

Houshou helped himself up by hooking an arm on a bed railing and pulling up. The old lady was lying there, looking peaceful in her rest.

"Monster," rasped Houshou, turning to glare at the so called "doctor."

"Nobody wanted them when they were alive," laughed Dr. Yoshizawa, his voice cracking at the high pitch. "But they were at least useful to me in death!"

 _I really hope none of you were alive when you met this man._

Houshou grabbed onto the railings and yanked,. Tubes and wires ripped away, and he shoved the bed at the crazy old man.

"NO!" When he looked up again, Houshou had to take a step back from the hatred radiating in the man's eyes. "Don't touch them! I can still learn!"

 _Them... there's one more!_

As one, they both turned to the remaining bed, and the child that lay upon it.

 _Move it feet!_

Houshou lurched, hands reaching out at the same time Dr. Yoshizawa lunged forward. Houshou gasped. There was a hard pain in the center of his chest.

 _Old geezer punches hard._

"Fuck. You," spat the old man, his face red, sweat running down the sides. "I win."

 _What...?_

Houshou looked down.

 _There's a handle growing out of my chest._

A sudden fever swept over him, the tidal flame taking away all of his remaining strength. He collapsed forward, directly into Dr. Yoshizawa, and the two of them crashed to the floor. Something was moving underneath him, struggling, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

 _This... hurts... how does... this hurt... worse?_

He twisted his head, trying to see Naru. His boss was watching him with wide, bright eyes and a white face.

"Don't... tell them... I was... here, Naru." The words were getting harder to say; there was a thick, coppery slime filling his mouth. Houshou coughed, spraying the blood bubbling up onto the tiled floor. "Don't want... them blam... ing... you."

Another cough turned into a disgusting sounding wheeze. The world in front of him went monochrome.

He closed his eyes.

 _It was fun._

 _Thanks._

* * *

As always, reviews are welcome ~ send a spirit!


	15. Limbo

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : Sappiness, feelings, and comfort :)

 **A/N -** Thank you for reading, and hopefully finding some pleasure in Feading on Fear (I certainly loved writing it). Just to repeat what I said before, I will be doing a clean up of the chapters (thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistakes along the way), but this is the final chapter, so please enjoy.

* * *

 _Realist Naru_

* * *

At the sound of the main door opening, Naru looked up from the chair he was sipping tea in. With whomever was at the door came eddies of fresh air, circulating the room as if trying to sweep away the scent of worry, fear, and weak tea. They failed.

 _As bad I had have._

"Are you the only one here right now?" John asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern. He flicked on the main light, then dimmed it. "Where is everyone else?"

"Osamu and Mai are in classes, Masako is taping a new session, Lin's taking care of personal business, and Ayako's still at the hospital."

 _Proof that life goes on, even if we want it to be frozen, or rewound._

"Oh. I thought... well, I thought she'd be off work by now." John shifted, his body moving stiffly.

 _Her shift was until seven today._

"She is." Naru took a sip from his cup. "She spends her time with Houshou until one of the nurses kicks her out."

"Are you okay?" John looked around the room, and Naru could almost see a checklist appear in the priest's head: lights that had been off, curtains closed except for a sliver of outside light, and the laptop turned off. "You seem as if you've given up."

Naru opened his mouth to argue that, then, without saying anything, shut it again.

"You have, haven't you?" John's voice wasn't accusatory, which was a blessing.

 _I've got to tell someone. This false hope they all have, that Houshou's going to come back... it's not good for any of them._

"You're correct. I don't think that Takigawa-san is coming back to us."

"... I need to have a little something in before such a serious discussion. Let me get a cup of coffee, and then we can talk about this," said John, giving Naru a brief smile. There was no chance to reply; the Australian was moving to the small kitchenette in the office. After a few minutes, there was the specific smell of brewing coffee.

 _Brown-san might be the best person to start with. Lin will think I'm being pessimistic again, and while I'm not sure how Masako will react, I think 'emotional typhoon' would easily describe everyone else._

"Okay, I'm ready" said John, walking back into the main room. He sat down on the couch across from Naru's chair, clutching his cup with both hands. "First of all, how are you feeling?"

 _First of all? This is supposed to be a confession, not a friendly chit-chat between friends._

Naru studied the blond. "I don't see how that's necessary for us to talk."

John's head cocked to the right in surprise.

"Emotions influence thoughts and feelings. If I know more about how you're feeling, then it's easier for me to see how, or why, you're thinking the way that you do. It's like snow in Tokyo. If I'm having a good day, the snow is wonderful, and I don't mind how crazy the train situations become. If I'm already having a bad day though, then I can't see the magic of the snow and I jump right to having a worse day, because that's all I focus on."

 _That has a certain ring of truth to it._

"Fine." Naru drank a bit of his tea to collect his thoughts. "I feel... I know, that this, all of this, is my fault." He waited, pausing, but there were only smiles and nods of encouragement.

 _Interesting. I would have thought he'd protest, or at least tell me that I'm wrong._

"I was the one that accepted this case. I was the one couldn't find you all in time, and I was the reason that Takigawa-san died. You ask what I feel? Guilt. Shame. Anger."

"Sadness?"

Naru gave a curt nod.

"Of course."

"Worry."

Another nod.

 _Every feeling in a maelstrom of self hate._

"Let's talk about these before we move onto your thoughts." John put his cup down to tick off one of his fingers. "One, all of the cases you **present** to us are optional, we know that. The only two people on your payroll are Lin and Mai actually. The rest of us are specialists that come in for consultations."

"I didn't want to take this case," Naru blurted out, staring down into his cup. There were tiny ripples on the green surface, trembles in the tea.

"We knew that." John nodded at Naru's look. "You almost never ask for volunteers, and when you do, we know that the case is either important to you personally, or that it's important for it to be solved. I volunteered. So did Ayako, and so did Houshou. It was our choice to come with you, so please don't feel guilty about that. You can't."

The clock in the room ticked. Naru took a deep breath.

 _He's right. I don't need to feel guilty about that at least._

"Fair," he said, dipping his head in a slight nod. "I'll set aside that guilt then."

John grinned, taking a healthy swig from his cup.

"Good. As for not finding us in time, you did."

 _What?!_

John held up a hand to forestall Naru.

"You, Lin, and Mai all came when we needed it. Sure, it would have been better earlier, but any later?" John shook his head. "Any later and Houshou would have died in the cave. Since he was the link to Mai, if that had happened, then I think the spirit would have just killed me and Ayako. It would have moved onto another group, another family."

"So," drawled Naru, "does that count as being half guilty?"

"No. Because you were doing everything that you could to keep the rest of the group protected while trying to find the missing members. If you hadn't looked for us, or had done so at the cost of protection, then I think you could feel guilty about that. But you were doing what you could to the best of your ability."

 _I hadn't thought of it as that._ Naru flicked through the actions he'd taken in Gunma. _I really don't think that I could have done anything else._

"Now, do you still feel as if Houshou died because of you?"

 _Choking breaths, burbles of blood, eyes dimming, then sliding shut._

"Yes." Naru said firmly, raising his voice a little to hide his discomfort. He stood up, restless, but it was harder to find any peace as John's blue eyes kept following him around the room.

 _I can't look him in the eyes. He can say all of those things, but I know that this is my fault._

Naru turned his back on the priest and threw open the curtains, the sound of metal rings on the pole harsh in the silence.

"He died." Naru had to clear his throat to force the words out. "He died protecting me from Dr. Yoshizawa."

Something crashed to the floor.

"What?!"

Naru spun around to see Ayako standing next to the couch, John shushing her with a finger to his lips.

 _Shit. One of the three people I didn't want to hear about this._

"Sorry Naru," he apologized. "She just-"

"I was just bringing some food back," Ayako interrupted, "and I wasn't going to say anything but then you-" She gestured at Naru. "What do you mean by that? You said that one of his experiments protected you."

Naru looked at her, standing with clenched fists, a bento bag on the ground; John was getting up, setting his cup on the tabletop,.

"That was Houshou," he admitted, words soft.

 _There. I've said it. Even if I know a storm is coming, I feel as though a weight has been taken off of my shoulders. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my last promise to you, Takigawa-san._

"How?" asked John. Then he froze, looking up in shock at Naru. "No, he didn't..."

"He took over the body, didn't he?" Ayako took a step forward, clutching the back of the couch. "Houshou... that was really Houshou, and he's not coming back...?"

"He couldn't have, if he wasn't able to get back into his own body, how could he have taken over someone else's?"

"I don't know how he did it John," said Naru. "But it was him, and he did protect me. I saw when he entered the body, and I saw... I saw his eyes when he died."

 _Not something I'm going to forget any time soon._

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" demanded Ayako, her nails digging into fabric.

"He asked me not to." Naru took a deep breath. "His last request was that he didn't want any of you blaming me for his death."

Ayako broke down sobbing, John's head whipping between the two of them as if performing triage as to which one was most in need of the most comfort. Naru pointed to her and he nodded, going over to kneel beside her and rub her back.

 _I'm sorry._

Seeking to escape the low murmurers and harsh gasps, Naru moved into the kitchenette, grabbing his phone from the desk as he passed. Twenty-five missed messages in LINE. A few from both Mai and Osamu, asking if there had been any changes in Houshou's condition. A similar one from Masako. And almost twenty from Lin. His thumb hovered over the call button, then pressed down.

"What's wrong?" he asked when the phone picked up. In the background there were people talking, and a train announcement that platform one was arriving.

"Naru, start getting everyone together. I think Houshou's going to wake up today."

Naru sighed, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 _I should have at least told him._

"Lin. It's been over a week, and I need to say something. Takigawa-san's not coming back."

"Interesting."

The voice went from being excited and warm to hard and cold.

"Do explain how you've arrived at that conclusion without hearing what I was going to say."

 _Ugh. I hate it when he gets prissy with me._

"He died protecting me Lin. His spirit was the one that inhabited that body."

"And I'm telling you that I think he's going to wake up today. Or," Lin's voice grew a bit uncertain, "something will happen today, at least. Maybe tomorrow. My _shiki_ finally came back, and when I checked her I found that she was missing energy. She should have been topped off since I haven't needed any."

 _Lin, just let it die. Can't you see it's only hurting everyone?_

"Probably from when we were in the cave."

"Oliver Davis!" snapped the voice on the other end of the line. Naru blinked. Then there was a sigh. "You're not listening to anything I say. Who else is there?"

"Brown and Matsuzaki," he replied in a dull tone.

 _I'm not a little kid any longer, you can't just order me around._

"Put one of them on the phone." Naru hesitated. "Now, Oliver."

 _Fine._

He shuffled over to the doorway, poking his head through.

 _Ayako's still crying..._

"John."

The blond looked up, his hand still moving.

"Phone."

Naru tossed it onto the couch and retreated.

... _five packages of blueberry tea, three containers of green tea powder, one open two sealed, a mix of-_

"Naru." John's voice broke into his thoughts. "Here's your phone back. I hope you don't mind, but I, ah, I took the liberty to message the others. Everyone should be here about an hour.

"You believed him."

 _I shouldn't be surprised. Pipe dreams are hard not to cling to._

"His reason is just as valid as yours you know."

And that was it. John pressed the phone into Naru's hand and went back into the main room, talking to Ayako about how long they might need to wait.

 _I'm tired._

He snorted.

 _Give me demons and spirits to face instead of this._

* * *

 _1 hour later_

* * *

The office was quiet now, words long since been discussed until they had the taste of five-day old gum. Naru watched as Ayako made herself a third cup of coffee. It was nearing midnight, and the woman had been working earlier. Glancing around the room, he noticed that most of them weren't any better. Mai was sleeping, talking to herself in the language of mutters and moan. Osamu kept nodding off, a computer in front of him, but when Naru had passed by earlier, the screen had been filled with alternating 'd's and 'k's. Masako was resting against John's shoulder, and the priest's lips were moving, but he wasn't talking.

 _Praying._

Lin was reading a newspaper from Hong Kong, and then there was himself.

 _Tired, guilty, and hopeful for something that I know is not going to happen._

"Naru."

He looked up at Ayako.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry about earlier. He was right to keep it hidden." Her face twisted in grief. "I feel guilty too, and I shouldn't have blamed you."

 _Maybe now's the time to ask her._

"I have a question then," he began, watching her reactions. "From your time in the cave."

Brown eyes widened, darting around the room as if to see who could rescue her from this sudden problem. Lin looked over at them, and so did John, but they seemed more interested in the question than not answering it.

"If I can..." she trailed off, rubbing her arms.

 _Should be good enough._

"Houshou said something that I was wondering about. Something along the lines of him being willing to die for his family?"

She sighed, aging years in the few seconds that had passed.

 _Thought so._

"He... tried to kill himself." John admitted, involving himself in the conversation but keeping his voice soft. Cradling Masako and leaning her up against the couch, he walked over to where Naru and Ayako were; Lin folded his newspaper and joined. "To set us free."

"I think he did kill himself," corrected Ayako. "For about three minutes I couldn't feel a pulse."

Lin looked startled, but Naru just nodded.

"That confirms what I suspected. Does anyone else know?"

John and Ayako shook their heads.

"I don't think," Lin cleared his throat and lowered his voice as everyone turned to him. "I don't think they need to know."

"Explain."

"Both Mai and Osamu see Houshou as a pillar of strength. We all do, actually, since he's one of the strongest members on this team. Knowing that he was physically beaten is one thing. Knowing that he was spiritually, emotionally and mentally, beaten is different. Seeing how he broke, do you feel the same amount of trust in him to protect you?"

"Absolutely," said Ayako, narrowing her eyes. "The choice wasn't easy for him, and he honestly thought it would keep us all safe. I know he'll protect us until he dies."

"Agreed," added John, nodding.

"I think I see what Lin's getting at... would they see it the same way?" asked Naru, glancing over at the sleeping forms. The four of them went silent.

"At any rate," said John after a long silence, "it's not our story to tell."

"Then we'll keep this to ourselves," said Naru. "Ayako, any news?"

She grabbed her flip phone and checked it.

"Nothing. My coworkers promised me that they'd call if anything happened, so..." she held up the phone and dropped it back into her pocket.

"Let's try to get some sleep then," suggested Lin. "We'll hear it if it goes off, and we're not going to help Houshou by ignoring our own needs."

They settled in across the room, using the nooks and crannies in the room rather than go home and face the ceilings. Naru watched as Ayako placed the phone right next to her head. Then the coffee wore off, and his eyes were lead settling in water.

* * *

 _Hopeful Ayako_

* * *

"Any news?" asked Osamu, blocking the way to the kettle.

 _You're joking, right?_

"If I had gotten word, I would have said something," seethed Ayako. "Now get out of my way and let me have some coffee."

"Why can't we be at the hospital? We'll be quiet, he won't even know we're there."

They'd been over this before, and would probably continue to be over this the longer Houshou didn't wake up. She cast a glance at Lin, who was sure that something would happen today since it hadn't yesterday, and Naru, was was equally sure their monk was dead.

 _I can almost sympathize with Naru, but I don't just want this over, I want Houshou back._

"He's not well enough to accept visitors," Ayako said again, striving to keep her voice soft and patient. "We all carry illnesses and viruses on us, and until his healing reaches a certain point, he isn't able to keep himself safe from us. The best thing we can do is let him heal, and he'll wake up when he wakes up." She brushed past Osamu and poured herself a cup, taking small comfort in the heat beneath her hands.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Mai, blinking. "Naru was in the hospital for less time, and he stopped breathing. It's been more than a week already!"

"It's been ten days. There are recorded cases lasting over a year."

 _And Houshou had more than just breathing problems._

"Each ICU case is different, and each person builds up their strength to the best of their ability." Ayako shuddered, not noticing as dark droplets sloshed over the rim of her cup. "Let's just be happy that he's here, in my hospital, and finally breathing on his own."

 _You all might not know exactly how dangerous it's been for him, but I have all of those damned medical cases fluttering through my head. Regardless of how you, and all of us, feel right now, he was lucky. We were lucky._

"Just... it's hard not knowing if he... if he made it, or not." Mai's voice ended in a whisper, and with a hiccup, as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm going to remain optimistic," Ayako said, trying to make her voice strong.

 _It won't do any good if she doesn't believe you._

"I refuse to search for a friend," said Masako, shaking her head and answering the question that nobody wanted to ask. Ayako shot a glance at Osamu, but either he was afraid of her not being a phone call away, or he was wiser than before, because even he didn't suggest it. John, kneeling and praying next to the physic, reached out to clasp her hand, his remaining fingers white around his rosary beads.

"Well, I was just researching comma cases online," said Osamu, shaking his head, "and they're pretty weird. Sometimes a person will wake up, but they don't act like themselves-"

"Yasuhara!" snapped Naru, poking his head in from the side office.

 _So that's what it takes to get him to emerge. He's been shut up in there since I woke up._

"Seriously?" asked Mai, turning to stare at her fellow university student in disbelief. "Are you the type of person that reads plane crash books when flying, or train disaster books when on the Shinkansen?"

Osamu grinned, pushing up his glasses.

"Yep! When I went overseas for my study abroad program, I read _Flight #116 is Down!"_

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're weird," Ayako said, taking a seat on the couch and joining the conversation.

 _Better than overthinking._

She sipped her coffee and almost sighed in relief at the caffeine. "Why would you want to think of everything that can go wrong?"

 _That would just result in driving my stress levels through the roof._

"It soothes my fears," he said smirking. "Though when I took the book out, the guy next to me requested a seat change."

Everyone laughed at that, even John, but there was a still a sharp tension in the air, painful since there wasn't one more voice laughing with them. The telephone rang, Ayako reaching to grab her cell phone even as Lin picked up.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, how may we help you?"

He shook his head and walked to the door; a collective sigh was heard.

"Uh-huh... yes, I see. Could I get your contact information?"

"Not the hospital," said Osamu. Ayako kept her fingers on the phone in her lap.

 _That's the one I'm waiting for. I'm sure Okada-san will let me know the moment anything happens... as long as she's on shift._

"We have another case coming our way," said Lin, returning to the room. "I'll check it out before we confirm if we're taking it or not. See if we can hold off until Houshou gets out of the hospital at least" He looked around the room, and Ayako could feel his gaze settle on her.

 _Thank god for concealer. John might not care about hiding his dark circles, and Mai might keep crying hard enough to wash away the makeup, but it's good for me and Hara-san._

"I truly think that he's going to be fine," said Lin, stepping forward to give Mai a small hug. "I'm sure of it."

 _Fine is a nonsense word. It used to mean the end of something, a conclusion. A dead body is could be fine. And I can't believe that my nerves will ever be fine after this._

She snorted.

"With the injuries he received, he's going to need to stay in there a long time. Maybe ten more days, make sure he doesn't have a relapse or something."

 _Rather that than than dead though._

"He's not going to like that," said Osamu, rubbing his hands together. "They're very picky about music in the rooms."

Ayako went to say something, but stilled as she felt her phone vibrate. Dread gripped her stomach. She took it out and looked at who was calling.

"Okada-san," she greeted, pressing the accept call button. Her voice felt wooden, stilted. "How-?"

Now everyone's attention was on her as she listened to her friendly coworker. Her heartbeat increased. Blood pounded until she could barely hear what the older nurse was saying.

"Yes, I understand," she said, tears running down her face and dripping to the floor. "Yes. I see. Thank you."

 _I'm going to kill him for putting us through this. Soul death if I have to._

"Ayako?" whispered Mai.

The doctor looked around the watery room. Naru was behind Mai, a hand on her shoulder. Lin stood off to the side, next to where Osamu was gripping the table. John and Masako were openly holding hands now.

Her coffee mug fell to the ground at the same time her cell phone did, then Ayako dropped to her knees, crying openly, sobbing, and gasping for air to breathe with. Every feeling, every emotion that she had kept bottled up since they had brought Bou-san home was set free. A tsunami of sadness, happiness, tenseness, and every other point on the spectrum. She felt someone's hand rubbing her back and she tried to speak, choking on salt water.

 _Get it together Aya!_

"He's okay," she managed to gasp out, crying even harder. "He... woke up... he's okay."

Dimly she heard Naru acidly her why she was crying, but Masako came to her defense, saying that clearly she cared more for the monk than she had thought. John also pointed out that it wasn't too unusual for someone under a lot of stress to cry out of happiness.

 _Do I care for that pervert?_ she asked herself, using the tissues handed to her to wipe the tears, and probably her makeup, off of her face. _Yes. Yes I do... And I'm still going to murder him for putting us through all of that!_

"We can...go check...now," she gasped out, reaching out to hug the nearest person, who happened to be John. "He's okay!"

"Thank God, Jesus, and Mary," the priest agreed, hugging her close.

"We didn't kill him," she whispered, making sure they were only for him. "I thought... I thought we had killed him."

"Ayako..." John said in a hushed whisper. He didn't say anything else.

 _He can't._ Ayako thought viciously through the tears. _He must have the same thoughts!_

"Mai, Osamu," said Naru. "Go get the cranes you made."

"Right!"

"Make sure they're all strung up."

Yasu and Mai raced from the room, leaving the rest of them alone for a few minutes.

"Who's driving?"

"I will," said Ayako, stepping over to grab her purse.

"I'll drive as well," said Lin, going out to his desk, flattening himself against the wall as Mai and Yasu came back.

"We strung up the last ones!"

"Lin and Ayako will be driving, so let's put those in the trunk and get to the hospital," said John, kissing his rosary and tucking it into a pocket.

* * *

 _1 hour and a half later_

* * *

It took them too long to get there and park, even with a lead foot. Ayako told the others that she would get the room number, and to wait for her in the lobby.

 _I would tell them quietly, but I doubt that will happen_.

"Okada-san, thank you for the phone call," she said, waving hello to the older nurse at the desk.

"Ayako, your eyes are so red, and puffy!" The older woman giggled. "You like this young man, don't you?"

"I'm just happy," Ayako insisted. "Do you know what room they moved him to?"

 _I'm happy he's alive, I'm happy he didn't die for us - I'm just happy!_

"Well, they put him in the room closest to the elevator," Okada said, her smile dropping a little. "Ayako, dear-"

"Yes?"

 _Would you just let me see him you old bat?!_

"Make sure to tell the young man you love him," said the nurse. "This is a second chance."

 _Sometimes, I really wished I worked at a hospital where people didn't see me grow up_.

"I'll return the favor-"

"-don't worry about it dear, anything for love. Now shoo, go on!"

Ayako almost jogged back to the waiting room.

"Where is he?"

"Room 213." Ayako took a deep breath. "Um, just to let you know, if we're worried about a patient needing to go back to ICU, we'll put them in rooms 12 and 13."

"Why?" asked Mai, arms stuffed with cranes.

"They're closer to the elevators."

"This is your hospital, so lead the way doctor," said Naru.

 _I hope he doesn't need to go back to ICU._

Ayako kept her thoughts to herself though, and finally they made it to the room.

"Be quiet," she told them, looking at Osamu and Mai a little longer than the others.

 _Honestly, that monk's the one that makes the most noise._

She pushed on the door and it creaked open, revealing a space with a drawn curtain.

"Bou-san?" whispered Mai, inching inside.

 _It's as quiet as a tomb in here._ shuddered Ayako. _Right. Sunshine._ She marched over to the windows and drew the curtains, securing them so that they would remain open. Then she pulled the bed's curtain.

"Oh..." Mai sounded so disappointing. "He's still sleeping."

Ayako made a noise of dismay, but stilled her wish to speak by grabbing his chart.

 _You had so many injuries._

"Where should I hang these?" asked Osamu in a whisper, nodding to the armful of cranes that he had.

"You and Mai can hang them by the window," Naru suggested.

"I'll help," offered Lin, moving to take a string from Mai. "I'm a bit taller after all."

"Houshou," Ayako said in a firm voice. "Houshou, wake up."

"Should you be waking him?" asked John looking down at the still body beneath the sheet. "Doesn't he need his sleep?"

"He does, but so do the rest of us."

 _You're being selfish. No_ , she told herself. _I need to see him awake again with my own eyes._

"Takigawa-san, wake up."

There was a pained noise from the bed.

"Bou-san-"

"-five...five minutes."

He started coughing as everybody around him erupted into cheers.

"Keep it quiet!" snapped Ayako, pouring water into a cup and setting the clipboard down. "We're still in a hospital!"

 _And you're all going to get us thrown out!_

She pulled a small chair over to Houshou and held the cup as he drank half of it.

"What...?" his voice trailed off, and his eyes blinked, taking in the smiles on everyone's faces.

"You were injured-"

"-happy you're okay-"

"-never do that again!"

"Shut. Up." Ayako snapped, sending a death glare at the main culprits. John looked sheepish at least, but Mai and Osamu were verging on defiant.

 _Time for a test._

"Houshou, what do you remember?"

"onna case?" His head rolled to the side as he tried to take in everyone.

"What else about the case?" prodded Naru.

"inna cave..." he murmured, bringing a bandaged hand up to his head. She caught it and tugged it down before he could hit the wound on his head. "Ayako... you can see?"

"Yes," she nodded, feeling her eyes fill with tears again.

 _Thank god he does remember!_

"John..."

"Right here Bou-san. I can hear again too, no problems!" The Australian flashed a thumbs up.

"...guys'r 'kay."

"Hey, we should be saying that about you!" Mai interrupted, grabbing the clipboard from where Ayako had set it down. "You had a concussion, broken arm, broken ribs, broken nose, multiple cuts, and-" she broke off, staring at the clipboard, then at Bou-san. Her face, which had been pink with excitement, drained to a shaky white. "No. You didn't."

"Mai, give me those papers," Ayako commanded, holding her hand out.

 _Damn it, I should have held onto them._

"Bou-san... really?"

Osamu leaned over and grabbed them from Mai, adjusting his glasses as he skimmed the report.

"Possible need of psychiatrist for suicide prevention due to the deep, self-inflicted lacerations on his wrists." His voice trailed off as he looked up, horrified. "You did what?"

"Give. Me. Those. Papers." thundered Ayako, getting up and stomping over to them. Osamu flinched as she snatched the clipboard from his hands. "Neither of you weren't there, you have no idea what happened."

"Ayako."

She turned to see Bou-san struggling to sit up. Lin was kind enough to take a few steps forward to help him get settled with a pillow behind his back.

"Ayako... 's fine."

"No it's not," she said, turning to glare at Mai and Yasu. "They don't know and have no reason to judge what you did, or didn't, do."

"So, the spirit did that, right?" Mai asked, her eyes wide. She took a step away from the bed.

"Does it make a difference?" asked Naru.

"Yes! Of course it makes a difference!" Mai rallied and stomped over to where Houshou was, glaring at him with reddening eyes. "My parents are already dead! And you **chose** to leave us?!"

 _Oh... I didn't even think of it that way... and I know she thinks of him like a big brother, or even a father._

"Mai!" gasped John.

"Mai." Houshou reached out a shaky hand and she took it, tears running down her face. "I did... to protect. To protect people... I care about. My family."

 _Now's not the time to be going over this..._ Ayako opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find her voice. _Maybe... maybe he needs this as much as she does._

"You should have trusted in us," she said, her voice trembling. "Trusted that we would be there for you."

"He did," said John, folding his hands over his chest.

"Not if he tried to kill himself," sobbed Mai.

"Mai... why do you think he did it?" asked Masako, putting a hand on the girl's pink shirt.

"He was hurt..." she answered, looking to him with tears. "He was in pain."

"No Mai." Houshou shook his head, grimacing. "Pain is... temporary. The spirit. It wanted... John and Ayako. Hurt them."

"But..." the younger woman looked between the three of them. "If it's between your life and their pain, they can take it!"

 _We tried to tell him that._

"Wasn't just..." Bou-san struggled to take clear, deep breaths. He gave a half smile, then dropped it, falling back against the pillow with deep, wracking coughs.

 _No need to try to prove strength when we all can easily see how you're feeling right now._

"I... the only one?" His breathes were heavy but they could understand his words. "Reads autopsy reports?"

 _The autopsy reports? What about them?_

"Who doesn't read them?" Ayako asked, looking around the room. The only ones not to raise their hands were her, Naru, John, and Lin.

 _Seriously?_

"I try to get all of the other research first, before I look there," Osamu admitted, taking his glasses off to clean them with his shirt.

"I... I can't," Mai said, shaking her head. "They hurt too much."

"I'm the same," added Masako, dipping her head. "I see enough with the spirits I talk to. I don't need to add another layer of grim reality, or even confusion when the report's wrong."

"Ayako."

She looked over, meeting his brown eyes and lank hair.

 _We need to wash that._

Do you remember?"

"I think I know what you're talking about," said Lin. "The times of death for the family?"

Bou-san nodded, then winced.

"Yep."

 _I remember those... but what about them caught his eye?_

"There was nothing unusual about them," protested Ayako.

"What did you see?" asked Naru.

"Times."

Houshou reached out for more water, and this time Mai handed it to him.

"Not in order. First body, died last. Injuries... slightly healed."

"Which means they were made first," commented Osamu.

"Thought... in the cave." Houshou struggled to breathe without coughing. "I thought... that if... the same thing happened. Ayako and John would be dead. By the time help arrived."

"You think that the spirit kept the focal point of the relationship alive longest, but that after the others were used, they were of no matter." Lin sounded almost horrified at the idea.

 _I... never even thought of that._

"My medical degree worked against me for once," Ayako commented softly. "I saw the times, but I know that different people can hold out for longer, or shorter, amounts, so I never even thought of that."

"I didn't either," Naru pointed out.

"Mai."

She looked up at the sound of her name, a hand covering her mouth.

"Osamu."

He paid full attention to Bou-san,a dog on point.

"Everyone. I'm sorry." Houshou leaned forward, holding up a hand before they could all start talking. "I should have... found a better way. I just... wanted to... keep safe... everyone safe."

His message delivered, he fell back, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead.

Masako was the first one to answer out of all of them.

"You did."

"And you managed to hold on long enough to stay with us," added Lin. "Were you able to take some energy?"

"Not sure." Housho grinned. "Kind fell asleep. And then afterwards..." He glanced at Mai and Osamu. "You two okay?"

"You all knew about this," said Osamu, looking around. "The only ones surprised are me and Mai."

"I had my guesses," said Naru. "I could hear Houshou speaking as a spirit, and something he said piqued my curiosity."

"We were there," said John softly, looking down at his hands.

"I overheard the conversation when everyone thought I was sleeping on the couch," admitted Masako,, looking down at the ground.

 _It'll take a while to stop feeling as if my fingers are covered in his blood, but now that he's awake and talking, it should start disappearing._

"We're not children!" snapped Osamu. "You should have told us!"

"You're proving my point instead of yours," Naru retorted.

"My decision," said Bou-san immediately, his voice on the heels of Naru's. "My choice. I didn't want... I'm not weak."

"We don't think you're weak," Ayako said, speaking for everyone gathered around. They all nodded and voiced their agreement, even Mai and Yasu after a couple of moments of hesitation. "On the other hand, you are **physically** weak due to everything you did for us. We'll be waiting, but you need to get some rest."

"I'm not," Bou-san yawned. "Tired."

Everybody laughed, and the tense atmosphere in the room began to dissipate.

"We'll come back again tomorrow," said Naru, leading Mai away.

"We'll bring some flowers too!" she quickly added, nodding at Masako.

"Would you like books, or a computer?" asked Lin.

 _Geez, he's not Naru_.

"He should rest for the first few days. Maybe he can have a computer after that."

"Ayako. John." His eyes were on the two of them. "Stay?"

 _Us?_

"Sure," said John. "We'll catch up with you all outside."

The main group of people exited the door, leaving the three alone.

"You two. Okay?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"You're the one that got hurt, idiot." said Ayako, tucking away a wayward lock of his long hair.

"Sorry," he breathed, eyes clouded with pain and regret. "I'm sorry."

"You can't both protect us and be sorry for it," chided John, tucking the thin hospital blanket up around Bou-san's neck. "It doesn't work that way."

"We're sorry we couldn't do more for you." Ayako wiped at her face.

"You're safe," Bou-san whispered, smiling. Neither the priestess nor the priest drew attention to any of the tears trailing down his face. "I'm happy."

"We'll come back to check on you tomorrow," said John, closing the curtains. He didn't hear a reply, so he looked back.

"Looks like he's already sleeping," Ayako said, smiling.

"He's been through a lot."

"John..." Ayako could feel her own eyes tearing up. "I really thought... thought we'd lost him!"

"When someone's in our hearts, they can never truly be lost," the priest comforted her, holding her close to him.

 _I can almost smell the incense on his clothes._

"Aya..." moaned Houshou.

"Is he still sleeping?"

Ayako gave John one more hug before she checked on Bou-san.

"Looks like it."

They stayed there for a few minutes, lingering in the sense that their friends was alive, and back.

"I'll let Naru know we'll be here for a little bit."

Ayako smiled at him, eyes burning with that beyond tired feel.

"I don't know about you, but I'm could use a nap."

"Can Lin drive the rest of them home?"

"He's going to have to, isn't he?"

John chuckled as he left to talk with Naru.

* * *

Optimistic John

* * *

"John..."

The priest looked up at his name, blinking as he tried to read the digital clock.

 _Is it really almost 2AM? I thought they'd kick us out after visiting hours were over_. _Then again, Ayako is a doctor, and they might think I'm waiting to give Houshou his last rites._

"John!"

He turned to Houshou, watching as his friend's face twisted and contorted in his sleep. The blanket was wrapped around him now, pinning one arm to his side. Sweat darkened his hair, and tears created damp spots near his shoulders.

 _Nightmares?_

"Ayako... no!"

He met Ayako's eyes and then then the two of them split. John went straight Houshou's side, keeping his touches light at first; Ayako want to the medicine in the IVs and tried to see what he was currently on.

 _My hand on his arm seems to be calming him down a bit._

"He's on some pretty heavy drugs. I'm not sure he's going to be easy to wake up."

"He's not reacting now," said John. "Maybe touch drives nightmares away?"

They looked at each other.

"I'll tell the nurses, see if we can get him on a lighter medication." She hesitated before opening the door. "You don't mind staying here?"

"Of course not," said John, snagging a chair and putting it right beside the bed. "Something priests train for actually."

 _Not what any of us want to do, but it_ ** _is_** _part of the training._

She smiled, leaving him along with a slightly moaning Houshou.

"Don't make a liar out of me either," John warned, hold onto a hand.

 _Just know that we're here for you, and that it's okay to sleep._

Minutes stretched, twisting themselves into what seemed like hours. Houshou began to pant, whining from the back of his throat.

"Bou-san?"

"NO!"

The cry ripped from his throat and he began to thrash around on the bed, high-pitched squeaks coming from the locked wheels. John jumped up, gripping Houshou's unbandaged shoulder and shaking him.

 _He's going to pull his stitches, or injure himself at this rate!_

"Wake up! It's just nightmare!"

Houshou's eyes opened, wide in panic and he threw a punch that sent John into the wall. Then there was nothing except harsh breathing from both of the men in the room.

 _Owww... you know, for a guy whose been beaten to hell and back, you've still got a pretty hard punch._

"...John?" Reasoning filtered back into brown eyes and he shuddered, tears spilling out as he screwed them shut. "Sorry... John-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," John said, getting back up and returning to his side of the bed. "You just caught me by surprise."

 _Maybe Mai and Osamu are right. I was hoping he'd be physically better before tackling any mental and emotional issues, but I don't think we're going to be able to wait._

"Houshou, it's also okay to have nightmares." John sat back down in the chair again. "Do you want to talk about them?"

"No." The monk turned away, guilt clear on his face. "I'm fine."

John waited for a few minutes, but the silence kept growing.

"They're not going to go away because you want them to. Sharing them lessons the terror."

"... not now." Houshou kept glancing at the window, the door... everything except him.

 _Why do I get the feeling that "not now" equals never?_

"You're not the only one having problems sleeping," John said, offering the piece of information as bait. It dangled for a minute or two.

"...who?"

 _Yes!_

"All of us. Well, I'm not sure about Lin, but I know the rest of us have been having nightmares." John shifted in the chair. "We've been worried that we lost you. Feelings that deep don't disappear like dew in the morning sun. It'll take a while before we all know, in the depths of our hearts, that you're still with us." He took a deep breath. "That's in addition to Osamu's new distrust of doctors. Naru's been a off since the whole Dr. Yoshizawa situation-" he broke off as Houshou rubbed the middle of his chest.

 _That's where the knife went._

John cast a look at the door, then turned back to Houshou with a conspiratorial look.

 _Maybe this will help?_

"Do you know what happened when Ayako got the call that you were awake?" He didn't wait for an answer. "She dropped to her knees and cried."

There was silence.

"I'm telling you as a friend, a colleague, and honestly?" The Australian let out a pure grin. "I'm telling you as family too. There is no reason for you to feel guilty over anything; you did everything you could. "

"John, we're going to-" Ayako broke off as she entered the room. "What happened to your eye?"

"I fell."

"I left you sitting in a chair." She turned, taking in Houshou's guilty expression. "I'm not asking. Are you feeling any better?"

 _At least she dropped it._

"More awake."

"Good." She sat on the edge of his bed. "As I was telling John, we're going to ease off a little with the morphine. That'll let you wake up a bit easier."

"Did you..." He looked up at her, and John could see that it was taking everything the monk had to speak. "Did you really cry?"

"Of course." She smiled at him, but it didn't blot out the sadness still in her eyes. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Fight a spirit?" The was a dry cough. "That's our job."

"Be the bullseye." She shook her head. "I never want to go through that again."

 _Agreed!_

"Ayako." He turned left. "John. Thank you." Houshou coughed, accepting a small cup of water from Ayako. "You were my anchors.. I wouldn't... wouldn't have." He paused. "Not by myself."

"You should thank John," teased Ayako. "It may have been Lin and Naru's idea, but he put himself out as bait to find you."

John felt his face flush under the combined stares.

"Well, Ayako packed a medical bag instead of trying to escape," he countered. "Osamu and Masko are still impressed with that by the way"."

"Thanks?" Houshou frowned. "Don't do it again."

John and Ayako laughed.

"That's rich coming from you."

The laughs filtered off, and John let out a heavy sigh.

 _It would be so easy not to, but..._

"Houshou. I want you to talk to someone about the cave." He held up a hand. "It doesn't have to be one of us, but just letting someone listen to you will help with the guilt, the nightmares... you went through a lot."

 _Did I push too hard?_

There was a sigh from the bed. Houshou rubbed his nose, but then nodded.

"...yeah. I will. As long as you two do the same."

John nodded.

"We will, but this is something better talked about later on in the day, not in the early hours of the morning."

"We'll be right here with you Bou-san," said Ayako, settling back down in the chair again and wrapping a blanket around her. "So there's no need for nightmares."

As John listened, breathing patterns evened out, and the sound of light snoring filled the room.

"Good Saint Dymphna," he said quietly, looking to where he knew his family to be, "great wonder worker in every affliction of mind and body, I humbly implore your powerful intercession with Jesus through Mary, for the Health of the Sick, in our present need. Saint Dymphna, martyr of purity, patroness to those who suffer with nervous and mental afflictions, beloved child of Jesus and Mary, pray to Them on my behalf and help me obtain my quest. Saint Dymphna, Virgin and Martyr, pray for us."

He touched his rosary.

"God, I thank you in Your almighty grace that my family was able to come back together. Blessed are you Lord God, and Blessed are Your children. This day, I have felt Your kindness upon me, and I am thankful Lord, that you have given me joy unspeakable."

John bowed his head, and with the sense that everything was on its way to being right, he slept.


	16. Living

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters.

 **Warnings** : The violence, injury descriptions, and suicidal thoughts have now started, and will continue - if any of this will upset you, please don't read further.

 **A/N** : This is the final update (excluding ones for cleaning up typos/mistakes that Kyokutonomajo helpfully pointed out [thanks again!]), as well as tying up the loose ends of the previous chapter, as requested by ChoralMusic. Thank you all for your reviews, thoughts, and critiques :)

* * *

Masako

* * *

Masako, unknowingly, was the one to start off the chain of events by creeping into the darkened room, shuffling softly as she imagined a mouse would with the knowledge of a hungry cat nearby. The room wasn't completely dark, which is what helped. Faint, gleaming sunlight from the window allowed her to see where the furniture was. It also allowed her to catch a glimpse of Houshou, sleeping beneath a light blanket on the couch. After being released from the hospital, he'd been camping out at the office instead of going back to his place, but no one had complained.

 _We all need to see that he's getting better, and he needs to see that we're still with him._

Today, the noonday sun gleamed golden through the curtains, and he slept like dead even as it caressed his face, a slight whistling sound rising and falling rhythmically.

 _That position can't be very comfortable._

He was on his back, but the heavy cast around his arm was flopped over the side, following a hairy leg that poked out from under the heavy blanket.

 _The bruises are clearing up at least, for the most part._

There was still a small scattering of dark, freckle-like spots remaining stubbornly behind, but given enough time and they would leave too. The cuts were healing the slowest, but the scars could be seen in the slightest bits of silver that traced patterns over his skin..

She was looking at his wrist when she felt eyes upon her.

 _I thought he was sound asleep? Was he faking it?_

"Good afternoon Bou-san," she greeted, giving a polite bow as if she meant for this to happen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He blinked. Blinked again, and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"No, no it's okay. I was sleeping, but... well, it's not your fault." He gave a wry smile. "I tend to sleep a bit lighter these days."

 _Of course._

She didn't have an answer for that.

 _Saying I'm sorry after everything he's been through seems so... so trivial._ Her fingers plucked at her kimono for a few seconds, but as soon as she noticed the movements, she forced her hands to remain still.

"May I get you some more tea?"

Tea. Tea was safer to talk about.

 _Any harbor in a storm._

Houshou glanced at his cold mug on the table. When he moved it, the top layer puckered, along with his face, and she had to cover her mouth before she laughed.

"Please. Hot tea would be nice."

Masako smiled and took his cup.

"How have you been feeling? It looks like the healing's going well."

"A bit," he said, stretching as she walked over to the hot water heater. She heard him mutter 'ow' before the water began to flow. "My broken bones are going to take the longest to heal."

 _No surprise there._

She looked down, lifting her finger from the button. The tea needed stirring.

 _So does he_. She cast about in her memory. _Since he's come here, I don't think he's talked to any of us about what actually happened._

"How do you feel about that?" she asked, keeping one hand wrapped around the ceramic.

The monk thought for a second, but then he laughed, his cast coming pressing against his stomach.

 _Not what I was expecting._

"I think you're trying to ask if I blame John and Ayako for my injuries." The laughter petered out "No. And the answer will always be no. The only thing I blame for my injuries is the spirit. And myself."

Masako sighed, walking over and holding out his mug. Houshou took it by the handle, watching as steam rose into the air.

 _Of course he does. Is there anyone in this group that doesn't feel guilty when someone else is injured? Hmm... maybe Lin, but only if the person's not Naru._

"Why are you blaming yourself?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch "You did your best."

"Could have done better." There was a flash of anger on his face. "They still got hurt."

 _Not as much as you did._

"I guess." Masako bit the inside part of her bottom lip. "I think you're wrong about blaming yourself, but the spirits I see... most of them are not so forgiving. They carry their grudges even after death,and I certainly think that they are to blame for the trouble they incite. Usually angry people become angry spirits."

He nodded, sipped, and then placed the mug down on the table.

"Cat's tongue*. Thanks for the green tea, but it needs to cool," he explained when she gave him a look.

Masako nodded.

"I came in here with the intent to let you sleep, but since you're awake, I wanted to say thank you."

 _And because the fates apparently wish for me to do that now, then I shall._

"What for?" He moved to so that the pillows were more behind his back than behind his head; she waited for him to get comfortable.

"A lot of things actually." Masako leaned against the couch. "For protecting our friends most of all though."

Houshou sighed.

"Maybe you'll get it, then again, maybe you won't. I don't really see us all as friends." He held up a hand before she could say anything. "I see us as family. Sure, we're not blood related, which would weird between Naru and Mai-"

Masako giggled at that.

"But you guys are my family. I can't do anything less than protect everyone." He caught her eyes. "Do you understand?"

Masako cocked her head to the side

 _I understand that you're uncomfortable receiving praise, no matter that you play in a band._

"Try to understand it from my point of view. I was sick the entire time, and I couldn't keep anyone safe." She huffed a little at the memory. "So thank you for doing something I couldn't."

 _I think I broke him_.

He was still sitting on the couch, but some of the spark had left his eyes, which, in turn, didn't leave his new cup of tea.

"I hadn't thought of it like that You must have been scared."

"I wasn't." His head jerked up so fast that she winced. ""well, not for me. For you. And Osamu. John, and Ayako. So thank you."

"You're... welcome?"

She stood up again, a lightness in her shoulders surprising her.

"I'll let you get back to sleep."

 _And think about what I said._

She left the room, but not before grabbing another blanket and wrapping it around his feet.

* * *

Osamu

* * *

"Hey _shonen_ , I haven't seen you around for a while."

The university student froze at the sound of Houshou's voice, his body going limp somehow at the same time he pushed up his glasses.

 _I knew I'd get caught. Why does he need to sleep in the main office? Wouldn't he heal better at home?_

He turned, meeting eyes with Houshou, who had been reading a manga on the couch. Was that _Haunted Junction_?

"I've, ah, I've been out. With Naru."

Houshou frowned, though Osamu wasn't sure if it was the lack of any real information given, or that the two of them had gone out without him.

 _It wasn't like we could have taken you._

"Speaking of our workaholic, narcissistic boss, I haven't seen him lately either." Houshou smiled, but it didn't show his teeth. A tired smile. "So what've you two been up to?"

 _You're not just going to let me go, are you?_

"We went back." He sucked in a breath. "Out to Kiryu."

Osamu watched Houshou carefully through his glasses. The older man's body had tensed up at the mention of the city, but there were no abortive attempts to leave the couch, no shaking or other signs that it affected him. Osamu shoved his own trembling hands into his pockets.

"... why?"

"To testify against Dr. Yoshizawa."

 _Ah, there's the twitch._

"He won't be leaving jail unless it's in a body bag."

The only reaction from Bou-san was his hand, coming up to rub his chest.

 _Where the knife had sunk in, oh god those_ pictures...

Osamu bit his lip, regret and remorse rising. "I can stop talking about this, you know. Go do my homework or something. I still have exams coming up and all."

"I'm fine." Houshou tried to sit up and groaned, sinking back into the original pose. "It's fine. Not like he was the one who did any of this to me."

 _Wha-?_

"He killed you," Osamu blurted out. "After you tried to kill yourself."

 _Damnit Osamu, shut up! Don't bring it up again!_

His insides writhed as Houshou shot him a look he couldn't decipher.

 _Damnit I hate when I sound like an idiot._

"... let's talk about that." The monk looked at the page of the splayed out manga, then set it down on the table, next to a cup of tea.

"Let's not."

 _Ever._

Houshou's eyes pierced into his very soul.

 _And stop doing that. It's like kicking a puppy._

"Let's." He patted the couch, and with stiff legs Osamu took the few steps tit and sat down, holding himself as steady as a pole. "What exactly's on your mind _shonen?_ "

 _Everything. Nothing. Half of the SPR nearly died, but we escaped by the skin of our teeth and with a lot of spilled blood. None the other cases I've helped out on have been anywhere near this bad, and I really thought I was going to die in that hospital because Yoshizawa was a fake doctor. That he'd put me under and there would be an accident and then I'd never wake up after he put me to sleep. That Masako was sick enough to remain at the hospital was frightening too._

" _Shonen_? Osamu?"

He blinked, his vision filled with blue as Houshou's cast waved in front of his face.

"Hey, you okay?" The monk's eyes were filled with worry, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 _Same as you, right?_

An arched eyebrow was the response to his lackluster answer.

"You don't sound fine. Don't really look fine either."

"How? How are you okay with this, how are you being so damn cheerful about it?!" Osamu squeezed his eyes shut, hunched his shoulders. "You almost-you died!"

 _Breathe Osamu... breathe._

He tried to follow his own advice, hearing how ragged he sounded, feeling an iron bar tightening over his chest.

 _Every time I think about it, my lungs stop working. How close it was to being permanent._

"I'm not 'cheerful' about what happened," said Houshou's voice, low and clipped. "I'm angry at Yoshizawa. At the spirit. At myself.

 _What? Why?_

"The rest of us had no idea that you or Naru would be in danger like that, it was a hospital. You should have been safe." The last word was spat out as if it was bitter.

The two of them sat together. Osamu could hear Houshou's breaths, the opposite of his; deep and even. Warmth was radiating off of him.

 _I'm still afraid._

"I don't know if I can do this."

Osamu didn't say anything else, peeking out from behind his bangs to peer at Houshou. The monk was chewing on his bottom lip, frowning and scowling, and thankfully not at him.

"Most of our cases aren't like this _shonen_. And, while it's a frightening thought, you can meet someone like the doctor anywhere, even here in Tokyo." There was a pause. "Actually, knowing how many people live in Tokyo, you've probably already met someone like him."

Osamu shuddered. A hand laid itself heavily against his back.

"You're hurt-."

"You are too," interrupted Houshou. "But what do people do when they get injured?"

Osamu shrugged. He focused on the medicine bottles on the low table, staggered like tombstones next to a mug of half-drunk tea.

"They take care of themselves, and try to get better."

The younger man snorted.

"Something I've thought of before," continued Houshou, ignoring the sound, "is that I'm glad we mostly work with ghosts and spirits. I'm sorry that they're in pain as well, but it's easier for me to face something unnaturally cruel than it is to see someone naturally cruel. Yoshizawa falls into that latter category, as do some others that I faced before joining the SPR."

 _You're stronger than me. I meet one, and I'm ready to never meet someone like that again._

"...am I always going to feel this way?"

 _I want to go back to being the last-minute, confident researcher I was before. I don't like this... shaken feeling._

Houshou shook his head, and Osamu could feel a little bit of warmth deep in his chest.

 _That's... that's a weight off of my shoulders at least. I thought Yoshizawa had... ruined me, or something._

"I'd suggest talking about it though," continued the monk. "If you let all of those feelings and thoughts stay bottled up, then it'll only grow worse for you."

 _What did you do?_

Osamu didn't realize that he'd said it aloud until Houshou groaned.

"You don't want to do what I did," he said, grinning. "I was an idiot. Didn't realize that it was affecting me so much, and I almost lost a couple of good friends before someone thumped me on the head, literally, and told me I had to get past it. I ended up sharing my thoughts with the head monk at the temple, and then going through a cleansing ceremony. More helpful than I thought it would be." The older man gave Osamu a look, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Did you want to try one? I could arrange it."

 _...I know that look..._

"What does a cleansing ceremony entail?" asked Osamu warily.

"Mine was standing under a waterfall until it felt like everything frozen was going to fall off."

An image popped into his mind. Bou-san, a little younger but still with long hair and an earring, spluttering as he stood beneath a never-ending stream of white water.

Osamu laughed, and the hand that was on his back clapped him.

"That sounds more like you," said Houshou, the smile much less weary. "Chew on this for a while. Think about it. Talk to me again if you need to."

 _I need to stop underestimating him._

"Can I get you some tea, or something?" Osamu was up and grabbing the mug. "Ugh, when was this made? Never mind, it looks nasty anyway. I'll get you some fresh green tea, great for healing."

"Get yourself a cup too!" Houshou called out as Osamu darted away.

 _I think the one I needed was more mental, and you already gave it to me._

* * *

Mai

* * *

"Hey, Bou-san?" Mai kept her voice on the quieter side of normal. If the monk was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him up. Osamu had been smiling again though, and he'd confided in her that the only reason was because of Houshou. "Bou-san?"

 _Where was he? Why wasn't he in the room? Was he back in the hospital!?_

"Yo?"

Mai squeaked at the voice coming from behind her. Houshou was leaning against the doorway, a blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he said, smirking.

 _Yes you did, jerk!_

"You didn't!" Mai frowned as he laughed, but it went away when he limped forward, making his way back toward the couch.

 _It's as if I can't ever forget what happened... is it always going to be like this?_

"Where did you go?" she asked instead.

"The toilet."

 _Okay, I really didn't need the mental image to go with that._

"You were looking for me?" He sat back down on the couch with a groan. "Need some help with your Buddhism class? My brain should be okay to pick."

"Not really..." Mai waited until Houshou was propped up against the pillows and was arranging the nest of blankets around him.

 _I can't say it._

"Come on Mai." He patted the part of the couch next to him. "Have a seat. Tell me what's on your mind."

 _...is it really okay for me to do that? I mean, you're not fully yourself yet.._

She sat down, wiping sweaty palms against her shorts.

"Is it... really okay? To say what I'm thinking?" Mai didn't look at him, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

 _Not like the grey carpet has much of a pattern, but I can tell the angles it was vacuumed at. That's kinda interesting._

"Hmm... maybe I can help you out a bit?" Houshou's voice felt warmer. "Is it a personal question?"

 _Yes._

She nodded

"About what we went through in Kiryu?"

 _Of course._

A bit slower this time, she nodded again.

"About my choices?"

The grey carpet in front of her went blurry.

"Ah... come here Mai." Houshou held his arms out to her and she didn't hesitate, leaning in to hug him. "Let's talk about it."

 _I don't want to._

"I know this was upsetting you in the hospital too.." He paused. "Thanks for waiting until I was feeling up to discussing it."

Her head popped up as she focused on what he'd said.

"You wanted to talk about it?"

He nodded, serious.

 _It doesn't suit his face... he looks much better laughing and smiling, and I'm sure that Ayako wold agree._

"I know what I want to say, but I want to hear your thoughts first."

Mai stayed quiet.

"Is it about what happened in the cave, before you, Naru, and Lin found ys?" Houshou was watching her, so Mai tried to keep her tears to herself.

 _...I've got to know._

"Yes." She looked at him. "Why? Can you just tell me why? My parents already died, Gene's dead too, and you were ready to, ready to-" She couldn't finish the sentence; tears choked it into silence.

Houshou breathed in through his nose, and she watched as his eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds.

"It was for the best."

"No, no it wasn't and don't lie about it!" Mai lashed out. "You being alive, with us, that was for the best! Not-"

"Mai." His voice was gentle, the opposite to her shrillness. "I know I wasn't thinking clearly then. But, I did have thoughts and they seemed valid. As I tried to say in the hospital, the moment it got the two of us, it would start in on the others. It didn't need them; only us. I also knew that if the connection was... disconnected, it would leave everyone alone."

 _Disconnected. If you can't say dead, then you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself!_

Houshou shifted.

"Giving one life to save seven others seemed like a good idea." He gave her a guilty look. "I didn't want to. But it seemed best."

 _What about us? And all we were doing to protect you?_

"Did you-" She cut herself off. "You knew we were..." Mai took a deep breath, trying to breathe through the tears. "It feels you didn't trust us enough. That you thought we'd fail."

"Never," whispered Houshou, pulling her close so that he could rest his head on top of her. "My trust in my family is strong. Myself? Not so much."

She pulled away, wetly glaring at him.

"Is this going to happen again? You making a decision like this without us?"

 _I don't think any of us could handle it if he does._

He put his head back onto hers and shook it, drawing a burbling laugh from her as he mussed up her hair with his chin

"No. It won't. I promise."

She hiccuped, and now he was laughing.

 _Thank you._

"Thank you Bou-san," she whispered, not noticing that he froze. "Thank you for saving them, and protecting them."

Mai looked up, wiping away tears with the palms of her hands.

 _Just take care of yourself too next time._

"I'll get you some tea, just wait here!"

* * *

Naru

* * *

"Takigawa-san."

Houshou flicked one eye open, then closed it again. He was sitting upright on the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, not quite sleeping but not quite awake.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"I was meditating." There was a low laugh. "As best as I can at any rate."

Naru looked over the casts, wrappings, and other medical trappings.

 _Dozing might be a better name for it._

"I wanted to say something."

The monk made a face.

"Can it wait? I'll be free sometime next week."

"No." He continued to stand in the doorway, waiting patiently for an invitation. Houshou didn't say anything though.

 _I'll be patient some other time_ Naru said to himself, using the silence as a cue to walk in.

"I wanted to talk about Kiryu."

"What if I don't?" came the swift counter. "Honestly, the last couple of days has been almost everyone coming in to talk about it, in some form or another, save for Ayako and John thank the gods. Stick a fork in me 'cause I'm done Naru. Ask me your questions tomorrow, or better yet, next month."

The younger man waited.

 _Ah. I wondered if the peaked looked was due to physical injuries or mental stress. It seems I got my answer._

"Finished?" he asked, voice low.

"Yes," Houshou sighed.

"Would you like some tea? I know we have _mugicha,_ or jasmine."

"Something with honey?"

Naru nodded, heading into the small side kitchen.

"Is this a bribe?" Houshou called out.

"For what?" Naru leaned back to give his coworker a strange look.

"...I'm honestly not sure," the monk said, a sheepish look on his face. "Just... you never make tea."

"Honey will balance out my mediocre tea skills. Mai, Lin, Masako, and even Ayako make it better than I do. If it weren't for you, John, and Osamu, I would be ranked much lower."

"They rank us?"

"According to a conversation that I overheard once," said Naru, placing a steaming mug of tea onto the table. "However, you're trying to distract me from why I came in here."

Houshou sighed, clutched the mug, then leaned back against the couch gingerly.

"Thwarted." He took a sip, then a long pull. "Fine. If I can't convince you to come back another time, what is it that you need to talk about so desperately?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Naru held up his hand before Houshou could give a response to that. "Thank you for our friends, my life, and just... thank you."

"You don't need to do that," said Houshou, wriggling deeper into the couch cushions. "Any one of us would have done the same."

"Maybe," Naru conceded.

 _Though I hope no one will ever need to take a knife to the chest for me again, once was quite enough._

"And I'm going to talk to Ayako and John about this as well." The younger man gave a slight grin. "I need to thank them for keeping you alive."

Houshou didn't react to that.

"How are things with Mai?"

"Are you trying to change the subject again?"

The monk held up his hands.

"You said thank you, isn't that what you wanted?" There was a dry laugh, and he sipped at his mug some more. "How about I talk about what I want to talk about: you and Mai. Make sure that what I asked you to do didn't... upset whatever it is that you both have. Or don't have."

 _I think we're okay?_

"You never asked me to kiss her," Naru said slowly. "That was my decision."

"And it was a good one," nodded Houshou. "Her anger overwhelmed her worry, but have you talked with her about it?"

 _No._

Something in his demeanor must have given him away, because Houshou rolled his eyes.

"You need to. Say something to her Naru. Show her what she means to you."

 _Are you okay? Are you really talking about me and Mai, or..._

"This..." Naru hesitated, reaching out, then withdrawing his hand again.

 _I don't think he noticed that. Good._

"This is about Matsuzaki-san, isn't it?"

No answer.

 _No eye contact, no movement, and not even a hitch to his breath. Takigawa-san, you just gave yourself away through too much control, not too little._

"Thank you for the advice," Naru said, standing up. That action caught the monk's attention. "As it happens, I think you're right. However, as well as we both know Mai, I think even you can agree that talking to her about anything while you were lying in the hospital would not have been a good idea."

There was a nod of agreement.

"Therefore, I waited until you were well enough that I could talk to you first. Then I'll speak with Matsuzaki-san, then Brown-san, and finally, Taniyama."

Houshou snorted.

"Try not to be so nervous."

 _Is it that obvious?_

"You're doing that thing again, you know, where you use people's family names. We already are a type of family, so don't be so skittish around us." He looked up, mischief in his eyes. " _Shonen_."

"Ugh." Naru crossed his arm across his chest. "Go ahead and call Ya-Osamu that, but leave me out of it."

"Why?" teased Houshou. "You're still a young man. I should be able to call you _shonen_ as well."

Naru gave the same glare he had patented on Gene.

"Yeah yeah, I forgot you're an old man in a young body," grumbled Houshou, tilting his head back to get at the last of the tea. Naru was about to say something about that too, but he noticed the sneaky grin being hidden by the mug.

"Good to have you back with us Houshou," he said instead, watching as tea was nearly spat out in surprise.

 _Didn't expect that, did you?_

"It's... good to be back." The words came out with a sigh, and a loosening of tight shoulder muscles. Leaning a little bit forward, and only wincing once, Houshou put his mug back onto the table, then drew the blankets around him.

 _That sigh didn't sound sad or upset... it sounded more like contentment._

Naru smiled too.

"Sleep well, and get plenty of rest. I don't want us rushing off onto another case before injuries are significantly healed."

There was no answer to that, and when he listened, there was a slight sound of snoring.

"Asleep already?" Naru crept forward to carefully tilt Houshou so that he was lying on his side, hopefully in a way that wouldn't be too uncomfortable the next time he woke up.

* * *

Lin

* * *

Lin stood in the doorway, his shadow falling across Houshou's face and waking him up from a nice, afternoon nap. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes. Nobody else was in the office, so the only noise came from the traffic outside.

"No. No, dammit, not you too." Houshou glared even as he yanked the blanket tighter around him. "I don't want to hear any fucking thank yous, not from you, not from anyone else!"

 _What the-?_

"That's good then," Lin said, putting on his finest poker face.

 _Well, at least all those years playing cards against the twins won't go to waste_

"I wasn't going to thank you; quite the opposite really. You and Naru were both brainless when you decided to brave the doctor in his den, and he'll be getting a lecture from me as well."

 _And Naru's lecture will probably go in one ear and right out through the other, as usual._

"... oh." There was a deep sigh, then a ghost of a grin The white-knuckled grip loosened. "Sorry. I guess I just... just got a little frustrated."

 _Now, why would you be frustrated? It's not like you're dealing with a surge of emotions and pain from being kidnapped, tortured, and then killed._

"Understandable. As the older one in this misadventure, I'm tempted to place at least seventy-five percent of the blame on you. However, since you were only a spirit at that time, I might be willing to bring it down to fifty percent."

Lin's voice was dry as strode into the room. "Since, after all, you **are** still recovering from your ordeal. I can afford to be generous."

"Honestly... " The monk looked around the room to make sure no one else was around, then leaned forward as much as his body would allow. "I'm sick of people saying 'thanks' for protecting them. For helping, for doing what my damn job is. You guys, all of you guys, are my family. It wasn't a choice, it never was and it'll never be!"

"It was instinct," said Lin. Houshou looked up at him, eyes bright, and the Chinese man held back a sigh.

 _The 'thank yous' are making the rest of us feel better, but are making you worse. How can I phrase it so that you'll understand why we feel that we must?_

"No thought to it," Lin said, thinking about how the conversation should go. "And yet everyone wants to give you the credit you don't think you deserve."

"I know I don't deserve it."

 _Well, that's a lie if I've ever heard one. And Naru tells me daily that he doesn't like Mai._

"You don't think you deserve it." He sat next to Houshou on the couch. "I wonder. Would it have made a different to John and Ayako if you had chosen? If you had taken a few seconds, or minutes, and **then** deliberately decided to protect them?"

Houshuo had to think about it; Lin gave him the time. He studied the placement of the tea cups on the table.

 _Four cups. At this point, it might be easier to wonder who hasn't visited him, and I'd place my bets on Ayako and John._

"... no," he whispered in a ragged breath. "They still would have been hurt. Probably worse, no matter my intent."

"Then what does it matter?" Lin placed a hand on the monk's shoulder, pressing down a little.

 _The way I've seen you sleeping, you probably have a knot right about... here._

"What difference does it make if the same outcome happened?" Lin gently attacked the tight muscle cluster, ignoring Houshou's hissing, and pants of pain. "Yes, they were hurt. You were hurt. Yet, all of us survived, and are healing. We defeated the spirit. You and Naru even found others to rescue afterwards."

Lin was quiet for a few seconds, letting his long fingers dig in.

 _Better we work this out now instead of letting it grow bigger_.

"All it is thanking me for surviving," the monk finally said in a low voice. "It's too much for anything else."

"Then maybe you should take that?" Lin's lips quirked up at the answering huff. "Did you know we worried sick about you while you were in a coma? Not some of us, or a few of us. All of us. Granted, Ayako maybe more, but guilt tried its best to swallow Naru whole. Osamu couldn't study, no matter that he went to class. Masako said she was taping her programs, but she was actually refusing to do so, under the belief that you might try to contact her that way. John's tone of prayer changed from talking to pleading with his God, and Mai was, well, Mai. We would have been truly wretched creatures if you had died on us."

"What about you?"

Lin stopped.

 _Do you think I didn't worry?_

"I did what I always do," Lin answered, picking his words with caution. "Someone has to make sure the cupboards have tea, that the phones are answered, that clients are treated politely."

"You hid behind work." Houshou huffed. "And you told yourself it was for the better. That you could let the others worry and still get things done."

 _Astute, even when injured._

Houshou didn't say anything after that, but the harsh breathing that had dominated the conversation since the beginning lessened.

"I may have lied earlier. May I offer my thanks?" Lin said, voice quiet. "Naru... Oliver... is more than a ward to me. After all these years and experiences together, he's a younger brother."

" **May have** lied?" echoed Houshou, stressing the beginning. He shot Lin a dirty look, which the Chinese man ignored.

"So thank you for surviving, Takigawa Houshou, if that's what you need to hear. Your survival directly influenced the fate of others, and allowed us to keep Ayako, John, and Naru, our friends and family, as well as yourself. That, in turn, made sure that this office is going to continue onwards, and that we're able to help more people in the future."

Houshou's mouth opened and closed, making the man somewhat fish-like.

 _I think I broke him. Ah well... in this case, it might be forgiven since he'll be able to build himself back up, possibly even stronger._

"Nothing to say?" Lin didn't let Houshou get a word in, smoothly speaking again. "Good. I'll let you get back to your state of healing. How does that knot feel?"

"Better." Houshou's words were whispered. "Thank you. It feels... it feels so much better."

 _And we both know which knot I was talking about._

Lin smiled, nodded, then turned around to leave the room before welling tears dropped.


End file.
